


Sahlo Folina

by Hiriajuu



Series: badlands and banditos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Car Chases, Childhood Trauma, Curses, Demons, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dysphoria, Elemental Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fire, Gang Violence, Gen, Ghosts, Grave Robbers, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Necromancy, Other, POV Queer Character, Poisoning, Polyamory, Possible Character Death, Queer Themes, Racism, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Shooting, Slurs, Telepathy, Trans Character, Transphobia, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu
Summary: Avagy Hiri twenty one pilots inspirálású, de amúgy full original Choose Your Own Adventure sztorit írt az írói Discord-szerverének, de felrakta ide is, hadd élvezze mindenki, aki akarja. E/2, jelen idő, feszített tempó, randa beszéd, sok figyelmeztetés, amiket kéretik komolyan venni. Csihi-puhi-bang-bang. Befejezett.Kétezertizenvalahányas évek Amerikája, az a fajta urbánus fantasy, ami inkább urbánus, mint fantasy, kisvárosi mágusmaffia-háborúk sírrabolgatásokkal, elszart rituálékkal, autós üldözésekkel és lövöldözésekkel meg miegyébbel. Főhősünk Ashley Paget, egy tizenkilenc éves nonbinary telepata tini Kaliforniából, aki az eltűnt bátyját keresve költözik Trenchbe, az Átkok Városába, ahol aztán hamar megtudja, hogy jóval nagyobb szarba keveredett, mint bármikor is szeretett volna.
Series: badlands and banditos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. pressures of a new place roll my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: amerikai politika mentions lipsi szemszögből, rasszizmus, suicide mentions, transzfóbia/homofóbia és slurök itt-ott, toxikus család, gender diszfória mentions, casual füvezés, unconsented telepátia, possible mérgezés, hat évnyi age-gap egy kapcsolatban._

Az Egyesült Államok a szabadság és az ígéret földje. A híres-hírhedt, zászlós-tűzijátékos-hazafias amerikai álomé, ahol mindenki kövér és fánkot eszik, ahol a gyerekek minden reggel felesküsznek a csillagos-sávos lobogóra a suliban, és a felnőttek nagyon jól tudják a jogaikat, meg évente költöznek és pisztolyt tartanak az éjjeliszekrényben és három autóval járnak, és ahol a rendőr lelő, ha nem vagy fehér, a fehér ember meg egy jó ügyvéddel azt is megússza, ha lelőtt, mert fekete vagy. Ismerjük mind, a futószalagon gyártott akciófilmekből, a Buzzfeed-listákból és Twitterről.

De van egy másik arca is az országnak, amiről már kevesebben tudnak, a kiváltságosok csak, akiknek megadatott, hogy olyan erők birtokában legyenek, amiről az átlagemberek csak álmodni mernek. Mert az átlagember nem sejti, hogy Centralia városa alatt a szénbányákban több, mint fél évszázada ég egy táltostűz, aminek a kioltására képtelen a varázstalan népesség éppúgy, mint az erőkkel rendelkezők, és Boston ír tündérbandák maffiaháborúinak a színtere, a híres kaliforniai Halálvölgyben fészkelő gargoyle-családok tojásait tudósok hada vizsgálta már, hogy magyarázatot nyerjenek a maguktól mozgó kövek rejtélyére, Roswell pixikolóniája pedig az első ember-észlelések óta folyamatosan aktív alapot biztosít a földönkívüli-teóriáknak.  
És nem sejti azt sem, hogy a pasas, aki a haját túrva dörmög előtte a gyorsétteremben a sor lassúságáról, vérfarkas. Hogy a kisállatklinikán a halk szavú indiai lány azért fordít neki hátat, mikor a macskáját vizsgálja, hogy ne látsszon, hogy varázslattal segít rá az állat gyógyulására. Hogy a kölyök, akitől a lemezeit veszi a szomszéd utcában, éjszaka telepátiával figyeli a kameramozgásokat az éjjeliőri másodállásában. Hogy a kokótól zsongó agyú ír srác, aki beléköt a romkocsma félhomályában, egy csettintéssel meg tudná állítani a vére keringését.  
Hogy a mágia létezik. Valós, és veszélyes, és átszövi a világmindenséget, kiismerhetetlenül, megzabolázhatatanul, minden kis sarokba, repedésbe és életbe belebújva. 

És vannak olyan helyek, ahol csomóba tömörül, magához vonzva a Földön elszórtan, az emberi társadalomba beépülve élő gyermekeit. Salemet a mai napig boszorkányok garmadája lakja, New Orleans halottlátói nemzetközi berkekben is híresek, és Mississippi bármelyik eldugott keresztútján nyélbe üthet az ember egy kétes szerződést egy vállalkozó démonnal. Ezekről a nagy helyekről még a varázstalanok fámái is eleget szólnak, de létezik még számtalan kísértetjárta vidék, sámánlakta barlang és máguskolóniáknak otthont adó kisváros az ötven állam hatalmas országában.  
Trench egy az utóbbiak közül. Viginia állam szívében, Wise megyében bújik egy erdős völgy mélyén, párezer lakossal. A nagyjuk nem tud róla, mennyire áthatja az otthonuk mindennapjait a varázslat, de még ők is sejtik, hogy nem átlagos helyen élnek. Nem véletlen hívják az Átkok Városának meg Démonfészeknek, viccelődnek vele ebédszüneti beszélgetésekben, félkomolytalan urbánlegendákról és megmagyarázhatatlan események magyarázatáról pletykálva. Érzik, amit te már tudsz is.

Lassan három hónapja élsz itt. Nem önszántadból költöztél ide, nyilván, ki a faszom költözne Kalifornia napsütötte partjairól az ország teljesen átellenes végébe, a semmi nagy büdös közepére a hegyekbe? Senki. Te se vergődtél volna át a fél világon, ha a hülye bátyád, Riley nem találta volna ki, hogy neki pont ebben az elátkozott városban kell felszívódnia a Föld színéről, de kitalálta. Mivel a hülye bátyád, és szereted, és tudod, hogy hajlamos kapitális baromságokra, utánajöttél megtalálni. Nem akar sikerülni. Trench nem csak az átkok és a varázslat városa, de a titkoké is, amikről nem beszél még a saját lakosainak se, nemhogy a kívülállóknak, és te még kívülállónak minősülsz.   
És nyilván nem számítottál rá, hogy az életed egy kánaán lesz ebben a porfészekben, de az idő egyhangú statikussága lassan felőröl.

Majdnem minden napod ugyanolyan. Reggel fölkelsz, fontolgatod kicsit az élet értelmetlenségét az ágyban fekve és átpörgeted a szocmédiáidat, hátha van valami hír a világban, ami érdekelhet. Rileyról, az amazonasi esőerdőkről, a kapitalizmus bukásáról, Trump elnök váratlan és véletlen és nagyon sajnálatos haláláról. Nincs. Fölkelsz, összeütsz egy ízetlen zabkását, behabzsolod és elrongyolsz melózni. Gyalog, mert autóra nincs pénzed. Biccentesz a portásnak, ahogy kilépsz az ajtón, a fülesedet a fejedre húzod, és a lemezboltba érve is csak félig veszed le. Szükséged van a zenére, kizárja az emberek fölösleges, érdektelen és túl hangos gondolatait a fejedből. Nem véletlen dolgozol Bourbakinál, itt megteheted, hogy Hollywood Undeadet dübörgetsz az agyadba egész nap, miközben idióta vevőket szolgálsz ki sorra.  
Jó vagy a munkádban, azért nem piszkálnak a fülhallgatóért. Tudod előre, hogy ki mit szeretne, már a kezed ügyében van a keresett lemez, mire kinyögik a nevét, vagy egy szám címét róla, vagy a borító közepesen pontos leírását, és mindig csak mosolyogsz udvariasan, amikor viccelődnek vele, hogy gondolatolvasó vagy. Ha tudnák, milyen szar annak lenni.

Mire végzel, már fájón zsong az agyad érzésektől, képektől és emlékektől, amik nem a sajátjaid. Hazavonszolod magad, beállítod az ébresztődet estére, és arccal előre az ágyadba zuhansz. Három óra múlva mosott szarként ébredsz, és újra áttúrod a netet, hátha előkerült a hülye bátyád. Nem került elő. Lassan kezdesz róla lemondani, hogy valaha is meg fogod találni.  
Nincs időd ezen lamentálni, újra vár a munka. Semmire nincs időd se soha. Két helyen tolod egyszerre, még ezt a lakásnak csúfolt lyukat is csak így tudod megengedni magadnak, ráadásul az éjszakás helyed egy rohadt raktár a város szélén, a Clancy Üveggyár egy félreeső transzferlerakata, ahova csak Uberrel tudsz kijutni.  
De ott legalább csönd van, áldott csönd. Egyedül vagy egész este, csak a kamerákat kell figyelned. Ami a te esetedben azt jelenti, hogy kiélesíted az érzékelőidet a terület határáig, és féléber álomba merülsz az íróasztalra dőlve. A kamera csak díszlet, nincs rá szükséged, lefogod anélkül is, ha betolakodó jár a környéken. De nem jár. A legjobb állás a világon, a hálád örökké üldözni fogja érte Jint, aki szerezte neked. A kecódat is ő szerezte, meg ő hord ki ide dolgozni is, amikor épp nincs rommá törve a kocsija és nincs más fuvarod se, a faszfej apád helyett gyakorlatilag az apád.

Amúgy a tetoválóművészed technikailag, és igazából ő tehet róla, hogy most Rileyt kell kajtatnod a városában, de ezt sose fogod a szemére hányni. Arról nem ő tehet, hogy Riley hülye, és amikor megismerkedtél vele, a legvadabb álmaidban se gondoltad volna, hogy ez lesz belőle, ami most van.   
Évekkel ezelőtt ismerkedtél meg vele, amikor még önmagadat kereső elveszett kis tumblr-tini voltál. Az internet középsötét bugyrai mindig is bevonzották a különcöket, te meg kezdő telepataként egy teljesen varázstalan családból kétségbeesetten kaptál minden alkalmon, hogy hasonszőrűekkel beszélhess, hogy megnyugodhass, hogy nem vagy freak. Beszippantott a platform világa, követték párszázan a fandomblogodat, barátokra leltél a niche mágusközösségekben, és mint a felhasználók nagyja, te is lejártad a magad queer-kálváriáját. Biszex srácból lettél meleg srác, aztán transz lány, aztán volt egy röpke genderfluid fellángolásod, és az út végén megállapodtál azzal, hogy hagyjon békén a világ a bináris nemek hülye társadalmi koncepciójával.  
Persze ezt a valóságban is megélni nem volt lehetőséged, a szüleid konzervatív életfelfogása a szekrénymélyre kényszerített, mint megannyi sorstársadat. Titkoltad ezt is, mint a telepatikus képességeidet, de a pubertáskor előrehaladtával egyre kevésbé bírtad a nyomást, amit a tested kéretlen változása rád kényszerített. A legális utakon elérhető hormonterápia nem volt opció, főleg, hogy kiskorodban volt egykét szép köröd egy sor gyerekpszichiáterrel az éledező telepátiád hanghallásai miatt, és épeszű gender-terapeuta nem ad egy skizofrénia-gyanús múlttal rendelkező tininek zöld utat ilyen beavatkozásokra, de a tumblr mindentudásának hála egyszer aztán felcsillant a remény a sötét alagút végén. És ezt a reményt Jin Jeongnak hívták.

Az egész egy kétségbeesetten elrugaszkodott eszmefuttatással indult, amit csak úgy kiposztoltál hajnali háromkor, nem is számítva reakcióra. Addigra már bármit megtettél volna, hogy megállítsd a hangod mélyülését és a béna arcszőrzeted növekedését és az összes egyéb rémálmot, és az öngyilkosságnál egy fokkal jobb ötletnek tűnt arról filozofálni, hogy akár mágikus tetoválásokkal is lehetne szabályozni az emberek hormonszintjét a tiédhez hasonló helyzetekben.   
Másnap délelőtt egy titokzatos, rövid anon-üzenetre keltél. "Jin Jeong. Trench, Virginia. Azt mondják, csinált már ilyet, talán megér egy próbát." Nem tudtad, hogy a privát kis side-blogod kevés követője közül ki volt az, akitől a rejtélyes javaslatot kaptad, a Google meg csak annyit mondott a pasasról, hogy tetovál, valóban. Fészen egy máguscsopiban azt állították, szabadúszó nekromanta is, de az téged kevéssé érdekelt. Tumblrön senki nem nyilatkozott róla bővebben, és az anon se bukkant föl újra. Az idő viszont egyre jobban szorított, úgyhogy kétségbeesett és őrült lépésre szántad el magad.   
Előbújtál a bátyádnak.  
Igazából csak a féltestvéred, mert anyádék azok a fajta boomerek, akik szerint a melegek a Pokol tüzén fognak elégni, de a kétévente válás és újraházasodás nem bűnös dolog. És sose hiszi el róla senki még azt se, hogy rokonok vagytok, mert jobban a japán apjára sikerült ütnie, mint a büszke fehérember anyátokra. Külsőre. Belsőre mondjuk pont teljesen ősbarom amcsi, egy csepp se szorult belé az ázsiaiak zsenijéből, de nem baj, azzal együtt is szereted. Ő is téged. A vallomásod csak minimális sokként érte, mert nagy körvonalaiban már sejtette a dolgot rég, csak a konkrét címkékkel nem volt tisztában. Elmondtad neki azokat is, az összes érzésedet és félelmedet és nyomorodat, ő pedig elfogadta őket, ahogy mindig is elfogadott téged mindenestül.  
És mivel ősbarom amcsi, egy pillanatig se ellenezte azt az elborult ötletedet, hogy szöktessen el Trenchbe ehhez a Jin Jeonghoz egy találkára.

Életetek egyik legtrükkösebb hadművelete volt a mutatvány. Riley bekamuzott egy világvégi iskolai bajnoksági boxmeccset, és mivel az egész verekszős karrierje az apátok heppje volt, mert volt ez a mániája, hogy Riley töppedtszar ázsiai és csak a szervezett agressziótól lehet nagybetűs Férfi belőle, meglepő módon bevették a mesét, hogy Virginia állam mélyén vár rá egy fontos tétmeccs. Sok fake levelet meg meghívót fotoshoppoltatok hozzá mondjuk, minden követ megmozgattatok, hogy hiteles legyen a hazugság. Azt se ellenezték, hogy vele menj, apád azt mondta, legalább végre valami értelmessel foglalkozol te is ahelyett, hogy az interneten vernéd el az idődet mindenféle buziskodásokkal.  
Jinnel addigra már lebeszélted Messengeren a bizniszt, azt mondta, ha el tudsz jutni hozzá, megnézi, mit tehet. Nem ígért semmi konkrétat, de mivel azzal kezdte a beszélgetést, hogy megkérdezte, férfi, női vagy semleges névmásokat használsz, és probléma vagy tévesztés nélkül használta az utóbbit, miután válaszoltál, bíztál benne, hogy nem fogsz zsákutcába szaladni egy ekkora rizikó vállalásával.

Akkor jártál először Trenchben. Repülővel, két átszállással, Bristolból még autót bérelve, és csak egyszer eltévedve Big Stone Gap mellett. A szállásotok a némileg baljóslatú hangzású Neontemető néven futó fogadóban volt, Jin ajánlására. Azt mondta, a tulaj az exe, és bírni fogod. Nem fejtette ki, hogy miért, de megérkezve nem is kellett kérdezned. Ruby pont azt a vájbot hozta, amire te is vágytál volna, vagy talán annál egy kicsit maszkulinabb-leszbibbet, de így is összeraktad a kirakós darabjait, hogy ő volt az egyik, talán az első alanya Jin hormontetoválás-kísérleteinek. Megadta a volt férje tetoválószalonjának a pontos címét és mosolyogva sok sikert kívánt.

Felkerekedtetek, aztán Riley fergeteges tájékozódási képességeinek hála kétszer eltévedtetek a városban, de csak megtaláltátok végre a címet, és a címen Jin Jeongot is. Sok fura emberrel találkoztál már életed addigi tizenhat éve alatt, mondjuk inkább a neten csak addig, mint élőben, de a koreai fickó bőven vitte a prímet még a reddites furrykhez képest is.  
Az üzlete előtere olyan volt, mint egy télikert és orvosi rendelő furcsa fúziója, sterilen fehér és letisztult, de telis-tele növényekkel mindenhol, és az ajtó fölött lógó szélcsengő szelíd zenéjére a hátsó, elfüggönyözött szobából előkerülő pasas is tökéletesen beleillett valahogy ebbe a környezetbe, a fenyegető szemöldökével, a csontos alkatával, a sötét ruháival és az izgő-mozgó tetoválásaival. Eléggé elrettentél tőle először, pedig tudtad már, hogy hogy néz ki, csak hát élőben azért mégis más hatást keltett, mint az instás szelfiken. De már az egyeztetés első öt percében kiderült róla, hogy amilyen zakkant, olyan ártalmatlan figura is, egy háromnegyedig elvégzett orvosi egyetemmel, két elszart kapcsolattal és egy laza maffiózó múlttal a háta mögött.  
Megvizsgált, egy füves cigi után lyukat beszélt a hasadba az elgondolásait ecsetelve, aztán munkához látott. Apró, hangul betűs pecsétet tetovált a derekadra mágikus tintával, oda, ahol még az alsónadrág is takarja, hogy anyádék biztos ne vehessék észre. Három évet és további sok hormonszint-igazító találkozást ígért, azzal a kitétellel, hogy nektek kell lejárnotok, mert nincs az az ingyenmeló, amiért hajlandó repülőre ülni, de biztosított róla, hogy a végére pontosan úgy fogsz kinézni, ahogy megálmodtad.

És az elkövetkező években beváltotta az ígéretét. Egyszer még ő is feljött hozzátok hősiesen és olyan mélyanxietyben a repüléstől, hogy utána nem forszíroztátok a dolgot többé, meg párszor beadtatok a szüleiteknek további boxmeccseket és elutaztatok Trenchbe, az első év sűrű checkupjai után egyre ritkásabban, és anyádéknak eszébe se jutott, hogy azért álltál meg a férfiúi fejlődésben, mert a bátyád verekedni jár Virginiába. Fel se nagyon tűnt nekik, ráfogták arra, hogy selejtgyerek vagy és kész. Rileyban hittek, akkor még.  
Trench hamar letörte ezeket a reményeiket is aztán. Riley megismerkedett az egyik utatok során egy indiai lánnyal, aki a városban dolgozott állatorvosként, és miután egymásba is szerettek rövid úton, eljött a kapcsolatukban az a pillanat, amikor hazahozta bemutatni a szüleiteknek is. Nekik pedig villámgyorsan feltűnt az, ami Rileynak csak valahol a sokadik randi környékén bírt, és akkor is csak Nisha, a lány tájékoztatására: hogy amúgy ádámcsutkája van és kicsit mély hangja és talán nem is véletlenül magasabb, mint az átlag nők.  
Rileyt nem érdekelte nagyon ez az infó akkor se és azóta se, de a szüleiteket annál inkább. Akkora patáliát csaptak belőle, aminek Riley hirtelen és heves természete miatt kvázi kitagadás lett a vége. Transzfób faszkalapoknak címezte a szüleiteket teljesen jogosan, a közbeavatkozásodnak hála csak majdnem verekedett össze az apátokkal, aztán összecsomagolta az összes cuccát, és bevágta magukat a kocsiba Nishával, és elrobogott Virginiába, örökre.  
Egy ideig Messengeren tartottátok a kapcsolatot. Összeköltözött Nishával, állást szerzett, és ezerszer bocsánatot kért minden beszélgetés alkalmával, amiért itthagyott téged a szarban. Nem hibáztattad, igaza volt. Ha tudtál volna, te is menekültél volna ebből a fertőből, akkor már otthonabbnak érződött Trench, mint a család hidege.   
De nem tudtál, nagyon sokáig, amikor meg igen, akkor se úgy, ahogy tervezted.

Riley üzenetei kezdtek elmaradozni, ritkássá és szűkszavúvá válni. Bőven túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy telepátiával próbálkozz, amikor elkezdtél aggódni érte, úgyhogy nem maradt más út a számodra, csak Nisha zaklatása. De ő se tudott sokat mondani, csak gyanúkat, rossz társaságokról és még rosszabb döntésekről. Így ment el egy év, közben megpróbálkoztál egy egyetemmel, aztán a nyári szünetben egy egészestés YouTube deep-dive utáni hajnalon megjött az üzenet Nishától, amitől megfagyott az ereidben a vér: Riley eltűnt.  
Gondolkodás nélkül hagytál ott mindent. A suli közelgő másodévét, a háborgó szüleidet, a sehova nem tartó életedet mind-mind sutba dobtad. Írtál Jinnek, hogy szerezzen neked szállást, repjegyet vettél anyád egy lenyúlt hitelkártyájára, összepakoltad a legfontosabb cuccaidat egy bőröndbe, és szevasz, Kalifornia.  
Egy hétig a Neontemetőben laktál, kajtattad a hülye bátyádat városszerte Nisha homályos félinformációi alapján és annak ellenére, hogy Jin befenyített, hogy ezek olyan körök ügyei, amikbe jobb lenne nem belefolynod. Nyilvánvalóan tudott ő is és Nisha is valamit, amit te nem, de ez nemhogy elaltatta, inkább még jobban felszította az aggodalmadat. De rövid távon nem jutottál semmire a kereséssel, úgyhogy a nagyobb hatékonyság érdekében meghoztad te is azt a döntést, amit annak idején Riley is. Trenchbe költöztél.  
Hülyeség volt? Talán. Jin helytelenítette? Kurvára. De Riley annak idején túlzás nélkül az életedet mentette meg azzal, hogy bevállalta a szüleitek ellenében a hátuk mögötti maximális támogatásodat, átutazva veled a kontinenst többször is kraftolt hazugságok álcája mögé bújva, csak hogy azzá válhass kívülről is, akinek érzed magad belülről, és így nem tehetted meg, hogy most cserben hagyod.

Jin a hőbörgése mellett is segített mindenben, mert olyan ember.  
Valami seggfej egyszer megjegyezte neked a Neontemetőben, amikor két shift között ott lógtál Rubyval, hogy vigyáznod kéne vele ennyi idősen, de Ruby elküldte a faszba az illetőt helyetted is, aztán megnyugtatott, bár nem siettél aggódni éppenséggel emiatt. Addigra már itt-ott tudták, hogy ki vagy: a fura kölyök, aki Bourbaki kihalófélben levő lemezboltjában dolgozik, és a város csodabogár koreai tetoválóművészével mászkál, és az eltűnt bátyját keresi égen-földön. Pont leszartad, hogy ezeken felül még mi mindent gondolnak rólad.

És ebbe az alapból baszott zűrös képbe sétált bele még Doron Halberg, Trench leghíresebb gazdag hülyegyereke és a polgármesterasszony fia, csak mert az univerzum nem találta elégnek a rád testált kihívásokat, és úgy döntött, a nyakadba varr még rájuk egy bolond vérfarkast, akinek legalább annyi idegbaja van, mint pénze. Azaz sok.  
A helyi Chick-Fil-A egyetlen működő pénztáránál álltál éppen, bőszen üzengetve Jinnek, hogy küldjön már egy kis pénzt Venmón, mert lerohasztottad a fedezet nélküli hitelkártyáddal a terminált és éhen fogsz halni, ha a tizenkét órás éjszakás műszakot éhgyomorra kell végigülnöd. Jin küldött. A pénztáros blazírt, életunt közönnyel várta a művelet végét. A srác a sorban mögötted ideges türelmetlenséggel sóhajtozott és topogott, de túlélte ő is a megpróbáltatásokat, és csak akkor kezdte el fontolgatni az első alkalmas szirtről leugrást az arckifejezése alapján, amikor a kajádat megszerezve végre kifordultál a sorból és megindultál a dolgodra, és azzal a lendülettel felkenődtél rá kajászacskóstól-fülhallgatóstól-mindenestől.  
\- Nice - dünnyögte a pénztáros csaj, egy pillanatra érdeklődően felcsillanó szemekkel. Doron pampogott, te zavartan szabadkoztál, a sor meg amúgy torlódott mögöttetek, úgyhogy félreálltatok. Hogy ebből hogy lett laza öt percen belül egy randimegbeszélés, azt igazán nem tudod, voltak ott mindenféle tekintetösszetalálkozós meg varázslatospillanatos nyálas sablonok, meg igazából csak a tény, hogy horkantva kiröhögted Doront, amikor nagyon elkezdett idegeskedni, és ettől megsértődés helyett elbűvölődött és beyolózta, hogy van-e szabad estéd a héten.  
Te meg Paget vagy mégiscsak, meg akkor még a nevén kívül nem igazán tudtad Doronról, hogy kicsoda, úgyhogy halálmegvető botorsággal igent mondtál az érdeklődésre. Ne mondhassa senki, hogy nem vagy legalább akkora barom, mint a bátyád, meg addigra már kezdted sejteni, hogy Trenchben valahogy így mennek a dolgok.

A fejébe nem direkt néztél bele. Utálod az erőidet amúgy is, morálisan kényelmetlen dolog engedély nélkül mások gondolatait és érzéseit tudni, és nem is vagy jó az olvasásukban, de néha azért megtörténik. Direkt is, az főleg munkában a dolgodat megkönnyítendő, meg véletlen is, például ha éppen azzal vagy elfoglalva, hogy milyen baromi vicces és cuki, hogy ez a veszélyesen magas és szemtelenül jóképű és rohadt pénzesnek kinéző srác ilyen mélységes zavarba jött attól, hogy ráborítottál három deci felvizezett zérókólát.   
Három dolgot olvastál ki a kaotikus pánikban hömpölygő gondolataiból. Az első az volt, hogy tényleg őszintén sajnálta, hogy zavarba hozott téged a balesettel még úgy is, hogy te okoztad az egész kavarodást, a második az, hogy alapból és kérdezés nélkül is a megfelelő névmásaidat használta fejben is csak ránézés úgy alapján, a harmadik pedig az, hogy egyébként nem ember.  
Hogy ebből a felsorolásból miért az utolsó tényt találtad a legkevésbé érdekesnek, az se meglepő. Trenchet átszövi a varázslat, alakváltók és médiumok és halottidézők és mindenféle mágusnépek lakják, a karambol-áldozatod meg éppenséggel vérfarkasnak bizonyult a szolid gondolat-kifürkészés során. Nem az első, akivel találkoztál. Kaliforniában mondjuk csak elvétve akadnak, mert nem annyira szívlelik a meleg éghajlatot, de volt egykét tumblr-mutualod Alaszka környékéről, akik több városban elszórt hatalmas falkákban éltek és sokat blogoltak az életükről, meg Jin is említette már, hogy többek között a város vezetője is az.  
Nem raktad össze a kirakóst, hogy Doron meg a becses hölgy fia, csak amikor Jint tájékoztattad a fejleményről, hogy a nagyritkán azért akadó üres óráidban találkozgatsz valakivel. Ő meg nagylelkűen összerakta helyetted is azonnal. De addigra már túl voltatok Doronnal pár gyorséttermes-kávézós-vihorászós ismerkedő randin, és így Jin is minimálra fogta az idegbaját azzal kapcsolatban, hogy egy ekkora városban és ennyi potenciális partner közül pont a nagyasszony kölykével kellett kezdened.   
Megígérted neki, hogy vigyázni fogsz Doronnal. Azt mondta, nem tőle félt, de nem fejtette ki, amikor rákérdeztél, úgyhogy ráhagytad végül. Ő is rádhagyta a srácot.

A kétműszakos munkanapok monotonitásában és a Riley után kajtatással töltött maradék szabadidőd mókuskerekében felüdülést jelentenek a néhai pár órás kiruccanások Doronnal. Tök bolond, de a jó értelemben, az anyja elképesztő vagyona és befolyása ellenére nem egy klasszikus elkényeztetett seggfej, és az örök idegeskedésén túl mindent csakazértis bevállalós stílusa szórakoztat. Szükséged van rá, legalább ennyi normalitásra és fellélegzésre az állandó emésztő aggodalomban és lélekőrlő robotban. Rileyról még mindig nincs hír, pedig most már a Bourbaki utáni és Clancy-telep előtti szüneteidet is a város járásával töltöd és csak este hunysz pár órákat, folyamatosan stalkolod Instán az összes Trenchez kapcsolódó taget, az összes környékbeli hírportált és a városi üzletek Facebook-oldalait, hátha felbukkan a bátyád egy krimó teraszán, egy kép hátterében vagy akárhol.  
De semmi. Persze, tűt keresel a szénakazalban, de a szénakazal nem fekete lyuk, nyom nélkül még egy tű se szívódhat fel benne. Se egy földszintes féljapán hülyegyerek.

A nap, amikor aztán végképp a feje tetejére áll az amúgy sem hétköznapi életed, úgy indul, mint az összes többi. Kelés, net, fürdés, net, reggeli, net, lemezbolti meló, net, városjárás, onnan raktáros meló, és megint net. Jin zaklat Messengeren, hogy nézz be hozzá holnap és ad enni, Nisha is invitál egy kávéra alkalomadtán, Doron Scooby Doo-s mémekkel bombáz, és ne kérdezze senki, hogy miért, amúgy meg azt se tudod, hétfő van-e vagy csütörtök.   
Tíz után aztán elcsöndesedik a telód is kicsit, és úgy döntesz, szundítasz egyet.  
Húsz perccel később egy figyelmeztető pattanásra riadsz az elmédben. Valami nincs rendben. Végigpörgeted a kamerákat, de nem látsz rajtuk semmit, és csak amikor a telefonodért nyúlsz utána, akkor jössz rá, hogy mi a baj. 4 nem fogadott hívásértesítő ugrik az arcodba és egy rakás üzenet Dorontól.

**panic at the everywhere** _ma 22:09-kor_

> figyi  
> ez most halál parán fog hangzni de  
> asszem engem megérgeztek  
> mérgeztek  
> hosszú sztori nekérdezd  
> a Burger Kingben vagyok  
> pls gyere értm

**panic at the everywhere** _ma 22:12-kor_

> ash  
> nem viccelek  
> ASH

Visszaírsz.

**kechum bitch** _ma 22:23-kor_

> Mi a fasz??  
> DORON  
> Doron baszod  
> hahó  
> ?????

Nem válaszol.   
Az utolsó hívásod hét perce jött tőle.  
Bolond srác, és mániákus hobbiszorongó, de ismeri magát, ilyennel nem jönne neked, ha csak az anxiety beszélte volna be neki a dolgot valami béna refluxolásból. És végülis a polgármester fia. A maga ártalmatlanságában is fontos ember valamelyest.  
És Trench a mágia városa, a mágia pedig veszélyes. Az átlag volumenű összezörrenéseket, nézeteltéréseket és vendettákat is magasabb szintre tudja emelni az elérhetősége. Egyáltalán nem elképzelhetetlen, hogy Doront a pozíciója vagy éppen csak a hülye hebrencs jelleme valami nagyobb bajba sodorta, mint amit egyedül kezelni tudna. És mivel az anyja mániákus túlféltése miatt nincsenek igazán közeli barátai még így huszonöt évesen sem, az se meglepő, hogy egy csórószar tinit zaklat ezzel, akivel három randi óta van együtt kezdetlegesen.  
Mondjuk már az első találkozás óta szereted, nem csak kezdetlegesen. És épp hét szívrohamot hordasz ki egyszerre lábon az aggodalomtól, szóval nem kérdés, hogy segíteni fogsz neki.

Csak egy a gáz. Már persze azon az apróságon túl, hogy a pasid épp meg van mérgezve.  
Hogy a picsába jutsz el hozzá? Autód nincs, a semmi közepén vagy itt Clancynél, és ő hozott ki ide még az este, és kétszer meghal, mire gyalog odaérsz. Úgyhogy fuvarra van szükséged, most azonnal.


	2. i'm surrounded and i'm hounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: mérgezés még mindig, grafikusabban és tünetekkel leírva ezúttal, némi vague body horror egy rosszul feltámasztott ember leírásaiban, Jin tragikus divatérzéke, eating disorder mention, kiskorú gyereket érő egyszeri fizikai erőszak, hányás, feszített tempójú autós üldözés lövöldözéssel, és a végére egy gyomormosás szolidan részletezve, nem POV-ból tho. Sry. :"D_

Jin.   
Jin mindig segít, most is fog tudni. Kocsija mondjuk szokás szerint pont nincs, két hete törte össze utoljára és azóta veszekszik a biztosítóval, hogy hiába ez a harmadik alkalom idén, attól még perkáljanak, de nem baj. Ő az egyetlen sziklaszilárdan biztos pontja a Trench-béli életednek, úgyhogy nem tétovázol, hívod is.  
Kicsöng, egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, aztán...  
\- ... mennyi az idő?  
\- Fél tizenegy, túléled. Jin, figyelj - hadarod bele a telefonba -, el tudsz engem hozni melóból most azonnal valahogy? Doron rosszul van a Burger Kingben, engem kért, hogy segítsek, de nemtudom hogy, de komoly a dolog és...  
\- Egek - horkant föl Jin, de motoszkálás-csattogás-sertepertélés hangja kíséri. - Nyugi, indulok.  
\- Siess - kérleled, bár tök fölöslegesen, anélkül is igyekezni fog. Kihallotta a hangodból, hogy kétségbeejtően komoly a szitu, azért nem reklamál vagy piszkálódik hozzá, ahogy amúgy szokott.  
Kinyom, és újra egyedül maradsz a gondolataiddal a kamerairányító pult előtt.

A várakozás percei hosszúra nyúlnak, nem tudsz mit kezdeni velük, se magaddal. Lenyelsz egy anxiety-rohamot, és közben feltúrod a gúglit "vérfarkas mérgezés" címszavakkal, és kevéssé meglepő eredményekkel. Minden találat sisakvirágot mond, meg hát baszki, néztél te is Teen Wolfot még az első pár évad erejéig. Nem segít a pánikodon a mélyrepülés a Wikipédia-oldalakon és orvosi szubredditeken, úgyhogy bezárod a böngészőket.   
Előguberálod a tabletedet és felkészülsz a munkaállomásod egyedül hagyására, felállítod a kütyüt a kameramonitor elé és berakod FaceTime-ra a telefonodról, hogy távolról is lásd, ha valami van. Nem rúgathatod ki innen magad még a pasid kedvéért sem, más melót nem tudnál a nappalozás mellett csinálni.  
Ezek után már tényleg nincs mit tenned, csak vársz idegőrlő feszültségben. 

Felugrasz rögtön, ahogy megpillantod a monitor bal felső sarkában bújó kapukamera képén a telepre vezető út távolában az érkező autót, a vadállat-szemekként felvillanó fényszóróival. Egyik kezedben a táskád, a másikban a telefonod, a harmadikban a telep kulcsai, és hé, nincs is ennyi kezed. Úgyhogy valahogy megoldod kettővel is.   
Mire kiérsz, mindent bezárva magad után, a jármű is befut a kapuig. Azt már láttad a kameráról is, hogy nem Jin behorpasztott Priusa érkezett érted, de csak most ismered föl a felmentősereget. A nyomott pezsgőszínű, valahogy minden napszakban és fényviszonyban kicsit a környezetébe olvadó Mustang egy Jason nevű Uber-sofőr tulajdona. Nem a Statham, de híres azért ő is a városban a magatokfajták köreiben, mert főleg mágusnépeket furikáz. Jin révén ismered.  
Jin révén is van életben éppenséggel. Szabadúszó nekromanta karrierjének legnagyobb kihívása és egyben baklövése volt a srác, az akkori pasijának az unokatestvére vagy testvére vagy valakije. Jin eléggé be volt tépve, amikor mesélte a dolgot, meg nem is akart részletekbe menni, szóval kicsit homályos a sztori ezen pontja. Sok más pontja is az, de a lényeg ennyi: Jason egy ponton meghalt, Jin meg visszahozta, és azóta többé-kevésbé él megint.  
Inkább kevésbé.  
A memóriája nem az igazi és az érzelemtára is meglehetősen limitált, de vezetni még mindig tud és szeret, szóval azt csinálja azóta is főállásban. Ennie vagy aludnia úgyse kell, tökéletes sofőr. Ha az utas el bírja felejteni azt az apróságot, hogy egy zombi ül a volán mögött.

Jin az anyósülésről ugrik ki és siet hozzád, ahogy behúzod magad után a kapu melletti dolgozói kisajtót.  
\- Szóval mivan? - kérdezi köszönés helyett fojtott hangon, és bár halálosan komoly az arca és a hangsúlya, és éppenséggel a szitu is, azért egy egész pillanatig kiröhögöd. Félregombolt hawaii ing van rajta, melegítősort háromnegyedes leggingsszel meg az a végzetesen ocsmány szőrös pántú otthoni papucsa, amit Rubytól kapott egyszer karácsonyra bosszúból, a haja egy fél lófarokba gyűrve lóg, és összességében úgy néz ki, mint aki egy legalább tizennyolc órája tartó Netflix-maratonból lett épp kirobbantva.  
\- Doron azt írta, hogy megmérgezték a Burger Kingben, és menjek érte - foglalod össze dióhéjban a sztorit. Többet te se tudsz egyelőre.   
Jin pislog.  
\- Mi az, hogy... Miért te? De nem... _Mérgezték?_ \- habog összefüggéstelenül, ahogy bootolja a tájékoztatást. Aztán észbe kap. - Jó, baszki. Menjünk, a többit majd útközben.  
Tartja neked az anyósülés ajtaját, mert gentleman, aztán rádvágja, mert balfasz is. Bezuhan-mászik a hátsó ülésre, két csettintéssel magára vonja Jason figyelmét, és kiadja a parancsot.  
\- A Burger King. Uh, öhm, Joseph Lane nemtudommennyi, de odatalálsz úgyis. _Siess._  
Jason siet. Úgy siet, ahogy még sofőrt sietni nem láttál autóval, pedig Rileynak is megvolt a maga vadállat stílusa, Jinnel meg mindig az életedért rettegsz, mert kurvára nem tud vezetni. Most Jason mellett valahogy mégsincs félelem benned ebből a szempontból, pedig túltesz mindkettejükön. De biztos kézzel tartja a kormányt, az inak feszülnek az egészségtelenül, természetellenesen szürkés és aszott barna bőr alatt, és a beesett, sötét szemei az útra szegeződnek. Az utcalámpák fénye furcsán villog a szinte már halálfej-szerű arcán, ahogy végigszáguldotok a városon, inkább hátrafordulsz Jinhez és megpróbálod fejből felidézni Doron üzeneteit a lehető legpontosabban, mert a telefonodon még mindig a kamera-FaceTime fut.

Jin bólogat, a fogát szívja elgondolkodva, meg közben a saját telefonja után nyúl.  
\- Ehhez én nem értek eléggé - közli. - Hívd föl Razdant, mondd el neki is, hogy mi van.  
És már nyomja is a kezedbe a csupa repedt képernyőjű vackot. Kikeresed Nishát a kontaktjai közül, Állatorvos néven van benne, mert hát az, Jin meg amúgy hobbiból pitonokat tart otthon, mert a tetoválás meg a trash öltözködés nem volt elég az alternatív-imázsához. Szóval futólag már ismerik egymást amúgy is, meg általad is, és így Nisha csak minimálisan lepődik meg azon, hogy Jin nevén te beszélsz hozzá, mikor felveszi. Aludt már ő is. Hát ez ilyen, Doronért ma este, úgy látszik, mindenkinek az álmát kénytelen vagy összebaszni.  
Hümmögve hallgatja a hadarós tájékoztatásod, aztán dirigál.  
\- Hozzátok be. Távgyógyítani még én se tudok, de ha az, amit gondolok, még menthető, csak minél hamarabb neki kell állni. Összeszedem magam én is, sietek.  
Leteszi. Visszaadod Jinnek a telót, ránézel a sajátodra is egy pillanatra, de a telepen áldott csönd és béke honol, mint mindig. Már a belváros útjait szántjátok, Jason csikorgó gumikkal, rendőrkanyarral áll be a Burger King félig üres parkolójába, és alig húzta satura a kéziféket, Jin már tépi is fel az ajtót.  
Aztán megáll a mozdulatban, és ez téged is megtorpanásra késztet.

\- Baszki. Öh, oké, nem tudom, ezután az érkezés után még van-e értelme óvatoskodni, de... Szóval talán ne ajtóstul rontsunk be.  
Igaza van, de nehezedre esik visszafognod magad, legszívesebben lélekszakadva rohannál Doronhoz.  
Sietni így is siettek, a két pénztáros szerencsére elég elfoglalt épp ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkozzon veletek. Van egy sejtésed, hogy Doron merre ülhet, minden kajáldában szeret elbújni a legrejtettebb sarok-boxba. Épp eleget figyel rá a város, akárhol van, ami nem fekszik a szorongós természetének annyira.  
A leghátsó asztalnál rejtőzik valóban, némileg összezuhanva támaszkodik a tálcája fölött. Falfehéren reszket, folyik róla a víz, megszédülve néz föl rátok, ahogy megálltok mellette.  
\- Ne... egy.. a 'eszéd. Máh-már. Figyi, Ash, az van, hoh... Hogy én, amúgy...  
Nem kell az elméjébe nézned, hogy tudd, mit akar épp kibökni.  
\- Ugorjuk át a magyarázkodós köröket, jó? Nincs most idő rá - inted le a nyökögését. - Tudom, hogy vérfarkas vagy.  
\- Oh? - emeli meg a fejét a Doron, ami merész húzásnak bizonyítja magát rögtön, émelygős fintor szalad az arcára.  
\- Telepata vagyok. Heló. Szóval sisakvirág? - kérdezed letelepedve mellé, hogy eltereld a figyelmet a saját nem kicsi vallomásodról és arra irányítsd, ami most égetőbb. Doron megbillenő fejjel bólint, elkapod és aggódva összenézel Jinnel. - Megmentünk.  
A kijelentés túlzóan és hamisan magabiztos ahhoz képest, hogy tudod, milyen veszélyes is a vétkes gaz. Fél órája tudod csak, de nem baj.  
Doron szemlátomást haldoklik, de legalábbis kurva szarul van.  
\- Ülj át a másik oldalára - utasít Jin. - Told ki, aztán felhúzom és segíts vinni.  
\- Ha kiértünk, hányhatsz is - biztosítod Doront, miközben követed Jin parancsát. - Addig bírd ki, légyszi.  
A Wikipédia azt mondta, jellemző tünete a sisakvirág-mérgezésnek, az izombénulással együtt, ami miatt ketten kell fölrángatnotok a kába srácot. Hálát adsz érte, hogy nem egyedül jöttél, esélytelen lenne magadban kivonszolnod Doront. Bár Jin se nagy segítség a maga csont és bőr alkatával, főleg, hogy most külön ványadt. Az orvosis éveinek hála van egy néha visszatérő étkezési zavara, és épp jobban vergődik a dologgal, szóval nem egy izompacsirta. Te se vagy az, főleg, amióta Jin tetoválása minimálra fogta a szervezeted tesztoszteron-termelését.  
De ketten megoldjátok, Doron hóna alá nyúltok két oldalról és félig vonszoljátok, félig sétáltatjátok a kijárat felé. Doron remeg a karjaitokban, halkan nyöszörög is, alig van már az eszméleténél.  
\- De ki a faszom lehetett - dörmögöd az orrod alá csak úgy, mert a nagy sietségben alig volt ezen időd gondolkodni, pedig amúgy eléggé fontos kérdésnek érződik. Valaki mégiscsak épp meg akarja ölni a pasidat, vagy mi a rák.  
Jin kibújik Doron hóna alól, rád nézne válaszolni, de megtorpan.  
\- Basszameg - mered az ajtóra, vagy valamire azon túl. Követed a tekintetét.

Egy szebb időket látott, koszosfehér furgon fordul be épp a parkolóba. Nyílik a tolóajtaja, de Jin nem vár a további fejleményekre, meglódul ereje teljéből.  
\- Gyerünk, gyerünk - sziszegi. A szabad kezével az ingét rángatja föl a derekán, és most ijedsz csak meg igazán. Pisztollyal jár mindenhova a sötét múltja miatt, és tudod, hogy most is azt keresi. A mérgezés még egy dolog, de lövöldözésbe igazán nem akarsz keveredni a Burger Kingben. Máshol se. Mindegy.  
Vonszoljátok Doront, Jin kábé kirúgja az ajtót előttetek, aztán tétovázás nélkül gyomron rúgja azt a tizenpár évesnek kinéző kölyköt is, aki a befaroló furgonból elétek ugrik. A kezében ott villan a pisztoly is, a kocsira emeli, de nem lő. Még.  
Elengedi Doront, majdnem összeroskadsz a hirtelen csak rád nehezedő súlya alatt. Kinyitja a hátsó ülés ajtaját és sürgetően mutogat, úgyhogy bevágódsz Doronnal együtt, berángatod magad után a lábait is. Doron félájultan hörög, aztán leokádja az ülés szélét és a lábtörlőt, de ez a legkisebb bajotok most. Jint figyeled.  
Még az autó viszonylagos védelmében is fülsüketítő az elsütött pisztoly dörrenése. Jin futtában lő, biztos kézzel lefogja a visszarúgást, és ugyan fogalmad sincs, hogy mire célzott és talált-e, de nem is érdekes. Bezuhan az anyósülésre, üvölt Jasonnek.  
\- Menj, menj, MENJ!  
Jason a gázra lép, felbőg a motor, kivágódtok a parkolóból. A furgon kis fáziskéssel utánatok ered, a járdán felrúgott kölyök a nyitott oldalajtóba kapaszkodva ugrik fel rá, úgy lóg rajta csak.  
\- Kik ezek, Jin? - kiabálod, a sírás határán állva. Doron öklendezik tovább, tartod a fejét az öledben és csitítón simogatod a haját. - Mi ez az egész, mi a...  
\- Faszom... Kurva... Dragunovok - sziszegi Jin kicsit összefüggéstelenül. - Rázd le őket, Jason, én nem fogok Halberg asszony porontyáért megdögleni.  
\- Kösz - köhög föl Doron az öledben.  
\- Te koncentrálj az életben maradásra - vág vissza Jin. - Hogy Ashleyt belerángattad ebbe a szarba, azért majd utána számolunk. Jason, _gyorsabban_ , ha utolérnek minket...  
\- De mit akarnak egyáltalán?  
\- A csávódat, holtan. Zsoldosok.  
Erre még te is rájöttél magadtól nagy vonalakban, szóval nem túl hasznos válasz, de egyelőre be kell érned ennyivel.  
Újabb lövés dörren ugyanis, de most nem tőletek ered. Rémülten kapod hátra a fejed, elvakulsz egy pillanatra, ahogy a hátsó szélvédőn át belenézel a nyomotokban száguldó furgon reflektoraiba. Magas, vékony alak ül a volán mögött, az egyik keze a kormányon, a másik az ablakon lóg ki, rátok szegezi a pisztolyt.  
\- BALRA! - bődül el Jin, és Jason engedelmeskedik. Összeborultok Doronnal az éles kanyartól, a sofőroldali visszapillantó szikrázva törik le, ahogy becsapódtok a szűk sikátorba, de Jason ennyi veszteséggel egyenesbe is hozza a járművet rögtön. - A temető után elhagyhatjuk őket, ha itt időben vagyunk, gyerünk!

Kapaszkodsz Doronba rettegve. Jin hátrafelé nézeget, de a furgon nem fért be a sikátorba, tolatva forog, aztán eltűnik valamerre.  
\- Kerüld meg a temetőt, ha valahol a Targetnél el tudsz úgy kanyarogni, hogy ne találjanak utánunk, jók vagyunk, aztán irány a klinika.  
Jason engedelmesen követi az utasításokat. Nem hatotta meg egy cseppet sem, hogy valami őrültek épp baromira üldöznek titeket és lőnek rátok, vagy hogy egy haldokló vérfarkas hányja tele a kocsiját a hátsó ülésen, ő csak vezet rendületlenül.  
A temető sötét folt az éjszakában, de a fehér furgon nem tűnik fel újra sehol. Doron az ájulás határán kókadozik az öledben, Jin Nishát hívja és tájékoztatja a kis fennakadásról. Már vár rátok, szálló köpennyel ront ki az ajtón, ahogy csikorgó gumikkal befékeztek az állatkórház előtt.  
Nyitja nektek az ajtót, segít Doront is kirángatni a kocsiból, közben már nézegeti bőszen és méri fel a helyzetet.  
\- Volt egy kis csetepaté is, de elvileg leráztuk őket - informálja Jin a lányt, kiverekedve magát az anyósülésről. A pisztoly még mindig a kezében van, Nisha riadt tekintetét látva a melegítő derekába dugja, aztán megindul segíteni neki a Doron-cipelésben. A srác már alig van magánál.  
Lehúzzák rólad közös erővel, úgyhogy kimászol te is a rommá hányt kocsiból és előremész beengedni őket a klinikára.  
\- Ha valaki jön, dudálj - veti oda Jin Jasonnek, aki gépiesen rábólint a felszólításra, és ül tovább mozdulatlanul, a kapura szegezve a földöntúli tekintetét. - És takaríts ki hátul. 

A lövöldözés és az üldözés után áldás a klinika viszonylagos csöndje. Csak a menekülési útvonalat jelző táblák fénye ég, és jobb is, ha így a sötétben maradtok. A szokatlan mozgolódástól felzavart beteg kiskedvencek motoszkálnak a kennelsoron, de Nisha intésére a hátsó vizsgálóhoz mész, ők meg hozzák utánad Doront. Egy székre ültetik az ajtó mellett, Nisha elé guggol rögtön és az arcát a két kezébe fogja, úgy beszél hozzá.  
\- Hékás. Itt vagy még velünk?  
\- Hnng - válaszol Doron, ami nem egészen egyértelmű, de biztató egyelőre. - Kicsit. Hol...?  
\- Biztonságban - felel Nisha. Lámpát kerít a számtalan zsebei egyikéből, Doron pupilláit vizsgálgatja, aztán a száját, ami kicsit undi, de hát ő biztos látott már bőven rosszabbat is. Ahogy Doron lejjebb csúszik a széken, int neked, hogy húzd vissza és tartsd meg, de már tápászkodik is fel közben.  
\- Farkasölőfű, nyilván, ahogy ti is gondoltátok - állapítja meg.  
\- És...?  
\- Gyomormosás - válaszol a ki nem mondott kérdésre. - Aztán aktív szén és megfigyelés. És... sok-sok reménykedés.  
Megborzongsz, és kipislogod a szemedből a beleszökő könnyeket. Jin vigasztalóan átöleli a válladat, aztán beáll segíteni a munkához látó Nishának.  
\- Sahlo, segíts meg - dünnyögi Doron, mikor Nisha elé áll egy fenyegetően vastag gumicsővel a kezében. Nem érted, de a delíriumos állapotára fogod a misztikus megszólalást, aztán meg nem is marad több lehetősége beszélni.

A következő percek káosza összefolyik, ahogy mind Doron életéért küzdötök.  
Időd sincs fennakadni azon, hogy milyen kurva kényelmetlennek tűnik az egész procedúra, Nisha már nyomja is le a fiú torkán a besíkosított csövet. Öklendezel te is a látványtól Doronnal együtt, de nem lehetsz rosszul, minden segítő kézre szükség van. Le kell fognod Doront, hogy ne nyúlkáljon, mert még a félájult kábaságában is ellenkezik reflexből. Jin vödörtartással segít, és közben szolidan kurvaanyázik az orra alatt koreaiul, ami hát, jogos, valljuk be.  
Sokat segít, hogy Doron a gyomortartalma nagyját már kiadta magából Jason kocsijából, de így is beletelik egy idegőrlő, küzdelmes félórába, mire tiszta víz jön vissza belőle és semmi más. Addigra már Jin is abbahagyta a morgást, te meg fejfájósan szédülsz az egész este stresszétől. A mentális falaidat is fárasztó közben mindvégig magasan tartanod, de most muszáj. Csak egy pillanatnyit kaptál el Doron gondolataiból még a kocsiban véletlen, de az is iszonyúan fejbevert a rémült, fájdalmas összefüggéstelenségével.  
Mostanra már katatón félkómában hever, köhögve harákol, ahogy Nisha kihúzza belőle a csövet, és leesne a székről, ha nem fognád.  
\- Még egy kicsit tarts ki - hümmög neki Nisha. A pulthoz lép, motoszkál a patikaszekrényben, és egy csörgő gyógyszeresdobozzal meg egy pohár vízzel tér vissza. Beletáplálja Doronba a széntablettákat, és várakozón figyeli, hogy még véletlen se adja ki azokat is magából. Pár percig csak hallgattok, kifújva magatokat most, hogy a közvetlen életveszély elmúlni látszik, és a többi az időn meg az eddigiek hatékonyságán fog múlni.

\- Üljetek ki a váróba, ott van kanapé - javasolja Nisha. - Én rendet rakok itt, aztán jövök.  
Így tesztek. Kikíséritek Jinnel a még mindig támogatást igénylő Doront, aki elfekszik a bőrpamlagon sápadtan, fújtatva. A lihegése beleolvad Nisha halk csörömpölésének és a lábadozó beteg állatkák motozásának a háttérzajába, és a váró félhomálya megnyugtatóan ölel körbe titeket, csak a redőnyön szűrődik be a parkolói lámpák sárga fénye.  
\- Szóval - tér vissza Nisha a rendelő-rendezésből, ami egy hülye szókapcsolat. - Halljam, miért kellett hajnalok hajnalán a mentősök helyett nekem kimosnom a polgármesterasszony fiának a gyomrát.  
\- Ha mentőt hívunk, anyu megtudja - válaszol Doron rekedt, erőtlen hangon. - Azt meg nem lehet. Hát ha meghalok, megöl.  
Jin udvariasan köhögésnek álcázza a felröhögését, amit senki nem vesz be. Doron is megereszt egy halovány vigyort, köhög kicsit, aztán körbenéz.  
\- Amúgy, ha már... Ha így, mindenki ennyire tudja, hogy én ki vagyok, lehetne, hogy....?  
\- Jin Jeong - vágja oda Jin. A leánykori nevét, ami igazából hazugság, mert sose vált el Rubytól és felvette annakidején a családnevét is a saját koreaija helyett, de nem baj, amióta külön élnek, ezt használja megint. Igazából nem is leánykori nyilván, mert férfi, annak is deklarálták születésekor és azóta is csak crop topokkal meg női csőgatyákkal lázadja maximum a megállapítást. Mindegy. - Örvendek a találkozásnak személyesen is. Ash már sokat mesélt rólad. Kicsit extrémebb így megismerkedni, mint egy sztenderd háztűznézővel, de egyszer elnézem. Mondjuk ha meg túléled, én öllek meg anyád helyett, amiért...  
\- Tudom, tudom - hárítja Doron a fenyegetést bocsánatkérően. Jin úgyse gondolja komolyan, csak játssza az apafigurát. Valakinek azt is kell. Bár Doronnak pont minek, amikor neki sincs meg a sajátja már nagyon régóta. Na sebaj.  
\- Nisha Razdan - mutatkozik be Nisha is, jóval udvariasabban, mint Jin. Persze Jin goromba pokróc, Nisha meg egy tündér. Nem véletlen szeretett belé Riley annakidején első látásra. Te is crusholod egy kicsit, ami azt illeti, pedig inkább a srácok felé tendál az ízlésed. De Nisha tökéletessége meg az efféle tendenciákon felül áll. - Oké, ezt a részét értem, de miért kellett... bárkinek is...?  
\- Dragunovék - felel Doron helyett Jin foghegyről. - Beléjük futottunk a parkolóban, esélyesen azt jöttek ellenőrizni, sikerült-e a merénylet. Ashnek és a gyorsaságunknak hála nem, de hogy miért engedtek el minket utána...  
\- Oh - így Nisha. Rémült az arca, de nem meglepett, ami gyanúsan azt sugallja, hogy többet ért ki Jin szűkös válaszából, mint te. - Vissza fognak jönni?  
\- Nem tudom - csóválja a fejét Jin. - Ők csak végrehajtják a parancsot, a dolog azon múlik, aki kiadta.  
\- És az...?  
\- Naná - mordul föl Doron.

Nisha a szája elé kapja a kezét, Doron keserűen hümmög az egyetértése jeléül, és Jin is fáradt kétségbeeséssel masszírozza a halántékát. Te pedig úgy döntesz, most van eleged abból, hogy mindenki félmondatokból érti egymást és keni-vágja a helyzetet, miközben te az állásoddal meg nem mellesleg az életeddel játszottál egész este, és még azt se tudod pontosan, miért.  
\- Oké. Szóval most, hogy épp nem menekülünk és senki nem lő ránk és nem lövöldözünk, meg nem is hánytatunk és nem hányik senki se... Megtudhatnám én is, hogy mi ez az egész?


	3. let me catch you up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: nyálas-frissszerelmes beszélgetések és bújások, gyerekeket és felnőtteket is érintő emberrablásról, gyilkosságról és kínzásról sztorizás, elszúrt nekromancia emlegetése, unethical meds handling egy félmondat erejéig xD, some hasmenés mentions but it's funny I promise.)_

A váró fáradt-feszült csöndjében pontosan célzott és eldobott tőr a frusztrált kérdésed. Bár mindenkinek szól egy kicsit, Jinre nézel vele elsősorban. Nyilván.  
Őt zaklatod mindig minden szarral, már amióta megismerted, de hát ez ilyen. Ő döntött úgy egy ponton, hogy kvázi örökbefogad, akkor most viselje a következményeket.  
Plusz, veled ellentétben szemlátomást nagyon tisztában van az üldözőitek kilétével. Sose titkolta el előled éppenséggel, hogy fűzik némi kötelékek a város hírhedten mozgalmas mágus-maffiájához, sőt, igazából már az ismeretségetek első percében szembesítve lettél a ténnyel, mert előtte valamikor ment vissza terápiára, és azt mondta neki a terapeutája, hogy próbáljon meg nyíltabb lenni az emberekkel, ő meg ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy minden random faszságot közölnie kell magáról meg magyarázni őket blazírt egykedvűséggel. A múltja sötétebb foltjairól mondjuk sose beszélt részletekbe menően, de annyit mindig vállalt tétovázás vagy szégyenkezés nélkül, hogy hosszú ideig és mélyen benne volt a dologban.

Most hosszú ideig és mélyen hallgat, azonnali reakció helyett. Végignéz a várón, a résnyire felhúzott redőnyön át a padlóra eső fénynyalábon, a kanapén félig ülő, félig fekvő, erősen leharcolt Doronon, a koszos köpenyű, karba tett kézzel és zárkózott arccal várakozó Nishán, és végül rajtad állapodik meg a szoba homályában szinte feketének tűnő tekintete. Keserű fintor bújik a szája sarkában.  
\- Üdv Trench sötét oldalán - dörmögi aztán, ami nem válasz. - Verona lófasz ahhoz a családi drámához képest, ami itt zajlik. És ennyi terhelő körülmény közepette, mint Doron meg én is meg Riley eltűnése is, igazán csak idő kérdése volt, hogy belekeveredj.  
Furcsán szomorú az arca. Nem érted, azt se, a célzásait se. Ő még oké, de mi köze Doronnak, a bolond-szelíd Doronnak bármi mocskoshoz, és hogy jön ide még Riley is?  
\- ... Jin?  
\- Ez egy baromi régi és szövevényes sztori - kezd bele egy sóhajjal. - Dragunovék csak a körülmények áldozatai, ugyanúgy, mint mi, azért nem... Nem akarom, hogy haragudjatok rájuk.  
\- Hát nem udvarias csevegésre invitáltak minket - horkantasz föl.  
\- Pedig múlt héten meghívtam őket egy szenyára a Toronyban - jegyzi meg Doron, mire a homlokodig szalad a szemöldököd.  
\- A nagyobbikat egy hónapja tetováltam utoljára - teszi hozzá Jin is. Nincs hova szaladjon a szemöldököd tovább, úgyhogy marad az iménti helyén, az erősen értetlen arckifejezéseddel együtt. - Féláron, mert csóró szarok.  
Tényleg miről hadovál? Amúgy mindig olyan egyenesen bír beszélni, most meg csak maszatol a nyavalyás.  
\- Most meg megpróbáltak megölni minket - emlékezteted őket az elmúlt órák zűrös eseményeire, mert úgy tűnik, kezdik elfelejteni.  
\- Még ez se igaz - rázza a fejét az előbb említett nyavalyás. - Jason baromi jó sofőr, de elkaphattak volna minket, ha igazán akarták volna. Egyértelműen el lettünk engedve. Parancsra dolgoztak, nem személyes érdekük az ügy. És mellesleg... Javíts ki, ha tévedek, Razdan, de a sisakvirág veszélyes játék, Doron mégis él, és megkockáztatom, hogy virulni is fog hamarosan.  
\- Jó eséllyel nem volt halálos a dózis - bólint rá Nisha a feltételezésre. - Időben is avatkoztunk be, úgyhogy gyors lesz a felépülés is, de anélkül is túlélte volna. Egy átlagos farkas talán nem, de...  
Elharapja a mondat végét.  
Tehát Doron nem átlagos vérfarkas. És Nisha ezt most nyilván nem arra érti, hogy képes anxiety-rohamot kapni attól, hogy harmadjára is el kell ismételnie a rendelését a Mekiben a csúcsforgalom zsivajában alig halló pultosnak, vagy hogy meg tud inni egy ültő helyében két liter epres séket. Mondjuk abba is majdnem belehalt utána, a parkolóban hörögve a padkán a kocsija mellett. Fogadtatok. És igen, ő nyert. És igen, tökéletes első randi volt.

És nem, továbbra sem érted, mi a lófasz ez az egész.  
Doron feljebb húzza magát a kanapén. Köhög kicsit, aztán felpillant rád, tétován-szorongósan, de elszántan is. Amolyan doronosan. Hiába, hogy amúgy magas meg papíron felnőtt férfi meg minden, most elesett gyereknek néz ki. Nem csoda, alig van túl egy halálközeli élményen, és az elmúlt órákban csak rángattátok összevissza, kocsikból meg épületekből ki és be, miközben ő az életébe kapaszkodott magáról alig tudva.  
Letelepedsz mellé. Biztatóan megszorítod a kezét, aztán összefűzöd az ujjaitokat.  
\- Mióta tudod, hogy...?  
\- Az első pillanat óta - válaszolsz. - Meg azt is, hogy vérfarkas vagy.  
Elmosolyodik a célzatos fél-vallomáson.   
\- El akartam mondani - bizonygatja. - Csak, később. Nem mindenki fogadja jól, és nem akartam elszúrni ezzel megint.  
Tipikus. Azon feszeng, hogy ezért szabadkozzon meg magyarázkodjon, és nem azon, hogy te egy sokkal rosszulfogadósabb meg kapcsolatelrontósabb dolgot mondtál el neki.  
\- Átérzem - fintorogsz. Jobban féltél akkor, amikor Rileynak az erőidről beszéltél először, mint amikor a nemi identitásod katyvaszát mondtad el neki, még úgy is, hogy tudtad, hogy el fogja fogadni mindegyiket. Hatalmas nagy barom, de pont akkora hatalmas nagy a szíve is, mindenkiben meglátja a jót. A példaképed volt ezzel mindig is.  
\- Amúgy... - kezd bele Doron óvatosan, és telepátia nélkül is tudod, hogy mi jön. A telepátiád. - Amit a Burger Kingben mondtál, az, mármint jól emlékszem? Kicsit zavaros volt a szitu, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem csak haluztam.  
\- Nem haluztad - biztosítod. - És én is el akartam mondani. Nem az elején, mert mindenki fél tőle, és nem akartalak elijeszteni, és úgy voltam vele, hogy majd ha te előjössz... magaddal, akkor. Csak hát, máshogy alakult.  
\- Kicsit - mosolyog Doron fanyarul. Nem vagy biztos benne, hogy ez a mögöttes érzelem az infó tényének, vagy csak a kiderülése körülményeinek szól. - És mennyire... Vagy, hogy működik ez? A telepata ritka madár.  
\- Az - bólintasz. - És szarul működik. Nem szeretem, direkt max melóban használom, amúgy meg szinte sose.  
\- Rajtam...?  
\- Háromszor - válaszolsz őszintén. - És csak egyszer direkt, amikor haldokoltál a séktől, és biztosra akartam menni, hogy azért túléled-e, vagy még rosszabb, mint amennyire kifelé mutattad. Azon kívül csak véletlen volt, még amikor találkoztunk, meg most a kocsiban menekülés közben, de attól én is majdnem behánytam. Nem vagyok gyakorlott, még a tiszta gondolatok is összekutyulják a fejem. Azért van rajtam mindig füles. Meg melóban kesztyű is, a fizikai kontaktustól még erősebb tud lenni a kapcsolat.  
Intenzív figyelemmel hallgatja a vallomást, és a végét hallva nem húzza el a kezét a tiedből, neked pedig egy újabb szikla legördül a szívedről, már nem az első az este folyamán.  
De egy, a legsúlyosabb még mindig rajta ül.  
\- Köszi - mosolyogsz rá, hálásan a kimondatlan elfogadásért. Megnyugtatott ez a beszélgetés, a helyzet legsúlyosabb kérdését jóval higgadtabban teszed föl újra. - És most már megtudhatnám, hogy... Szóval, mi volt ez ma?

\- Azt hiszem, ez az én tisztem lesz - sóhajt föl Jin, cigit guberálva a zsebéből Nisha helytelenítő ciccegése ellenére. - Úgyis engem kérdeztél, meg régi sztori, akkor kezdődött, amikor ti még meg se születtetek.  
\- Oké, boomer.  
\- Kuss - pillant rád, de vidáman csillog a szeme. - Gen X vagyok, csak hogy tudd. És második generációs bevándorló. Pont annyi közöm van a gazdaság tönkretételéhez, mint nektek. És hiába mémelsz, valakinek igenis felnőttnek is kell lennie ebben az óvodában.  
Nisha cinikusan felszusszan. Harminc lesz jövőre. Ha Riley valaha előkerül, és megjegyzéseket mer tenni arra, hogy Doron hat évvel idősebb nálad, majd emlékezteted, hogy csak fogja be a száját, mert ő is hasonló cipőben jár. Vagy járt. Igazából nem vagy biztos benne, hogy együtt voltak-e még Nishával, amikor eltűnt, de gyanítod, hogy már nem.  
\- Hát mesélj, ő nagy felnőtt.  
\- Azon a nagyon én elgondolkodnék még - jegyzi meg Doron gonoszul.  
\- Nem mindenki lehet két méter - vág vissza Jin önérzetesen. Éppenséggel ő a legkisebb ember a szobában jelenleg, még a maga egyhetvenvalamennyijével is. Te és Nisha nyilván kevésbé örültök ennek a ténynek vele együtt, de nincs mit tenni. - Na jó, elég a fecsegésből. Nincs erre időnk. Ash, a barátodat azok próbálták megöletni, akiknek én is dolgoztam annakidején. Akik a város urai... nem a legális értelemben, mint Halberg asszony, hanem, bűnözői oldalról.  
\- Azért, mert az anyukája a polgármester? - kérdezed.  
\- Nem - rázza a fejét Jin. - Ez személyes vendetta, régre nyúlik vissza, azokra az időkre, amikor ők ideköltöztek. Bostonból jöttek, oda meg Írországból. Ott még Ó Damháin néven éltek, tuti rosszul ejtem, bocsi. Mindegy. Arról angolosítottak Demára. A városban mindenki ismeri a családnevüket. Nem emberek. Nem tudom igazán, hogy mik, a klasszikus folklór beosztásai szerint tündérek vagy valamiféle aprónépek? Az elemek őrzői. Régi, kihalófélben levő mágia. De itt elfért. Nincs fény sötétség nélkül, tudjátok? És jó volt így a városnak is. Halbergék vezették az életet a hivatalos utakon, a sikátorokat és az éjszakát meg Demáék uralták. Megfért egymás mellett a két család, ha nem is békében, de tűrésben.  
\- Aztán a nagyapám úgy döntött, hogy ez mégsem járja - sóhajt föl Doron.

\- Nem akarok részletekbe menni, mert borzalmas sztori igazából, és abból már kijutott mára bőven - veszi vissza a szót Jin -, meg a jelenen már nem változtat, hogy a múltban mi lett elbaszva. Nem lehet visszacsinálni.  
\- Mondja a nekromanta.  
\- Tudod, hogy csak ideiglenes feltámasztásokat vállalok - pillant rád Jin rendreutasítóan. - Jasonnel megtanultam egy életre a leckét, amit minden jó szakmabelinek tudnia kell. A halál végleges, és nem szabad baszakodni vele. Nem is lehet. Ők persze szeretnének, mármint Demáék. Azért kellettem nekik én is, nem hitték el, hogy nem fog menni. Pedig Jason szépen demonstrálta...  
\- Nem értem - mondod. Mert nem érted.  
Jin elnyomja a cigijét a széke mellett álló bús filodendron cserepében, aztán Nisha haragos tekintetétől kísérve kidobja a csikket a szemetesbe. Visszatelepedik a helyére, bocsánatot kér a növénytől, meg észbe kapva Nishától is, és hozzád fordul a térdére könyökölve. Most először érzed igazán félelmetesnek az arca látványát, hiába, hogy zord amúgy is. Látod rajta, hogy amit mondani készül, az fájni fog.  
\- Doron nagyapja elraboltatta a Dema-család fejének a feleségét, és a négy gyerekük közül a három legkisebbet. Váltságdíjat követelt és azt, hogy szüntessék be az eddigi üzelmeiket, és amikor nem kapta meg, amit akart, a gyerekeket megkínoztatta, a nőt pedig megölette.  
\- Jézusom - suttogod. Megborzongsz Jin szavaitól, és már érted, hogy miért vacillált a történet elmesélésével és óvatoskodott ennyit a felvezetésével. Doron szemei is szomorúan csillognak, Nisha arca pedig arról árulkodik, hogy mindjárt elsírja magát.  
\- A gyerekek azóta felnőttek - folytatja Jin halkan. - De nem felejtettek. Ami érte őket, azt nem is lehet... Bosszút akarnak, és az anyjukat vissza. És hajlandóak lennének mindenen átgázolni, hogy megkapják ezt, ahogy annak idején rajtuk is átgázolt az öreg a saját érdekeiért.  
\- Apám is ebben a háborúskodásban halt meg - teszi hozzá Doron. - Meg az ő apjuk is akkor tűnt el. A nagyapámat megölték, de mondjuk azt bánta a legkevésbé minden érintett. De ja. Anyu ezért félt ennyire mindig. Tőlük.

\- Jó, de és akkor, hogy jön Riley ebbe a képbe? - firtatod azt is, ami már a bátyád első említése óta bökte a csőrödet az egésszel kapcsolatban. Nishára pillantasz.  
Nisha egy ideig csak a száját rágcsálja elgondolkodva, aztán megrázza kicsit a fejét, magának és a gondolatainak, kihúzza magát, és dőlni kezd belőle a szó. Ő így vall, ahogy szeret is, meg ahogy él is. Mindent, vagy semmit.  
\- Először csak bulizni járt el. Egyre többet és vadabbakat. Aztán egy nap pisztollyal jött haza, meg tetoválva, én meg.... De nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla, azt mondta, ne aggódjak. A pénzre is mindig azt mondta. Volt. Nem tudtam, honnan, aztán már nem is akartam tudni. Fizette a maradék műtéteimet, mindig volt mit ennünk, költenünk, és... És beletörődtem, hogy ez így megy, biztosnak tűnt a dolgában és hinni akartam neki, bízni benne. Mire rájöttem, hogy nem kellett volna, hogy tényleg rossz társaságba keveredett, már késő volt.  
\- És ebben a városban a rossz társaság Dema-társaságot jelent - dörmögi Jin. - Nekik dolgozik a környéken minden díler, takarító, verőember és bérgyilkos. Dragunovék is az ő láncos kutyáik. És... Már régebben is megvolt a gyanúm, hogy Riley is miattuk tűnt el.  
Nisha rábólint, aztán folytatja.  
\- Összevesztünk ezen, sokadszor is, csúnyábban, mint előtte bármikor. Megmondtam neki, ha nem száll ki, elhagyom. Ultimátumot adtam neki és határidőt, attól kijózanodott. Vagyis én azt hittem. Két napra rá eltűnt, egy szó nélkül. Csak egy sor üzenetet hagyott.  
\- Mit írt? - kapod föl a fejed, mert erről eddig nem hallottál. Nisha sose akart beszélni Riley eltűnésének a körülményeiről, és ugyan most már érted, hogy miért, de még Doronék futó családi drámája közepette se feledkeztél el róla, hogy a bátyád felszívódása az oka annak, hogy most egyáltalán Trench lakója vagy.  
Nisha előguberálja a telefonját, pötyög rajta, aztán melléd lép és lenyújtja neked.

 **rybear** _08/08/2018_

> Sajnálom. Tényleg elbasztam,  
> Most kicsit le kell lepnem, de ha sahlo is úgy akarja, nem csak az út végén találkozunk unra  
> ujra  
> Vugyazz magadra  
> Szeretlek

Már megint ez a Sahlo. Másodszor találkozol ma ezzel a szóval, vagy névvel, azt se tudod, micsoda, se azt, hogy mit akart vele Doron meg Riley is. Ha már úgyis beszélgetős órát tartotok, a legalkalmatlanabb helyen és időben, ideje erre is rákérdezned.  
\- Ez a Sahlo-dolog, ez...?  
\- Urbánlegenda - int le Jin. - Helyi baromság. Sahlo Folina, Trench védőszentje. Démona. Valamije. Azt mondják róla, hogy a város szívében alszik és vár, de ha igazán szükséged van rá, felébred. És eljön, és segít. Hogy itt, Trenchben sosem vagy egyedül.  
\- Ah - így te. Nem tudod, mire számítottál, de abszolút nem erre. - Démonok... nem léteznek, ugye?  
\- Ha a klasszikus, letaszított angyalos, bibliai értelemben nézzük, nem - erősíti meg Jin. - Emberek kitalálta marhaság, mint a laposföld meg a vámpírok meg az NRA. De a köznyelv ezt a nevet ragasztotta egy olyan jelenségre, ami még annál is ritkább, ami te vagy, Ash. De valós.  
\- Várj, akkor Sahlo tényleg létezik? - hökken meg Nisha. - Én is azt hittem, hogy csak humbug.  
\- Létez _het_ \- helyesbít Jin. - Sosem találkoztam még keresztúti démonnal, de ahhoz hasonló lehet ő is.  
\- Váó - suttogod. Hallottál már legendákat róluk, de el is hitted meg nem is a meséket.  
\- Kevéssé kutatott mágiaág, de a név nem lehet véletlen. A bibliai gondolattársítás miatt negatív felhangja van, és a legtöbb démonpaktumban van valami csavar. Azt hiszed, hogy az előnyödre válik, de előbb-utóbb hátbaszúr. És van olyan korporeális varázslény, ami viszont bizonyítottan létezik és hasonló módszerekkel operál.  
\- A dzsinnek - világosodik meg Nisha, megelőzve titeket Doronnal.  
\- Bingó - mutat a lányra Jin elégedetten.  
\- De a dzsinnek... Korporeálisak - mutat rá Nisha. - Ahogy te is mondtad. Hús-vér lények. A démonok meg nem.  
\- Nem, de egyszer a dzsinnek is meghalnak - fűzi tovább Jin, és Nisha szemeiben a megvilágosodás szikrája csillan. - A halál, mint mondtam, végleges dolog. Általában. De van, hogy az elhunytnak elintézetlen ügye marad hátra, és eléggé fókuszál erre a lelke ahhoz, hogy ne távozzon rögtön véglegesen, hogy hátrahagyjon egy lenyomatot magáról. Szintén nem gyakori jelenség alapból sem, és még ritkább, hogy egy dzsinnel történjen meg, de statisztikailag nem nulla az esélye.  
\- Szóval a démonok valójában dzsinnek szellemei? - teszed föl az okfejtés konklúziójához vezető kérdést, és csak egy pillanatra gondolkodsz el azon, hogy mi a fasz lett az életed. Mert amikor beestél Clancyhez az este, még nagyon nem arra számítottál, hogy egy Burger Kinges lövöldözés és egy vérfagyasztó autósüldözés után a démonok eredettörténetéről és Trench maffiaháborúiról fogsz beszélgetni egy negyvenes koreai-amerikai nekromantával, hajnalok hajnalán, a városi állatkórház várójában, a bátyád exével és a megmérgezett pasiddal. Huh.  
\- A legmodernebb mágiaelméletek szerint igen. De mondom, kézzelfogható bizonyítékok nincsenek - tárja szét a karjait Jin. - Sahlóról azt vélik, különösen nagyhatalmú dzsinn lehetett. Hogy miért ragadt itt, ha itt van valóban, azt nem tudni, de az ereje hatalmasságára utal, hogy sehol nem beszélnek a megadott kívánságai visszafordulásáról, arról, hogy veszélyes lenne. Pozitív figura a hely folklórban, jótevő, aki segít, ha kell.

\- És te mindezt azért tudod, mert...?  
\- Mert miután közöltem Demáékkal, hogy a teljesértékű emberi nekromancia nem lehetséges és nem fogom nekik kontár módon elvégezni, mint Jasonnel tettem, más járható utak után kezdtek kutatni. És Sahlónál kötöttek ki. Ha valaki, akkor a város kívánságteljesítő, bajban segédkezet nyújtó démona meg tudja tenni, amit egy földi halottidéző nem. Vissza akarják fordítani az időt, visszahozni az anyjukat mindenáron, ennyi év után is.  
\- És ő meg tudja csinálni?  
\- Ha létezik. És úgy, ahogy a legendák állítják. Akkor igen. De még úgy sem egyszerű a dolog.  
\- Miért?  
\- Még egy erős démon se tud valakit a semmiből visszamanifesztálni - felel Jin. - Ha a nekromancia általános működését vesszük alapul... Minél teljesebbek és, öh, frissebbek a maradványok, annál nagyobb a sikerszázalék. Az idő kritikus kérdés. Jasonnel nagyjából harminc órát késtem, és oké, el is basztam kicsit a dolgot, az első és utolsó ilyen próbálkozásom volt, de egy tökéletesen kivitelezett rituáléval se lett volna sokkal jobb a végeredmény, mint amilyen lett. És tudjátok mind, hogy milyen lett. Demáék anyja meg évtizedek óta halott. Plusz, ami a legnagyobb hátráltató tényezőjük, az az, hogy _senki nem tudja_ , hol van eltemetve.  
\- _Mi?_  
Jin kijelentése meglepő módon csak téged és Nishát sokkol, Doron keserű, értő fintorral bólogat rá.  
\- Egy olyan városban, aminek a leghíresebb legendája egy mindenre képes démon, nem elég megölnöd valakit, hogy végleg megszabadulj tőle. És a Halberg-családfő abszolút biztosra akart menni. Elátkoztatta a nő maradványait, hogy ne találhasson rájuk senki, aztán megölette az átkot kiszóró mágust és az egyetlen embert is, aki a holttestet elrejtette.  
Kezd fájni a fejed az infótömegtől és az egész történet brutalitásától. Minden részletnél azt hiszed, már nem lehet rosszabb, és Jin minden újabb adalékkal rácáfol erre a naivitásodra. Végig kell gondolnod, hogy honnan is indult ez az egész, annyira elvesztél Trench sötét valóságában.  
\- Jó, oké, jó. Várjunk, kicsit. Ez mind, hát, nyilván nem szép és jó, hanem kurva szar és ijesztő, de mi köze Doronnak... Mindehhez?

\- Bosszú. Egész egyszerűen.  
Ezzel nem tudsz vitatkozni. Megérteni vagy elfogadni se tudod, de az nem számít. A világnak van egy ilyen rémes tulajdonsága, hogy vannak tényei, amik csak így vannak és léteznek megingathatatlanul és megkérdőjelezhetetlenül, akár hisznek bennük az emberek, akár nem.  
\- De miért pont most?  
\- Na, ez az igazán érdekes kérdés - mutat rád Jin ezúttal. - Ez az, amiért belementem az egész Sahlo-témába is. Mert releváns, most már. Annak idején, még amikor én velük voltam, a bosszúállás csak egy távoli terv volt, valami, ami a lista alján csücsült, fixen, de nem sürgősen. Az, hogy most nekiálltak, nekem egy dolgot sugall: valahogy, valamiben előreléptek az anyjuk feltámasztásával. A nyomára bukkantak Sahlónak, vagy már fel is ébresztették, ki tudja? De annak a gépezetnek a beindulásával együtt már a többit is be merték indítani. Ha nem is túl hatásosan.  
\- Hát azért a sisakvirág nem kispálya - véled tétován. Nagyon megijedtél, amikor a net közölte veled, hogy micsoda potens méreg, és még jobban megijedtél, amikor megtudtad, hogy a gyanúd is igaz volt, tényleg azzal támadták meg Doront.  
\- Lehet, de én se vagyok az - jegyzi meg Doron egy halvány mosollyal. - És ezt számolták el elsősorban, nem a dózist.  
\- Gondolod, hogy csak elszámolták?  
\- Azt nem mondtam, hogy véletlen vagy direkt számolták el - pontosít Doron. - De őket ismerve, az utóbbi esélyesebb.  
Jin egyetértőn hümmög, te meg zavartan próbálod értelmezni a beszélgetést, és most időben észreveszik magukat, nem kell megint kifakadnod, hogy magyarázkodjanak.  
\- Nem véletlen hívják farkasölőfűnek is - fordul hozzád Doron. - Méreg mindenképpen, de a ránk külön veszélyes, mert... A farkast öli meg bennünk. És Dragunovéknak tudniuk kell ezt, hiszen ők.. Ők is azok.  
Jin átveszi tőle a szót, ahogy kifulladva elhallgat, Nisha hoz neki egy pohár vizet.  
\- Orosz bevándorlók, pár éve csak élnek a városban, meg egyáltalán az országban. Odahaza nagykutyák voltak a mágusközösségben, aztán egy bandaháborúban kiirtották a családjuk nagyját. - Már meg se rezzen a szemed az újabb mészárlás említésére. - Ők bírtak ketten elmenekülni. Testvérek, az idősebbik, Volya már felnőtt. Papíron. Amúgy egy barom, de jó gyerek.  
\- Máshogy farkasok, mint én - folytatja Doron, új erőre kapva kicsit. - Én így születtem. Nem is igazán vérfarkasság ez, csak a köznyelv így hívja, amúgy inkább bőrváltás. Bármikor át tudok változni. Emberként erősebb vagyok, mint az átlag, farkasként okosabb. A két faj legjava egy testben. A klasszikus, az, más. Az olyan, mint amilyenek Dragunovék is. A teliholdkor kényszerből átváltozós. Nekik az alkalmas időben beadott sisakvirág biztos és halálos méreg, és kevesebb is kell nekik, mint mondjuk nekem. Nem hiszem, hogy ezt ne tudták volna. De nem... Vérszomjas gyilkosok.  
Szomorúan cseng a hangja, Jin fáradt arcán is egy elkeseredett kifejezés ül.  
\- Túlélni vannak itt és meghúzni magukat, amíg hazamehetnek. Nincs semmijük, csak az kisbuszuk, amivel utánunk eredtek, abban is élnek, azért nem akartam szarrá lőni - magyarázkodik. - Meg mert amúgy se az ő saruk az egész, hanem Demáéké.  
\- Az övék se annyira, mint a nagyapámé.

\- Persze, az egészet ő indította el, az nem vitás - legyint Jin -, de az minket már nem érint annyira, mint az, hogy most a srácok csatatérré tervezik változtatni Trenchet. Ha egyszerre fognak rád, ránk vadászni, meg Sahlóra is, megnézhetjük magunkat. Arra nem csak Sahlo fog felébredni, ha nem ébresztették fel már amúgy is, hanem az egész város is.  
Jeges félelem telepszik rád. Kellett még ez is, hogy a pasidra bosszúszomjas tündérek meg ruszki bérfarkasok vadásszanak, nem volt elég Riley eltűnése, ami ezek szerint szintén az ő nevükhöz fűződhet. A fene Trenchbe, meg az átkaiba és a titkaiba és a mágiájába.  
De nem. Nem futamodhatsz meg. Rileyért jöttél ide. Ha ők tüntették el, még hálával is tartozol nekik, amiért most rámozdultak Doron életére is. Mert ezzel még egy okot adtak rá neked, hogy a nyomukba eredj, hogy megtaláld a bátyádat és megmentsd a párodat is.  
\- Jól van - jelented ki, a tőled telő legtöbb határozottsággal. - Akkor most mi jön?

\- Én például szeretnék hazamenni - közli Jin, ami hétköznapibb válasz, mint amit vártál. - Nem számítottam egészestés mókára, nincs bekapcsolva az automata locsolórendszer, a párásítót meg benyomva hagytam. Neked vissza kéne menned Clancyhez a váltásra. Razdan, gondolom, aludna, meg Doronra is ráférne a pihenés.  
\- Jó, ez jogos - ismered be. Már el is feledkeztél róla, hogy te munkaidőben vagy itt. - De... Utána. Ez nem olyan helyzetnek tűnik, ami magától megoldódna vagy elmúlna. És még mindig szeretném megtalálni Rileyt, nem fogok megállni, csak mert megtudtam, hogy mennyivel súlyosabb a szitu, mint gondoltam.  
\- Nem hát - mosolyog Jin. - Fene a makacs formádat. De igazad van, Demáék megint lépni fognak, ha megtudják, hogy Dragunovék felsültek, és még durvábban. A démon-projekttel se fognak leállni. De... Túl sok az elérhetetlen ember az ügyben. Ahhoz én nem értek.  
\- De ismersz valakit, aki igen - tippelsz a hangsúlya alapján.  
\- És te is - felel.  
\- Hm?  
\- Egy ember van a városban, aki azokkal is tud beszélni, akikkel a halandók nem. Ruby.

Hát persze.  
Ruby annakidején munkaügyben találkozott Jinnel, úgy jöttek össze. Médium, nem is akármilyen. De már visszavonult és csak ritka megrendelésekre dolgozik, csakúgy, mint a volt férje. Eleget foglalkozott már a halottakkal, azt mondta egyszer, most már ideje az élőkre koncentrálnia.  
\- Dolgozol este? - kérdezi Jin.  
\- Naná. Én mikor nem?  
\- Kérj ki egy szabadnapot. Elmegyünk a Neontemetőbe, és megkérdezzük Rubyt, tud-e segíteni pár kapcsolatfelvétellel, vagy legalábbis a megkísérlésükkel. Te kérdezed meg. Akkor talán engem se dob ki.  
Túloz. Nincsenek rossz viszonyban, Ruby általában fejcsóválós szeretettel mesél a Jinnel töltött éveiről.  
\- A főnök nem fog örülni.  
\- Szarok rá - vonja meg a vállát Jin. - És te is.  
Ebben meg igaza van. Beletörődsz, hogy el kell használnod egyet a féltve őrizgetett betegnapjaidból, és az órádra pillantva kiszámolgatod, hogy mennyit fogsz tudni aludni Bourbaki előtt. Bőven túl keveset. Nem baj. A tudat, hogy talán végre előreléphetsz Riley ügyében, eléggé motiválni fog, hogy kibírd.

\- Akkor robbantsuk a pizsipartit - javasolja Doron, aki az utóbbi percekben nem véletlen hallgatott annyira. Fájdalmasan ráncolja a szemöldökét, összeroskadva kuporog a kanapén, álom és ébrenlét határán már. - Öh, valaki haza tudna vinni?  
\- Ami azt illeti... Neked benn kéne maradnom mára, megfigyelésre - néz Nisha Doronra komolyan. - Az utóhatások és esetleges komplikációk miatt.  
\- De ez egy állatkórház - értetlenkedsz.  
\- Ez meg egy vérfarkas - mutat Nisha a karjaival Doronra, aztán kijavítja magát a fiú komikusan sértett fintorát látva. - Ő. Bocsánat. Ha átváltozol, fel tudlak venni Jin nevére, mint kóbor mentést, hord ide eleget amúgy is. És itt lennél a legnagyobb biztonságban. Rajtunk kívül senki nem tudja, hogy itt vagy, és nem is itt fognak keresni.  
\- Nem, de ha reggelig nem érek haza, anyám első útja a rendőrségre fog vezetni.  
\- Hívd föl. Írj üzenetet. Mit bánom én, csak szólj neki valahogy, hogy ma kimaradsz - inti le Nisha a tétova ellenvetést. - Felnőtt férfi vagy, az ég szerelmére, és ezt neki is fel kéne lassan dolgoznia, még akkor is, ha Demáék vadásznak rátok.  
Doron fáradt beletörődéssel bólogat.  
\- Tudom, tudom. Izé, beteget összekeverni mennyire gyakran szoktatok? Nem akarok kasztrálva ébredni vagy valami, már így is eleget voltam vagdosva arrafelé...  
Nisha felháborodott puffogását elnyomja a röhögésetek Jinnel.  
\- Nem szoktunk, de még egy ilyen megszólalás, és elintézem neked - vágja rá.  
\- Bocsánat - motyog Doron, aztán meghökken, amikor Nisha éles váltással kineveti.   
Nagyon jól tudja adni a komoly doktornőt, de te tudod, hogy nem véletlen kezdett Rileyval, aki amúgy van akkora barom legalább, mint Doron, ha nem nagyobb. Már baromságra. Magasságra érhet vagy Doron könyökéig, alig várod, hogy egymás mellett láthasd őket.  
\- Na oszoljunk - adja ki az utasítást aztán. - Doron, változz át, megcsinálom a papírmunkát gyorsan. Jeong, kelleni fog az aláírásod.  
\- Eh - ásít Jin. - Hamisítsd oda az utolsó lapomról, az egyszerűbb.  
\- Az melyik volt? - kérdezi Nisha, nem ellenezve az ötletet.  
\- Bicikli - vigyorog Jin. - A vörhenyes kandúr. Úgy rendbehoztátok, azóta is az az életcélja, hogy kiegyen a vagyonomból.  
\- Az az életcélod, hogy Trench teljes kóbormacska-állományát egymagad megmentsd a vagyonodból - hárítja Nisha a reklamációt. Jin nem ellenkezik, mert igaza van. Föltápászkodik, rád néz.  
\- Visszavitetlek Jasonnel. Pihenj, amennyit tudsz. Mikor végzel Bourbakinál?  
\- Négykor - közlöd.  
\- Razdan, te itt?  
\- Hivatalosan hatkor, de el tudok korábban kéredzkedni, nem egyedül leszek.  
\- Akkor egyezzünk ki mondjuk ötben Rubynál - matekozik Jin. - Addigra lebeszélem vele is. Elmondhatok neki mindent?  
\- Igen - helyeselsz élénken. Kevés emberben bízol meg maximálisan, de bennük igen. És most, hogy végre felcsillant a segítségszerzés lehetősége, nem utasíthatod el. - Akármit.  
\- Jó - bólint Jin. - Ő fogja majd tudni, hogy járható utak-e ezek, amiket kitaláltunk, de ahogy én ismerem, mindent meg fog tenni, hogy azok legyenek. Riley kétesélyes, de az a legegyszerűbb része. Démonokkal nem szokás kekeckedni, azt tudom, de Sahlo... Az más. Talán. És szükségünk lehet rá. Ahogy Demáék anyjára is.

Egyetértő-álmos csönd telepszik a váróra, aztán Doron kínlódva feltápászkodik a kanapéról.  
Melléd lép, óvatosan átölel. Meglep a gesztus, de hálásan simulsz a karjaiba. Ólmos fáradtság ül már a tagjaidon, az este stressze mellett a hosszútávú kimerültség is húzza a tagjaidat, és örökre így tudnál maradni, ami azt illeti.  
De nem lehet.  
Elhúzódsz a fiútól, viszonzod a pillantását, ahogy lenéz rád.  
\- Köszönöm - mondja. Súlyos a hangja, benne van az elmúlt este minden történése, a megmentések, az elfogadások, a meghallgatások, a tettrekészségek.  
Válasz gyanánt egy puszit nyomsz az arcára. A ma este döntötte el végleg, hogy komoly kapcsolat lesz ez, nem csak holmi szórakozgatás meg időtöltés. Azért nem kockáztatnád az életedet. De Doronért igen, épp úgy, mint Rileyért.  
Jin már a tárt ajtóban áll, egy meggyújtásra váró cigivel a szájában, és elérted a célzást. Felzárkózol mellé, integetsz te is Doronéknak, ahogy Jin búcsúzóul odabiccent nekik, aztán mentek. Nagyot szívsz a friss éjszakai levegőből, meg is szédülsz tőle, Jin kap el, a könyököd alá nyúlva. A kocsihoz támogat és megvárja, hogy beszállj, mielőtt bemászna ő is.  
\- Hajrá, Gepárd - csap Jason vállára a hátsó ülésről. A Mustang motorja felmorran, és kifordultok a klinika parkolójából.

Elpilledsz az autó halk duruzsolásától és az utcalámpák sötét-sárga fényvillanásaitól, mire kiértek a telepre, félig már alszol. Jin fölélesztget, beléd diktál a biztonság kedvéért egy fél Xanaxot, emlékeztet a megbeszélt időpontra, megígéri, hogy kiküldi érted Jasont reggelre, hogy bevigyen a lemezboltba, és a lelkedre köti, hogy ha bármi egyéb van, ne őt hívd. Azt is, hogy természetesen viccel.  
Elbúcsúzol tőle, és visszaverekszed magad a kameraállásokhoz az ezer meg egy kulcsra zárt bejáraton, kapun és ajtón keresztül. Lerogysz az íróasztalhoz, végigpillantasz a kamerákon, aztán a karjaidra dőlsz, és mire egyet sóhajtanál, már alszol is.  
A nappalos váltás érkezésére ébredsz, a szokásos mosott szarnál is mosott szarabbul. Még ahhoz sincs erőd, hogy égjen a pofád, amiért alváson kaptak. Sőt, még jól is jön, legalább simán be tudod neki adni, hogy konkrétan beteg vagy és szükséged lesz egy szabadnapra legalább. Megkapod.  
Jason fuvarját végigalszod, meg aztán Bourbakinál az ebédszünetedet is, és az, meg a karamellás frappucino, amit a délután benéző főnököd, Tyler hozott neked nagylelkűen, ráznak beléd némi életet. Nem is beszélve a tudatról, hogy ma este végre infót szerezhetsz Riley ügyében is, többek között. Meg halott tündér-anyákkal és jótevő démonokkal fogsz beszélgetni.  
Az utolsó fél órát már lábrázós, türelmetlen feszengésben húzod ki, feledve minden fáradságodat. Három ötvenkilenckor táskával a hátadon, kulccsal a kezedben állsz az ajtó előtt, és ahogy négyre vált a telód, zársz és menekülsz is.

Mire megérkezel a Neontemetőbe, Jin már vígan ücsörög a pultnál Rubyval és egy otrombán színpompás koktéllal. A szemfájdító keverék látványán külön ront a tudat, hogy nyilván még alkoholmentes is, mert inni nem iszik. Sose rajongott az alkoholért, az új terapeutája meg le is tiltotta róla, mert ütközik az antidepresszánsaival meg a hangulatstabilizátoraival meg a nyugtatóival meg a mindeneivel. Elbaszott egy ember, na. De hős is, mert bírja.  
Jó tempót mentél, pár perccel a megbeszélt időpont előtt érkeztél, és még időd sincs üdvözölni Rubyékat, újra csilingelésbe kezd az ajtó fölötti csengő.  
\- ...atok valamit enni, most azonnal. Éhen halok, tegnap este óta szénen és infúzión élek, és megy a hasam - esik be Doron az ajtón egy lendülettel. Aztán megtorpan, és lesújtott arccal mered rátok. - Oh. Öhm. Heló? Bocsi, nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyien leszünk.   
\- Mennyien? - horkant Jin. - Kinn a _Zártkörű Rendezvény_ tábla, csak az van itt, akit megbeszéltünk.  
\- Nemtudom - habog Doron, végképp zavarba jőve. Ruby a megmentője, mindenki anyukája-apukája-szülője.   
\- Mit kérsz? - mosolyog a fiúra, nagyvonalúan figyelmen hagyva a kínos eszmecserét. - Nagyon jó hamburgerem van.  
\- Öh, vega vagyok - szabadkozik Doron végzetesen elpirulva.  
\- Mi? - hökken meg Ruby. - De hát, te nem, mármint, Halberg asszony fia vagy?  
\- Van saját nevem is ám - vágja rá Doron önérzetesen, aztán még jobban zavarba jön ettől a váratlan merészségétől is.  
\- Jó, bocsi, tudom, nem úgy értettem. Csak hogy, hát, a vérfarkas-dolgot.  
\- Ja, az. Az nem kifogás - legyint Doron. Ezen a ponton már nagyon nehezedre esik nem kiröhögni a szerencsétlent. - Mármint, vegán sajnos nem lehetek, mert ja, muszáj _valamennyi_ állati fehérje, de amennyire lehet, igyekszem.  
\- Ez esetben fel tudok ajánlani egy vegaburgert.  
Doron kínlódva feszeng.  
\- Az, gondolom, sajtos.  
Ruby pislog kettőt, aztán bólint.  
\- Laktózérzékeny is - vigyorodsz el kárörvendően. Azért halt bele majdnem a sékes fogadásba. Föláldozta az emésztése egészségét, csak hogy bizonyítsa neked, mekkora faszagyerek. Tipikus férfi. Néha elgondolkodsz rajta, miért teszed ezt magaddal, hogy rájuk buksz. Mindegy.   
Ruby pislog még kettőt.  
\- Hogy neked mennyi bajod van - sóhajt föl.   
\- Bocsánat, tényleg.  
\- Viccelek. Megcsinálom anélkül - közli, és már térül-fordul is a konyhára.  
\- Örök hálám! - süvölti utána Doron, aztán megsemmisülten lehuppan az első segge ügyébe eső székre.  
\- Szeretlek - közlöd vele lelkesen, mire egy szenvedős röhögéssel az asztalra borul. Jin a szemét forgatja, úgyhogy a miheztartás véget a karjára csapsz. Azon is a szemét forgatja. A szemforgatás mestere. - Téged is, ne irigykedj.  
\- Na jólvan, félre a nyáltengerrel - hárítja a kinyilatkoztatást, de a szeme mosolyog. Forgás helyett. - Dolgunk van, azért jöttünk, ha Doron megkapja a kajáját és Razdan is megjön, neki is állhatunk. Ruby mindent tud már. Sőt, Doronnak hála most már olyat is, amit nem akart szerintem.

Doron elkínzottan felnyög a kéretlen emlékeztető hallatán.  
\- Baromi kínos volt az egész - nyavalyog. - Ott ültem egész nap a kurva kennelben, csak addig engedtek ki, amíg egy gyakornok kiscsaj kitakarított utánam, a, szóval... Meg enni se adtak. Tudod, milyen megalázó állatnak lenni, ha amúgy ember vagy?  
\- Nem, nem tudom - somolyog Jin. - Razdan amúgy?  
\- Ő hozott el - tájékoztat Doron. - Csak mivel hivatalosan állatfuvarnak minősültem, vissza kell mennie leadnia a papírokat, hogy leszállított hozzád, azzal elfelejtettünk számolni. Mindjárt jön szerintem.   
\- Ah - így Jin, és minimálra fogja a vigyorgását. Te nem. Halál vicces a gondolat, hogy a pasid mostantól papíron az ő kutyája. És nem csak azért, mert a tumblr-éveidnek volt egy rövid furry-fellángolása is. Nem csak azért vagy együtt Doronnal se. Tényleg nem.  
A jóslat valóra válik, a hamburgerével visszatérő Rubyval egyszerre fut be Nisha is végre. Doron ráveti magát a kajára, Jin pedig összefoglalja, hogy mit foglalt össze Rubynak, mielőtt megjöttetek volna.

\- Nem ígérek semmit - szögezi le Ruby elöljáróban. - Az alapján, amit Jin elmondott, három lövésünk is van, de hogy hány fog találni, ha fog egyáltalán bármelyik is, az nem csak rajtam múlik. Nem tartom kizártnak, hogy Mr Halberg felkészült egy esetleges kontaktkísérletre is, és tett az ellen is óvintézkedéseket. Sahlóról azt se tudjuk, létezik-e, és ha igen, akkor sem biztos, hogy elérhető így. Riley pedig... Nos, ha őt elérem, az... Az rossz hír.  
\- De ha nem, az jó - teszi hozzá Jin sietve, és tudod, hogy kiült az arcodra a félelmed Ruby utolsó szavaival kapcsolatban. - Akkor legalább azt tudni fogjuk, hogy életben van. És kereshető.  
Hálásan bólogatsz a biztatásra. Ruby körbenéz a félhomályosra sötétített szobában és az asztaltársaságon, aztán összecsapja a kezeit.  
\- Nos... Melyikkel kezdjük?


	4. neon gravestones try to call for my bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: creepy szellemidézős atmoszféra és proper spooky vibes, sok zalgo szöveg, egy felsorolás sad és tragic halálnemekről, haldoklás mentions, anxiety attack röviden de POV-ból, kollektív rosszullétek itt-ott.)_

Összenéztek a kérdésre. Nem igazán egyeztettetek részletesebb akciótervet, azon túl, hogy idejöttök és egy hozzáértő segítségét kéritek a halottak, meg Riley esetében remélhetőleg az élők zargatásában.  
De elsősorban Doron miatt jöttetek ide, szóval az őt fenyegető veszéllyel illene először foglalkozni.  
\- Próbáljuk meg Demáék anyukáját - jelented hát ki. - Minél hamarabb van valamink, akármink, amivel alkudhatunk vagy tehetünk Doron életéért, annál jobb.

Ruby lassan bólint rá a szavaidra, aztán föláll az asztaltól. Türelmes csöndben figyelitek, ahogy körbejár a szobában, lehúzza a redőnyöket és leoltja a lámpákat, még a pult mögötti falat ellepő számtalan neont is, amíg csak mély, alkonyati sötétség nem lesz a szokásos barátságos félhomályból.  
\- Ha a lelked szemeivel tervezel nézelődni, segít, ha a hús-vér testedé nem lát annyira - magyarázza.  
Széttologatja a székeket és az asztalokat, Doron már mozdulna segíteni, de Jin figyelmeztetőn visszahúzza, és aztán már látjátok mind, hogy Ruby nem csak találomra rendezkedik. Ő a profi, jobb ráhagyni az előkészületeket. És hiába, hogy bőven a legkisebb ember a teremben jelenleg, egész biztosan a legerősebb is. Ki van gyúrva elég szépen.   
Végül nem marad más a szoba közepén, csak a ti kis, kerek asztalotok, az öt székkel körülötte. Ruby a pult mögött matat, mécsesekkel tér vissza. Minden szék mögé lerak egyet, aztán körbemegy mégegyszer meggyújtogatni őket.  
\- A fények tánca elmossa a határokat a két világ között, könnyebb tőlük a fátyol mögé lesni.  
Jin ezen a ponton csatlakozik a volt párjához. A haja-sapkája-sárganapszemüvege káoszából előhúz egy alkoholos filcet, mindig van nála legalább féltucat különböző erre alkalmas helyekre rejtve, és apró pecséteket rajzol a mécsesek mellé a parkettára.  
\- Hogy ne aludjanak ki - mondja aztán, és az utolsó végeztével csatlakozik Rubyhoz a pultnál. Együtt pakolásznak, Ruby nyilván rutinos, de szemlátomást Jin is kismilliószor végigasszisztálta már ezt a procedúrát. Egy fából faragott kis tál van nála és egy kancsó víznek vagy bármi más áttetszőnek kinéző folyadék, amikor visszajön, Ruby krétát markol. Lehessegeti a kezeiteket az asztalról.  
\- Ez nem feltétlen szükséges, legtöbbször csak a látványosság kedvéért csináljuk - magyarázkodik megint, ahogy elkezd felhúzni egy pentagrammot az asztallapra. - De tényleg tud segíteni az asztaltársaság összekapcsolásában. És pont öten vagyunk, a tökéletes szám egy szeánszhoz szerintem. Nem baj, ha elkenitek, a fa emlékezni fog rá. Ami él vagy élt valaha, az mindig emlékszik.  
Jin megvárja, hogy végezzen, aztán a fehér csillag közepére illeszti a tálat. Lakkozatlan, durván faragott darab. Beleönti a kancsó tartalmát.  
\- A forrásból van, ami fölöttünk a hegyekben ered - mutat a tálban kavargó folyadékra Ruby. - A víz a legjobb energiaközvetítő, főleg, ha alapból is azt az energiát áramoltatja, amibe belenyúlni tervezel. Mindig akad itt belőle egy kannával.  
\- Frissen tartom - bök a kancsó alján rejtőző, első pillantásra csak kosznak vagy karcnak kinéző kis tollrajzra Jin. - Még valami? - fordul aztán Rubyhoz.  
\- Nem - rázza a fejét amaz. - Hozhatnék még pár kacatot, de ez most nyersmunka lesz, és nem is a lenyűgözésétekre hajtok. Jók vagyunk.  
Jin lehuppan, és Ruby is visszaül közétek. Ebben az új sötétségben nem tudod eldönteni, hogy gondterhelt-e az arckifejezése vagy csak elszánt, az arccsontján és a vastag szemöldökén játszó gyertyafény még élesebbnek mutatja az amúgy is durva vonásait.  
Gondolkodik, elnézi, ahogy Jin rágyújt, aztán beszélni kezd, te pedig a többiekkel együtt áhítattal hallgatod.

\- Az eltávozottakkal kapcsolatba lépni kétféle módon lehet. A könnyebb és felületesebb mód a közvetett. Amikor nem magát az eltávozottat keresed, hanem a lenyomatát ebben a világban. Ami él vagy élt valaha, az mindig emlékszik. A padló emlékszik arra, aki járt rajta. A kanapé bőre emlékszik arra, aki benne ült minden este. A könyv lapjai emlékeznek arra, aki forgatta őket. Ezekből minden ember, minden élőlény hátrahagy magából a világban egy emlékképet még akkor is, ha amúgy továbbmennek és nem rekednek meg itt szellemként. A legtöbb médium ezt a képet rakja össze és hívja beszélgetésre, amikor a holtakkal beszél. Egyszerűbb, biztonságosabb, és legtöbbször elég is. Aki minket általában felkeres, annak ennyivel is tudunk válaszolni.  
A közvetlen mód már nagyobb kihívás. Arra nem képes mindenki. De az az igazi.  
A földi, halandó élet csak egy állomása a létezésnek. Van valami a születés előtt és a halál után is, és azok előtt és után is biztos van valami. Örök, soha véget nem érő körforgás. Vannak, akik úgy vélik, az élet után az idő is megszűnik létezni a testünkkel együtt, hogy odaát minden egyszerre végtelen és egyszeri, nincs tudat, nincs én és te, nincs fizikai tér, amiben létezzünk. Nem tudom. Valaminek kell lennie, mert el tudom érni azokat, akik már végeztek a létezés itteni fázisával. Hogy egy kollektív energiafolyam részei, vagy önálló lelkek benne, az nem számít a gyakorlat szempontjából.  
De ez az energia az, amit mi itt a Földön mágiának hívunk. Mindenhol, mindenkiben és mindenben ott van nálunk is, az élet esszenciája ez. Alapvető jelensége a világnak, mint a gravitáció és a légnyomás, van, ahol erősebb, van, ahol gyengébb. Van, aki fogékonyabb rá, és van, aki nem. Sok dologra lehet használni, ha bírsz vele. Ahogy a szél is formálja a levegő összetételét és a mágnes magához vonzza az arra érzékeny dolgokat, úgy tudja a varázshasználó is az akaratához igazítani a mágiát, akár tudatosan, akár ösztönösen. Hogy megváltoztassa a teste alakját, esőt fakasszon a szárazságból vagy ha van rá affinitása, kommunikáljon a földi élettől továbbállt lelkekkel.  
Varázshasználónak születtem, és Samhain napján, éjfélkor, amikor a materiális világ és a túlvilág közötti határvonal a legvékonyabb. Nekem csak lenge fátyol az, ami az átlagembernek átláthatatlan függöny, a varázstalanoknak pedig vastag téglafal. Itt, Trenchben meg még annyi se.  
Átszövik a világunkat az energiavonalak, mint az emberi testet az erek, úgy jár és pulzál bennük a varázslatunkat éltető erő. A mentükön alakulnak ki a máguskolóniák a világban, ahol nincs egy se a közelben, ott aligha találsz hozzánk hasonszőrűt. Trench egy ilyen energiavonalon ül. Azért téved és költözik ennyi mágus és varázslény ide, érzik ők is, hogy itt virágozhatnak. Minden magunkfajta rá van csatlakozva, behálózzuk és lefedjük erővel a várost. És ezen keresztül csak a távozott lélek útját kell követni, innen oda, ahova az élet után megyünk. Egy ilyen erőben gazdag városban az avatott szemnek nem okozhat gondot felkutatni és utolérni valakit akkor sem, ha régóta továbblépett.  
Szóval... Készen álltok?

Hallgatsz pár másodpercig, próbálsz rendet tenni az infóktól és kérdésektől zsongó fejedben, aztán óvatosan megszólalsz.  
\- Nem. Mármint, igen, csak... Ha ez így, tényleg lehetséges, akkor Demáék eddig miért nem próbálkoztak meg vele? - veted föl azt, ami Ruby higgadt magabiztossága nyomán felöltött benned. - És, nemtudom, nem lesz baj, hogy mi most megpróbáljuk? Azt nem akarom, hogy most emiatt téged is üldözzenek...  
\- Nem fognak - siet a megnyugtatásodra Ruby. - Ugyanazért nem, amiért nem is jöttek még hozzám ezzel soha. Én ebben a városban érinthetetlen vagyok.  
\- Hogyhogy? - ámulsz, Ruby pedig felelet helyett Jinre pillant.  
\- Te válaszolsz vagy én?  
\- A kérdés neked szólt - hárít Jin.  
\- De a válasz te vagy - vág vissza Ruby.   
\- Eh - dünnyög Jin. - Hát jó.  
\- Mi az, hogy te vagy a válasz? - nézel a férfira értetlenül. Tragikus divatérzékű ázsiai őrültnek néz ki, nem egy főnévnek.  
\- Együtt költöztünk ide, amikor meguntuk az ezerfelé utazást és állandóan dolgozást, hogy letelepedjünk együtt és család legyünk meg ilyenek. Hamar kiderült, hogy az nem fog működni, szétmentünk, és én utána álltam be Demáékhoz - mesél Jin. - Aztán amikor tőlük is dobbantani akartam, alkut kötöttünk. Kiharcoltam a kilépést. Amúgy nem tűrik, mert ha velük vagy, az náluk általában örökre szól, de engem elengedtek. Azzal hagytam ott őket, hogy engem piszkálhatnak, leszarom, de Rubytól maradjanak távol, sose volt semmi köze hozzájuk és ezután se legyen. Eddig tartották magukat hozzá, és ezután is fogják. Ha valakit ezért a maiért basztatni fognak, az maximum én leszek, de azt meg vállaltam, vállalom ezután is. Értetek, és Ruby helyett.  
Hát ilyen ember ez. Rém görbe a háta, de tartja mindenkinek kérdés nélkül, ha kell.  
\- Hogy engedtek el úgy, hogy még feltételeket is szabhattál hozzá, ha azt mondod, nem szokásuk az ilyesmi? - vonja össze a szemöldökét Nisha gyanakvóan. Jin nem veszi magára a kérdés tónusát, vigyorog vígan.  
\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy jöttek egy-két szívességgel - ködösít elsőre, de aztán komolyabban veszi a vallatást. - Sok dolgot tőlem tanultak meg, az is közrejátszott az alkuképességemben, de nem az volt az igazi oka. Nate becsületessége volt az oka. Ő az egyetlen fiú a négy gyerekből, a látszat-főnökük. Bitang erős vízmágus, és a végletekig törött a szerencsétlen, de van egyetlenegy ember a világon, akiért bármit megtenne. Az ikre, Sarai. És én egyszer megmentettem a lány életét. Nate pedig nem felejtette el. Azaz, de, mert szarrá van kokózva az agya... Na mindegy. Azért amikor emlékeztettem rá, nem tagadta, hogy tartoznak nekem. Én meg életet kértem az életért, Rubyét, biztos békében. Nem ajánlottam volna föl a bevonását, ha bármi veszélyt jelentene rá a dolog, nyugi.  
\- Megesküdtünk annakidején, hogy jóban-rosszban mindhalálig, az nem évült el, csak mert azóta külön élünk - mosolyog Ruby.  
\- De akkor miért nem vagytok már együtt amúgy? - értetlenkedik Doron, aztán rögtön el is szégyelli magát. - Bocsi, magánügy, hülye kérdés...  
\- Egynek elmegy, segáz - vonja meg a vállát Jin. - Munkában meg barátságban még működünk, csak kapcsolatban nem. Van, akiknek megy, ha nincs, aki főnök legyen meg hordja a nadrágot meg mifasz, nekünk nem ment. Se a főnökség, se az anélkül együttlét. Két suta passzívból nem jön ki egy aktív, csak sok töketlenkedés. Apropó, töketlenkedés. Kezdjük el végre a műsort, ha ma is hajnalig kimaradok, az összes macskám megsértődik, amiért bojkottálom a társaságukat.  
\- Oké - bólogatsz. Nincs több kérdésed, megbízol Jinék szavaiban. 

Ruby tudomásul veszi a beleegyezést.  
\- Esther, ugye?  
\- Nem? - hökkensz meg. - Ashley.  
\- Akit keresünk, te tök - horkant Jin. - És igen, Esther Dema.  
\- Ja - pirulsz. - Oké, igen, azt nem tudtam.  
\- Nem baj - nyugtat meg Ruby szelíden. - Úgyis én fogok beszélni vele.  
\- Mi hallani fogjuk?   
\- Közvetlen kontaktteremtésnél ekkora időtávlatból túl sok energia és koncentráció lenne még azt is kivetítenie - rázza a fejét Jin. - Hacsak nem...  
Rád néz. Elérted a gondolatát, és olyan természetességgel bukik ki belőled a felajánlás, mintha mindig is ezt tervezted volna.  
\- Én meg tudom csinálni, hogy mindenki hallhassa - mondod, majd Ruby kérdő tekintetére szégyenlősen megvonod a vállad. - Öh, szóval, telepata vagyok.  
\- Nocsak - nevet Ruby, de nem akad fönn azon, hogy erről eddig ő miért nem tudott, vagy hogy a többiek nem látszanak meglepődni a közlésen, vagy hogy az amúgy egy bitang ritka mágiaág. Ő is elég egyedülálló abban, amit csinál, elvégre.  
\- Ha beengedsz, és a többiek is, akkor át tudom vinni, amit mond neked, szerintem - véled. Bár még sose próbálkoztál ilyennel. De az ösztöneid azt súgják, menni fog. - Meg talán amit mi mondanánk neki, azt is.  
\- Akkor viszont nem teljes körben fogunk összefogódzkodni - méregeti a setupotokat Ruby elgondolkodva. - A tál fölött, egy kézzel, a másik legyen mindenkinek a csillag hozzá eső csúcsán.   
A tál fölé rakja a saját jobbját. Megragadod az apró, kérges bőrű tenyerét a sajátoddal, csatlakozik Doron is a lapátkezével, Jin a csontos, tetovált ujjaival és Nisha az ápolt körmű, szép kezével. A baljaitokat az asztalra simítjátok mind, te pedig nekiállsz óvatosan lejjebb bontani a mentális falaidat, de legalábbis egy ajtót nyitni rájuk, amin át kimehetsz a többiekért és megtalálhatod őket.

Ruby az első, akivel megtalálod a kapcsolatot, és ő az, akin beállítod a szűrőidet is, hogy a tudatalatti gondolatfolyamok és a fölösleges foszlányok ne jöjjenek át, csak a tudatos, telepatikus kommunikációra szánt üzenetek. Elvi síkon tudod, hogy kell, meg próbáltad is már párszor, és többé-kevésbé most is sikerül a kivitelezés.  
Óvatosan összefonod az elmédet a többiekével is, és legyűröd az émelygésedet, ami azonnal rádtör, ahogy a hálózat föláll. Sose csináltál még ilyet egynél több emberrel, még a legjobb tudásod és a szűrőid ellenére is kaotikus és lehengerlő a gondolataik folyamatos háttérzajának a duruzsolása és a halántékodon ülő feszítő érzés.  
 _Szólj, ha nem bírod_ \- szól oda Jin, valahol a füled mögöttről jönnek a szavai, halkan, de tisztán és megnyugtatóan. Nem kell válaszolnod, a hála kibukik belőled így is és eléri őt.  
Ruby hümmögni kezd. Érzed a tudatát eltávolodni tőletek, de nem szakítja meg a kapcsolatot, csak nyújtja, mintha flexipórázon lenne, aminek a végén ott vagytok ti biztonságban, amíg ő a nyom után ered. A város energiahálózata, mint egy térkép, úgy villan föl a lelki szemeid előtt. A valódiakat már rég szorosra zártad. 

Ruby kalandozik ezen a térképen, nem követitek, csak figyelitek, ahogy néha elbizonytalanodva forgolódik, aztán megindul nagy svunggal, majd óvatosan lassít, váratlan kanyarokat tesz és alkalmanként hátranéz vagy vissza is fordul.   
Bingó - súgja egyszer csak győzedelmes hangon, és érzed, ahogy ráfog valamire az elméjével, újabb súlyt adva az éterisége ellenére valahogy fizikailag is érződő kapcsolatotokhoz. Messzire húz a nyomon, a térkép apró ponttá zsugorodva a távolba vész, majd eltűnik. A kihunyásával mély sötétség paplana hull rátok, a végtelenbe vesző pereme mentén árnyak libbennek.  
 _... Esther?_  
Süket csönd a válasz Ruby óvatos kérdésére, csak az árnyak sertepertélése veri fel a némaságot. Ahogy jobban odafigyelsz rá, testetlen suttogásokat hallasz ki belőle. Egymással veszekednek inkább, nem veletek, és ugyan nem fenyegető a hangjuk, mégis megborzongsz tőle.  
 _... ̷nem kell̷ .͟.͟.͢ men҉jete͏k͏ ... nem ͞f͡og j͝önni ̴.̢.. ͝t͜o̧vá̷bblépet̕t͜, n҉em ̡.͝.͏.̨ ͢hogy͏ me̕rite͜k? ̴.̡.͘.͠ ami̢ hal̴o̶t̵t,͠ ̢a̷z is ͠mar̛a҉d ͟.̨..͜ a͢z eg͘y̨i͠k͡ ̢jól̵ tudja͞,͘ ͟és̨ ̷m҉é͏gis ̨..͝.͜_  
 _Csak beszélgetni akarunk_ \- mondja Ruby. Nem tudod, kinek mondja, ki vagy kik beszélnek hozzátok, de ezek szerint hallja és érti őket ő is, és nyilván akkor a többiek is.  
 _.͜.̶. ̛az̷tán̸ ̨ma҉j̶d҉ ̷vi͏ssza͟hívj͠ák ..͏. de ͟h͢a csak̕ be͢sz͠ę́lgetné̴n͜ek҉? ... ҉azt s̛em ̧s̡z͡a͞bad͠!̸ ne͜m͏!͏ ͘.̢.̢. ̷a͏mi ha͘lott ̡.͝..̧ c̛s̷a̴k ̸a͏z̡ ü̢z̕enet̷ ̨v͞an ̴... ̸az tiszta҉ ͘.͝.. az̷ ̸is ̛marad ..._  
 _Milyen üzenet?_ \- kérdez rá Ruby. Nem egy valakivel kommunikáltok, az már gyanús, és az is, hogy egyikük sem Esther. Ruby mégsem adja fel, óvatos, de biztosnak tűnik a dolgában és nincs megijedve vagy elbátortalanodva.   
_.̧.͜.̢ ̨n̛e͡ ̶f̛irtąsd, nem̨ a te dolg͜od!͟ ...͝ ͏ne̸m ke̕ll ̴.͢.͠. ̡h͟e͡ss h̸e̸ss .̨.̕. se̡nk͠in͏e͞k͏ m̵á̕r ̵..͟. ̕f̧öl͘d̕b͜ęn a ̧t͏ȩs̸tȩ ̵és̢ ̢f̕é͢ny̢b̕en a ̷l͏e̷l͟ķe̸ .͞.. m͢enje͘te̷k͠! ͢..͠._  
 _Milyen üzenet?_ \- ismétli el Ruby iménti kérdését Doron is. Kérlelőn cseng a hangja, és a suttogás egy pillanatra elnémul, aztán felélénkülve indul újra.  
 _... t͢e͟! .͟.. ő ͏..͏. ̧ne̛ki,͠ n͡e̢ki szabad ҉.̷.. n̷ęm, s̡en̨k͞in҉ek̢!͞ .͘.͠.͘ ne̢m͟ a te̷ ̡ḑol̡g͢o͡d͢ ..͡. de, ̨a m͘iénk͡! ..͢.̵ ͏h͢a͢l͏lga̢s͡s ̨.̷.̕.̸ ͏ő ̡dön͟t ̨..̶. az͡ üzenet̵ tis͠zt͝a ..͏. n̕e͡k͝i? ... az ̴i͘s m͏a͢r̵ad̴ ..._  
 _Esther, csak beszélni akarunk_ \- folytatja Doron, megérezve, hogy nyíló ajtót talált a sötétben. - A gyerekeid... Ők akarnak visszahívni, mi nem. Ők akarnak háborút, bosszút, feltámasztást, mi csak... segítséget.  
 _.͢.͝ az ü҉zene͞ţ ̶..̸. er͟r҉e,̡ ̢e͘r̷r̡e! .͞.҉. ̕ha ne͘m ̧ők, ̨akk̨or szaba͘d .̢.. a̴dd̕ ͡á̶t͟, ̷m̧on̴d̕d̨ m̧eg... m͡ęn͏jenek͠ .҉..҉ t̛i̡s̢zta̧, a̡m̧i ̛h̶alot̸t̨.̶..͜ ̵a̢z̵ is ͘ma̢ra͟d͜!͜ .̧.._  
Az utolsó szó haragosan pattan szét a végtelenben, aztán elolvad, az árnyak a sötétbe veszve inalnak szerte, magukkal víve a suttogásokat és motoszkálásokat is. 

Jól esik a zsongó fejednek a pillanatnyi némaság, mély levegőt veszel, hogy kicsit összébb szedd az elmúlt percek zavarosában szétzilálódott hálózatot. Mire végzel, a csöndet újra felveri valami. Fülelsz a többiekkel együtt, de ez most nem az árnyak suttogása. Ez csak egy hang, halk és monoton először, mint a patakcsobogás, aztán erősödik. Ruby győzedelmesen felragyog, és akkor rájössz, hogy az elmúlt percek káoszában se eresztette el a megtalált nyomot, ami a sötétbe vezetett titeket. És a sötét is oszlik, alig-szürkébe fordul, világos-fényesbe, mint a steril kórházi szobák fala vagy a frissen mosott régi lepedők.   
Esther? - kérdezi Doron. A világosság rámosolyog. Nem látod, csak érzed, ahogy körbejáratja az asztaltársaságon a nemlétező szemeit, aztán éteri, testetlen hangon megszólal. Egyszerre van mindenhol és sehol. A mellkasodban érzed a lassan hömpölygő, percenként vagy akár óránként egymás után gördülő szavait, ahogy hullámot vetve kibuggyannak a fényből, és most már nem félsz.  
 _... halld utolsó kérésem, gyermekem. ... Midőn az élet fájdalmival végeztem ... aranyból vétess majd házat nekem, hol pihenhetek, ha megöregszem. S ha eljő ... apátok ideje és üt az óra, mikor kővé válva tér ő is ... nyugovóra ... hamvasztó tüzével ... gondoskodj róla, hogy ne leljen senki többé csontomra. ...Hagyj a mindenségen királynőként ülni, segíts az utamon végleg révbe érni.... A lét kórságát nem vágyom újraélni ... A-ni im ha-mi-sh-pa-chah she-li..._  
A végére elhalkul a hangja, de amúgy sem érted az utolsó szavait valamiért. A beálló csönddel együtt alszik ki a fény is, a sötétség pedig kivet magából titeket. Egy pillanatig két helyen vagy egyszerre, a túlvilágon másik négy emberrel az elmédre kapcsolódva és a Nenontemető közepén egy asztal körül másik négy emberrel összekapaszkodva, aztán felpattannak a szemeid, és a koncentrációd darabokra hullik, ahogy megszédülsz és Rubyék kezét elengedve az asztal pereme után kapsz.

Doron öklendezősen köhög, Nisha sűrűn pislog és a fejét rázogatja. Ruby aggódva méreget titeket, de nem látszik rajta semmi hasonló rosszullét, ahogy Jinen sem, aki vele ellentétben kárörvendőn vigyorog rajtatok, hátradőlve a székében.  
\- Amatőrök - dünnyögi, mire bezsebel magának egy szúrós pillantást Rubytól. Az se hatja meg.  
\- Mi... mi volt ez? - dadogod.  
\- Ez, kérlek szépen, egy tökéletesre sikerült kapcsolatfelvétel volt - válaszol Ruby büszkén.   
\- De... a hangok...  
\- Jaj, velük nem kell foglalkozni - legyint Ruby elnézően. - Jó fejek, nem bántanak.  
\- Oké, de, mik voltak egyáltalán?  
\- A szakmabéliek figyelőknek hívják őket - magyaráz Ruby készségesen. Megnyugtat a kedves hangja, meg Doron keze is, amit a tiéd köré fon biztatóan. - Amikor... a fátyolról beszéltem a két világ között, az, leginkább őket jelentette. Ha egy lélek itt marad a test pusztulása után, azt szellemnek hívjuk, ha továbbmegy, az a mi szemszögünkből a halál. De néha van, hogy valaki a két világ között reked. A rákban meghalt kisgyerekek, az autó elütötte kutyák, az iskolai lövöldözések áldozatai... Az erőszakos, hirtelen vagy értelmezhetetlen halált haltak. Van, aki félúton gondolja meg magát, vagy megijed és megáll, vagy ösztönből csak odáig megy. Változó. Még nem tudják, mit akarnak. Nem tudnak bántani se. Ők alkotják a határt, a neutrális zónát a földi élet és a túlvilág között. Látják és tudják mindkettőt. Azért hívjuk őket figyelőknek. Ritka, hogy túlengednek, általában csak szólítják azt, akit keresel. De most valahogy kifogtunk rajtuk, a megfelelő mondandóval vagy emberrel.  
\- Oké, oké, akkor ha jól értem, ők tökre nem lényegesek? - kérdezed. Ruby bólint. - Akkor mi van, a, végével?  
\- Az volt Esther, személyesen. Már olyan személyesen, amennyire lehetett.  
\- De miért... Olyan fura volt, még azokkal a figyelőkkel is beszélgettünk, ő meg csak... Elmondott egy béna verset, félig halandzsában, már el is felejtettem a nagyját, és...  
\- Ne aggódj - emeli Ruby az asztal közepén álló tál fölé a kezét -, a víz helyettünk is emlékszik.  
Megpöccenti a rezzenéstelen tükröt, és a felverődő hullámok nyomán újra elhangzik Esther titokzatos üzenete.  
Homlokráncolva figyelsz és hallgatod, de az utolsó mondatba megint beletörik az elméd amúgy sem túl éles bicskája.

\- Ennél direktebben nem tudtunk volna vele kommunikálni - közli Ruby, miután kicsit csöndben hallgatva és hümmögve fontolgattátok megint a hallottakat. - Védve volt, ahogy sejtettük. Megölni nem elég valakit, hogy megszabadulj tőle, de vannak további módszerek a továbbküldésre és az elzárásra. A szerencsénk az, hogy nem tökéletesek. Hiszen... ha továbbmész, akkor abba az energiafolyamba csatlakozol bele, ami a mi világunknak a mágikus erőket is szolgáltatja. Azt nem tudod megbéklyózni mágiával, önmagától önmagával zárnád el, az meg lehetetlen.  
\- Lehetetlen az, hogy én egynél több fejtörőt ma megértsek - mordulsz föl elkeseredetten -, szóval maradhatnánk inkább ehelyett az agyfacsaró paradox helyett Esthernél? Azt se vágom, de az talán sürgősebb.  
Jin félgőzzel szipogásnak álcázza a felröhögését, Doron pedig hálásan pislog rád, amiért kimondtad azt, amit nyilván ő is gondolt.  
\- Természetesen - adja meg magát Ruby a kérésnek. Már jól ismeri és megszokta a durrbele-természetedet. - Csak azért mondtam el, hogy értsétek, hogy... Mennyire nem szokványos kontakt volt ez, és mekkora siker az, hogy komplex, összefüggő, értelmezhető üzenetet kaptunk belőle. A legtöbb elzárt vagy elkorlátolt lélek odaátról már csak elmosódott képeket vagy zavaros érzéseket tud visszaküldeni, ha egy átok vagy rontás nem engedi az élőkkel beszélni.  
\- Szóval akkor ez van, és most értelmeznünk kell, hogy mit akart vele?  
\- Körülbelül.  
\- De hát a végét még csak nem is emberi nyelven mondta, az tök érthetetlen - morgolódsz.  
Doron idegesen gyűrögeti az ujjaidat, aztán felsóhajt, mint mindig, ha a szorongását próbálja rövid gyeplőre fogni, és megszólal.  
\- Én értem - közli. Döbbenten meredsz rá, ő csak félrenéz zavartan és a vállát vonogatja, de beszél tovább. - A családommal vagyok, azt mondja. És tudom, hogy pont nettó baromság nekem belekötni abba, hogy nem emberi nyelv, mert nem az vagyok, aztán mégis az én nyelven, de... Zsidó is vagyok valamennyire, bármilyen szarul is anyám szerint, nem csak vérfarkas. Ennyi még megmaradt a sok év hébertanulásból. Csak azt ne kérjétek, hogy írjam le, mert akkor sírni fogok.  
\- Amúgy is mindig sírsz - legyintesz. Már a megfejtett mondaton jár az agyad. - Szóval a családjával. Hmm...

Nisha hűvös hangja zökkent ki a rögtön szerteszaladó és sehova nem tartó elmélkedésedből. Mert, mint az hamar kiderül, ő egészen máson gondolkodott el.  
\- És vajon az miért van - fordul Doronhoz a lány -, hogy Esther az üzenet legkritikusabb pontját, ami a családjáról és a hovatartozásáról szól, valamiért héberül mondta el? Amit pont egyedül te beszélsz körülünk, tök véletlen. És ha már itt vagyunk, miért rád reagált először?  
Olyan a hangsúlya, mint aki valahogy már tisztában van a válasszal. Jin is kárörvendő együttérzéssel paskolja meg a megsemmisülten összeroskadt fiú vállát.  
\- Én direkt hagytam ki tegnap, csak hogy tudd.  
\- Kösz - veti oda Doron a férfinak, kicsit morcosan, most, hogy a gesztus fölöslegessé vált, aztán rád néz és neked felel, mert te vagy az egyetlen, aki értetlen várakozással néz rá.  
\- Azért héberül mondta el, és azért rám reagált valószínűleg, mert annakidején Hadassah Halberg néven született és élt aztán, mielőtt beházasodott volna Demáékhoz. A nagyapám másodszülötte volt és anyám húga. Esther Dema a nagynéném. A családom, ha már így témánál vagyunk.  
\- Oh.  
Nisha felvezetése után, és a kirakós darabjainak a birtokában nem olyan nagy sokk a kép összeállása, de a súlyossága így is megérint.  
\- Mondtam én, hogy Verona lófasz ehhez képest - horkant Jin, de van elég szépérzete bűnbánó képet vágni Doron haragos pillantására.  
\- Várjál, akkor ez azt is jelenti, hogy akik épp kurvára meg akarnak ölni, azok kvázi... Az unokatesóid? - gondolsz bele, mit is jelent Doronra nézve ez a családi kapcsolat.  
\- Aha - bólint a fiú savanyúan. - És azt is jelenti, Esther válasza alapján, hogy szerintem a mi családi temetőrészünkön lehet valahol végső nyugalomra helyezve, minden egyéb valószínűség ellenére. Az, hogy a mi nyelvünkön mondta, a család nyelvén, nekem azt sugallja, hogy csak nekünk lehet, nekünk szabad érteni az üzenetet.  
\- Baszki - dünnyögöd, csak úgy általánosságban és kicsit jinesen.

\- Nem akarom... Mentegetni őket előtted, vagy valami - húzza ki magát Doron, feszengve, de elszántan is -, csak... Tudnod kell, hogy ez nem mi vagyunk. A mi családunk nem ilyen. Összetartunk, és megvédjük a miéinket és nem okoznánk nekik fájdalmat, a falka-elvek nem tűrnek ilyesmit. A nagyapám, ő ezt, nem tudta. Vagy csak nem érdekelte.  
\- De miért?  
\- Leginkább azért, mert nem idevalósi volt - tárja szét a karjait Doron, körbemutatva a Neontemetőn és a falain túl Trenchen. - A született vérfarkasság, az alakváltás örökletes mágia. Minél több hasonszőrű van a felmenőid között, annál valószínűbb, hogy te is az leszel, és minél kevesebb, annál esélyesebb, hogy a képesség nélkül születsz. Ez azt jelenti, hogy... Ha vegyesen, kifelé házasodsz, előbb-utóbb felhígul a vérvonal. Két megoldás létezik az elkerülésére: a más vérvonalakból beházasítás, és a vérfertőzés.  
\- És ti...?  
\- Az előbbi, természetesen - háborodik fel Doron.  
\- Oh, hála istennek - könnyebbülsz meg.  
\- Minden második-harmadik-negyedik generációban beházasítunk egy alakváltót, attól függ, hogy mennyire merjük megkockáztatni a túlhígulást és a varázstalan leszármazott születését - magyaráz tovább a fiú. - A nagyapám is egy ilyen beházasított volt, messze földről, nem ismerte az ország működését sem, nemhogy a városét vagy a családét. De nem volt ostoba vagy gyenge ember, sajnos. És ez lett a vesztünk, nekünk is meg Demáéknak is. Hatalmat kapott, átvette a vezetést fölöttünk is, és aztán egy idő után Demáék felett is szerette volna. Először megpróbálta furfanggal, beházasította hozzájuk Esther nénit, és amikor felsült vele, mert Esther néni őszintén szerette a férjét és beilleszkedett az új közegébe, megpróbálta erőszakkal is eltakarítani őket az útból. Arról meg már tudjátok, hogyan sikerült. Véres háború lett belőle, mindkét oldalon alig élték túl páran. És most... Most kezdődik újra.  
Elkeseredetten mered maga elé. Biztatóan megszorítod a kezét, mire felnéz rád.  
\- Megoldjuk - ígéred. - Most már sokkal többet tudunk, mint ők, vagy mint akárki más ebben a katyvaszban akármikor szerintem, csak azt kell kitalálnunk, mi a szart kezdjünk vele, hogy megmaradjon a lépéselőny.

A következő perceket ennek a brainstormingolásával töltitek.   
Ruby hideg vizet hoz magának, rágyújt, zsályás füstölőt rak a pultra és kicsit ajtót nyit, hogy felfrissítse a levegőt meg megmozgassa a tagjait. Ő már a következő feladatra pihen és készül. Ti pedig meghallgatjátok újra és újra Esther üzenetét, amíg csak az agyatokba nem égnek a rímelő, kriptikus sorok.  
\- Jó, mi az, ami biztos? - tolja félre Jin a tálat. - Az aranyházas-apás-kővéválós részt nem vágom, de a vége egyértelmű. Nem akar visszajönni.  
\- Gondolom, ha ezt közöljük Demáékkal, max jól körberöhögnek minket, mi?  
\- És az még a jobbik opció - cicceg Jin. - Nem, valóban nem fogja érdekelni őket, akkor se érdekelte őket, amikor én mondtam nekik, hogy a halál a legritkább esetekben nem végleges és visszacsinálhatatlan dolog. Márpedig ha az akarata ellenére rángatnak vissza valakit, annak még a legkedvezőbb és jószándékúbb démonpaktummal is beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek.  
\- Mi, az, veszélyes? - szeppensz meg.  
\- Egy átlagembernél talán nem, de Esther nagy hatalmú alakváltó család sarja volt - fejti ki a félelmei alapját Jin. - Valakit visszahúzni ebbe az életbe, miután már távozott és eggyé vált az odaáttal... Egy Sahlo-kaliberű démon talán ki tudná vitelezni technikailag tökéletesen, ha igazak a legendák, de az emberi faktorral ő se tud biztosra számolni. Senki se tud. Az emberek nem újrahasznosíthatóak, az az Esther, akit visszahoznának, nem az az Esther lenne, akit elvesztettek. A halál és az odaát emléke veled marad, ha visszajössz is. Rövid távon az még együttélhető, de ennyi év után...  
\- És, de, Demáékat ez se érdekli?  
\- Nem - rázza a fejét Jin. - Sahlóban hisznek. Vagy más utat találtak, azt se tartom kizártnak, vannak nálam kevésbé becsületes nekromanták is a világban, akik jó pénzért vagy kemény fenyegetésekre kiadhattak nekik olyan szakmai titkokat, amiket sose lett volna szabad avatatlanokként tudniuk. Az még ijesztőbb eshetőség, mint Sahlo.  
\- Tehát meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy visszahozzák - mondod ki a nyilvánvaló konklúziót. Jin bólint. - Huh. Oké. Hogyan?

Jin visszahúzza a tálat az asztal közepére és megpöccinti a víztükröt benne. Újra elhangzik Esther üzenete, halkabban és elmosódottabban, mint eddig bármikor, ahogy a víz kezdi megunni és elfelejteni a sorokat. Ti már megjegyeztétek helyette is.  
\- Kaptunk hozzá instrukciókat. Csak meg kell fejtenünk őket.   
\- Az lesz a közepe - véli Doron. - Ha eljő apátok ideje... Hamvasztó tüzével gondoskodj róla, hogy ne leljen többé senki csontomra? Az öreg tűzmágus volt, azt tudom. Amit senki nem tud, az viszont az, hogy ő hol van.  
Úgy látszik, ezek a Dema-szülők ilyenek: zűrösek és megtalálhatatlanok.  
\- Megszeánszoljuk őt is? - veted fel. - Az a feleségével eddig bevált.  
\- Eh - ellenkezik Jin. - Él, az biztos. Ebben a városban nem hal meg Dema észrevétlenül.  
\- Doron azt mondta, eltűnt - idézed fel a klinikán beszélteket.   
\- A helyesebb kifejezés az, hogy száműzték - pontosítja a fiú sztoriját Jin. - Ezt tudom, mert Nate anno elmondta. Az apjuk él, de bujkál. Átok van rá is szórva, nem avatkozhat a város és a családja ügyeibe. Olyan, mintha nem is létezne.  
\- De létezik - áll Nisha is a pártodra. - És tűzmágus, azt mondtad? A vers az ő tüzét emlegeti.   
\- Az beavatkozás lenne - rázza a fejét Jin.  
\- Ha mást nem, infót adhat, hogy mit jelenthet ez az egész - kötöd az ebet a karóhoz.   
\- Megpróbálhatjuk megkeresni - adja meg magát Jin. - Esther csonjai és a bátyád mellett elfér ez is a teendő-listánkon, mi?

Apropó, a bátyád.  
\- Oké, akkor... Ha már, szóval, ha már emlegettük, lehetne, hogy Rileyt is megpróbáljuk utolérni most már? - nézel körbe. - Tudom, hogy ő csak nekem fontos, meg vannak most nagyobb gondjaink is, de...  
\- Ne butáskodj - szakít félbe Ruby szelíden. Visszatelepedik az asztalhoz, az ujjait ropogtatva helyezkedik. - Épp olyan fontos, mint bármi más, és megígértem, hogy megpróbálom. Talán kisebb kihívás lesz, mint Esther. Hogy Sahlót ne is emlegessük. A kettő között épp elfér egy valamivel átlagosabb szeánsz.  
\- Köszi - nézel rá hálásan. - Csak így, jó lenne tudni, hogy él-e egyáltalán. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy igen, de amiket beszéltünk itt az elmúlt napokban, meg hogy ő is miattuk tűnt el talán... Félek kicsit, na.  
\- Amit írt, abból nekem az jött le, hogy önszántából ment el - teszi hozzá Nisha. Ezzel te sem tudsz vitatkozni, és az sem kétséges, hogy tényleg ő írta azokat az üzeneteket. Riley kaotikus billentyűzethasználata meg a Paget-féle önfeláldozó hősiessége leutánozhatatlan. - Hogy rendbehozza, amit elszúrt, vagy kiutat találjon valahogy, nemtudom.  
\- Miért nem kért segítséget? - értetlenkedik Doron. Ő nyilván azonnal rohan egy kompetensebb emberhez, ha bármi baja van, de az nem meglepő. Gondoskodó, talán már túlzóan is gondoskodó anyával nőtt föl, ehhez szokott. Riley nem.  
\- Nem olyan - felelsz egy keserű-büszke vigyorral. - Hülye fasz mártír. Anyuéktól sose kaptunk ilyen fajta támogatást, én meg hozzá rohangáltam emiatt minden szarral, aztán azt szokta meg, hogy mindent neki kell megoldania. Nem lep meg, hogy ezzel a slamasztikával is lelécelt. De csak találjam meg, agyoncsapom érte, aztán kihúzom belőle.  
\- Kihúzzuk - pontosít Doron. - Hát akkor lássuk, mi a helyzet vele.

Összekapaszkodtok ugyanúgy, mint az előbb. Most gyorsabban felállítod a hálózatot, és sikeresebben is, a többiek elméjének a háttérzaja már alig hallatszik és nem is zavar. Amúgy se érdekel most más, csak Riley.  
Ez a szeánsz máshogy indul, mint az előző. De persze, azzal egy rég halott nagyhatalmú alakváltót kerestetek, most meg csak egy full mugli idiótát, akiről azt se tudjátok biztosra, él-e vagy hal. Mondjuk főleg ember.  
Ruby veled kezdi. Furcsa érzés a motoszkálása, semmihez nem fogható igazából, talán még a leginkább ahhoz hasonlít, amikor hurutos köhögése van az embernek és zörög a tüdejében a minden. Olyan kapirgálós-viszketős idegenség, de nyilván kell neki valami, aminek a nyomán Riley után indulhat, és most nem régi emlékeket kutat a városban. Érzed Nisha elméjében is ugyanezt a beavatkozást, és kettőtök segítségével ered aztán útnak.  
Egyszerre zavar és megnyugtat, hogy sokáig nem talál semmit. Zavar, mert nem biztosíték még semmire, de talán jó is, hiszen ha nincs egy médium számára követhető nyoma, akkor élnie kell, nem?

Végül ráfog valamire, amiről nem tudod, micsoda. Halvány, megfoghatatlan foszlány csak, nem az előbbi mély sötétségbe húz titeket, csak valami zavarosan kavargó szürkeségbe. Bár furcsán ismerős valahogy a kép, nem érted. Úgy tűnik, Ruby sem.  
 _Mi ez..._ \- motyogja. - _Láttam már ilyet, ha ez is az, akkor nem... De közben meg... Hm. Furcsa._  
Még mielőtt bárki reagálhatna a fennakadására, megjelennek a figyelők is megint. Jóval csöndesebbek most ők is, olyan a hangjuk, mint egy rosszul beállított rádiónak, és már amúgy sem ijesztenek meg.  
 _..͘. ͠ni͠ncs͢ it͢ţ ... ͠ne ͏k̢e̕resd̸! ͏...͢ még̡ v҉árj̡uk͟ ..͟.͞ d͜e͞ ̶k͠é͡s̶z͘ü̴l͞ ̛m̵ár,̷ ké͜s͟z̶ü͝l͟! .̢..̵ ma̷j͝d, h͟a..̡. p͡er̶eg͢ az̶ ǫ́r̴a, ̕per͞ęg a̕ vé̡r ̕..̧. ̧h͢ess̕,͞ h͝e̡sş! .͡.҉. ͡o̷tt v̨a̛n,͢ a͏hol ̸a má͝sik ..͝. vár̕ju̷k̢ ő̶k̵et̵,̡ úgy͝ .͘.. ͝m̢enjetek ̶...҉ ͞a͠z ̡ǫroszl͢án ba͞rl͘angjá̢b͘a͏ ͞bú̧j͏t͞ a̕ kö̸l̨yk elő̷l .̛.̕. pe̴reg̡ a ̶f̧én̢ye͏, ̛m͠aj̡d ̧ki͠al͡szik̵, m͜en̡j̵e̶t҉ek̷ ..͘. bajt ̷v̷įtt ̢rá! ..̧. ͞_  
Kivet titeket magából a végtelen semmi, mielőtt akármit is kérdezhetnétek, Ruby sem tud tovább kapaszkodni abba a minimális kis érzésbe, aminek a nyomán a peremvidékre vitt titeket.  
Most nem ráz meg úgy az éles váltás, mint az előbb, szédülni szédülsz, de hamar tisztára pislogod a Neontemető szemed elé táruló képét.

És most nem is te vagy az, aki fölteszi a nyilvánvaló kérdést.  
\- Aha - hümmög Nisha. - Na és _ez_ , ez most mi volt?  
Ruby gondterhelten túrja a haját.  
\- Hát, van egy jó és egy rossz hírem. Melyikkel kezdjem?  
\- A jóval - vágod rá.  
\- A rosszal - közli veled egyidőben Doron, az örök pesszimista. De persze rögtön visszakozik is. - Bocs, közöm nincs hozzá, meg na. A jóval, persze.  
\- Riley él - jelenti ki Ruby. Belőled pedig felszakad egy mély, megkönnyebbült sóhaj, amiről nem is tudtad, hogy benntartottad. Mintha mázsás súly emelkedne le a mellkasodról, olyan érzés, mint a bindert levenni egy egész nap után, csak még annál is ezerszer eufórikusabb. Igen, hordasz néha bindert. Ha az ember szervezetében el van nyomva a tesztoszteron-termelés, attól nő némi melle, amiért nem mindig rajongsz. Hát ez ilyen. Minden kibaszás egy kicsit legalább.  
Vagy két másodpercig hagy az agyad örömködni, aztán egy gonosz hangocska a fejedben súgva emlékeztet Ruby szavaira, és gombóc gyűlik a torkodba.  
\- Mi a... a másik. A rossz hír - nézel rá. Megremeg a hangod, az előbbi felszabadulás adrenalinjától és az alattomosan visszatámadó félelemtől egyszerre.  
\- Az, hogy el tudtam érni. És a figyelők tudták, hogy ki, és azt mondták, hogy várják - emlékeztet Ruby az imént elhangzottakra. - Szóval él, de... Haldoklik, vagy közel áll a túlvilághoz valahogyan, nem tudom.   
És most ugrik be, hogy miért érezted olyan ismerősnek a szürkeséget. Mert éreztél már te ilyet, és bizonyára Ruby is - ez az átmenet a kettőtök szakterületei között. Te az élőkre tudsz mentálisan rákapcsolódni, ő meg a halottakra. És amikor a másikéval próbálkoztok, vagy valaki egyszerre tartozik mindkét oldalhoz és egyikhez se igazán, abból lesz ez.  
Egyszer bejött egy lány Bourbakihoz. Csodálatos, derékig leomló jádezöld haja volt és fáradt arca, kilátszott minden csontja a pergamenvékony, betegesen sápadt bőre alól. A hajkorona paróka volt, a lány pedig halálos beteg, ezt kiolvastad a zavaros, pislákoló gondolataiból, ahogy a fejébe néztél, hogy megelőzhesd a segítséggel, még mielőtt kérhetné. Ugyanazt az elhalványulást érezted rajta is, mint most Ruby Rileyra fogódzkodásában. Mindkét világ húzta és vetette ki magából egyszerre.  
Mint Rileyt.

De még él. Él, és akkor megtalálható, és megmenthető.  
Ezzel próbálod nyugtatgatni magad, ahogy lassan eluralkodik rajtad a pánik.  
\- Lélegezz - emlékeztet Jin. Ami nagyon okos meg kedves, de könnyebb mondani, mint csinálni. Megragadja a válladat, maga felé fordít, a szemedbe néz és úgy duruzsol. - Koncentrálj rá, lassan és mélyen be, ugyanúgy ki. Ashley. Gyerünk.  
Ismered a módszert, a tetoválásod elkészülte után is ezzel csitított el, amikor ráparáztál a dolog véglegességére. Kapaszkodsz abba az emlékbe, Jin ismerős-otthonos hangjába, a körülötted ülők kimondatlanul is bizonyos biztatásába és támogatásába, és a tudatba, hogy a bátyád él, és össze kell szedned magad, hogy megtalálhasd. Lélegzel. Ki-be, lassan, megfontoltan, sokáig, és egyszer csak azon kapod magad, hogy már nem kell koncentrálnod rá és erőltetned.  
\- Huh - rázogatod a fejed. - Öhm, köszi, és, bocs.  
\- Ugyan - hárítja a szabadkozásod Ruby. - Érthető. Kérsz valamit, vizet, egy kis szünetet, akármit?  
\- Vizet - bólogatsz hálásan - és, egy cigit.  
Ruby elmegy neked innivalóért, Jin gyújt neked egy szálat, aztán magához húz egy fél-ölelésbe, ami baromi esetlen, mert ültök mindketten és még úgy is fölé magasodsz amúgy, de kell is most. Hagyod neki, meg Doronnak is, hogy a kezed simogassa, csak akkor engeded el, amikor Ruby meghozza a vizedet, mert már megint nincs elég kezed mindenhez. Ez egy nagyon hülye visszatérő probléma. Orrot is kell fújnod aztán, úgyhogy elhúzódsz tőlük, próbálod összeszedni magad.  
\- Megtaláljuk Rileyt, mielőtt leperegne az ideje, amit a figyelők mondtak, ne aggódj - fogadkozik Doron. Pedig közben őt is fenyegeti egy életveszély. - Mondták, hogy hol van, nem? Valami barlangot, amibe bújt.  
\- _Az oroszlánbarlangba bújt a kölyk elől_ \- idézi föl Nisha pontosan. Ő ilyen. Mindig hallgat, de mindig figyel. - Nem tudom, ez mit jelenthet, sose hallottam tőle semmi hasonlóról. Persze nem is beszélgettünk a dolgairól, de azért van, ami rémlik. Ez nem.  
\- Mert ez is régi ügy már - néz a lányra Jin. - Az Oroszlánbarlang Demáék egyik háza volt, valahol a város szélén túl, a hegy lábánál. De már amikor én velük voltam, akkor is elhagyatottan és lezárva állt. Nem mehet be senki, távoltartó pecsétek vannak rajta és átok üli, azt mondják. Aztán persze lehet, hogy ez csak a varázstalanok elriogatására szóló sztori.  
\- Várjál, azt mondod, hogy Riley... Demáéknál rejtőzött el... Demáék elől? - hökken meg Doron.  
\- Rá vallana - csóválod a fejed egy kis kuncogással. - Nyílt színen, az orruk előtt elbújni pont az ő taktikája, az a fajta dolog, hogy ha hülyeség, de működik, akkor nem hülyeség.   
Nisha arcán is felvillan egy egyetértő kis mosoly. 

\- Hát akkor odamegyünk - jelenti ki Doron, rá nem jellemző határozottsággal és elszánással. Szemlátomást igyekszik viszonozni a tőle telhető legjobban, hogy így kiálltatok érte. - Ha ő bejutott valahogy, csak be tudunk mi is?  
\- Mérget nem vennék rá - szívja a fogát Jin. - De veletek megyek. Nem vagyok gyakorlott átoktörő, de ha kell, elboldogulok.  
\- Mihez nem értesz te, baszki - morogsz.  
\- Hát - kezdené Ruby, de Jin vigyorogva rámorran.  
\- Kuss.  
Ruby kineveti. És vele vidulsz te is meg a többiek is, mert még mindig borzalmas ez az egész, halottakkal beszélgettek és még fogtok egy démonnal is mindjárt, rém ijesztő, de közben van talán infótok megmenteni Doront és megtalálni Rileyt, és muszáj kicsit fellélegezni ebben a sok feszkóban.  
Jin fölkel, szellőztetni meg cigizni. Jártok egyet ti is, Ruby újrarajzolja a pentagrammát az asztalon, új mécseseket is gyújt és friss vizet hoz a tálba.  
\- Sahlóval tiszta lappal kezdenék, ahogy csak lehet - mondja. - Ha jónak is írják le a legendák, ekkora erőnek ne rontsunk ajtóstul a házába.  
\- Támogatom - helyeselsz élénken. - Izé, tudom, hogy, még azt se tudjuk, hogy van-e meg hogy nem-e alszik, de ha, szóval mit mondunk neki, ha ébren van?  
\- Hogy segítsen? - vonja meg a vállát Jin. - Akad mivel a listánkon, megmenthetné Rileyt, mert az még nincs megoldva, ha megtaláljuk, se, vagy elintézhetné Esther visszahozatalának a megakadályozását, ha Rileyra valamiért nem vevő. Tök tudja.  
\- Király - bólogatsz. - Yolo, vagy mi a szar.  
\- Mondod a nektomantának.  
\- Jól van már, jólvan - hessegeted el a kötekszését. - Hát akkor csapassuk.

Csapatjátok. Már rutinosan kapaszkodtok össze, a hálózatot az elméitek között szinte csak felpöccinted, mint a villanykapcsolót. Leellenőrzöd még öször, hogy minden oké-e, mert biztosra akarsz menni te is. Ezzel a körrel muszáj.  
Ruby most nem foglalkozik az energiahálózat térképével. Alámerül neki, mint a búvár az ismeretlen tengermélynek, mint vakond a zsíros, fekete földnek, vakon és zsákmány után kutatva. Lehúz és visszafog titeket a sötétség, egyre nehezebben haladtok, egyre messzebb távolodtok Trenchtől, a Neontemetőtől és önmagatoktól. A tested és a valóság már csak halvány emlék valahol a távolban, a lelkedet elnyeli a sötét, mint valami éhező fenevad. Mélyen a város alatt jártok, csak vékony fonálnyi energiavonalak kísérik az utatokat le, le, le Trench szívébe. A figyelők is fel-felbukkannak mellettetek, mint ezüstösen villanó halrajok, de most nem foglalkoztok velük. Nem hozzájuk jöttetek. És ahogy a sötétség végtelenné mélyül, belevesznek ők is, már csak egyetlen derengő energiaszálat láttok. Ruby azt követi, küzdve a masszává tömörült sötétség ellentartásával.  
Aztán felvillan valami a távolban. Mint egy messzi csillag, úgy ragyog fel, aztán tavaszi napsütésben játszó vízcseppé nő, ostoba molylepkéket bevonzó öreg villanykörtévé és függönyön beszűrődő délutáni fényfolttá. Meleg és puhán ölelő folt a sötétben, nem bántja a fénye a szemeteket, csak lassan, szinte észrevétlenül pulzál.  
 _A város szíve_ \- jössz rá, és Ruby helyeslőn hümmög a megvilágosodásodra.   
_Ott folyik alatta az energiavonal is_ \- teszi hozzá, és látod már te is, miről beszél. - _Ha csak használod, persze sokkal könnyebb elérni és meríteni belőle, mint ha... fizikailag keresed. Nem fizikailag. Metafizikailag. Nem tudom. Értitek._  
 _Aha, nem_ \- így Doron. - _És akkor Sahlo...?_

Ruby válaszát megelőzi az a halk, de egyre erősödő hang, ami valahogy mintha a fény-szív irányából jönne. Szuszogás-szerű, ritmikus, emelkedő-süllyedő, eddig a szív dobogás-hangjának hitted, de most már érzed, hogy nem az. Onnan jön, de nem belőle.  
A szív körüli sötétségnek alakja van. Nem végtelen massza, mint eddig a világ, körvonalak határolják erre-arra. Nem vetül rá valahogy a szív fénye, elnyeli és megállítja a szétterjedésben. Élő valami, lélegzik lustán, alig láthatóan.  
 _Hm_ \- méregeti a helyzetet Ruby, mire a jószág megrezzen, mintha légy zavarná. - _Hát ez... Ez bizony itt van?_  
 _És szemlátomást nagyon alszik_ \- teszi hozzá Jin, csak hogy valaki helyettesítse Nyilvánvaló Kapitányt ezen a minden háta mögötti helyen.  
A lény szuszogása megváltozik. Nem láttok rajta füleket vagy szemeket, azt se látjátok, milyen alakja van igazából, de úgy érzed, figyel rátok. Reflexből visszatartod a lélegzetedet, bár nem mintha az itt most számítana.  
A figyelem elhalványul, újra kiegyenletesedik a szuszogás. Akkor jössz rá, hogy ha felébreszteni akarjátok, annak pont nem ez a módja, basszus. De vajon jó ötlet?

Nem jut időd ennek a latolgatására. Egyszer csak néma csöndre eszmélsz, súlyosabbra, mint az eddigi, és tudod, hogy elhallgatott a szuszogás.  
A lény éber, és titeket figyel. Humanoid alakja van, felhúzott lábakkal kuporog, a fénynek támasztva a hátát. A feje körül száll valami, csápok, vagy a haja, vagy csak árnyékok, azt nem tudod.   
Durcásan morgolódik, és mintha a szemét törölgetné a kezével, bár nincsenek szemei, se arca, se semmilyen vonásai. Csak egy ember-formájú feketeség a szív fényében kirajzolódva.  
 _Öhm_ \- bukik ki belőled, az elmédből a meglepetésed első hangja. Sahlo feléd fordul, és mintha hasonlóan meglepett lenne ő is.   
Egyikőtöknek sincs szeme itt, de nézitek egymást. Téged méreget elgondolkodva, már fogalmaznád a kérdéseidet, amikor valami konklúzióra jut azok nélkül is. Lustán, érdektelenül int egyet felétek.  
Mintha gyomron rúgtak volna, kiszakad a tüdődből az összes levegő és távolodni kezd az egész kép. Felfelé zuhantok, el a szívtől és vissza a városba, suhannak el mellettetek az energiafonalak, mint esti vezetéskor az utcai lámpák fényei. Még látod, amint Sahlo visszakucorodik a távolba vesző fénygömbhöz és elhelyezkedik körülötte, aztán elveszíted a többieket és a kapcsolatotokat is. Magadra maradsz a semmiben száguldva, egy durva csattanással nekicsapódsz a túlvilág és a valóság határának. Úgy érzed, szinte átszakítod, ahogy kivet magából a sötétség, erőszakosabban, mint eddig bármikor.

Utánakapsz az asztal szélének, ahogy visszalökődsz a testedbe, de a lendületed így is megdob és csak az üres levegőbe markolnak az ujjaid. Egy hatalmas csattanással székestül hanyattesel a Neontemető padlóján. Káprázik a szemed, beverted a fejed a széktámlába, és nem kapsz levegőt, összezökkent az egész testeddel a tüdőd is.   
Fulladozva köhögsz pár pillanatig, aztán egyszer csak Jin sápadt arca úszik be a látóteredbe, és a két keze, amivel érted nyúl.  
\- Úgy, nyugi.  
Hagyod, hogy felhúzzon. Kábán inogsz, de megtart, felrántja a széket is és alád dugja, te pedig lerogysz rá. Akkor nézel végig először az asztaltársaságon is.  
Doron úgy fest, mint aki mindjárt hányni fog, Rubyról is szakad a víz, a barna tincsei a homlokára tapadnak izzadtan. Jin reszketve guberál cigi után az ingzsebében. Még Nisha van a legjobb állapotban, de persze, ő edzett. Állatorvos évek óta, látott és tapasztalt meg eleget, meg túlvan egypár súlyos műtéten is, és nem mellesleg buddhista szerzetesként nevelkedett. A rendíthetetlen nyugalom az alapbeállítása.

\- Felébresztettük? - kérdezi bizonytalanul, titeket méregetve.  
\- Faszt - fújtat Jin. - Ez... Ez bizony elküldött minket a picsába és visszafeküdt.  
\- Ki lettünk dobva, durván - erősíti meg Ruby is, bár ez utóbbi felől neked se volt kétséged. De még milyen durván.  
\- Hah - fut ki a szádon jobb híján. Nevetés vagy sírás, ki tudja? Leginkább egyszerre a kettő, csak egy fáradt, szánalmasan csenevész kis hangocska. Ennyire futja.  
\- Remek - fakad ki Doron. - Nagyszerű, igazán. Pompás. Hogy...  
\- Hé - nézel rá csitítóan, mert ismered már, tudod, mi szokott jönni ezek után a remegő hangú, hadarós kifakadásai után. Te is egy hasonló kiakadás szélén egyensúlyozol, de ma már lejátszottad egyszer ezt, még egyet nem engedhetsz meg magadnak. - Nem... Oké, elküldött minket, de akkor sincs veszve minden, nem? Tudjuk, Riley hol van. Tudjuk, Esther hol van. Kiderítjük azt is, Demáék apja merre lehet. Ha Sahlo nem segít, megoldjuk mi magunk, eddig is megoldottuk.   
Szeretnéd te is elhinni, hogy van okod annyira bizakodni, mint amilyen eltökélten kijelentetted ezt.  
\- Oké - bólogat Jin is. - Oké, igen. Ott rohadjon meg Sahlo. Legalább megpróbáltuk.

Ruby nehézkesen föltápászkodik. Az ajtóhoz botorkál, kitárja, felhúzza a redőnyöket is. A naplemente beömlő fénye beragyogja a szobát tisztítóan, ismerősen. A világ lassan visszazökken a helyére tőle, bár a fejed még mindig súlyosan húzza a nyakadat és kavarog.   
\- Aludni akarok - nyöszörgöd.  
\- Az mindannyiónkra rá fog férni - jegyzi meg Nisha. - Elég volt a mai napból szerintem.  
\- Maximálisan - vágja rá Jin egy harcias szipogással. Ruby téged néz, ahogy a fejedet szorongatod szenvedve.  
\- Maradhatsz itt, ha akarod - ajánlja fel. - Dolgozol holnap?  
\- Nem - jelented ki elborzadva. - Még csak az kéne.   
\- Akkor aludj nálam - mosolyog Ruby. - Pihenünk egyet mind, aztán holnap összeülünk itt megint, és...


	5. if you find yourself in a lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: lőfegyverrel fenyegetőzés és emberre lűddüzés, találat nélkül tho, az átlagnál is több ronda beszéd, possibility of casual végtagvesztés vagy vague body horror vagy mi idk what to call it it's cursed and perishing and talked about.)_

\- Holnap elmegyünk Rileyért - fejezed be Ruby félbehagyott mondatát.  
Senki nem ellenkezik. Ugyan csak neked meg Nishának személyes ügy, de te meg mindenki másnak a személyes ügye vagy a jelenlevők közül ezen a ponton, meg azért anélkül is tudják ők is, hogy sürgős az ügy. A figyelők nem tértek ki rá, hogy Riley mennyire vagy hogyan haldoklik, de ha már várják odaát, az semmi jót nem jelenthet. Úgyhogy minél előbb meg kell találnotok.

Hogy aztán az ő sürgős ügyét is hozzáadhassátok az egyre gyűlő probléma-listátokhoz, éljen.  
\- Arra viszont nekem jó lesz felkészülni - áll fel Jin az asztaltól nekidurálkozva. Nagyot nyújtózik egy hörgéssel, amitől rögtön vagy nyolc centivel magasabb lesz, aztán ahogy végez vele, persze vissza is zuhan a szokásos rém görnyedt tartásába. - És már csak egy remek kérdésem van, aminek nagyon fogtok örülni.  
\- Ki vele - sóhajtod előre félve, mert csöpögött a hangja az iróniától.  
\- Mivel megyünk?  
\- Hát... Oh.  
Neked nincs autód. Jiné tropa éppen.  
Nishára nézel.  
\- Kétszemélyes, tudod - ingatja a fejét a lány. Persze, hogy tudod. A hátulja át van alakítva kutyaszállításra, mert Nisha is van épp olyan állatmániákus, mint Jin amúgy. Csak Jin többet pofázik róla. Jin többet pofázik mindenről. Jin sokat pofázik.  
Doronra nézel, de tudod, hogy mit fog mondani, és egyetértesz vele te is.  
\- Gondolod, hogy jó ötlet belemenni Demáék birodalmába egy rikító sárga Chevyvel, amiből egy van az egész városban?  
Faszért kellett neki ilyen burzsuj autó. Persze, azért, mert van rá pénze. És mert próbálja az anyucipicifia-jellemét ellensúlyozni azzal, hogy ilyen gazdagköcsög dolgokat csinál, mint hogy drága és egyedi sportautót vesz magának. Amiben aztán ül a jófiús szöszi fejével és a sebességkorlát mániákus betartásával, és leginkább se anyucipicifiának, se gazdagköcsögnek nem néz ki, csak egy igazi idiótának.  
Szereted, na. De az autója bekaphatja.  
Rubyra pillantasz, mint utolsó mentsvárra, de nincsenek nagy reményeid.  
\- Egyikőtöknek se adnám oda a pickupot nyugodt szívvel - ingatja a fejét amaz -, meg én se terveztem menni, de nem is számít... Mirko elvitte a hétvégére, Kingsportban van elintézni ezt-azt meg nagybevásárolni.  
\- Nyilván - horkant Jin. - Akkor ebből Jason lesz megint.  
Gondolhatnád, hogy mindig ezt a szerencsétlent zaklatjátok minden szarral, de tudod, hogy Jason kábé csak vezetni tud meg szeret ezzel a visszakapott fél-életével, szóval nem gondolod.

\- Meddig dolgozol, Razdan? - fordul Jin Nishához.  
\- Nyolcig - válaszol Nisha egy bocsánatkérő fintorral.  
\- Eh, legalább kipihenjük magunkat addig - inti le a mentegetőzését Jin. - Doron, menj haza te is és jópofizz egy sort anyáddal, mielőtt elkezdene aggódni, hogy mivel maradsz ki ennyit újabban.  
\- Azt már akkor elkezdte, amikor még meg se születtem - röhög Doron fáradtan. - De amúgy is ezt terveztem. És... köszi ezt az egészet. Nem tudom, hol lennék most egyedül, nélkületek.  
\- Kórházban sisakvirág-mérgezéssel - vágja rá Jin, bár senki nem kérdezte. De ez az ő nyelvén azt jelenti, hogy szívesen. Nem igazán jó a hála lereagálásában, úgy általában nehezen értelmezi, ha emberek szeretettel vagy akárcsak pozitívan viszonyulnak hozzá. Szerény véleményed szerint ez jobban befolyásolta a kapcsolatuk felbomlását Rubyval, mint az, hogy a magánéletben egy szubmisszív ribanc, de mindegy. Nem ítélkezel.  
Annyira.  
Tizenkilenc vagy, a faszt nem ítélkezel.   
Tényleg mindegy.  
Doron se reagál, kezdi már megszokni, hogy Jin pokróc stílusa alatt egy rendes ember rejtőzik. Meg fáradt is, mint mindenki.

Szedelődzködtök. Nisha felajánl Doronnak egy hazafuvart, meg Jinnek is, azzal, hogy kénytelen lesz a ketrecben ülni. Jin röhögve elfogadja. Ruby rendet rak, visszaállítja a fogadó alapállapotát, aztán elmegy összecsapni egy vacsorát nektek. Te félálomban elbúcsúzol a távozóktól, aztán csak kókadozol az asztalnál és próbálod kiüríteni a gondolatoktól zsongó fejedet.  
A vacsiba már majdnem belealszol, összefolyó motyogással köszönöd meg azt is, meg Rubynak a szobát-türcsit-pizsamát is, aztán elvonulsz.

Mély, zavartalan álomban alszol másnap délelőttig. Hetek óta nem pihentél ennyit egyhuzamban, adrenalinon futott a szervezeted, de most végre el tudtál lazulni attól, hogy konkrét, komoly haladást értetek el Riley ügyében. Rádfért már erősen. Veszel egy hosszú, alapos fürdőt is. A lakásodban csak egy megvetemedett ajtajú, szar zuhanykabin van meg gyenge víznyomás, de a Neontemető szobái kényelmes kádakkal vannak felszerelve, nem véletlen szerettél itt lakni az első városbéli heteidben. Az kicsit zavar, hogy tiszta ruháid nincsenek, és Rubytól se tudsz kérni, mert vagy egy másfél fejjel alacsonyabb és egy durva izomtömeggel vaskosabb a te langaléta pózna-alakodnál, de végülis néha napokat mész fürdés vagy heteket mosás nélkül, ha Bourbaki meg Clancyék is nagyon elrabszolgásítanak, úgyhogy nem szokatlan a helyzet. Hazamenni csak ezért nem fogsz.   
Lemész Rubyhoz a földszintre harapni valamit, aztán beállsz a pultba segíteni neki, csak hogy ne mondhassa senki, hogy ingyenélő vagy. Meg addig is lefoglalod magad valamivel. Ahogy telnek az órák, így is kezdesz bezsongani az este kilátásaitól. Rettegsz attól, hogy mi lesz, ha nem találjátok meg Rileyt, de attól is, hogy mi lesz, ha megtaláljátok. 

Jin fut be először a Riley-mentő seregből. Persze, ő szabadúszó, magának intézi a munkaóráit, és nincs is neki sok belőlük. A halottidézést meg a tetoválásnak a mágikus részét is felkérésre űzi csak, általában trükkös megrendeléseket kap és jó pénzeket értük, megteheti, hogy azon kívül csak a macskáit meg a gazait istápolja egész nap, meg ilyen-olyan online művészmunkákat csinál és az üzletébe tévedő varázstalanokat varrja.  
Vele van Jason is, a szokásos kifejezéstelen arcával és suta tartásával áll mellette, amíg Jin le nem ülteti a pulthoz. Mellételepszik ő is, búr magának egy salátát Rubytól, meg papírt és tollat a zsebéből firkálni.  
Vártok. Idegőrlő dolog, de most nincs mást tenni. Még.  
Doron is megjön aztán, már az utca végéből hallod a Camaro motorjának a jellegzetes bőgését. Hasmenés és egyéb megaláztatások nélkül, az előzőnél egy árnyalatnyit összeszedettebben érkezik, és az üdvözlő mosolya láttán rögtön megnyugszol, bár a gyomrod hülyén ficánkolni kezd tőle.   
\- Ha ennek az egész szarnak vége, és túléljük épp bőrrel, haza kell hogy vigyelek bemutatni - közli veled, ahogy felvergődi magát egy nem az ő méreteire tervezett ingatag bárszékre. - Mert rád fogom már napok óta, hogy ennyit vagyok el, és anyunak nem volt elég, hogy Ashley vagy és cuki és fiatal, magának akarja eldönteni ezt majd ő is.  
\- Ah - reagálsz roppant értelmesen, és próbálsz úgy tenni, mint ha nem lenne tök gáz, hogy belepirultál abba a cukis részbe.   
\- Már ha neked nem gond - kezd visszakozni Doron zavartan.  
\- Nem, dehogy - hárítasz te is. - Persze, simán.  
\- Adjatok egy búvárpipát, megfulladok a nyáltengerben - kommentálja Jin az esetlenkedéseteket az orra alatt. Rávágsz. Azon röhög.  
Klasszikus.

Pecséteket rajzolgat amúgy, karikázásokkal bontja és elemzi őket, tiszta tinta az összes ujja már. Mármint tolltinta, a tetoválásokon felül. Az arca is ki van varrva. Azt mondta, azért kezdett el másokat tetoválni, mert önmagán kifogyott a szabad bőrfelületből.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mi vár ránk, de próbálok felkészülni - magyarázza az alkotásait.  
\- Azt látom - pillant Doron a férfi pulton heverő pisztolyára bizalmatlanul.  
\- Még nincs töltve, nyugi.  
\- Még - dörmög Doron. De nem reklamál tovább, belátja, hogy nem baráti vizitre igyekeztek. És lássuk be, jelenleg Jin a legnagyobb védelem-faktorotok. Nisha hellyel-közzel tud gyógyítgatni, te a telepátiádon kívül igazából használhatatlan vagy, Doron meg hiába vérfarkas, paragép is.  
Nem baj, együtt csak mentek majd valamire.  
Csigalassan telik a Nisha érkezéséig hátralevő idő, de csak befut ő is végül tettre készen, praktikus öltözékben és felkötött hajjal. Jobban átgondolta, mint Jin a romosra szaggatott fehér csőgatyát vagy te a tegnapról maradt legginsget meg a belerűrt bő inget, de nem meglepő a gyakorlatiassága.  
Jin alkoholos filcet ragad a füle mögül, és nektek esik vele. Mindenki kap a csuklójára egy gyors, egyszerű bélyeget.  
\- Csak a legalapabb védelem - magyarázza. - Nem sokat ér, de komplexebbre nincs időnk, ártani meg nem árthat.  
Mikor végez, visszadugja a tollat a füle mögé, felkapja a pisztolyát a pultról és int Jasonnek.  
\- Gyerünk, Gepárd, fuvar van.   
Indultok.

Bár bőven ő a legkisebb a brancsból, az anyósülésre pattan be, úgyhogy kénytelenek vagytok hárman összezsúfolódni hátul. Nem reklamáltok, ő tudja az utat. Vagy valami olyasmit.  
\- Oké, szóval nem vágom tutira, hogy hol van ez a ház - közli, miután Jasont irányba állítja -, de van egy sejtésem, és reméljük, hogy igazam lesz.  
\- És ha nem?  
\- Eh - fintorog. - Akkor megeresztek egykét telefonhívást, hátha mások tudják.  
Lepattintja a kesztyűtartót, aztán blazírt közönnyel betárazza belőle a pisztolyát. Félve figyeled a műveletet, aztán csak meredsz ki az ablakon és nézed az elsuhanó éjszakai várost, ahogy haladtok kifelé belőle lassan.  
\- A táblán túl balra - dirigál Jin Jasonnek. Elhagyjátok Trench határát, a Mustang egy erdei mellékútra kanyarodik le nem sokkal később.  
Jin akkor hátrafordul hozzátok. Komoly az arca, látszik rajta, hogy jobb híján átvette a vezetését a szedett-vedett mentőseregeteknek és próbál ehhez mérten irányítani is.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mi vár ránk, úgyhogy legyetek óvatosak. Ashley, ez főleg neked szól. - Szolidan megforgatod a szemed, ahogy tőle tanultad, de igaza van. - Tényleg. Ebben a kurva városban minden el van átkozva. Nate azt mondta anno, ide senki nem mehet be, _még ők sem_. Pedig a saját házuk elvileg? Meg kevés hely van itt Trenchben, ahova nem mehetnek be, és a legtöbb Halberg-tulajdon, azért. Szóval a fasz tudja. Én megyek előre. Ash, próbáld leérzékelni a terepet, addig nem mozgunk, és utána is figyelj. Jason, állj indulásra készen.  
Néha azért egész hasznos is tud lenni, ha az örökbefogadott apád maffiózó volt, úgy látszik.

Lassan tényleg kiértek a lakott területről, már az utolsó ház is a távolba vész mögöttetek. Aztán az út is véget ér, egy rozoga kerti kapu zárja el tőletek az utána kanyargó kocsifelhajtót. Jason lehúzódik a dzsindzsásba, és leállítja a motort.  
\- Ez, itt... itt vagyunk? - kérdezi Doron.  
\- Autóval igen - biccent Jin -, innentől gyalogos.  
Kikászálódtok. Mire Doron is kihajtogatja a hosszú tagjait a hátsó ülésről, Jin már meggyújtott cigivel a szájában méregeti a kevéssé bizalomgerjesztő kaput. A Mustang fényszórói nélkül mély sötétség üli meg az erdőt, a fák lombkoronája majdnem összezár fölöttetek, úgyhogy felkapcsolod a telefonodon a zseblámpát, hogy Jin ne teljesen vaksin kutakodjon.  
\- Kösz - dünnyögi. Az útszéli bokrokat böködi a pisztolyával, végigvizslatja a kapu rozsdás vasait, a környékbeli fák törzseit, a pergő festékű _Magánterület!_ táblát. - Érzel valamit?  
Lejjebb húzod a falaidat és körbetapogatózol az elméddel, de semmi különöset nem érzékelsz, ami egyszerre megnyugtató és nyugtalanító. A természet motoszkáló csöndje is idegen a füleidnek, nagyvárosi gyerek vagy, a nyüzsgéshez és az örökké duruzsoló forgalomhoz vagy szokva, meg esetleg a Clancynél jellemző éji raktárzajokhoz, nem ehhez a csivitelős-kapirgálós-susogós erdőéjhez.  
\- Hát menjünk.

Nisha elreteszeli a kaput és belöki. A rozsdás ócskavas fülsértően nyikorogva mozdul, de nem tör ki égzengés, nem csap belétek villám és nem szólalnak meg üvöltő riasztók sem.  
Jin sétál be elsőnek. A pisztolyt leeresztve tartja, de két kézzel fogja és az ujja a a ravasz mellett pihen, mozdulatra készen. Az erdő némán figyeli az osonásotokat.  
\- Egyszer jártam erre - meséli Jin. - Még amikor Demáékkal voltam. Egy elszabadult pixi után kajtattunk, Nate addig balfaszkodott, amíg szélnek eresztette véletlen még náluk, és idáig kicsalt minket a nyavalyás. Tavaszodott, alig volt levele a fáknak, úgyhogy látszott föntebb a hegyaljban a ház is. Nate két percig kurvaanyázott a kapunál, aztán visszafordított minket, azt mondta, hogy ide ő nem mehet be. Amikor hazamentünk üres kézzel, akkor mondta a nővérének, Zuzunak, hogy a Barlang babrált ki velünk.  
És ahogy haladtok fel a meredek kocsifelhajtón, valóban kibontakozik a sötétségből egy épület sziluettje. A sok elátkozásos sztori után valami lerobbant, horrorfilmdíszletnek kinéző kalyibát vártál, de a kunyhó leginkább egy teljesen hétköznapi hétvégi háznak néz ki, ami egy nagyon hülye kifejezés. Kétszintes, faborítású, körverandás, az alsó szintje félig a hegyoldalba ágyazva ül, és kicsit elhagyatott formája van valóban, körbeöleli a természet és az emelet tartóoszlopait is kezdik már befonni a futónövények, de ha átlagos körülmények között tévedtél volna erre, nem rémülnél halálra a látványától. Még így se borzolja fel az idegeidet túlságosan, ami azt illeti.  
\- Biztos, hogy jó helyen járunk? - kérdezed Jintől óvatosan. Nem szeretnél valami gyanútlan békességben hétvégéző családra rárontani egy kivont pisztollyal rohangászó, rosszarcú ázsiai fószerrel. Jin csak igenlően hümmög.  
Doron a levegőbe szimatol, felragyognak a szemei, de csak a fejét rázza aztán. Te is körbetapogatózol megint óvatosan, de rajtatok meg a kapunál várakozó Jasonön kívül nem igazán találod nyomát semmi intelligens létformának. Már az is nagylelkű, hogy Jason szürke-statikus hangyafocit játszó agyát belevetted ebbe a felsorolásba. Az egyik mellettetek álló fa ágán egy mókus kucorog, rámosolyogsz, ahogy az elméd az övéhez ér egy pillanatra, de nem tetszik neki a dolog nyilván és elszelel.

Nem foglalkozol vele sokáig, mert újra a házat kutatva mégiscsak felfedezel valami furcsaságot. Nem úgy nem találod nyomát semminek, hogy nincs a házban semmi, hanem hogy.... a ház semmi. Egy letapogathatatlan, fekete folt a körülöttetek susogó világban. Eltart egy ideig rádöbbenned, miért ismerős a dolog, mert még sosem találkoztál a saját falaiddal a másik oldalról, kívülről, de ilyesmi lehet az is.  
\- Védve van a ház - tájékoztatod Jint. - Nem tudom a belsejét érzékelni, el van zárva előlem.  
\- Fasza - húzza a száját Jin, de nem hangzik meglepettnek. Előreindul, kis fáziskéséssel követed, és jönnek utánatok a többiek is.   
\- Most, mi?  
\- Ahogy te szoktad mondani: yolo - vigyorog Jin. - Megnézem, hogy fel tudom-e törni a védelmet, de ha kifog rajtam, akkor nincs mit tenni, bemegyünk vakon. Legalább már tutira tudjuk, hogy valami csak van itt.  
\- Remek - dörmög Doron is.  
\- Van jobb ötleted, nagyfiú?  
Doron nem válaszol, mert nincs neki, meg mert sérti a becsületét a fiúnak titulálás is. Nagynak nagy, azért nem reklamálhat.

A verandára érve azért határozottan kezdesz te is szorongani. A ház fölétek tornyosul vészjóslóan, kívül-belül sötéten, úgy kell emlékeztetned magadat tudatosan újra és újra, hogy Rileyért vagytok itt.  
Jin leguggol a padló deszkalapjait kocogtatni alig hallhatóan, fülel és kúszik-mászik, aztán egyszer csak megtorpan, majdnem a lábtörlő előtt már.  
\- Hah! - szusszant győzedelmesen, de azzal a lendülettel össze is ráncolja a szemöldökét. - Vagy? Hm... Mégsem. Furcsa. Azaz nem, de...  
\- Jin?  
\- A védőpecséteknek általában van egy határvonaluk, azt kerestem, de... Azt nem találtam. Nem is fogom, szerintem a falakba van beépítve, azt meg megbaszhatjuk. Viszont találtam mást. Egy nemrég feltört és hellyel-közzel visszarakott ajtózáró bűbájt.  
Rábök valamire a lábtörlő előtt, amit eddig csak göcsnek néztél a fában, de lehet akár egy festett valami is valóban.  
\- Riley! - suttogod, és Jin rábólint, bár az aggodalom nem tűnik el az arcáról. Azért föltápászkodik és az ajtóhoz lép.  
\- Csak akkor gyertek utánam, ha szólok - veti hátra, a kezét a kilincsgombra fonva. A másikkal a pisztolyt tartja maga előtt.

Ahogy elfordítja a gombot és kattan a zár, lassan meglöki az ajtót és visszaveszi a másik kezét is a pisztolyra rögtön, az arca elé emeli és úgy húzódik előre. Lélegzetvisszafojtva álltok mögötte és kicsit elvakulva a nyíló ajtón át kiszökő halvány lámpafénytől meg a meglepetéstől, hogy odabenn világosság van.  
Egyharmadig nyílhat ki talán, amikor Jin megrezzen a mozdulatlanságban, és a következő pillanatban érzed Doron kezét a válladon, ahogy megragad és félreránt, Nisha halkan sikít, egy lövés dörren, az iszonytató hangereje szinte fejbevág. Megbotlasz Doron lábában, de sikerül megkapaszkodnod a falban és Nisha is megtámaszt hátulról. Kábán kapkodsz levegő után, alig hallasz valamit a füled istentelen zúgásától. Doron melletted az orra alatt sziszegve káromkodik, Nisha rémülten csuklik.  
Jin az ajtóban áll. Lassan leereszti a pisztolyt.  
\- ... Paget?  
\- Jeong? - Furcsán ismerős a hang, bár olyan, mintha egy mély üvegbúra alól hallanád, a vége meg sípol, mint a hangfalak a gerjedő mikrofontól. - Mi a...  
\- Majdnem lelőttél, te fasz - fakad ki Jin.  
\- Itt nem jár soha senki - horkant a lövöldöző személy. - Honnan kellett volna tudnom, hogy te...?  
Elhallgat. Ahogy a fülzúgásod is. És már tudod, miért volt ismerős a hang, hát hogyne tudnád. Több, mint egy éve hallottad utoljára élőben, de akkor is tudod.

Szarsz már mindenre, ahogy meglódulsz, Jin figyelmeztetéseire és utasításaira, a ház esetleges átkaira meg az iménti lövöldözésre. Félretolod Jint az ajtóból egy mozdulattal, aztán megtorpansz egy pillanatra a küszöbön és pislogsz befelé és próbálod elhitetni az agyaddal, hogy nem, nem káprázik a szemed, tényleg a hülye barom bátyád áll előtted, pisztollyal a kezében ugyan, de aprón és zömöken és egy elképesztően buta-döbbent kifejezéssel az arcán. Szóval egészen szívszorítóan ismerősen.  
\- _... Ash?_  
\- Riley!  
\- Mi a...  
Eddig jut, és már veted is magad a nyakába. Majdnem felborultok, persze, de nem érdekel az se, a botladozás se, meg az se, hogy közel állsz a síráshoz a megkönnyebbüléstől és az örömtől. Csak az érdekel, hogy megvan Riley, és tud a lábán állni meg beszélni meg lövöldözni, szóval nem is haldoklik teljesen talán. Meg ha mégis, egy ölelésig még akkor is kénytelen lesz túlélni, mert nem mostanában fogod elereszteni. Kapaszkodik beléd ő is szorosan félkézzel, hitetlenkedve nevet meg dörmög bele valamit az ingedbe, de nem érted, úgyhogy nagy sokára csak elhúzódsz tőle, épp csak annyira, hogy ne fojtsd meg.  
\- Hm? - nézel le rá. Tudod, hogy egy veszett-széles vigyor ül az arcodon, és ha nem állsz le gecizni, akkor tényleg sírni fogsz, úgyhogy leállsz gecizni. - Te mindig ilyen kicsi voltál?  
\- Kabbe - röhög Riley. - _Ash, hogy a faszba kerülsz te ide?_  
\- Érted jöttem - közlöd a szerinted nyilvánvalót. - Aszitted, csak úgy felszívódhatsz?  
\- Hát ezek szerint nem - rázza a fejét Riley. - Basszus, te... De hogyan?  
\- Velük - intesz a hátad mögé egy nagy svunggal, és kábé neked is csak erről jut eszedbe, hogy nem egyedül jöttél.  
\- Kik... _Oh._

Akkor veszi észre Nishát is.  
Bár minden porcikád tiltakozik ez ellen, ellépsz Rileytól lassan, hogy átengedd a helyed a lánynak. Segít mondjuk, hogy Jin abszolút feltűnésmentesen rángat hátrafelé az ingednél fogva, ugyanerre célozgatva.   
\- Hülye vagy - néz Nisha a fiúra. Kifürkészhetetlen az arckifejezése, de mintha egy halovány mosolykezdemény árnyéka bujkálna a szája sarkában. Vagy csak annyira rajongsz érte is, hogy bemeséled magadnak ezt, hogy reménykedhess az újra egymásra találásukban.   
\- Tudom - hallod még Riley szintén igen adekvát válaszát, aztán Jin végképp félrecibál.  
\- Legyen már benned legalább valami szépérzet - sziszeg neked.  
\- Pont te mondod?  
\- Kuss.

Legalább ölelkeznek és nem veszekednek. Riley gyanúsan szipákol, úgyhogy esélyesen ő is sír már kicsit. Családi szarság.  
Amíg suttogva-sietősen beszélgetnek arról, hogy Riley egész pontosan mekkora egy fasz, te körbenézel a szobában. Továbbra sem érted ugyanis a helyzetet. Sehol a szellemtanya, amire számítottál, a kívülről hétvégi háznak kinéző kecó belülről is hétvégi háznak néz ki.  
Aztán eszedbe jut, hogy most, hogy a falakon belül vagytok, megpróbálhatnál újra érzékelni, és amikor megteszed, döbbenten hőkölsz hátra már az első felületes körbenézés után.  
\- Jin, figyelj - fordulsz a férfihoz sürgetően, de aztán rájössz, hogy van a kérdéskörben talán válaszképesebb ember is a helyiségben. - Vagy nem is, Riley, te tudsz róla, hogy nem egyedül, mármint hogy rajtunk kívül sem... Szóval hogy van itt még valaki?  
\- Mi? - nyög föl Doron, és hallod a hangjában pánikká csúcsosodni az eddigi csendes szorongást.  
\- Igen, nem - így Riley. - Mármint, tudok róla, öhm, ne aggódjatok miatta, az csak... Mindegy.  
Szokatlan tőle amúgy is ez a habogás, most meg külön felkorbácsolja a gyanakvásodat.   
\- _Riley?_  
\- De tényleg nem - magyarázkodik tovább Riley -, izé, igazából, az övé a ház, én csak, szóval lakótárs, de nem számít. Amúgy sem kéne itt lennetek, basszameg. És mi a lófaszt keres itt Halberg asszony fia?  
\- A nevem Doron - vágja rá az említett dacosan, mert kezdi unni, hogy az elmúlt napokban mindenki csak az anyja híres családnevéről azonosítja be. Meg könnyes arccal, a könyökéig érve még neki se fenyegető Riley annyira, a kezében lógó fegyver dacára sem.  
\- Remek, nem ez volt a kérdés - vágja rá Riley, az udvariasság díszpéldánya.  
\- A barátom - szólsz közbe békítően -, és az én kérdésem meg az volt, hogy ki van még itt rajtunk kívül? És mi ez a hely, és miért vagy itt egyáltalán. És...

Nem jut több időd a kirohanás folytatására. Az emeletre vezető lépcső homályba vesző tetejéről egy mély hang gyanakvó kérdése száll felétek.  
\- Riley?  
\- Semmi - kiabál vissza Riley megnyugtatónak szánt hangon.  
\- Jaj, te fogságban vagy itt? - szalad ki a szádon az első eszedbe jutó dolog egy rémült suttogással.  
\- Aha - horkant Riley. - Csak szabadon és felfegyverkezve, valamiért.  
\- Jó, na - visszakozol. - Tényleg nem értem, mi történik.  
\- Nem is baj - morog Riley. - Azért léptem le, basszameg, hogy ne keverjetek bele titeket, így is tiszta szar az egész.  
\- De _mi?_ \- fakadsz ki, a tőled telhető leghatározottabb és végérvényesebb hangon. Most, hogy megtaláltad, nem engeded tovább mártírkodni, az is biztos.  
\- Makacs fasz - dünnyögi Riley frusztrált szeretettel, aztán fúj egy megadó sóhajt, és elszánja magát. - Ez.

A karját dugja az orrod alá egy nagy mozdulattal. A könyékhajlata fölött egy tetoválás virít a bőrén. Nem a Jin-féle vastag körvonalas, nonfiguratív retro dolog, ez egy minimalista, hipszter rajz visszafogott linearttal, modern és elegáns.  
Egy homokórát ábrázol.  
Pár másodpercnyi értetlen bámulás után egy döbbent nyögés szakad le az ajkaidról, és érzed a gyomrodat mázsás kőként megzuhanni, mert a tetoválás _mozog_. A felső, már majdnem üres tárolóból alig észrevehető lassan potyognak le az alsóban csúcsosodó dombra a tintával rajzolt homokszemek.  
Rémisztő sejtés kezd körvonalazódni az elmédben. A figyelők azt mondták, Riley haldoklik. És...  
\- Ha lepereg, akkor...?  
\- Kampec.  
Nincsenek szavak semmilyen emberi nyelven arra az érzésre, ami a hatalmába kerít. Mondjuk nem mintha beszélnél bármi mást az angolon kívül. Mindegy.  
Remeg a kezed, amivel Riley tetovált karja után nyúlsz, remeg a szád is, amivel megszólalsz, és legfőképpen remeg a lelked.  
\- Riley...  
Nem jut időd mást kérdezni, mondani, sírni, Jin mellétek tolakszik és ő is a rajzot kezdi vizslatni.  
\- Na baszki - állapítja meg lesújtottan egy gyors pillantás után. - Jól beletenyereltél a szarba, Paget.  
\- Kösz, bazdmeg - horkant Riley. - Mintha nem tudnám.  
\- Nate? - kérdi Jin.  
\- Ja - bólint Riley keserűen.  
\- Megpróbáltál dobbantani?  
\- Ja.  
\- Öhm - fejezed ki a zavarodat roppant értelmesen. Nate az egyik Dema-vezér, Jin azt mondta. Mi köze neki Rileyhoz, hogy gyilkolós tetoválásokat rak rá?  
\- Tudsz vele valamit kezdeni? - néz Riley Jinre. A hangja könyörgő a közömbös álcája alatt, de Jin csak a fogát szívja és próbál nem nyíltan dühöngeni.  
\- Nem két perc alatt. Ezzel rögtön hozzám kellett volna jönnöd, te idióta, akkor lett volna időm szétszedni, de így... Milyen tempóban pereg, mennyi van még hátra?  
\- Nem sok, de azért nem vészes - mondja Riley, és belepöszít egy egész kicsit, és ebből rögtön tudod, hogy hazudik, kurvára hazudik. Elnőtte már a beszédhibáját, de ha ideges vagy nem mond igazat, még mindig előjön neki.  
Szólásra nyitnád a szádat, hogy leteremtsd, de elkapja és elnémít egy Nishára vetett figyelmeztető pillantással, te pedig engedelmesen befogod reflexből. Mindig ő volt kettőtök közül a nagydumás, aki kihazudott titeket minden szituból, amíg te buzgón bólogattál a meséihez.

Csak azoktól általában nem az élete függött.  
Mondjuk a tiéd már igen, amikor Jinhez jöttetek először, szóval szavad se lehet.  
Amúgy se lehet, mert ebben a létező legalkalmatlanabb pillanatban a kabin pillanatnyi csöndjét egy kopogás töri meg.  
\- Ki a faszt hoztatok a nyakunkra? - sziszegi Riley, rögtön elterelve titeket az ajtó útjából és pisztolyt emelve a bejáratra.  
\- Kismalac, kismalac - dalolja egy rekedtes férfihang odakinn -, engedj beee.  
Riley arcából pedig az összes vér kifut.  
\- _Nate._ \- Megperdül a sarkán, hozzátok fordul. - Tűnjetek el, a nappaliba, gyorsan, gyerünk.  
\- Ry? - értetlenkedik Nisha.  
\- Most! - sziszegi, belöködve titeket az említett helyiségbe, aztán fölkiált a lépcsőn. - Serj! Látogatónk van.  
Jin rátok húzza az ajtót, kiterel titeket az üvegbetéte látóteréből is.  
\- Mi a...?  
\- Csssh! - pisszen rá Doronra. Begyömöszöli a farzsebébe a pisztolyát, ami rémesen szabálytalan fegyverkezelési húzás, és filcet rángat elő a füle mögül, eszeveszett tempóban és koncentrációval kezd valamit rajzolgatni a saját tenyerére. Odakinn halljátok a titokzatos lakótársat lesétálni a lépcsőn és Rileyval beszélgetni valamit fojtott hangon. - Úgy, na... Talán. Reméljük.  
Odébbterelget titeket és átvág köztetek, az ajtóhoz oson a falmentén, hogy ne látszódjon kintről, aztán egy szemmel alig követhetően gyors mozdulattal az üvegre simítja a megfestett tenyerét. Akkor fordul csak hozzátok.  
\- Illúzióbűbáj - közli. - Sietős, úgyhogy nem fog sokáig tartani, de egyelőre nem látnak és nem hallanak minket, amíg nem mozgunk meg hangoskodunk nagyon.  
Melléhúzódsz, az ajtóhoz, Nisha is követ rémült csöndben, Doron csak mögétek bújik, úgy figyelitek mind, hogy mi a franc történik odakinn.

Riley lakótársnak titulált haverja egy nagydarab, harmincas-negyvenesnek kinéző férfi, szakállas-bajuszos-ecsetfrizurás, kigyúrt, tetovált figura. Fogalmad sincs, ki lehet, de azt látod Jin kerekre tágult, végtelen sötét szemein, hogy ő tudja. És le van döbbenve az illető látványától.  
Nála nincs fegyver, csak egy tűzköves öngyújtót pattogtat a kezében. Riley pisztollyal áll az ajtó előtt, ráfogja, úgy kiabál ki.  
\- Tűnjetek el. Ide nem jöhettek be, tudod jól.  
\- Változnak az idők, drágám - válaszol odakintről a betolakodó. Nate Dema, ha lehet hinni Riley azonosításának. - Ti változtattátok meg őket.  
Riley rémülten ugrik meg, ahogy a kilincsgomb elfordul és az ajtó feltárul.  
Két alakot rajzol ki az erdő sötét hátteréből a kiszökő lámpafény.  
És az egyik, a fiú nyilván Nate, és akkor pedig a mögötte álló lány nem lehet más esélyesen, mint a Jin emlegette ikertestvére. Hasonlítanak. Csak éppen Nate úgy néz ki, mint egy rozoga csöves, a pipaszár lábain romos csuka, a pólója szakadt és szebb napokat látott is már, akárcsak a farmere, az arca nyúzott. A lány meg ellenben szürreálisan kilóg az egész képből, amit a jelenetben tartózkodó három férfi alkot. Kerek orrú kiscipő van rajta, színes zokni és háromnegyedes szárú bő kantáros nadrág meg egy csíkos garbó, a haja cuki és rendezett frufrus-hullámos, a tekintete angyali. Fingod nincs, mit keres itt.  
Nate belép, fittyet hányva a ráfogott pisztolyra.  
Riley rálő.  
A lány épp csak biccent egyet rá, és a golyó ártalmatlan fémdarabként hullik le a padlóra. Nate az orrát szívva röhög rajta.  
\- Jaj, baba, hát tudod, hogy ez velünk sose működött.  
\- Húzzatok a faszba - így Riley. Nem engedi le a kezét, hátrapillant a Serjnek nevezett illetőre.  
\- Menjetek el - mondja amaz is, kicsit szofisztikáltabban. Nyugodtan és határozottan cseng a hangja, a hüvelykujja az öngyújtó tűzkövén pihen. - Ide csak akkor jöhettek be, ha én azt mondom, és nem mondom azt.  
\- Ejnye már - cicceg Nate gúnyosan félredöntött fejjel. - Hát így kell bánni a látogatókkal, apa?

Elakad a lélegzeted az utolsó szó hallatán, Nisha is sípolva kap levegő után, és Doron akkorát nyög, hogy Jin figyelmeztetően szisszen rá.  
\- Ez...? - köhögöd.  
\- Sergius Dema, személyesen - felel Jin fojtott hangon. - Még szerencse, hogy csak Rileyt megtalálni indultunk. De hogy...  
Elhallgat, ahogy a szomszéd szobában ez a bizonyos Serj ugyanezt a kérdést teszi föl. Ezek szerint a gyerekeinek.  
\- Hogy találtatok Rileyra?  
\- Hófehérke reinkarnációja vagyok - csicsereg Nate a szempilláit rebegtetve -, az erdő apróvadai sok titkot sugdosnak nekem.  
\- Marion - kerekedik el Jin szeme.  
\- Mi?  
\- Az a kurva mókus - sistergi Jin haragosan. - De nem lehet mindig mindre gyanakodni, csak mert a városban az egyik ember.  
\- De ha...  
Nincs időd kimondani az első gondolatodat, mert Nate kimondja helyetted is, emelt hangon, színpadiasan körbekémlelve.

\- És azt is elsugdosta nekem, hogy egész kis vendégsereg verődött itt össze Rybear örömére - forgolódik a fiú. - Tudom, hogy itt vagy, Halberg, bújjatok elő! Hadd legyen még teljesebb ez a kis családi összejövetel, ha már így egymásra találtunk ezen a kései órán.  
\- Maradj Doron mögött - veti neked oda Jin, te pedig csak sodródsz tovább az eseményekkel tehetetlenül, ahogy elhúzza a tenyerét az üvegről, megtörve az illúzióbűbájt, és aztán kitárja az ajtót.  
\- Helló, áruló - köszönti Nate a férfit. Jin szóra se méltatja a titulust, Nate pedig tovább mustrál titeket. Kiráz tőle a hideg, valahogy földöntúli és idegen a tekintete, és úgy néz rátok, mint a természetfilmekben a nagymacskák a prédára a támadás előtti pillanatokban. - Ó, és Razdan doktornő is itt van. Hogy tetszik a pici párod új tintája? Életem mesterműve, szerintem.  
\- Anyád a pici - kommentálja a kiszólást Riley. Nisha nem szól, csak haragosan összeszorított szájjal mered a fiúra.  
\- Anyut a szádra ne vedd - vág vissza Nate, és bár a hangja még mindig művien vidor és nem mondott semmi konkrétan fenyegetőt, kiráz a szavaitól a hideg.   
\- Bocs - szalad ki Riley száján. Valamiért őszintén bűnbánó a hangja erre a pillanatra. Nate kiröhögi.

A marakodást Serj szakítja félbe.   
Belép elétek, a gyerekeivel szembefordulva és mintegy kettéválasztva a társaságot, elzárva az ikreket tőletek. Pattan a kezében az öngyűjtó tűzköve, láng libben a kanócán.  
\- Nem lenne szabad itt lennetek. Hogy törtétek fel a távoltartó rontást?  
\- Mi ugyan sehogy - ingatja a fejét Nate. A nyelvét rágcsálja, mulató szikra csillan azokban a különös szemeiben, ahogy Serjet nézi merőn. - Te törted fel nekünk.   
\- Nem lehet.  
Nate további győzködés helyett Rileyhoz fordul.  
\- Képzeld, a házon levő átok nem egészen azt mondja, hogy mi nem jöhetünk be - meséli. Riley, akárcsak ti, dermedten hallgatja a történetet és várja a végkifejletét. - Nem is apánk gyerekei vannak kitiltva. Hanem a vére, egész pontosan. Szeretnéd neki elmondani, mivel készült a homokórád? Szeretnéd neki elmondani, hogy mit csinált a tudtán kívül, amikor kinyitotta neked az ajtót, és veled együtt az én véremnek is?  
\- Basszus. Ennyire...? Hogyaza...  
Serj a hitetlenkedve, halálsápadtan dörmögő Rileyt nézi egy pillanatig, aztán megvonja a vállát.  
\- Nem számít. Oltalmat kért, és én megadtam neki, és megfizettem az árát is.  
Megemeli a tűzszerszám-mentes kezét is. Követed a mozdulatot a tekinteteddel, ahogy mindenki más is a szobában, és aztán pár másodpercig csak pislogva próbálod kivenni, hogy mit is látsz egész pontosan.

Szürkések az ujjai, a kisujja és a gyűrűsujja mereven és egyenesen állnak, mint egy szobornak, a középső is éppcsak görbül és már csak nyomokban bőrszínű, és azon az oldalon a csuklóján túl egészen az alkarján végigkúszik az idegen jelenség.  
\- Úúú, ez is elkezdődött? - csillannak föl Nate szemei lelkesen.   
\- Riley beengedése beavatkozásnak minősült - bólint Serj. - Ezzel számoltam, amikor megszegtem a tiltást.  
\- Helyes, helyes - lelkesedik Nate. - Jó lesz megszabadulnunk tőled mielőbb, hogy anyut visszahozhassuk.  
\- Riley elmondta, hogy ezzel próbálkoztok. - Serj hangja fáradt és szomorú. - Nem fog sikerülni.  
\- Majd meglátjuk - ölti rá a nyelvét Nate. Aztán Rileyhoz fordul megint. - Észbe kapsz végre és velünk jössz, Csipkerózsika, vagy megvárod az éjfélt?  
\- Ilyen szar hercegért inkább megvárom - hárít Riley hősies daccal. Nate sokáig néz rá rezzenéstelenül, félrefordított fejjel, a véresre cserepesedett ajkát rágcsálva. Riley állja a tekintetét felszegett állal, még akkor is, amikor Nate minden átmenet nélkül elneveti magát.  
\- Hát jó. - Végignéz midannyiótokon, egy pillanatra még rajtad is megakad a tekintete, ahogy Doron mögött bujkálsz, aztán búcsút szalutál. - Jó volt találkozni, kuzin. Apa kezét majd küldjétek el postán, vagy Marionnal, vagy akárhogy, ha végleg leesett, ki akarom tenni a hálószobámban. És álljatok le, _Jeong_. Anya vissza fog jönni, és Halberg meg fog dögleni, akármit is machinálgattok. Csak a saját életeteket nehezítitek meg vele. Gyere, hercegnő.  
Int az ikrének, aki az egész vizitet áhítatos, néma csöndben állta végig mellette, és hátat fordítva nektek, egész egyszerűen kisétálnak az ajtón.

Néma, hűlt csend marad utánuk, Serj öngyújtójának az újbóli kattanása töri meg és zökkent ki titeket a döbbent szobrozásból.   
Nem a legjobb szóválasztás jelenleg, mindegy.  
\- Ez a gépezet is beindult hát - dörmögi a pasas, végtelen, megkeseredett fáradtsággal a hangjában.  
\- A keze... - suttogod, értetlenül és félve egyszerre.  
\- Az még csak az eleje - legyint az egészségesebbik végtagjával Serj. - Egyszerű a szabály: olyan, mint a vérmérgezés, csak kővé válással. Ha beleavatkozok a város életébe akárhogyan, elindul fölfelé. Ha elér a szívemig, az is kővé válik.  
\- És?   
\- És meghalok - vonja meg a vállát Serj. - Még nem volt szerencsénk találkozni, ugye? Sergius Dema. Te bizonyára Riley testvére vagy.  
\- Igen - bólogatsz, megszeppenten az éles váltástól és egy kicsit hálásan azért, hogy nem lettél az öccsének titulálva.   
\- Örvendek - bólint Serj. - Kezet is nyújtanék, de hát...   
\- Nem para - nyugtatod sután. Ő mosolyog egyet, aztán Doronhoz fordul.  
\- Még csak fenyegetőznek, vagy már próbálkoztak is?  
\- Próbálkoztak - felel Doron, hasonló reflex-szerű engedelmességgel, mint amit te is érzel.  
\- Sajnálom - dünnyög Serj. Valahogy elhiszed neki, hogy őszintén mondja.  
\- Én is - néz föl a férfira Riley. Csupa szégyen és bűnbánat az arca. - Nem kellett volna idejönnöm, bajt hoztam magára vele...  
\- A bajt az apósom hozta rám, még jó régen - rázza a fejét Serj. - Elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy előbb-utóbb elkezdődjön ez a háború is. A bosszú a vérünkben van, csakúgy, mint a kitartás. A gyerekeim nem fognak megállni, amíg meg nem kapják, amit akarnak.  
\- Márpedig mi meg akarjuk őket állítani - vágod rá, hirtelen fellángoló haraggal. - És meg is fogjuk!  
Serj nem hőköl hátra a kirohanástól, tudja nyilván, hogy nem neki szól a dühöd. Szomorkás, de elismerő mosoly játszik az ajkán.  
\- És mégis hogyan?  
\- Hát... Vannak ötleteink.


	6. tired of tending to this fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: vague hints of abuse and toxic relationships, Jin tragikus divatérzéke 2 electric boogaloo, kevéssé szofisztikált megszólalások sírrablás-tervezgetés közben.)_

A kijelentés magabiztosabb, mint amilyennek érzed magad belülről. A Demáékkal szemtől szemben találkozás és a Riley megtalálását beárnyékoló fenyegetések kirántották kicsit a lábad alól az amúgy is ingatag talajt, annyi minden történt az elmúlt félórában, hogy azt se tudod, hol áll a fejed.   
Jin a megmentőd, mint mindig. Egy határozott intéssel letelepít mindannyiótokat az étkezőasztalhoz, aztán Serjre néz, és a rá jellemző zavarbaejtően tárgyilagos stílusával a közepébe vág a dolgoknak. Yolo, vagy mi a szar. Kezdi nagyon eltanulni.  
\- Beszéltünk a feleségével.  
\- Nocsak - hümmög Serj, és bár szomorúan megvillan a szeme, meglepően közönyösen fogadja a közlést az abszurditása ellenére.   
\- Várjatok, de hát ő... Már nem él - zavarodik meg Riley. Mármint még jobban, mint amennyire eddig is értetlenkedve figyelte a helyzetet. Persze, azt mondtátok neki, hogy érte jöttetek, most meg hirtelen a Dema-gyerekek életcéljának a szabotálásával fenyegetőztök a véletlen szintén megtalált apjuknak. Aki valamiért a lakótársa.  
De hát ti sem számítottatok rá, hogy a búvóhely-választása meg a zűrös közelmúltja miatt meglepetésszerűen összeérnek a különböző szálak a kezeitekben. Igazából még mindig nem hiszed el egészen a szerencséteket, hogy a bátyádnak pont arra az egy helyre sikerült menekülnie, ahol a nektek jelenleg másik legfontosabb személy is rejtőzik. De pont emiatt most, hogy megvan a nyavalyás, ideje kihasználni ezt a szerencséteket is és kifaggatni Serjet tüzekről meg csontokról meg mindenről, amiről hajlandó nyilatkozni.  
\- Igen, az egy kicsit megnehezítette a dolgot - bólogat Jin. - De áthidaltuk a kommunikációs és dimenziós szakadékot.   
\- És mit mondott? - érdeklődi Serj, továbbra is halálos nyugalommal állva a beszélgetéshez. Rossz szóválasztás, mindegy.

Főleg mindegy, mert még mielőtt belekezdhetnétek a szeánsz elmesélésébe vagy Esther versének a fejtegetésébe, Riley újra közbevág, emlékeztetve rá mindenkit, hogy ő is épp úgy Paget, mint te, és a makacs okvetetlenség családi vonás nálatok.  
\- És ami még fontosabb, mi a faszért beszélgettek ti Nate-ék halott anyjával? - dörmögi, gyanakvó tekintettel vizslatva titeket. - Most vagy én vagyok a hülye, vagy tényleg lemaradtam valamiről?  
\- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást - jegyzi meg Nisha egy finom mosollyal.  
\- Hát na - reagál Riley roppant értelmesen, mert ellenkezni nem tud, meg Nishával nem is szeret amúgy se. Most meg főleg nem akarhat. De nem hagyja az elterelést se. - Úgy értem, mi ez az egész megállítósdi? Én azt hittem, csak engem meg Serjet befenyíteni jöttek, de... Mi van, mit akarnak tőletek?  
\- Leginkább azt, hogy szakadjunk meg - horkant Jin. Rád pillant kérdőn. - Elmondjuk neki?  
Szíved szerint azonnal rávágnád, hogy igen, de megfontolod a választ. Az imént történtek erősen azt sugallják, hogy Riley benne van már így is nyakig az egész Dema-katyvaszban, viszont amit Jin faggatására mondott nemrég, abból az jött le, hogy pont azért van szarban, mert megpróbálta megszakítani a kapcsolatot velük, akkor meg nem lenne fair most visszarángatni.  
De ő követel magyarázatot, nem mondhatod neki azt, hogy maradjon el. Úgyse fog. Meg ti sem fogjátok kiküldeni a szobából, amíg elmondjátok Serjnek a verset és a nő üzenetét, és nem fogjátok itthagyni sem, amikor elindultok a Serjtől remélhetőleg szerzett instrukciók alapján tovább küzdeni Doron életéért. Akkor meg úgyis meg fogja tudni, hogy itt már jóval nagyobb bajról van szó, minthogy ő kiharcolt magának egy személyre szóló átkot a Dema-klán seggfej vezetőjétől.  
  
\- Igen - bólintasz rá végül Jin kérdésére. - Én nem titkolózok.  
Riley bűnbánóan pislog, elértette az odaszúrásodat. Pedig nem volt fair, te könnyen vagy: rá támaszkodtál egész életedben, és miattad érzi úgy, hogy neki egyedül kell megoldania a bajait.   
És most, hogy Doron a segítségkérésével hasonló helyzetbe kényszerített téged, mint amilyenben te tartottad Rileyt eddig, már megérted az ő hozzáállását is. Épp elég embert belekevertél már ebbe a szarba, nem akarnád most még őt is. És tudod, hogy ha most elmondjátok neki, mibe tenyereltetek, akkor minden egyebet félre fog tenni, hogy segítsen, mert olyan ember.  
De szükségetek is van a segítségre. Ha egyszer Demáékkal volt még nemrég is, utána meg az apjuk lakótársaként bujkált, senkinek nem lesz több és aktuálisabb infója arról, hogy mi zajlik a házuk táján, mint neki.  
Csak ahhoz először valóban nem árthat tudnia, hogy a ti házatok táján mik zajlanak.  
Jin dióhéjban összefoglalja tehát az eseményeket, onnantól, hogy Doron rádírt a mérgezésével a Burger Kingből. Logikusan fűzi a történetet, előreveszi azt, hogy Ruby szeánsza nyomán tudtátok meg, hogy ide kell jönnötök érte, és utána folytatja a Serjet is érintő problémátokkal, miszerint a Dema-kölykök anyafeltámasztó hadműveletének a megakadályozásához a kulcs az ő kezében lehet.  
\- Arra mondjuk nem számítottunk, hogy magát is itt találjuk - néz a férfira végül. - Nekem sose mondták el pontosan, hogy mi van itt, a városi szóbeszédek alapján meg azt hittem, általános a bejárási tilalom.   
\- Mindenki azt hiszi - bólogat Riley. - Azért is jöttem ide. Nekem elmesélte egyszer Nate, hogy technikailag az egy darab ajtózáró pecséten túl csak ők vannak komoly mágiával távoltartva, amíg Serj önként be nem engedi őket. De az meg beavatkozásnak minősülne, ugye, szóval patthelyzet. Viszont nem akarták, hogy akárki más ide mászkáljon, és ezért kezdték el terjeszteni ezeket a pletykákat.

\- Oké, de akkor... Mi ez a hely? - tárod szét a kezeidet tanácstalanul.  
\- Az otthonom - néz rád Serj egyszerűen. - Az apósomnak nem volt elég a családom szétzúzása és az én megátkozásom, száműzött is ide a város szélére, egy házba, ahol nem telik az idő. Minden éjféllel ugyanaz a nap kezdődik újra. Nem fogy el az étel, nem kapcsolják le az áramot, és nincs itt senki rajtam kívül. Az elmúlt harminc évet egyedül éltem le, és próbáltam közben a limitált lehetőségeimmel megtörni az átkot. Mint láthatjátok, nem sok sikerrel. De itt ráérek ilyenekre.  
Irigyelhetnéd is, amiért igazából mindene megvan itt nyugalomban és a szar kapitalizmus meg a társadalom nyomásai nélkül, de nem teszed. Ez nem élet, csak létezés. Abból is csak látszat.  
\- Ez a másik ok, amiért ide jöttem - jegyzi meg Riley. - Nate-ék ki vannak zárva, és nem hat rám az átkuk? Tökéletes búvóhely.  
\- De akkor ha kijössz...  
\- Van időm - legyint Riley. - Pont azért, mert elég hamar idejöttem. Ráadásul, ha Jin le tudja venni...  
\- Nem ígérek semmit - siet Jin leszögezni. - Én tanítottam Nate-et anno így tetoválni, de ez az ő mágiájukkal van összefűzve, és ahhoz nem értek. De megpróbálom, persze. Csak nem fél nap lesz. Főleg, hogy van épp elég más bajunk is.  
\- Túl sok is - mormog Doron. - Ha tudtam volna, hogy ez lesz az egészből, sose testálom rád az egész szart, Ash, sajnálom.  
\- Ha nem írsz rám aznap este, talán sose találom meg Rileyt, úgyhogy ne szabadkozz - hárítod az aggodalmait, az asztalon heverő kezére simítva a sajátodat. Riley összehúzott szemöldökkel figyeli a mozdulatot, de csak kihívóan felszeged rá az állad neki, és amikor észreveszi a reakciódat, feltartott tenyérrel visszakozik. Doronnak azért megereszt egy figyelmeztető pillantást. Biztos nagyobb patáliát csapna a dologért nagytestvériesen, ha nem lenne éppen a Jin említette sok más bajotok is, de üröm az örömben, hogy legalább nem erre koncentrál miattuk.

Másvalamire koncentrál. És jogosan.  
\- De most várjatok már - hümmögi. - Azt mondtátok, úgy indult az egész, hogy megpróbálták Doront kinyírni. Ahhoz miért kellett az anyjukkal beszélnetek?  
\- Hát, eredetileg csak azért léptünk kapcsolatba vele, hogy legyen valami ajánlatunk Doron életéért cserébe - magyarázod. - Vagy valami. Jin teóriája volt, attól félt, hogy ha ráálltak, az biztos azért van, mert tudnak valami újat feltámasztás-ügyben is, és ha mi is szerzünk infót róla, akkor azzal lépéselőnyt nyerhetünk és esetleg üzletelhetünk.  
\- Hol függ össze a kettő?  
\- Lehet, hogy sehol. De Jin szerint anélkül nem kezdtek volna bele a bosszúállásba is. A régi szarokért, vágod őket, ugye?  
\- Eléggé, ja - felel Riley borongósan. - Voltak napok, amikor Nate nagyon szétzuhant, és... Beszélt olyan dolgokról is, amikről amúgy sose beszélt volna.  
Nem úgy mesél róla, mint egy volt főnökről, aki épp meg akarja ölni, hanem egy régi barátról, akit elvesztett és sajnál még mindig. Megborzongat a gondolat, de annyira jellemző Rileyra. Nem képes gyűlölni vagy igazán haragudni, és meglátja a jót mindenkiben akkor is, ha senki más nem tudja. Nem mágiahasználó, de ez a tulajdonsága van olyan különleges és már-már varázslatos, mint egy telepátia vagy alakváltás, ha nem különlegesebb.  
Serj arcára fájdalmas sötétség kúszik. Régi sebeket téptek föl ezzel a beszélgetéssel, az látszik rajta, és utálod a tudatot, hogy ez még csak a kezdet. De talán a háborújuk végének a kezdete lehet, az vigasztal  
Riley hallgat. De nem gyászosan, hanem elgondolkodón inkább, látod abból, ahogy az orrát ráncolja.  
\- Ez nem csak bosszú - rázza aztán a fejét. - Régóta fontolgatják, igaz, de ha csak arról szólna, nem ilyen hűbelebalázs módon intéznék. Valami más is van a háttérben.  
\- Nekem is megfordult a fejemben ez is - vallja be Jin -, de miért? Nem tudok róla, hogy Sahlo cserekereskedelemmel dolgozna, márpedig szerintem még mindig ő az elsőszámú opciójuk. Akkor meg mi indította be őket ennyire pont most?

Riley hallgat megint, aztán egy elkeseredett sóhajjal elhatározza magát.  
\- Azt hiszem, én. És Ash.  
\- Mi? - hökkensz meg, mert sok mindenre számítottál, valami ostoba véráldozatos feltámasztásra, vagy újabb titkos átkokra, de erre nem. - Ugyan miért?  
\- Miattam. Sok kényes infót tudok, és kiléptem. Az még nem volt feltétlen baj talán. De aztán utánam jöttél, te bolond, és lehet, hogy még az se volt baj, de hogy pont Doronnal kezdtél... - fejtegeti az elméletét Riley. - Amiért még számolunk amúgy, nehogy azt hidd, hogy ennyiben hagytam. De ja. Gondolom, féltek tőle, hogy megtalálsz. Mert akkor elmondhatok neked, és rajtad keresztül Doronnak is valamit, ami komolyan fenyegetheti a terveiket. És ami tényleg új infó volt az anyjuk ügyében.  
\- És mi lenne az? - hajol előre Jin az asztal fölött.  
\- Egy jóslat.  
\- Miről? - faggatózik tovább Jin. Kihallgatás-szaga van a levegőnek, de Riley állja a sarat, és vall.  
\- Arról, hogy Doron az egyetlen ember, aki megakadályozhatja a feltámasztását.  
\- Miafasz - dörmög az említett döbbenten. Jin a száját húzza.  
\- Ki az, aki egyáltalán vállalt jóslást nekik, és miért beszél ilyen égrengető baromságokat?  
\- Kettőt tippelhetsz - fintorog Riley. - Leah Bishop.  
\- Baszki - így Jin. - Nyilván. Sajnos akkor viszont nem marhaság.  
\- Az ki? - kotyogsz közbe, mint rezidens Trench-tudatlan. Bár eszedbe jut rögtön, hogy Jason családneve is ugyanez tudtoddal.  
\- Valami sokad-unokatestvérük.  
\- És Jason? Az csak véletlen névegyezés, vagy...? - firtatod, és Jin válasza igazolja a gyanúdat.  
\- Neki nem sokad, ja. Elsőfokú. Sőt, asszem, igazából tesókként nőttek föl, de...  
\- Várjál már, akkor Jason is a rokonuk? Mármint, Demáéknak.  
\- Persze - horkant Jin. - Mit gondolsz, honnan ismerem? De végeztek velük, Jason halála után elegük lett, az is miattuk volt. És elengedték őket is, akkor még más idők dívtak. Apropó, elengedés. Azt mondd meg nekem, Riley, hogy ha ilyen információk birtokában vagy, miért élsz még?

A kérdés igazi Jin-stílusú lényegretörő és cizellálatlan, mint az eddigiek is, és megszoktad már, hogy ő így tolja ezeket, de a torkodon akad tőle a lélegzeted azért.  
\- Bocs - pillant rád Jin. - Nyilvánvalóan nem bánom a dolgot, nem azért kérdezem, hanem mert próbálok az ő fejükkel gondolkodni. Oké, megpróbáltak visszahúzni az átokkal, de most, hogy itt voltak, és látták, hogy Ash megtalált és Doron is itt volt és megtörtént, amitől féltek, és ami miatt Doront el akarták tenni láb alól, miért nem tettek el láb alól téged is rögtön?  
\- Mert... Mert. Nem számít.  
Riley válasza roppant informatív és bőséges, úgyhogy Jin nyilván nem éri be ennyivel.  
\- Paget. Nyilvánvalóan számít. És te is nekik, ha már ennyi mindent elmondtak neked, amit nekem a szűk egy évtized alatt se.  
\- Oké, jó, számítok - fakad ki Riley. - Azért élek. Mert visszavárnak. Nate visszavár. Azért kaptam gondolkodási időt golyó helyett.  
\- De miért? Mit tudsz, amit mások nem? Még mágus se vagy, az ég szerelmére.  
Eszedbe jut az iménti eszmefuttatásod Riley varázsáról, meg arról a szokatlan empátiáról, amivel Nate-ről nyilatkozott, meg Nate szar becenevei, amivel Ry agyát heccelte, és az egész interakciójuk. Már akkor is furcsa volt a dolog, és furcsa az is, hogy Riley tényleg ennyire számít nekik, és a sok furcsaság magyarázata Jin utolsó, véletlen eltalált szavában rejlik. A megvilágosodás szinte fejbevág, és Riley azonnal látja rajtad meg a döbbeneteden, hogy tudod a választ.  
Nisha olyan arccal ül mellette, mint aki mindig is tudta.  
\- Hagyjuk - kéri szelíden, de határozottan, és ez a hangnem eléri azt, amit Riley nem tudott. Jin zavartan ugyan, de meghátrál.  
\- Nem miatta léptem le - fordul Riley a lányhoz esdeklőn. - Mármint, de, de nem azért, mert... Csak, mindketten választás elé állítottatok, és nem tudtam vele mit kezdeni, ráadásul ahogy ő csinálta, az... De megértem. Nincs szeretet-nyelvük, egy kurva erőszak volt az egész életük. Azért akarják vissza az anyjukat is ilyen elszántan. Ő szerette őket, arra emlékeznek.  
És most már Jin arcára is a megvilágosodás döbbenete ül ki.  
\- Baszki, Paget - summázza a véleményét.  
\- Ja - vonja meg a vállát Riley.

Bármennyire is elborzasztó az egész szitu, egy pillanatra felvihogsz a szürrealitásán, mert már igazán csak ez hiányzott ebbe a káoszba.   
\- Hogy is volt az a dolog Veronával?   
Riley értetlenül pislog, Jin viszont veled röhög.   
\- Ez a valaha létezett legszarabb verzió a sztorira - véli. - Pedig láttam a Dicaprio-féle filmet is.   
\- Az egy mestermű - kel az említett alkotás védelmére Doron vehemensen. Örül, hogy végre valamihez hozzá tud szólni, az eddigieket zavart csendben ülte végig.   
\- Mindjárt gondoltam, hogy te ezt fogod mondani - horkant Jin. Ami nem szép tőle. De sajnos jogos. Mondjuk aki crop topban, boxerben meg szőrös papucsban veszi át a Postmates kajakiszállításait, az csak ne ugasson be mások ízlésficamaira. - Na jó, ennek már semmi értelme, van fontosabb dolgunk is, mint egymást oltogatni.  
\- Én élvezem - jegyzi meg Serj. - Több emberi kontaktus, mint amit az elmúlt három évtizedben megéltem. Bár tény, hogy a kérdésemre azóta se kaptam választ.  
\- Mégpedig? - vakarja a tarkóját Jin zavartan.  
\- Hogy mit mondott nektek Hessy.  
\- Ah.

Valóban, most már kurvára ideje lenne erről is beszélnetek.   
Nisha mondja fel a verset, mert ő jegyezte meg a legpontosabban, nyilván az utolsó sor kitételével. Azt Doron teszi hozzá fordításostól, némi magyarázattal.  
\- Annak fényében, amit Riley mondott arról a jóslatról, kezd egyre több értelme lenni annak, hogy miért csak te tudtál vele kommunikálni - gondolkodik el Jin. - Nem tartom kizártnak, hogy eleve erről szólt, hogy maradt valami kiskapu a távoltartó rontásában, és az "igazi" családtagjai fel tudják vele venni a kapcsolatot.   
\- Az apósom ferde észjárására vallana - írja alá az elmélet valószínűségét Serj is. - Sosem akarta elfogadni, hogy Hessy minket választott. Pedig ha nem ragaszkodott volna ennyire megszállottan ahhoz, hogy alárendeljen és ezzel elkülönítsen minket, nem kellett volna választani se. De most már mindegy.  
\- De várjatok - üt valami szöget a fejedbe. - A jóslat arról szólt, hogy csak Doron tudja megakadályozni a feltámasztást... De ha csak ő értheti az üzenetet, akkor csak ő tudja megszerezni is... öhm, Esther maradványait. Amik kellenek a feltámasztáshoz. Szóval csak ő tudja, a feltámasztáshoz kellő dolgot is megszerezni. Szóval ha megölik előtte, igazából magukat lövik lábon vele, nem?  
\- De - ismeri el a gondolatmeneted logikáját Jin is. - És nem tartom kizártnak, hogy Leah direkt hagyta ki ezt a jóslata szövegezéséből, mert olvasni nyilván olvasta. Profi jövendőmondó, kétlem, hogy ekkora hibát vétene. Azt viszont kinézem belőle, hogy eleve ezért ment bele a jóslásba, mert esélyt látott a háború lezárására, Doron feláldozásával. Ha ő nincs, nincs visszatérés se.  
\- Oké, de. Mármint, nyilván ez is egy út...  
\- Hé - morran rád Doron, bár vigyorog hozzá.  
\- Bocsi. De ja, szóval ha lehetne Doron halála nélkül is, akkor... Akkor nemtudom. Azt hogy lehetne?

Úgy teszed föl a kérdést, mintha nem sejtenétek mindannyian a választ már egy ideje.  
Sejtitek mindannyian már egy ideje. De sejteni könnyebb, mint kimondani, amikor a kimondandó dologra már csak gondolni is tisztátalan, szentségtörő érzés.  
\- _Gondoskodj róla, hogy ne leljen senki többé csontomra_ \- idézi Nisha Esther szavait.  
\- Hát, ez elég egyértelmű - csapja össze a kezeit Riley. - Még sose sírraboltam, de egyszer mindent ki kell próbálni, nem?  
\- Ry - nyög föl Nisha.  
\- A feleségemről beszélsz, kölyök - fegyelmezi a bűnbánó képű fiút Serj is, de aztán mindannyiótok meglepetésére fejet hajt Riley meggondolatlan szavai előtt. - De egyetértek. Amíg Hessynek van bármi fizikai maradványa ezen a földön, a hozzá kötött átkok miatt nem fog tudni végleg továbblépni. Sokat szenvedett már, megérdemli a pihenést.  
\- Szóval akkor ön, nem ért egyet a gyerekei terveivel? Hogy visszahozzák.  
\- Senki nem akarja nálam jobban visszakapni őt - sóhajt Serj. - De nem. Csak még több fájdalmat okoznának vele, akár sikerül, akár nem. Ideje lenne elengedünk egyszer és mindenkorra ezt az ostoba háborút. Nincs értelme tovább a múltban áskálódni.  
\- De tudjátok, hol lenne értelme áskálódni?  
\- _Riley!_ \- temeti az arcát a kezébe Nisha szörnyülködve. Mondjuk ismered már őket annyira, hogy tudod, csak a reflexszerű felröhögését leplezi ezzel a reakcióval.  
\- Nem, komolyan kérdezem - rázza a fejét Riley. - Tudjuk, hol van eltemetve?

És bár együttérzel Nisha elborzadásával meg Serj gyászával is, Riley durrbele tettrekészsége a rád telepedett kétségbeesést is elűzi. Már kezdted a sok kupaktanácsolásban és elméletgyártásban elfelejteni, hogy a bátyád testvére vagy, és a tradicionális elsőszámú Paget-módszer minden probléma megoldására az, hogy nekirohansz fejjel a nyavalyásnak, és reménykedsz benne, hogy a te kobakod keményebb.  
\- Tudjuk - felelsz. - Vagyis, Doron tudja. Valószínűleg.  
\- Remek. Hogy volt a többi, apátok hamvasztó tüzével...? Vagy mi.  
\- Úgy - bólint Jin. És Serjre néz.  
Mind a férfira néztek. Az asztalon könyököl, a homlokát a tenyerébe támasztva nézi az előtte heverő karcos-kopottas Zippo öngyújtót, és bizonyára ugyanarra gondol, amire ti is.  
Riley elveszi a gyújtót. Felpattintja a fedelét, megtekeri a hüvelykujjával a tűzkövet egyszer, kétszer, háromszor. Semmi. Hiába pattogtat tovább, az öngyújtó fittyet hány rá szikra helyett.  
Abbahagyja a vacakolást, ahogy Serj lassan ránéz. Visszanyújtja a férfinak a tüzet. Serj elveszi, egy nosztalgikus félmosollyal az arcán forgatja a kezében a horpadt kis dobozt. Aztán egyet kattint vele, és a kanóc végén láng lobban engedelmesen.  
\- Hessytől kaptam. Még amikor összeházasodtunk. Őrizgetem azóta is, de már rég nem működik.  
\- Akkor?  
Serj föltekint. Eddig azt hitted, csak az öngyújtó lángja tükröződött a szemében, de ott ragyog benne az a fény most is ugyanúgy. Nem huny ki akkor sem, amikor mesélni kezd azon a szomorú, mély hangján.

\- A sídek népének leszármazottai vagyunk, Tuatha Dé Dannan gyermekei. Odahaza, a régi időkben a természetben éltünk, a mágiánkat az otthonunk őrzésére és ápolására használtuk. Ez persze ma már nem így van. Beépültünk mi is a modern civilizációba, ahogy csak tudtunk, de... Az erőnk megmaradt, ha kopottasan is, a világot alkotó őselemek még mindig hallgatnak a szavunkra.  
A lángok őrzői már akkor, régen is ritka csodák voltak. A tűz veszélyes. Nem éltet és táplál, mint a víz, a föld, a levegő. Nem a természet része, hanem annak a pusztítója. A nyomán friss élet fakad, de alapvetően nem tud alkotni, adni, csak elvenni.  
Generációk óta az első tűzmágus voltam a családban, és úgy néz ki, az utolsó is leszek. Négy gyerekünk született Hessyvel. Egy örökölte az ő vérét, és három az enyémet. Nem volt, aki megtanítsa nekik, hogyan használják arra az erőiket, amire az univerzum szánta őket. Pusztítanak csak velük, mint a tűz is, ezt átadtam nekik, mint a nagyapjuk a bosszúszomját, de a tüzet magát nem. Az már csak az enyém az Ó Damháin családban, halvány parázsként csak, és magammal fogom vinni a sírba is. Az apósom gondoskodott róla. Nem használhatom, nem tehetek már semmit az átka miatt, csak várhatok tétlenül, időtlenül a végre.

Dermedt, hideg csend üli meg a szobát a szavai nyomán. A Zippo lángja kialszik egy utolsó lobbanással, pedig nem mozdult senki és nem jár a levegő sem.  
\- De miért csinálna ilyet bárki is? - kérdezed végül. Fáradnak a mentális falaid, szédülsz a Serj felől sugárzó kietlen szomorúságtól. - Mármint, miért nem lehetett csak, megölni mindannyiukat, mire kellenek még ezek az elbaszott, kifacsart, kegyetlen játékok?  
\- Büntetés - felel Serj. - Az ő szemében én voltam minden bajuk okozója, nem érdemeltem meg az egyszerű halál megváltását.  
\- De Esthert megölette.  
\- Mert ő csak egy akadály volt az úton, egy porszem a gépezetben, egy megoldandó és egyszerűen megoldható probléma.  
\- A saját lánya - suttog Doron fájdalmasan.  
\- Láttad, a saját fiam hogy beszélt velem az imént - vonja meg a vállát Serj. - Nem mindenkinek jut boldog, tökéletes családi élet. Sőt, szerintem senkinek se jut, nem tökéletes, csak éppen néhányan rosszabbul járnak. Mit gondolsz, Hessy miért menekült hozzánk? Mi befogadtuk, a széthulló övéi helyett is. És ezzel igazából mi okoztuk az egész háborút. Én okoztam Esther halálát azzal, hogy befurakodtam a szívébe a megrendezett házasságunkkal is, és meggyőztem, hogy ne vesse magát alá az apja akaratainak többé. Mert a tűz ilyen. Pusztít.  
\- Sokan tehetnek erről az egészről biztosan, leginkább nyilván Doron nagyapja - vágsz közbe -, de hogy maga nem, az is biztos.  
Őszintén hiszed ezt. Sergius Dema nem valami ősgonosz varázsló, csak egy megtört, megkeseredett ember, akitől elvették mindenét, a nincstelenül már semmit nem érő életét kivéve. Szánod, de képtelen lennél haragudni rá. És együttérzel azzal, amit a családok bonyolultságáról mondott.  
\- Mindegy is, ki tehet róla - int Serj. Nem hatotta meg a kirohanásod, de miért is hatotta volna meg? Harminc éve itt ül egyedül ebben a házban, és bizonyára gondolkodott ezidő alatt eleget azon, hogy mit rontott el, mit kellett volna máshogy csinálnia. - Az a fontos most, hogy mit tudunk, tudtok ti tenni, hogy vége legyen ennek a szenvedésnek. Menjetek el Hessyért, mielőtt a gyerekeink találnak rá. Tudom, hogy semmi jogom ilyet kérni tőletek, mint ahogy neki se volt, de... Ha véget vethettek ennek a marakodásnak, tegyétek meg. Nem csak a mi családunk nyugalmának az érdeke ez, de a tiéteké is.

Doronra néz az utolsó mondattal, és a fiú tekintete egyetért vele.   
\- De ha... Ha megállítjuk őket, annak se fognak örülni - veted ellen. - És abból megint nem lesz béke.  
\- Azt majd én lejátszom velük - szól közbe Riley. - Nate agyát régóta mérgezi már Zuzu ezzel a szarsággal, de Nate nem teljesen hülye. Nem ezt akarja, csak nem tudja, mi mást akarjon. De ha megszabadul ettől a tehertől, akkor talán... Nemtudom. Én még hiszek benne, hogy van remény a számára.  
\- Ki más, ha nem te - mosolyog Nisha. Serj szemében hálás, reménykedő szikra villan.  
\- Akkor - néz körbe Riley -, mire várunk még? Ássuk ki az öreglányt.  
\- Ry! - forgatja a szemét Nisha.  
\- Jó, na.

A döntés megszületett, de azért persze egyeztettek még kicsit.  
\- Oké, de, öhm, szóval hogy gondoltátok? - kérdezed. - Mármint, csak nem állítunk oda mind éjnek évadján a temetőbe. Kicsit se lenne feltűnő.  
\- Nem, valóban - rázza a fejét Jin. - Minél kevesebben mozgunk, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy megint megszopatnak minket valahogy.  
\- Mostantól minden mókusra gyanakodni fogok - jegyzed meg ádázul.  
\- És pont emiatt neked muszáj lesz menned - mutat rád Jin. Bármennyire is nem örülsz a gondolatnak, mert hát ki a faszom örülne neki, hogy a ritka szabad estéi egyikét a pasija rég halott nagynénjének az exhumálásával kénytelen tölteni, egyetértesz vele. Kelleni fog a telepátiád, hogy meg tudj akadályozni egy esetleges újabb lebukást. - És nyilván Doronnak is, ő tudja, hol lehet a sírhely.  
\- A világ legromantikusabb randija - dörmögi Doron azt, amit te is gondolsz éppen.   
\- Jöjjek gyertyatartónak? - ajánlja föl Jin. - Nem mondhatom, hogy az első ilyen tapasztalatom lenne.  
Persze, neki szakmába vág a dolog valamelyest. De átoktörő is, amiből szintén van terítéken egypár megoldásra váró jelenleg, és azzal nem biztos, hogy fog tudni foglalkozni, ha elrángatjátok temetőzni. Meg hát na, az izom nem nála van, hanem Rileynál, aki szintén lelkesen támogatta eddig az ötletet. De az ő megfontolatlanságára meg nem biztos, hogy szükségetek lesz egy osonkodós feladatnál.  
A verdikt a tiétek Doronnal, Jin türelmesen, Riley kevésbé türelmesen várja. Doron szintén téged néz, rád bízza a döntést.  
Klasszikus.


	7. i'll grab my light, and go with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: actual detailed sírrablás and disrespectful handling &treatment of human remains, mentions of experiences with religious homophobia, and vaguely regular homophobia and antisemitism, említések pornográf felvételek engedély nélküli publikálásáról in the past, and a blowjob mention w that, továbbá öhhh egy convo a sperma mint fogyasztható dolog vallási besorolásáról i literally have no idea how to tw this they talk abt whether cum is kosher or not im so sorry for all of this xD.)_

\- Rád máshol van szükség, de köszi - nézel végül Jinre. - Meg, öhm, ne sértődj meg, de szóval ványadt vagy.  
\- Fair - ismeri el Jin. Sose volt a testmozgás híve és mostanában az étkezést is bojkottálja, egyetért ő is, hogy menjen csak kutatni inkább. - Rátok férne egy felnőtt felügyelet, de lesz más dolgom is, asszem.  
Bőven.  
Doron halkan megköszörüli a torkát, mert még mindig huszonöt éves amúgy, de senki nem veszi komolyan.  
\- Akkor mi megyünk? - kérdezi Riley, és eleget fegyelmezte Nisha ahhoz, hogy most már megpróbálja minimálra fogni a lelkesedést a hangjában. Majdnem sikerül is neki. Majdnem.  
\- Ja - vágod rá, és Riley győzedelmesen a levegőbe boxol.   
\- Mikor? - kérdezi aztán, te pedig kicsit tanácstalanul megemeled a vállad. Holnap csak éjszakás leszel, de lógni nem akarsz, nappal temetőgyalázni meg talán nem a legfényesebb ötlet. Mármint, de, pont, de na. - Jó, akkor tényleg most.  
\- Mi?  
Nyilván felmerült benned is ez az opció, de nem gondoltad volna, hogy támogatásra is fog lelni.  
\- Tudsz jobbat? - kérdez vissza Riley. - Ráérünk, nem? Még fiatal az este. Nate-ék most jártak itt fenyíteni, nem hiszem, hogy kinéznék belőlünk, hogy rögtön mozgásnak indulunk. Egy ásó csak akad ebben a házban, amúgy meg feltaláljuk magunkat. Minek halogatni?  
Végül is igaza van, úgyhogy felcihelődtök.

Jin hazakéredzkedik, egyrészt mert a macskái éhesek, másrészt meg mert még mindig infóhiányban vagytok.  
\- Nagyon jó, hogy megszerezzük a csontjait, de mit kezdünk vele utána? - magyarázza. - Egy sima hamvasztás nyilván nem játszik, eddig is bonyolultabb volt minden az ilyesmiknél, nem kétlem, hogy ezután is az lesz. Akkor nem Serj erőit emlegette volna az üzenetében, amivel meg nyilván megbaszhatjuk magunkat. Úgyhogy utánanézek ennek-annak, megpróbálom kideríteni, Serjen mi ez az átok, hátha találok valami elkerülést a tiltáshoz, meg hogy milyen opcióink vannak, ha az nem járható út.  
Nishát kivéve egyikőtöknek se jut eszébe, hogy már idefele is tele volt a kocsi veletek, és azóta nem lettetek kevesebben, csak többen éppenséggel. Még ha nem is sokkal, de Jason csomagtartója még egy Riley-kaliberű töpszlinek se elég tágas.  
Szerencsére ő még tud hatig számolni helyettetek is, és más tervei is vannak az estére, mint az hamar kiderül.  
\- Én itt maradok - közli veletek.   
\- Miért? - hökken meg Riley.  
\- El se férünk amúgy se - hívja föl a figyelmeteket Nisha erre az apróságra, aztán Serjre néz-, meg... Azt hiszem, magára ép egészként, és nem szoborként lesz még szükségünk. Nem vagyok egy tapasztalt mágiahasználó, de gyógyítani tudok valamicskét. Megpróbálnék kezdeni valamit a kezével, ha megengedi, visszafordítani a rontás terjedését vagy megállítani legalább.  
Serj megemeli az említett végtagot. Az érkezésetekkor még csak két ujja és a kézfeje külső éle volt szürke-merev, de azóta továbbkúszott az átok, már a középső ujja és alatta a tenyere is hideg kő. Beletörődő arccal méregeti a helyzetet, nem foglalkozva a döbbenetetekkel.  
\- Kétlem, hogy ez még bárhogy menthető lenne - mondja -, de megengedem, természetesen.

Nisha rábólint az engedélyre, aztán hozzátok fordul.   
\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezi tőle Riley.   
\- Ne legyek? - kérdez vissza Nisha, de nem várja meg a választ. - Ha te megbíztál Serjben, én miért ne? Segíteni akarok.  
\- Tudom, tudom - dünnyög Riley, hiszen hogyne tudná. - Nem azért kérdezem, csak hogy... Nem muszáj belemásznod ennyire.  
\- Dehogynem, te majom - mosolyog Nisha. - Nem neked kell eldöntened, hogy mit vállalok érted és mit nem.  
Megeresztesz egy célzatos pillantást Doronnak, mert az ő bűntudata is ugyanilyen nettó hülyeség. Doron elvergődi a szemrehányásodat kínosan, de bölcsen hallgat és nem kezd mentegetőzni, akárcsak Riley.  
Riley elmegy összeszedni magát meg a cuccait, láttad a sporttáskáját a nappaliban, még amikor beterelt titeket Demáék érkezésekor. Jin rendezkedik.  
\- Engem dobjatok ki otthon, aztán irány a temető. Hívjatok fel, ha megvagytok, hogy hogyan tovább. Razdan, visszaküldjem érted Jasont?  
\- Visszajöttök?  
\- Azt kéne, de nem tudom, mikor.  
Nisha hümmögve fontolgatja a helyzetet.  
\- Legyen az, hogy ha reggelig nem futtok be, akkor kiküldöd értem Jasont, aztán, gondolom, egyeztetünk, hogy miért nem futottatok be és mi van meg mi legyen - dönt végül. - Ha meg megjöttök, akkor majd akkor egyeztetünk továbbiakról.  
\- Részemről stimmt. Menjünk, mielőtt Serjből Dwayne Johnson lesz végleg.  
\- Ahhoz túl sok a haja - röhögsz. Serj türelmes értetlenkedéssel pislog, bár annyit nyilván ért, hogy a kárára viccelődtök ártalmatlanul.

Jin letelepszik Nisha mellé a szokásos alkoholos filcei egyikével felfegyverkezve, magához int téged is.   
A csuklótokra rajzol, ugyanolyan mintákat, és felfest egyet aztán a sajátjára is a tetoválások fölé.  
\- Segélyhívó pecsét. Nem sokáig tart ki, és nem is a legerősebb, de ha nagyon nagy gáz van, nyomjátok rá a mutatóujjatokat, és a többiek tudni fogják.   
\- Oké, de honnan fogjuk tudni, hogy kinél?  
\- Onnan, hogy az enyém nem adó, csak vevő, és nem fogok jelezni vele, szóval kizárásos alapon a másiknál - válaszol. - Az enyém meg direkt olyan, hogy tudjam, de amúgy is útbaesik a temető tőlünk idefele jövet.  
\- Nem a belvárosiba megyünk ám - jegyzi meg Doron, de Jin leinti.  
\- Tudom, ti az Upper East Roadon vagytok, burzsujéknál.  
Doron puffog, de mint mindig, Jinnek igaza van.

Riley visszatér a köreitekbe, harciasan a földhöz bassza a megpakolt sporttáskáját.  
\- Menjünk - jelenti ki.  
\- Akkor minek raktad le a cuccod? - vigyorogsz rá.  
\- A hatás kedvéért.  
Jin a szemét forgatja, pedig mit akar, ő is tud drámakirálynő lenni. Azért szereted. Olyan amúgy simán, mint Ry, csak öregebb. Mindegy.  
Még megvárjátok, hogy Riley betekerje egy sportbandázzsal a homokórás tetoválását, aztán indulhattok végre.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy bárki lássa - magyarázkodik, bár senki nem kérdőjelezte meg a tettet. - Mozog is, meg... Azért sokan tudják, mit jelképez.  
\- Höh?  
\- Ez nem akkor került rám, amikor leléptem, hanem még amikor csatlakoztam - felel Riley. - Aki fontos, mind megkapja. Hűségeskü, csak kicsit komolyabb téttel.  
\- Ú, mint a halálfalók Sötét Jegye?   
Riley arcán látszik, hogy sérti kicsit az összehasonlítás, de leginkább csak a tagadhatatlan valóságalapja miatt.  
Amíg elmegy a garázst feltúrni valami ásó után, letarhálod Jint egy cigire. Doron a ház talapzata körül húzódó kavicságyásban matat, Jin meg addig visszarakja a bejáratra az ajtózáró pecsétet, amit a mai jövés-menés végleg leamortizált. 

Jason abszolút nem látszik meglepődni rajta, hogy Nisha valamiért összement és nemet meg etnikumot váltott, szemrebbenés nélkül fogadja Riley feltűnését.   
\- Nagyon unatkoztál? - paskolja meg a srác vállát Jin.  
\- Nem - felel Jason. Ritkán hallod a hangját, néha már el is felejted, hogy van neki. Most is szeretnéd, mert megborzongat a rekedt, embertelen idegensége. - Szép ez az erdő.  
\- Huh - csodálkozik el Jin egy pillanatra. - Hát, jövünk még ide, úgyhogy örülhetsz. De most irány a város. Én hazamegyek, a többiek a felső temetőbe. Várd meg őket, mint itt is. Ash a főnök.  
Jason nem reagál. Kibeszélgette magát a napra, úgy látszik, ha nem az egész hétre.

Riley begórja a cuccát meg a Serjtől lenyúlt ásót a csomagtartóba, Doron befoglalja az anyósülést, Rileyt meg berakjátok magatok közé Jinnel, mert ő elfér ott is, aztán a Mustang motorja felmorran és az Oroszlánbarlang hamar az erdő sötétjébe vesz a hátatok mögött.  
Jinre legalább három éhenkórász macska vár a ház ajtajában tobzódva, esélyesen ezt a tényt kommentálja az orra alatt koreaiul dörmögve, ahogy Jason befékez a járda mellett.  
\- Hívjatok, ha bármi van. És óvatosan. Paget, ez főleg neked mondom.  
\- Melyiknek? - kérdezed vígan, mert éppen ketten büntetitek a várost ezen a néven.  
\- Neked is - vágja rá Jin, mert nyilván nem neked szólt. Ha téged fegyelmez, azt Ashley névvel teszi, mert tudja, hogy utálod.  
Aztán megy, és mentek ti is. Még látod, hogy majdnem átesik a lába alá penderülő türelmetlen macskákon. Kiröhögöd, ami kevésbé meglepő, mint hogy Jason is felszusszan rá. Jót tett neki a friss erdei levegő, úgy látszik, most egész emberi és élő. Már önmagához képest.

Két nagy temetője van a városnak. A csóróbbik és régebbi a belvárosi, ott jártál már néhányszor. Viszonylag közel van az állatkórházhoz, amit sokat stalkoltál abban reménykedve, hogy kiszúrhatod a környéken Rileyt Nisha miatt. Meg a temetőkben általában kevés ember járkál, könnyű kizárnod őket és csöndet teremtened a fejedben.  
De van egy messze kinn Trench keleti szélén is, a város legmagasabban fekvő részén. Tudni tudsz róla, bár látni még csak kívülről elhaladva láttad, az a lekerített, parkosított, szépen ápolt és drága fajta. Hogy az első konkrét vizited egy sírfosztás lesz, nos, az elmond valamit az életed abszurditásáról jelenleg, de oda se neki.  
\- Ne a főbejáraton menjünk be - javasolja Doron, amikor már az üres parkoló bevezetőútján jártok. - Ha elkerülsz, van körbe egy szervizút, meg a kápolna mellett egy kisebb kapu. Ott talán nem leszünk annyira feltűnőek.  
Jason engedelmesen követi az iránymutatást. Elég lassan halad ahhoz, hogy legyen időd leérzékelni a terület nagyját, és bár kezdesz egyre idegesebb lenni, az megnyugtat, hogy rajtatok kívül egy teremtett lélek sincs a közelben.

Jason ügyesen berejti a Mustangot a kápolna takarásába, ti meg a lehető leghalkabban felcihelődtök. Riley kiönti a cuccait a sporttáskájából a csomagtartóba, a kezedbe nyomja azt is meg az ásót is, a sajátjába pisztolyt fog, aztán biccent Doronnak.  
\- Mutasd az utat.  
\- Igyekszem - dünnyög Doron, a kapun túl elterülő temetőt vizslatva bizonytalanul. Azért megindul. - Baromi régen jártam itt utoljára, még a nagyi öccsének a temetésekor. De voltam vagy öt éves, tényleg, meg nem is innen jöttünk. Szóval...  
\- Szóval fingod nincs, hol vagyunk - állapítja meg Riley.  
\- Azt nem mondtam! - védekezik Doron.  
\- De, csak szebben - világosítod föl -, és nem gáz, nyugi.   
Eddig nagyon jók vagytok.

Doron jobb híján megindul előre azért, mert egyelőre még nincs sok választási vagy eltévedési lehetőségetek, és az első útelágazásnál szerencsétekre megvilágosodni látszik. Keletre tart, a temető csücskébe, az út szépen és szellősen rendezett, jól elkülöníthető családi szekciók között kanyarog. Közvilágítás abszolút nincs, csak a tiszta égen csücsülő hold fénye ragyog le rátok. Kövér, majdnem teljesen kerek, bölcs csöndben figyeli az osonásotok.  
\- A temető legvégébe megyünk? - nyavalyog Riley céltalanul, de Doron komolyan veszi a kérdést.  
\- Aha. De már mindjárt ott vagyunk. Ash, akármi?  
\- Nem - rázod a fejed, miután körbetapogatsz. - Még mókusok se.  
\- Ha Marionnak ezek után lesz pofája megint utánunk jönni, lelövöm a gecibe - puffog Riley.  
\- Az tök halk lesz.  
\- Anyád.  
\- Tiéd.  
\- Asszem, itt vagyunk - szakítja félbe a céltalan marakodásotokat Doron udvariasan. - Vagyis, ott.  
Követitek a tekintetetekkel az előremutató kezét. Lépcső vezet fel a domboldalban egy elkülönülő, fák övezte kis teraszos részre.  
\- Nagyon privát - cicceg Riley elégedetten. Nekivág az emelkedőnek, ti meg követitek.

A lépcső tetejét két kis boszorkánymogyoró-bokor őrzi, a közelgő ősztől sárgába hajló leveleikkel és terméseikkel olyanok a holdfényben fürödve, mint egy aranyló boltív, az ágaik már-már elzárják előletek a bejáratot.  
\- Huh, anyu is rég járt erre - dünnyögi Doron, félrehajtva a növényeket nektek. - Pedig ő azért néha kijön rendet rakni.  
\- De szép - suttogod ámulva, ahogy felzárkózol Doron mellé.  
Doron hallgat. A temetők jellegzetes, semmi máshoz nem fogható csöndje telepszik rátok, ahogy végigjáratjátok a tekinteteteket a sírkerten, az egységesen kelet felé néző, kisebb-nagyobb sírköveken. A tetejükbe vésett hatágú csillagok és az idegen-varázslatos kinézetű héber feliratok a latinbetűs nevek alatt emlékeztetnek rá, hogy mennyire más világ ez itt, mint a tiétek volt odahaza Kaliforniában Rileyval. Illetlenségnek érzed az ittléteteket, de meg is hat, hogy Doron beengedett titeket az életének ebbe a szegletébe is.  
Némán követitek a fiút, amikor megindul előre lassan, és megálltok vele ti is, amikor megtorpan az egyik sírkő előtt.  
 _Isaac Halberg_ , ennyit tudsz elolvasni a feliratából, a többi nem a te nyelveden van.  
\- Ez...?  
\- Az apám - bólint Doron. - Felvette anyu családnevét, hogy fennmaradjon. Még azelőtt meghalt, hogy megszülettem volna. Csak nem rakunk évszámokat a sírokra már régóta, az alakváltó léttel együttjár a hosszabb élet is általában, és jobb elkerülni a kínos kérdéseket. Anyu nem szerette különösebben, szervezett házasság volt az övék is, de jó ember volt, mindig azt mondta. Nincs konkrét érzelmi kötődésem, csak... A létezése ténye, az hiányzik. Értitek.  
\- Értjük hát - válaszolsz lágyan.  
Doron a zsebébe nyúl, valami kerek-fehér-laposat halászik elő belőle. Pár másodperc után rájössz, hogy kavics, az Oroszlánbarlang fala mellől. Akkor ezért motoszkált ott ennyit. A sírkő tetejére helyezi óvatosan, az ott sorakozó többi mellé. Idefönn majdnem mindegyik sírkövön láttatok egy-kettőt vagy többet is.   
\- Emlék - magyarázza Doron szűkszavúan. Ennyiben hagyod a dolgot, és összefűzöd a kezeiteket, hogy leállítsd az ujjai ideges gyűrögetéséről.  
\- Menjünk, keressük meg Esthert is - javaslod szelíden.

Továbbhaladtok. A frissen hozott fehér kavics olyan a rajta csillanó holdvilágban, mint egy szem, őrző figyelemmel követi a lépteteket. Valahogy megnyugtat a gondolat, bármilyen furcsa is.  
\- Várjál már - morog Riley elgondolkodva, ahogy körbejáratja a tekintetét -, hülye kérdés, de... Baszki, ha ez a családi sírkertetek, akkor a faszfej nagyapád is itt van valahol?  
\- Az kéne még - borzad el Doron. - Nem, dehogy. Nem akartuk, de nem is lehetne.  
\- Höh, miért?  
\- Ugyanazért, amiért anyu is mindig azt hajtogatja, hogy neki sincs helye itt, de mindig elmondom neki, hogy ne is álmodjon róla, hogy nem az övéivel lesz eltemetve - mondja Doron. Keserű a hangja, kapaszkodva szorongatja a kezedet. - A gyilkosoknak nem jár a mi végtisztességünk.  
\- Jó, oké, ez logik... _Hogy mi?_  
Megtorpansz, ahogy elér a tudatodig Doron szavainak a tényleges jelentése. Doron is megáll, mert hát kézen fogva jöttetek, és elengedni nem engedted el. Riley is megáll, hogy ne maradjon ki semmi jóból. Doron feszengve forgatja a fejét, de ő ment bele ebbe a vallomásba, úgyhogy megvárod, amíg összeszedi a bátorságát és rátok néz.  
\- Mit gondolsz, ki tett pontot a háború végére akkor, harminc éve? - kérdezi. Megzuhan a gyomrod már a célzástól is, de Doron nem hagy ennyivel lógva titeket, kimondja a tényt. - Anyu. Addigra már elvesztette a férjét és a húgát is a nagyapám miatt, és engem várt, és félt és elege volt a félelemből. Ezért nem... Nem akartam, nem akarom neki elmondani, hogy mi van most. Amit Serj is mondott Esther néniről. Hogy eleget szenvedett már. Megölte a saját apját, hogy véget vessen ennek a rohadt viszálynak. És most kezdődik megint elölről. És ezért nem fogok meghátrálni, bármilyen ijesztő és veszélyes is az egész, nem akarom, hogy ne érjen semmit az áldozata, hogy magára vállalta ezt a terhet, amit az élete végéig cipelni fog.   
Hallgat megint, aztán előrenyúl lassan, óvatosan, és letörli az arcodról a könnyeidet. Észre se vetted, mikor szöktek ki. Riley is nagyon krákog, a holdat nézi az égen sűrű pislogásokkal.  
\- Megoldjuk - ígéred, már nem először, de minden eddiginél elszántabban. - Egyszer és mindenkorra véget vetünk ennek az egész baszomságnak.

A srácok követnek, ahogy az ásót markolva előreindulsz.  
Doron figyeli a sírokat, és leskelődsz vele te is, bár kétled, hogy majd az egyiken csak úgy ott lesz az Esther Dema név nyílt színen, és jobban figyelsz amúgy is a potenciális betolakodókra a környéken. Meg a mókusokra.  
Már a kert vége felé jártok, kezdtek kifogyni az opciókból, amikor Doron szemei gyanakvón felcsillannak, a távolba nézve.  
\- Ott - mutat előre. Nem tudod, hova, de követed, ahogy megindul, túl a családias összetartozásban álló sírokon.  
\- _Delilah Halberg_ \- olvassa fel Riley a kő feliratát, amihez Doron vezetett titeket a kert legvégében.  
\- Aha, az is gyanús, egyáltalán nem rémlik ilyen név a családfánkról - bólogat Doron a sír elé guggolva -, de ami megfogott, az a virág.  
Dús levelű, élettel teli dália ül a sírhalmon, egy darab pompás, kék virággal. A virág természetellenesen élénk színe is furcsa. A létezése és a lelkesedése is az, ősz van mégiscsak. Tulajdonképpen az is furcsa, hogy a sírban pihenő halott neve is ugyanaz a felirat szerint, mint a növényé.  
És ami szintén furcsa, de csak most tűnik föl, az az, hogy egyik másik sírnál sem láttál virágokat, se élőt, se műt, se kicsit, se nagyot.  
\- Nem szokás?  
\- Nem - felel Doron. Gondolkodva nézegeti a sírt, de egyre győztesebben mosolyog. - Ő lesz az, szinte biztosan. Csak aki ismeri, az fogja tudni, miért ezen a néven lett eltemetve.  
\- Mert, miért?  
\- Ismeritek Sámson történetét?  
\- Uh, öh, gáz, ha nem? - kérdezed. Mert nem ismered. Ha csak később is találtál rá a címkéidre, azt már gyereknek is tudtad, hogy más vagy, és nemfigyeléssel lázadtál minden nyavalyás hittanórán. Riley meg se szólal, neki általánosságban nem sok köze volt a tanuláshoz sose, a sporteredményeivel úszta meg a szar jegyeket mindig.  
\- Dehogy - rázza a fejét Doron. - Izrael hőse volt. Hatalmas erejű, de esendő ember, és az Ószövetség szerint Dalila okozta a bukását. A szeretője volt, elcsábította és kicsalta belőle az ereje titkát, és elárulta.  
\- Mint Doron nagyapja is tervezte Estherrel - világosodsz meg. - Költői.   
\- Kicsit szemét célzás - véli Riley. - Ássunk?  
Doron nagyot sóhajt, aztán föltápászkodik.  
\- Ássunk.

Ástok.  
Azaz, Riley ás. Egy célszerszámotok van. Doron a sírfelirat héber részét nézegeti, az utolsó sorokra bök.  
\- _Csak az... tud elpusztítani, ami a legjobban szeret._ Aki. Nemtudom - fordít némileg nyögvenyelősen. Odébb húzódik, hogy Riley körbe tudja ásni a virágot, és agyal közben. - Ez vajon... Arra utal, amit Esther is mondott, Serjről meg a tüzéről, vagy arra inkább, hogy a családja már elpusztította, és csak ők szerették igazán?  
\- Szerintem akár mindkettő is lehet - véled. - De egybecseng a verssel tagadhatatlanul. És nem túl biztató.  
\- Hát nem - morog Doron. - Remélem, Jin talál valami jó hírt nekünk.  
Riley kiszabadítja a virágot, félrerakja gyökerestül-földestül, aztán rátok néz.   
\- Ez kurva sokáig fog tartani egyedül.   
\- Hoztál volna két ásót.  
\- Hoztam volna, ha lett volna - vág vissza Riley.  
\- Ha nem volt, akkor meg ne reklamálj.  
\- Csak hadd reklamáljak.  
\- Aztán még gyorsabban elfáradsz.  
\- Ilyen, ha az embernek van testvére? - mereng el Doron a marakodásotokon. - Mert akkor örülök, hogy egyke vagyok.  
\- Bah - véled. Doron ártatlanul mosolyog, Riley meg pofátlan kárörömmel vigyorog mögötte.  
\- Ne vihogj, áss - szólsz rá egy igazán jines szemforgatással. 

Engedelmeskedik, de igaza volt, lassan halad, meg kezd is baromi idegesítő lenni, hogy csak nézitek tehetetlenül.   
\- Na jó - morran föl Doron, határozottan önfeláldozó szenvedéssel a hangjában. - Emberként nem tudok ásni eszköz nélkül, de... Farkasként igen.  
\- Ó, tényleg - csodálkozol el kissé, aztán meg nagyon-nagyon, ahogy Doron további tétovázás nélkül átalakul a szemetek előtt.  
Először látod a másik alakjában, és az első dolog, ami ledöbbent, az simán az, hogy sokkal nagyobb, mint amire a NatGeós természetfilmek alapján számítottál volna. És eszedbe jut, hogy hogy a picsába adták el Nisháék kóbor kutyának ezt a póniló méretű fenevadat?  
Ledöbbent aztán simán a szépsége is, torokszorítóan fenyegető és fenséges a látvány. Tömött a bundája, kicsit sárgásan világos, a szemei szürkék, zöldbe hajlóan, és biztos vagy benne, hogy ahogy embernek, úgy farkasnak is nagyobb az átlagnál.  
Egy biztató szuszogással megböki a nedves orrával a kezedet, úgyhogy a fejére simítod a tenyeredet. Riley megszeppent arccal, az ásás közepében megdermedve áll mögöttetek. Látszik, hogy az élmény kicsit átrendezte a fejében a közte és Doron között levő erőviszonyokat, amit nem bánsz éppenséggel, mert amennyire értékeled amúgy a féltését, annyira nem volt kedved a beígért leckéztetéshez a pasi-ízléseddel kapcsolatban.

Doron nekidurálkozva megrázza magát, ahogy ellép mellőled, aztán beáll a Riley megkezdte lyuk szabad oldalára, és nekiveselkedik az ásásnak. Próbálja a tőle telhető legóvatosabban, egy kupacba, hogy vissza tudjátok majd temetni. Te pedig jobb híján tovább figyelsz a mókusokra és egyéb betolakodókra, és nézed, ahogy haladnak.  
\- Nem kellett volna már a koporsóba ütköznünk? - kérdezi Riley lihegve, mikor már olyan mély a gödör, hogy benne kell állnia az ásáshoz.  
Doron sáros pofával, fújtatva felnéz rád. Persze rájössz aztán, hogy ez nem a Twilight, hanem a valóság, és hogy a valóságban még az ember-farkasok se tudnak valószínűleg csak úgy beszélni, és ahhoz kér segítséget. Farkas-emberek. Mindegy. Összekapcsolod az elméteket.  
 _Nem lesz koporsó_ \- közli Doron. - _Nem szokásunk. A testnek a lehető legháborítatlanabbul és legtermészetesebben kell visszatérnie a földhöz, amiből vétetett._  
\- És ezt csak most mondod? - nyögsz föl. - De mi, és akkor csak, majd egy ponton egyszer megtaláljuk a... Csontvázat? Csak úgy, magában?  
\- Ne kúrjál föl - érti el Riley is a te szavaidból, hogy miről tájékoztatott Doron. Doron bocsánatkérően szuszog. - Remek. Ki tudja, hány csontból áll az emberi test? Ha itthagyjuk a kisujja percét vagy mittudomén, nem az én hibám lesz, hanem a hülye temetkezési szokásaitoké.  
\- Hé - szólsz rá. Az kevéssé hatja meg, mint Doron hasonlóan figyelmeztető hangú felmorranása.  
\- Jó, na. Bocs. De lássuk be, a jelenlegi helyzetben szopás.  
 _Az_ \- ismeri el Doron is. - _És kétszázhat, amúgy._  
\- Kétszázhat - tájékoztatod Rileyt, a helyzetetek közös szerencsétlenségére nézve csak minimális kárörömmel. - Majd számoljuk a telefonomon, vagy valami. Tök jó lesz.

Doron valami olyan hangot ad ki, ami esélyesen a röhögés farkas-megfelelője lehet. Riley szünetet tart és rágyújt, a doboz gyanúsan olyan, mint Jiné szokott lenni.  
\- Lenyúltam - ismeri be. A felkarját masszírozza a dzsekije alatt közben. - Szarul raktam föl a bandázst, meg nem is erre való, aztán nyom meg szúr meg viszket.  
\- Vedd le? - javaslod, de csak a fejét rázza. - Ry, nincs itt senki, csak mi.  
Azért leellenőrzöd, hogy valóban így van-e, de igen, még mindig csak ti hárman vagytok élő emberek a temetőben. Doron nem ember, mindegy. Ráhagyod Rileyra a dolgod, átveszed tőle inkább az ásót kicsit, amíg kifújja magát.  
És te vagy az aztán, aki először csontot ér. Megakaszt az idegen koppanás, fölnézel a srácokra. Doron győztesen nyüsszen egyet, suttogva vonyít, vagy mi a fasz. Alányúlsz az ásóval annak az akárminek, aminek nekiütköztél, és ahogy megemeled földestől és kifordítod, elnyílik a szád a meglepetéstől.  
Csont, ahogy gondoltad, de... Világít. Halovány, arany ragyogás árad belőle, mint a szentjánosbogarak fénye az estében.   
\- Ha mindegyik ilyen, könnyű lesz számon tartani őket - állapítja meg Riley, rögtön a gyakorlatias oldalát nézve a dolognak. Te tovább ámulsz.  
\- De mi ez?  
Doron kikapaszkodik a sírból, lerázogatja magát, aztán visszaváltozik és köpköd, mert tiszta föld az arca, ti meg kiröhögitek.  
\- Pfeh - prüszköl, a száját törölgetve. - Nem gondoltam végig. Szóval... _Aranyból vétess majd házat nekem._ Szerintem?  
\- Ó.  
A csont után nyúlsz, kiemeled a földkupacból óvatosan.  
\- Hát - néz rád Riley -, akkor már csak kétszázöt van hátra.  
És lehajol a sporttáskáért, odatartja neked. Belemélyeszted a csontot.  
\- Bocsi - dünnyögöd. Nem is tudod igazán, hogy kinek, csak rossz érzés az egész. De muszáj, persze, úgyhogy ástok és gyűjtögettek tovább. Ők adogatnak, te számolsz, mert még a világítós meglepivel együtt is jobb szeretnél biztosra menni.

A koponyához sajnos Riley ér el először, de éppcsak megemeli maga elé teátrálisan, és Doron már morran is rá.  
\- Eszedbe ne jusson.  
\- Akkor nem lenni - engedi le Riley a kezét. Doron rávág az ásóval. - Hé!  
\- Én szóltam.  
A koponya követi a többi darabot a táskába. Az arany ragyogás valamiféle védelem is lehet, mert mindegyik csont meglepően intakt, és a néhai véletlen ásóval találkozások se okoznak rajtuk semmiféle látható sérülést. Az utolsó darabok után már csak mindhárman a lyuk körül görnyedve turkáltok a fellazított földben, aztán Doron győzedelmesen morran. Apró csont villan a sáros kezében, ahogy egy fájdalmas nyögéssel kiemelkedik a gödörből.  
\- Az a kisujjperc - vihog föl Riley. Megpróbálsz te is rávágni az éppen nálad levő ásóval, de már figyel rá a nyavalyás és elugrik. Aztán további idétlenkedés helyett kihúzzátok Doront a mélyedésből, és fölötte állva összenéztek.

Most kezd igazán tudatosulni benned, hogy mit csináltatok, eddig a teendők nem hagytak időt ilyeneken gondolkodni.  
\- Szerintetek hozzáírhatom a raktározás mellé ezt is az önéletrajzomra? - merengsz el, mert muszáj elviccelned a dolgot, különben sikítani fogsz vagy valami. Kiástatok egy egész emberi hullát, ott csörög a Riley kezében lógó sporttáskában.   
\- Csak engem ne buktass le - kéri Doron -, mert akkor a rabbink örökre kiátkoz, és már így is nagyon pengeélen táncolok nála.  
\- Miért?  
\- Nem tudom, feltűnt-e - mered az értetlenkedő Rileyra Doron, rád és magára mutatva -, de nem éppen az erényes heteró és hithű élet mintaképe vagyok. Ha nem anyám fia lennék, meg se tűrnének, de miatta nem akarnak nagy feszkót a gyülekezetben, az az egy szerencsém.  
\- Hát ha ilyen fontos ember, intézzen nektek egy elfogadóbb figurát - javasolja Riley, mintha épp a világot váltaná meg a géniuszával. Közben azért nekiáll visszatemetni a lyukat is.  
\- Vagy tíz éve próbálja - rázza a fejét Doron. - Amióta vállalom, hogy mi van, és először kiutáltak érte. De hol a rákomban találsz olyan libsi rabbit, aki hajlandó lenne eljönni ide a halál faszára hozzánk, és nem hőbörögni azon, hogy a polgármester fia vállaltan pánszexuális? Meg amúgy is, ellenkezik az elveivel. Pont azért lépett politikai pályára, hogy egyesítse a várost és megjavítsa, amit a családunk hülye marakodása szétzúzott, nem fog beleállni egy egész hitközösségbe, csak mert nem tetszik nekik, hogy botrányos vagyok. Szóval patthelyzet van, amíg jófiú vagyok.  
\- De hát az vagy - vonogatja a vállát Riley. - Mármint, nem?  
\- Igyekszem - feszeng Doron kínlódva. - De hiába, mert nem voltam mindig az, és arra még emlékeznek, és más mércén vagyok miatta.

Riley tovább értetlenkedik, te pedig udvariasan kivonod magad a beszélgetésből azzal, hogy átveszed tőle az ásót és a melót, mert ismered a sztorit, és tudod, hogy Doronnak örök életre szóló traumája, és ha bele is fog menni egyáltalán, halálosan kínlódni fog közben a felidézésétől és a figyelemtől. De mindig így csinálja: vergődik és szorong, de közbe nekivág mindennek és bevállal mindent csakazértis, és a picsába az anxietyvel.  
Mondjuk valószínűleg pont ez a barom bátorsága okozta a vesztét ennél a szitunál is, de mindegy.  
\- Eh - nyög föl, elszánva magát. - Húsz voltam, és lenyúlták a telefonomat egy buliban. Célzottan, nem csak úgy találomra, mert már másnap tele volt a net a tartalmával. Remek érzés arra kelni másnaposan, hogy anyád üvölt veled, hogy mégis miért hívta föl azzal Mrs Holzmann, hogy betagelték Twitteren egy videónál, amin a fia előtt térdelek. Persze minek kellett fölvenni, de hát minek ne? Már régóta együtt voltunk, csendesen, de nem tök titokban, nem tűnt nagyon hülye ötletnek. Sose tűnik annak, amíg nem jön egy faszkalap, aki kirabol és aztán nem áll le, amíg a város összes zsidó családját nem informálja az audiovizuális bizonyítékokkal valahogy arról, hogy a mélyen tisztelt polgármesterasszony fia jobb szeret nyelni.  
\- Miii, az te voltál? - esik le Riley álla. Ezek szerint ő is vágja akkor a történetet valamelyest. Mondjuk városi legenda, ha kicsit hétköznapibb is, mint Sahlo Folina. Doron gyászosan bólint, és Rileyban van annyi szociális érzékenység, hogy kiröhögés vagy egyebek helyett őszintén együttérez. - Uhh.   
\- És öt éve, és még mindig akkora sztori, hogy egy jöttment kaliforniai bevándorló is tud róla - keseredik el Doron végleg. - Anyu két hónapig nem szólt hozzám, a srác szakított velem meg aztán el is költöztek, és tavalyig nem mertem a zsinagóga közelébe se menni. Ja, és vehettem új telefont, és persze a boltban az eladó is tudta, hogy miért, iszonyú égő az egész.  
\- Hát, öhm, mondanám, hogy szopás, de...  
\- Ash, add az ásót.  
Röhögsz, és amikor Doron is veled röhög, már Riley is megengedi magának a kárörömöt óvatosan.  
\- Segítsetek betemetni ezt a szart, és húzzunk végre innen - mondja aztán.

Kis ideig csendben dolgoztok, és Riley közben Doront méregeti elgondolkodva, ami semmi jót nem jelent.   
\- Szabad neked egyáltalán lenyelni? - böki ki, amikor már a virágot rendezgetitek vissza, és Doron egy fájdalmas nyögéssel borul a földre.  
Úgy marad. Riley bocsánatkérőn vihog.  
\- Eleve nem lenne szabad csak szabadidős céllal szexelni, és főleg nem a saját nemeddel - dünnyögi aztán, mert a jófiús válaszoló reflex még ilyenkor is él benne -, szerintem az volt a legkisebb probléma a dologgal, hogy nem kóser.  
\- Amúgy meg tök jó reddit-threadek vannak a témáról - tájékoztatod Rileyt. Nem, nem azért tudod, mert benned is felmerült ez a kérdés, amikor Doron megelőző célzattal azelőtt tájékoztatott a múltja ezen sötét foltjáról, hogy belebotlottál volna a netes kutakodásaid során.   
\- Rettenetesek vagytok.  
\- Én is szeretlek. Keljél már föl, így is rém koszos vagy.   
\- Bánts még.  
\- Ha szeretnéd.  
\- Nem, nem szeretném.  
Nem is kel föl, úgyhogy felhúzod. Hörög, de hagyja. 

Amúgy mind rém koszosak vagytok, és kimerültek is.  
Megpróbáltátok a lehető legjobban visszarendezni a helyszínt az eredeti állapotába, de persze így is látszik rajta, hogy meg lett bolygatva. Oda se neki. Ha eddig nem járt erre sűrűen senki, talán ezután se fog.  
Doron felmarja a táskát, te az ásót, Riley előguberálja a pisztolyát a kabátzsebéből, aztán még egy utolsó pillantást vettek mind az immár üres sírra, és elindultok.   
Már a temető közepe fele jártok, fáradt hallgatásban battyogva, amikor egyszer csak rémülten megtorpansz.   
Eddig csak a temetőt és a környéketeket érzékelted, és ott nem járt senki, de most a parkolóhoz közeledve beúszik megint a radarodra Jason üres-zizegő agya... És még valaki. Valakik.  
\- Jason nincs egyedül - közlöd Doronékkal elcsukló hangon.   
\- Mi? - torpan meg Riley is. Doron rémülten kapkodja körbe a fejét.  
\- Még ketten - kutakodsz óvatosan. - Egy srác, és egy... még valaki. Gyerek? Nem lehet.  
Doron a levegőbe szagol, megvillan a szeme. Rileyra néz, aki bólint neki.  
\- Dragunovék - sziszegi. - Kurva picsába már.  
Megindul előreszegezett pisztollyal a távolban büszkéllő kápolna felé. Utánasiettek, harciasan markolod az ásót a kezedben, bár fogalmad sincs, mit érnél vele egy tűzharcban. Doron elszántan kapaszkodik az Esther csontjait rejtő táskába.

Óvatosan haladtok azért, de amikor végre kiszúrjátok a betolakodókat, a kapu közelében járva, nem az ijedségtől álltok meg, hanem a meglepetéstől. Jason a kocsi mellett toporog, békés türelemben támaszodva. És mellette, a Mustang csomagtartóján kucorogva ott ül valóban a srác is, aki a Burger Kingben is lövöldözött rátok, meg távolabb a parkolóban ott fehérlik a furgonjuk is, de abszolút barátságosnak tűnik a jelenet érthetetlen módon.  
Riley kezében egy pillanatra megsüllyed a fegyver, mielőtt visszaemelné az arca elé.  
Rátok pillant, de hát nincs mit tennetek, úgyhogy megindul megint. Lecsekkolod a csuklódon a Jin rajzolta pecsétet, hogy szükség esetén azonnal jelezhess neki, aztán követed Rileyt te is Doronnal együtt.  
A kiskapu nyikorgása orvul elárul titeket, bármilyen óvatosan is mozdítottátok. Az orosz srác lehuppan a kocsiról és felétek fordul, kényelmesen laza tempóval.  
\- Volya! - szegezi rá a pisztolyt Riley ádázul. - Mi a faszt csináltok ti itt?  
\- Meg kéne állítani titeket - vigyorodik el a srác, egy vaskos-béna akcentussal beszélve, és a fenyegetésre abszolút fittyet hányva -, de tegnap holdtölte volt és kurva fáradtak vagyunk. Nem akarunk balhézni. Szóval, adjatok egy cigarettát, és beszélünk.

Riley három teljes másodpercig bután pislog az oroszra, aztán egész egyszerűen elröhögi magát és leengedi a pisztolyát. Te azért még szorongatod az ásót hősiesen. Doronhoz simulva. Kevésbé hősiesen.  
\- Adok egy dobozzal, és nem láttatok semmit? - ajánlja fel Riley, előguberálva az említett dobozt a zsebéből.  
\- Nem jó - rázza a fejét Volya.   
\- Adok egy dobozzal, és mint rangban feletted álló, utasítalak, hogy nem láttál semmit? - próbálkozik Riley.  
\- Kiléptél - közli a nyilvánvalót Volya.  
\- Nem végleg - rázza a fejét Riley. - Csak gondolkodási időt kértem. Az csak rám és Nate-re tartozik.  
\- Nem verel át.  
\- Versz.  
\- Nem versz át - ismétli Volya.   
\- Akkor miért nem lőttél még rám, mondjuk? - vágja ki Riley. - Nate élve akar. Megkaptátok, tudom, hogy nem eshet bajom.  
\- De nekik igen - bök rátok Volya.   
\- Ők ártatlanok - alkudozik Riley. - Semmi közük ehhez a szarhoz.  
Ez ugyan nettó hazugság, de elgondolkodtatja Volyát.  
\- Akkor mit csinálnak itt?  
Riley megfontolja a választ, aztán zsebre dugja a pisztolyát, gyújt egy cigit Volyának és a fiú mellé lép.  
\- Nem mondhatom el. Nekem segítenek, és én is nekik. Ez nagy balhé, legalább akkora, mint ami elől eljöttetek Oroszból. De ha most nem állítotok meg minket, és sikerrel járunk, az mindenkinek jó lesz. Nate-éknek is, még ha ezt most nem is hiszik el. Nem tudnám bántani, tudod te is.  
\- Mindig megverted - jegyzi meg Volya, és Riley felröhög.  
\- Csupa szeretetből.   
Volya elgondolkodva fújja a cigifüstöt.  
\- Ők nem akarják, hogy ezt csináljátok.  
\- Mert őrültek - magyarázza Riley, Volya nyelvi szintjén tartva a beszélgetést. - És kétségbeesettek, és nem tudják, hogy rossz, amit akarnak. Mi tudjuk. Ha megállítjuk, azzal segítünk. Kérlek. Csak, mondjátok, hogy lekéstetek minket, vagy nem is láttatok.  
Volya elnéz titeket, aztán kiveszi Riley kezéből a cigisdobozt, és biccent.  
\- Most egyszer. - A kápolna mellett álló fához fordul, halkan füttyent. - Гриша! Пошли, Давай!  
A felszólító hangnemre a tölgy alsó ágai közül kipottyan egy gyerek. Rátok vicsorít, ahogy ügyesen landolva földet ér, aztán a furgonhoz iszkol, felrántja az ajtót és beugrik.  
\- Спасибо! - kiált a szintén távozó Volya után Riley hálásan.  
\- Rémes kiejtés - ingatja a fejét a fiú visszafordulva.  
\- Te mondod?  
Volya vigyorogva szalutál, aztán bemászik a volán mögé, és csak nézitek mind hitetlenkedve, ahogy a fehér kisbusz elrobog a város felé.

\- Ez most... Kajak bejött? - teszed föl végül a kérdést, ami mindannyiótok fejében jár.  
\- Valahogy igen - pislog Riley. - Bazdmeg. Öh, hát, hívjuk fel Jint, hogy megvagyunk?  
Doronból felszakad egy reszketeg kis nevetés. Úgy kapaszkodik beléd, mintha anélkül összerogyna, de nem lehetetlen, hogy tényleg összerogyna. Fáradtak vagytok már ilyen ijedtségekhez, még ha hihetetlen módon meg is úsztátok a találkozást balhé nélkül.  
Előguberálod a telefonodat és tárcsázod Jint, a harmadik kicsöngésre fel is veszi.  
\- Baj van? - szól bele rögtön.  
\- Nem - sietsz megnyugtatni. - Bármilyen meglepő is, de... Sikerült.  
\- Rendben ment?  
\- Mondjuk úgy - felelsz.  
\- Nem hangzik biztatóan.  
\- De tényleg - bizonygatod. - Csak a részleteket nem így...  
\- Gyertek el értem - dönt Jin. - Visszamegyünk a Barlangba Razdanékhoz, hátha ők is haladtak valamit. Találtam ezt-azt, de nem biztos, hogy örülni fogtok.  
\- Király - morogsz. De nem hagyod lelombozódni magad, a csontok legalább megvannak. - Megyünk.

Kinyomod. Doron berakja Riley szerteszórt cuccai mellé a csomagtartóba a táskát, és indultok. Már napkeltére vöröslik az ég alja a város fölött.  
Szinte beleolvadsz az ülésbe a fáradtságtól, Doron vállára hajtod a fejed és lehunyod a szemed kicsit. Arra riadsz, hogy Jason lassít. Jin a járda szélén vár rátok, türelmetlenül toporogva, rövidnadrágban és zakóval a nyúlott mikiegeres trikója fölött.  
\- Te meg hogy nézel ki? - fakadsz ki, mikor beszáll a kocsiba.  
\- Hogy, baszki - horkant. - Mosásnap előtt hívtál el a Burger Kingbe lövöldözni, és azóta csak rohangászunk összevissza, nincs már semmi tiszta cuccom, hagyjál. Tényleg megszereztétek?  
\- Meg - bólint Riley. Visszadőlsz Doronra, és hagyod a bátyádnak, hogy összefoglalja az elmúlt órák megpróbáltatásait és híreit.  
\- Arany fény - hallod Jin elgondolkodó hümmögését a sztori végén. - És csak az pusztíthatja el, aki szereti?   
\- Az Serj lesz - véli Riley.   
\- Esélyes - sóhajt Jin. - Szar ügy, mert az átka a net szerint ősi kelta cucc, és kábé megtörhetetlen. Csoda kéne nekünk. Sahlót persze megtaláltam emiatt erre is, de az már zsákutca szerintem.  
\- Várjunk az egyeztetéssel - dünnyögöd fáradtan. - Úgyis el kell mondani még egyszer Nisháéknak is az egészet.

Végigbóbiskolod a bőven túl rövid utat az Oroszlánbarlangig, Doron ráz föl, mikor már áll a kocsi.  
\- Kell egy kávé - nyöszörgöd. - Riley, van itt kávé?  
\- Van, nekem is kelleni fog.  
\- Jeee.  
Kikecmeregsz a hátsó ülésről, a mozgolódás és a hűvös, friss erdei levegő felélénkítenek azért kicsit.  
\- Gyere be te is, Gepárd - int Jin Jasonnek. - Eleget vártál ma már ebben a kocsiban.  
Riley fölnyalábolja a táskát és az ásót, és megindultok föl a házhoz.  
Jin egy pöccel leveszi a pecsétet, amit az ajtóra rakott, aztán bekopog.  
\- Mi vagyunk - szól be, ami baromi informatív, de szerencsére Nisha felismeri a hangotokat, és rögtön ajtót nyit nektek.  
\- Mondd, hogy minden oké - lódul befelé Jin. Követitek, Riley Doron kezébe nyomja a táskát és a falhoz támasztja az ásót, aztán elhúz a konyhába, reményeid szerint a beígért kávét lefőzni. Követed, a fél szemedet azért a szobán tartva.  
Serj olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel bámulja a Doron kezében lógó táskát, de legalább még mindig nincs jobban kővé válva, mint amikor itthagytátok. Mondjuk kevésbé se.  
\- Az...?  
\- Igen - motyog Doron mélységes zavarban.  
\- Ne nyissátok ki, kérlek - mondja Serj csendesen. - Csak... Nem akarom látni.  
\- Persze, persze - bólogat Doron. Letelepedik a konyhaasztalhoz, maga mellé teszi a táskát óvatosan jobb híján. Jin nem várja meg, hogy végezzetek Rileyval a kávé-küldetéssel, mert minek, csak elregéli Serjéknek is, mit intéztetek, Doron néhai kiegészítéseivel vagy pontosításaival megtámogatva. 

Viszel egy kávét Doronnak is, csak úgy feketén, mert laktózmentes tej meg egyéb ilyen úri huncutságok azért nincsenek a házban. Jin lenyúlja a tiédet egy kortyra, és körbenéz rajtatok, ahogy egy koppanással visszarakja a bögrét eléd az asztalra.  
\- Szóval, van egy Estherünk, akit minden létező információnk szerint csak Serj mágiája pusztíthat el - kezd bele a helyzet összegzésébe -, és egy Serjünk, aki nem használhatja a mágiáját, mert jó eséllyel belepusztul.   
Gondterhelten hallgattok, Serj szólal meg először.   
\- Ha nincs más út, vállalom a kockázatot - mondja azon a szép, nyugodt, szomorú hangján.  
\- Lehet, hogy van más út - masszírozza Jin a halántékát -, de... Az is kockázatos lehet, és az se biztos, hogy egyáltalán működni fog, vagy hogy nem hal bele ugyanúgy. Annyi mindennek utánanéztem, egyik szarabb ötlet, mint a másik, de talán...  
\- Ha jól értem - szólal meg Jason, és mindenkiben bennereked a szót a meglepetéstől -, az ő ereje kéne, de nem használhatja?  
\- Bingó - felel Jin. - Ma nagyon képben vagy, pajtás, mi történt?  
Jason nem reagál a húzásra, csak néz rátok azzal a beesett, halott arcával, pislogás nélkül.  
\- Van egy ötletem.

És bármilyen szarul is álltok a helyzettel, az azért biztat valamelyest, hogy Serj hajlandó a legkomolyabb áldozatokra is az ügyért, Jin is tud dolgokat, és még az örök zombi Jasonnek is megmozgatta az agya lassú fogaskerekeit a kérdés.   
Még nincs veszve semmi.


	8. you can bring the fire, i can bring the bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: some vaguely nsfw jokes, egy drogemlítés és rövid beszélgetés végtagvesztésről. Igen, tényleg csak ennyi.)_

Ahogy mindenki más az asztal körül, úgy te is Jasonre nézel, hogy álljon elő azzal az ötletével.  
Jason viszont nem áll elő vele. Ami azt illeti, nem áll elő semmivel és nem csinál semmit, csak mered előre kifejezéstelenül, ahogy szokott.  
\- Jason? - próbálkozol. Semmi.  
\- Hahó - szólongatja Jin is. - Jason. Ébresztő!  
Az arca előtt csettinget hozzá, mint általában, ha magára akarja vonni a srác figyelmét, de arra se kap semmi reakciót.  
\- Lefagyott? - kérdezi Riley.  
\- Ez nem telefon, hogy lefagyjon, hanem egy ember - horkant Jin rendreutasítóan. - De amúgy ja. Olyan, mint az epilepsziások _petit mal_ rohamai. A neurotranszmittereit tönkrevágta a feltámasztás, ilyenkor rövidzárlat van az agyában kvázi.  
\- De és ez meddig tart?  
\- Fasz tudja - így Jin. Továbbra is próbálja megbiztatni Jasont valahogy. - Jason, haver, az ég szerelmére, koncentrálj. _Jason!_ Eh. Föld hívja Jason Bishopot. Hahó! Jason. Sahlo, segíts meg, ennek semmi értelme.  
Föladni látszik a szólongatást, frusztráltan hátradől a székében. 

Nisha mozdul helyette, eltökélt koncentrációval az arcán hajol előre. Óvatosan emeli a kezét, az ujjai körül ezüstösen csillanó pára libben. Visszafojtott lélegzettel figyeled. Annyi mindent tud, és annyi mindent nem tudsz róla. Hol tanult meg mágiával gyógyítani, még a kolostorban, vagy már itt Amerikában az egyetemen? És miért tud úgy csettinteni, hogy halk és lassú a mozdulat, és mégis egész biztosan egy konkrét, felismerhető csettintés?  
Egyetlen egyet csettint.  
\- Jason.  
\- Nico - rezzen meg Jason tekintete.  
\- Nem, pajtás. Nisha - helyesbít Jin egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal. Legalább kaptatok valami reakciót.  
\- Tudom - bólint Jason. - Nico az ötlet.  
\- Oh. _Oh!_ \- Jinnek megvilágosodva felragyog az arca, lelkesen húzza ki magát. - Baszki, az még működhet is! Jason, zseni vagy. Már persze, ha vállalja. De ha nem, akkor még mindig ott van...

\- Hé, hé - állítod meg, mielőtt nagyon belelovalná magát az egyszemélyes brainstormingba. - Lehetne, hogy mi is értsük?  
\- Mi? Ja, mi, persze - zökken ki Jin a meglódulásából. - Nico, ő... Hm. Jason unokatesója.  
\- Testvér - helyesbít Jason egykedvűen.  
\- Jó, tudom, tudom, nálatok is ez a közösködés megy, mint Halbergéknél - legyint Jin.   
\- Höh?  
\- A falka-életben nincsenek távoli rokoni kapcsolatok - néz rád Doron. - Nincsenek unokatestvérek meg nagybácsik meg miegyebek, egy nagy család vagyunk, minden felnőtt felelősséggel tartozik minden gyerekért, és kész.  
Már kezded érteni, miért volt Esther versében a megszólítás a gyermekének címezve, amikor pedig az elzáró rontás szándékos és trükkös megkerülése miatt nyilvánvalóan tudta, hogy Doronhoz vagy legalábbis Halberg-leszármazotthoz beszél, nem a saját csemetéihez.  
Jasonéket még mindig nem érted, de mondjuk évek óta ismered, és többet tudtál meg róla az elmúlt napokban, mint előtte bármikor, szóval nem reklamálsz.   
Jinre nézel inkább folytatás reményében, és nem hagy lógva titeket.

\- Visszfényboszorkány - közli. - Mármint Nico.  
\- Az meg mi a rák? - ámulsz el, mert ilyenről még nem hallottál.  
\- Érdekes jószág - ismeri el Jin is. - Nincsenek saját erői, úgy működik kvázi, mint egy tükör? Másokét tudja lemásolni. Veszélyes, mert ismerete nincs hozzá, de mondjuk én táltostüzet akartam javasolni, ami aztán még sokkal rizikósabb, vagy Sahlo zaklatását megint.  
\- Szerinted felkelne ilyenre? - kétkedsz, mert neked is megfordult már persze a fejedben a dolog.  
\- Eh - vonja meg a vállát Jin. - Arra találtam bizonyítékot, hogy feltámasztást csinált már.  
\- Mi?  
\- Még az ötvenes években - magyarázza Jin. - A város táltosmestere nagyon csúnyát autóbalesetezett, de "csodával határos módon túlélte" az újságok szerint, és a családtagjai meg ő is mindig nagyon célzottan Sahlónak hálálkodtak a megmeneküléséért. Középkorú volt a pasas vagy úgy körül. Lett két gyereke aztán, sokat tett a város felvirágoztatásáért, satöbbi, satöbbi.   
\- Jó, de nekünk pusztítás kéne most pont - mutatsz rá a hibádzó pontra, mert a Sahlóról hallott eddigi legendák mindegyike csak jótéteményekről szólt.  
\- Igen, de a békét támogatná vele, szóval nemtom - mereng Jin. - De amúgy is mindegy, mert kibaszott minket a kuckójából, és szerintem nem lelkesedne, ha becsöngetnénk megint. Utána nyergeltem át a táltostűz-témára, ez juttatta eszembe, hogy az biztos működne.  
\- Ja, és felgyújtanánk vele egész Trenchet - morran Doron. - Kihagynám, kösz. Ha az a cél, hogy megállítsuk ezt az értelmetlen pusztítást, nincs értelme, ha a megoldásunkkal is ugyanazt érjük el. Az már simán minden valaha volt Bosszúállók-film, csak nekünk nincs egy Tony Starkunk, hogy visszaépítse a várost, miután leromboltuk.

\- Mondja a Tony Starkunk - röhög föl Riley. - Szóval a táltostűz kilőve. Ez a Nico, ez nem az a faszi, aki a Ninerst futtatja?  
\- De - bólogat Jin. - A faszi-részt leszámítva. Azt nem szereti.  
\- Bocs, bocs.  
\- Az mi? - így te.  
\- Kettőt és könnyebbet - vigyorog Jin. - Kocsma, nightclub, boszorkányüzlet, fogadó, drogbarlang, jósbolt, amit szeretnél. Szerintem ők se tudnák bekategorizálni, a Niners az a Niners.  
\- Várjál már, ez nem az a bazi böhöm narancssárga várszerű izé az alsóvárosban?  
\- De, de. A mexikói építészet csodája.  
Jasonre nézel. Afroamerikai, kicsit hullán, de azért az. Állítólag az ír származású Demáék rokona is szegről-végről, amit még szintén el tudsz hinni róluk, az látszik, hogy kevert vérű. De hogy ehhez még mexikói is lenne?  
Jin követi a tekinteted, és felnevet.  
\- New Orleansből jöttek, a kecó csak esztétika.  
\- Ah. Jó, és akkor hogy gondoltátok ezt?

\- Én eddig sehogy - emlékeztet rá titeket Jin, hogy nem tőle jött az ötlet -, Jason meg szerintem ennél tovább szintén nem nagyon, szóval...  
\- Szóval ott vagyunk, ahol a part szakad - állapítja meg Riley. Elkeseredetten fúj egyet, cigit guberál a zsebéből.  
\- Az nem az enyém? - néz rá Jin összevont szemöldökkel.  
\- És nem úgy volt, hogy leszoktál? - kérdezi Nisha is, hasonlóan vádló hangnemben.  
\- Nem, és de, de nem.   
\- Az az én cigim.  
\- Az én kezemben van, szóval nem - vágja rá Riley elégedetten. - És így kell bánni a haldoklóval?  
Jin olyan művészi szemforgatással reagál a szar kifogásra, amilyet utoljára akkor láttál tőle, amikor egyszer megkért, hogy hazafelé menet vigyél neki valami kaját, és beállítottál hozzá egy Happy Meal menüvel. Pedig járt hozzá egy Super Mario figura is.  
\- Koncentráljunk a problémára - javasolja Nisha szelíd határozottsággal, mintha nem ő terelte volna fél perce a témát Riley basztatására.  
\- Ha jól értem, az elgondolás az lenne, hogy az én mágiámmal történjen a dolog, ahogy Hessy szerint kellene, de mégse általam? - próbálja összerakni a képet Serj.   
\- Igen.  
\- És ez a Nico gyerek, ez meg tudná ezt oldani?  
\- Lassan harminc lesz, szóval nem gyerek, de igen.  
\- Elnathan és Sarai meg már elmúltak harminc, és a gyerekeim, úgyhogy nekem lehet gyerek - ragaszkodik a megnevezéshez Serj, hiába állt ki Jin megint az illetőért. Kezdenek átragadni rá a kötözködős tendenciáitok. Jin frusztráltan megadja magát a rangidős akaratának, már csak azért is, mert az ő segítsége nélkül kivitelezhetetlen a tervetek, szóval nem mer kötözködni vele nagyon. - Visszfényboszorkány, hm. Hogy mik vannak. És New Orlenasből jöttek, azt mondjátok?  
\- Úgy bizony.  
\- Aztán hogy került oda a mi rokonságunk? - néz Serj Jasonre kérdőn. Nyilván Jin válaszol helyette.  
\- Hogy is mesélte Nico? Neki meg Leah-nak a dédszülei, Jasonnek meg még onnan valakije, franc tudja már. Magának a nagyszüleinek valami testvére vagy unokatestvére volt, szerintem pontosan ők se tudnák megmondani, Zuzuval fejtették meg egyszer, de kevésbé figyeltem meg zavaros is az egész. Nicóék hatan voltak tesók vér szerint, már csak ő él, Leah bátyja is meghalt, ők is meg Jason is tesókként nevelkedtek velük. Most már csak hárman vannak a kilencből. Két és felen. Mindegy. Fura népek fura mágiákkal, de jelenleg ez a legtutibb lövésünk.

Ugyan elképzelésed sincs róla, hogy ezt mégis hogyan kéne elképzelni, hiszel Jinnek. Muszáj vagy. Ezek az ügyek már rég meghaladják a te ismereteidet és képességeidet, kelta rontásokkal és tündérmaffiákkal és elátkozott csontokkal és tűzmágiákkal machinálni nyilván nem tanultál meg a tumblr és a net varázsló-berkeiben.  
\- Menjünk haza pihenni - javasolja Jin végül. - Hosszú volt a nap, nagy dolgoknak most már nincs értelme nekiállni, meg a tűzzel még kipihenten is veszélyes játszani.  
\- És mosnod kell - emlékezteted nagylelkűen, mire felnyög. De igaza van. - És akkor holnap elmegyünk ehhez a Nicóhoz?  
\- Úgy - bólint Jin. - Megpróbáljuk meggyőzni, hogy szálljon be még egyszer ebbe a szarba, hogy véget vethessünk neki egyszer és mindenkorra.  
Csak tartanátok már ott.

Fáradt csöndben tesztek-vesztek. Riley elmosogat a kávézásotok után, Nisha és Jin Serj kezének az állapotát vizsgálják és vitatják, Doron pedig felkutatja a földszint szobáit valami doboz után, hogy Riley visszakaphassa a tatyóját, de mégse egy nejlonzacskóba rakjátok át Esther maradványait. Te pedig ülsz és próbálsz ébren maradni, fáradt félkómában hallgatva a csörömpöléseket és duruzsolásokat.  
\- ... nem mondom, hogy sokat fog érni, de kicsit lokalizáltam az átok gócpontját és raktam rá egy elszorítást. Meglehet, hogy semmi hatása nem lesz, vagy lassítás helyett feltartja, amíg bírja, utána meg egyszerre túlcsordul, de...  
\- Egy próbát megért. Nicónak úgyis kelleni fog személyes kontaktus és tapasztalat a másoláshoz, az biztos fog rontani a helyzeten megint.  
\- Egy kéz nem nagy áldozat. Fel vagyok készülve a halálra is, ha egy végtaggal vagy kettővel kevesebbel, de ha túlélem, még mindig nyertem.  
\- Legyen úgy...

\- Hé - telepedik le melléd Doron, szelíden átölelve a válladat. - Hogy vagy?  
\- Fáradtan, zavarodottan és ijedten - foglalod össze kis gondolkodás után. Felnevet az őszinte válaszra, vele mosolyogsz. - Te?  
\- Szintén. Valahogy, nem is tudom, túl simán megy minden megint, és ez... Elbizonytalanít. Ennek van értelme?  
\- Téged minden elbizonytalanít - piszkálod barátságosan. - De amúgy van. Én is félek, egyszerre futunk versenyt az idővel meg Demáékkal, mindenhol zsákutcába érünk, ahol meg nem, ott ők várnak ránk... De mindegy. Nem? Ez van, meg kell birkóznunk vele valahogy. És meg is fogunk.  
Doron tekintetében ott bujkál ugyanaz a rettegés, ami téged is környékez, de sarokba szorítja lassan a hálás szeretet csillogása. Megcsókol, lágyan és röpkén csak, de először, amióta ismered és együtt vagytok, és ez egy kicsit kiszorítja a te elmédből is az elmúlt napok stresszének a feszítő zsongását, jólesően békés és meleg csöndet teremt a fejedben. Örökre így tudnál maradni.  
Persze nem lehet. Úgyhogy összetámasztod a homlokotokat, veszel pár lassú, mély lélegzetet, hogy összegyűjtsd a maradék kevés erődet, aztán rászánod magad a föltápászkodásra. Felhúzod Doront is, és összefűzve hagyod a kezeiteket utána is.  
\- Induljunk, már így is világosban fogunk hazaesni - sürgeti a társaságot Jin, Serj épebbik csuklóját firkálva. Ugyanolyan segélyhívó pecsétet ad neki is, mint amilyet ti kaptatok Nishával még az este. Nem akarjátok itthagyni egyedül, gyászos kettesben a halott felesége csontjaival, de nincs más választásotok. Minél kevesebbet interaktáltok vele, annál biztosabb, hogy nem indul be újra rajta az átok, most jobb nem kockáztatni, mikor már ennyire a célegyenesben vagytok, és a szalag átszakításához szükségetek lesz még rá is.  
\- Jövünk, ha van bármi - ígéri Jin, mikor már az ajtóban búcsúzkodtok, egyszerre értve ezt az esetleges pecsét-riasztásokra és a Nicóval tárgyalásokra is. Serj csak biccent, aztán rátok csukja az ajtót, a zárnyelv halk kattanása elvész az ébredő erdő reggeli zsivajában. 

Jin még visszakapcsolja az ajtózár védelmét, aztán lesorjáztok a Mustanghoz. Amíg Riley visszaszedi a cuccát a csomagtartóból a táskájába, te a lehető legjobban hátratolod az anyósülést, mert az ötfős autó kontra hatfős csapat problémájának a megoldására azzal bírtatok előállni, hogy Doron a lábadnál fog utazni farkas-alakban, Riley meg mögöttetek, mert ő elfér úgy is, ha az arcába van tolva az ülés előtte. Nem a legméltóságteljesebb, de ez van.  
Holnap már tényleg kelleni fog még egy autó.   
Doron a térdedre hajtja a fejét, miután bekászálódtatok a kocsiba és megtaláltátok a legkényelmesebb, vagy legalábbis a legkevésbé kényelmetlen pozíciót. Jin és Nisha a hátsó ülésen az ellenkező Rileyt próbálják meggyőzni, hogy engedjen Jinnek egy pillantást vetni a homokórájára.  
\- Sötét van, szűken vagyunk, útközben, mire kiverekedem magam a kabátból meg lehámozom a kötést, beérünk a városba, gecire semmi értelme. Először legyünk meg ezzel a szarral, vagy legalább aludjunk egyet, könyörgöm.   
\- Amint végeztünk Nicónál, jössz hozzám és punktum - közli Jin, elfogadva Riley érveit.  
\- Jó, persze - csap le Ry az ajánlatra. Mert nem arról van szó, hogy olyan nagyon meg akarna dögleni, épp csak arról, hogy önfeláldozó mártírba kapcsolt és a ti ügyeteket helyezte a sajátja elé rögtön és kéretlenül. Azzal meg nincs mit tenni, nem csak te vagy makacs fasz, hanem ő is.  
Őket rakjátok ki először Nishával, aztán Doront is hazadobjátok, azaz legalábbis az utca végéig, mert neki még mindig az a fedősztorija az anyjánál a hadműveletre, hogy veled találkozgat, és nem feltétlen villogna a ház előtt ilyen gyanús társasággal. Jin elnyúlik a hátsó ülésen hosszában még arra a pár percre is, amíg hozzá is elértek, ami tök hülyeségnek tűnik, de megérted.  
\- Ötkor - emlékeztet, mikor Jason lefékez nála.  
\- Addig aludni fogok - ásítod, fél szemmel nézve, ahogy kiharcolja magát a kocsiból. Valamiért rém szerencsétlen a járművekkel úgy általában, nem csak a vezetés nem megy neki, de az olyan egyszerű műveletek se, mint a fedélzet elhagyása.

Kiröhögöd, aztán minden átmenet nélkül bealszol, arra ébredsz, hogy Jason böködi a válladat.  
\- Hm? Ah, öh, uh, máris. Köszi. - Jason biccent a motyogásodra. - Jóéjt.  
Arra is biccent. Egyrészt reggel van, másrészt meg nem szokása aludni, szóval mit is mondjon?  
A portás egy pillantásra se méltat, ahogy belépsz az ajtón, aztán fölvonszolod magad a lakásodig, és beesel egyenesen az ágyadba. Ébresztőt még a Barlangban állítottál nagy bölcsen, a sáros utcai ruhád és az éhséged meg épp kurvára nem izgat.

Délutánra jár, mire fölkelsz. Korog a gyomrod és bűzlesz, úgyhogy elmész főzni egy zabkását és magaddal viszed a zuhany alá, és csak ne ítélkezzen senki. Közben válaszolsz Doron kéttucat üzenetére is, mémek még reggelről, a hazaérése után zúdította őket rád, úgyhogy tudod, hogy összeveszett az anyjával a kimaradásain vagy csak belelovalta magát egy szorongásba vagy valami, olyankor szokott felszabadulni redditre az agyát kiüríteni. Nem reagál, remélhetőleg alszik.  
Ráírsz Rileyra is, hogy él-e még. Visszaír, hogy nem, úgyhogy megnyugszol.  
Amikor megpróbálsz felöltözni, akkor jössz rá, hogy álszent dolog volt Jint húznod a mosás-problémájával, amikor te is ugyanabban a csónakban evezel éppen. Valamit azért összekaparsz. A Rileytól örökölt nyúlott trikódat megmented egy binderrel, a szennyeskosár alján találsz egy még vállalható farmert, zokniból jó lesz a koszos is, a táskádba bedobálsz különösebb gondolkodás nélkül pár olyan fontos dolgot, mint proteinszelet, napszemüveg, telefontöltő, anno egy sose befejezett cosplayhez vett pillangókés, satöbbi, bakancs-bőrkabát fel, mert a sírrablás tornacsukában és ingben nem volt a lehető legkellemesebb élmény és szeretnéd a további hasonló szívásokat elkerülni valami értelmesebb öltözékkel, aztán már készen is állsz a napra. Bármit is tartogasson nektek.  
Doron közben visszaírt, hogy eljön érted, úgyhogy még eltöltesz egy tíz percet azzal, hogy gáz lenne-e Spotify-listát csinálni egy halott vérfarkasnő elégetéséhez, meg elszívsz egy cigit a ház előtt, a portás rosszalló tekintetétől kísérve. A rosszalló tekintet csodálkozóba fordul, amikor Doron befordul a parkolóba a gazdagköcsög sárga Chevyvel, te meg lazán beszállsz hozzá, aztán a további reakcióit már nem látod, mert elindultok. És nem csinálsz listát, bár Doron szerint kellett volna.

A Niners közelről is pont olyan varázslatosan ormótlan és elbűvölő, mint távolról. Elbandáztok a parkolóban egy negyedórát Rileyékkal, mert ti Doron mániákussága miatt korán érkeztetek, ők Nisha pedánssága miatt időben, Jin meg klasszikusan késik.  
Legalább tiszta ruhákban fut be, és gyalog.  
\- Gyerünk - közli teketória nélkül, és meg is indul a bejárat felé.  
\- Öhh, de mi...?  
\- Csak hagyjátok rám - legyint -, majd improvizálok. Nico fura figura. Szeszélyes. Nem mondom, hogy tudom kezelni, de még nekem van a legtöbb esélyem rá.  
\- Mert? - kérdi Doron. Te röhögsz. Jin szenved.  
\- Mert az exem - felel aztán.  
\- Hát hány exed van neked ebben a városban?  
\- Kettő - vágja rá Jin, sértetten a kérdés sugallta feltételezéstől. De minek álszenteskedik? - Ha nem vesszük a céltalan kétszerbaszós Grindr-randikat, de nem vesszük őket, mert annyi ujjunk összesen nincs.  
Nem álszenteskedik. Doron is röhög.  
\- Erre lenne egy nagyon rossz viccem, de...  
\- Kegyelem! - nyögsz föl, mert általában nem zavarna a téma, de Jin mégiscsak olyan, mintha az apád lenne. - Én ehhez túl szűz vagyok.  
\- Én nem - veti ellen Doron, mint az rögtön kiderül, kissé meggondolatlanul.  
\- Azt Trench minden lakosa nagyon jól tudja, pajtás - horkant föl ugyanis Jin. Doron bootolja a célzást, aztán hirtelen nagyon lesújtott arccal néz Jinre.  
\- Várj. Mondd, hogy te nem lát..  
\- Ne kérdezz, és nem hazudok - dalolja Jin felhangon előrelódulva, Doron pedig olyan képet vág, mint aki az első útjába eső kardba nagyon lelkesen és önkéntesen beledőlne. - Amúgy nem, minek nézel te engem? - veti még hátra Jin a válla fölött, de már az ajtón is van a keze, és a veszélyes vizekre tévedt beszélgetés ezzel szerencsére rövidre záródik.  
Vigasztalóan megpaskolod Doron karját, aztán csak figyeled vele együtt, hogy Jin hova hozott titeket.

Fenyegetően-narancssárgán tornyosul fölétek a hatalmas, koloniális stílust idézően szögletes-tornyos és erődszerű épület. Kétszárnyú, íves tetejű, hatalmas ajtó őrzi a bejáratot, szinte már várnád, hogy Jin elbődüljön, hogy _Gondor segítséget kér!_ vagy valami, ahogy nekitámaszkodik a falapnak. Persze nem, csak a vaspántok nyikordulása és egy csengő jelzi az érkezésetek.  
Elámulva forgolódsz, ahogy követed Jint a többiekkel együtt az erőd belsejébe. Mert nem szobába léptek be, szabadtérre vezet az ajtó, legalábbis félig-meddig. Fölöttetek plafon húzódik, előttetek boltívek sora és azon túl egy pálmák-padok borította, kövezett udvar. Kiléptek Jin nyomában a növények közé, onnan már látod, hogy fut körbe az udvar körül egy ugyanolyan teraszos emelet is, mint a földszint, boltívekkel, kovácsoltvas korlátokkal és növények garmadával. Az udvaron túl, a bejárattal szemben újabb ajtó nyílik a boltívsor és a pálmák takarásában, Jin afelé indul meg.

Kinyílik, mielőtt odaérne.  
Fiatal fekete srác toppan elétek, gombolatlan mintás ingben és farmerban, mezítláb, széles mosollyal az arcán és széttárt karokkal. Ő se kér Gondornak segítséget.  
\- Üdvözöl titeket a Niners! Miben lehetünk a... - Akkor veszi észre Jint. Kicsit lelohad a vigyora, csípőre vágja a kezeit és minden átmenet nélkül elhagyja a színpadias-udvarias stílust. - Mit akarsz itt?  
\- Téged.  
\- Hah! - röhögi ki a túlságosan lényegretörő megfogalmazást a fiú. - Az a hajó már rég elment.  
\- Egyrészt nem - így Jin -, másrészt most épp nem úgy. Segítségért jöttünk.  
Félrelép és rátok mutat, leginkább a tétován toporgó Doronra.  
\- Még mindig fiatalabbakban utazol? - húzza a száját gúnyos félmosolyra az illető, akiben Nicót sejted. Doron belevörösödik a feltételezésbe, Jin puffog rajta. - Ha az orrom alá akarod dörgölni...  
\- Franc se akar semmit az orrod alá dörgölni - mérgelődik Jin.  
\- Hát én azért tudnék mondani...  
\- Nico! - fakad ki Jin, és vet rád is egy morcos pillantást, mert kicsit kinevetted. - Figyelj, ez most nem... Nincs időnk a szokásos marhaságaidra.  
\- Jaj, hát ha ennyire siettek, én a világért se akarlak feltartani titeket - játszik megszeppenést Nico, aztán bármi további kommentár nélkül távozik a színről az ajtón át, amin át érkezett, az orrotokra csapva azt.  
\- Ez meg mi volt? - fakad ki Riley. Megremeg a hangja, a dühtől és a visszafojtott röhögéstől egyszerre.  
\- Nicodemus Bishop, személyesen és a legelbűvölőbb modorával - közli Jin a nyilvánvalót. - Csak játssza az agyát. Hülye fasz. Eh.  
\- Még mindig szereted, mi? - szalad ki a szádon.  
\- Ő lesz egyszer a végzetem - ismeri be Jin világfájdalmas arccal. - Na gyertek.

Nico után ered, ti meg jobb híján mentek utána.  
Gerendás tetejű, színesszőnyeges-faragottbútoros-bőrkanapés szobába nyílik az ajtó, egy boltíves átjárón túl királykék aprócsempével borított konyhát vélsz felfedezni, a másik oldalon kovácsoltvas korlátos lépcső visz az emeletre. Ezerfelé vonzza a pillantásodat a színpompás-részletgazdag forgatag, olyan érzés, mint belépni a Comic Conra telepataként, lerohanják az elmédet a túlcsorduló behatások. Jin céltudatosan halad előre a labirintusban, látszik, hogy otthonosan jár erre.  
A valóban konyhának bizonyuló oldalhelyiségben leltek rá Nicóra, a tűzhelyen bűvöl valami fűszeres-nehéz illatú kaját. A bársziget pultjánál egy rózsaszín hajú, csillogó-sötét bőrű lány ül horgolt bikiniben és lenge fehér kendőbe burkolózva.  
\- Helló, Leah - köszön rá Jin.  
\- Mégse siettek? - kérdezi Nico, hátra se fordulva.  
\- Hozzátok siettünk - felel Jin türelmetlenül. - Mondom, hogy ne műsorozz már. Tudom, hogy kényszered, de most az egyszer átugorhatnánk, sürget minket az idő.  
\- Többen vagytok? - fordítja félre a fejét Leah kicsit, de meg is válaszolja rögtön a saját kérdését. - Igen. Hatan.  
\- Öten - pontosít Jin szelíden. Elérti a kérdő tekintetedet. - Nem lát.  
\- Nem úgy, ahogy ti - javítja a megfogalmazást Leah. - Kik még?  
Nico is félrerakja a tűzhelyről a lábasát és hozzátok fordul végre, úgyhogy Jin lezavar egy gyors bemutatást. Leah figyel, aztán Doron nevére felkapja a fejét és meglepő éleslátással összerakja a képet.  
\- Amiatt jöttetek, amit Elnathanéknek jövendöltem?  
\- Is - vallja be Jin. - De az ezen a ponton már csak a hab a szartortán.  
\- Hé! - morran Nico. - Épp főzök.  
\- Fasza - vág vissza Jin. - Szartortát? Nem. Akkor meg mindegy.  
\- Szépen - kéri Leah, és Jin visszakozik.  
\- Bocs, bocs.

Nico elgondolkodva méregeti a különös kis kompániátokat. Most először komoly az arca igazán, mióta itt vagytok, a száját kocogtatja a fakanállal, végül Jinhez fordul.  
\- Tizes skálán mekkora a gáz?  
\- Kilenc - ismeri be Jin köntörfalazás nélkül -, és ha nem segítetek, tizenegy is meglesz hamarosan vagy több.  
Nico fontolóra veszi az egyenes választ, aztán bólint.  
\- Akkor segítsetek teríteni. Eszünk, és beszélünk.  
A tűzhelyen gőzölgő lábasra pillantasz. Csak most tűnik föl, hogy mekkora, ahhoz képest, hogy Jin szerint csak hárman laknak itt, és abból egy Jason, aki nem él táplálékkal.  
Nico követi a tekintetedet, és halványan elmosolyodik.  
\- _Jambalaya_ , anyám receptje után. Tudtam, hogy jöttök. Leah szólt.  
\- Jason is beárult titeket még reggel - hárítja a felelősség egészét a lány sietve.  
\- Tényleg, ő?  
\- Szar napja van - így Nico -, vezet a végtelenbe.  
\- De akkor... Ez az egész, ez? - zavarodsz meg. Nico megint mosolyog, Jinre néz.  
\- Műsor.  
Jin szemforgatásában a világ összes szeretete benne van.

Úgyhogy megterítetek, és aztán amíg a meglepi-vacsora rizseshús-szerűséget falatozzátok, Jin irányításával az elmúlt napokban más sokadjára is végigmesélitek a regét, amibe keveredtetek.  
Nico az eddigi frocizós modorát félretéve figyel rátok, és egyre sűrűbbeket pislog a hajmeresztő részleteken. Mire végeztek, a kaja is elfogy, ő meg a döbbenete csúcsára ér a sírrablás és az őt érintő tervetek hallatán.  
\- Ugye tudjátok, hogy ez milyen veszélyes? - kérdezi. Jin bólogat. Hogyne tudnátok. Egy középszar visszfényboszorkányra tervezitek rábízni egy ősi tűzmágus harminc éve nem használt erőinek a másolatát. - Belehalhatok. És Sergius is.  
\- Ő vállalta - felel Jin. Nicót nézi, súlyos a csönd kettejük között. - Hogy te hogy döntesz...  
\- Egyvalamit megígérsz nekem?  
\- Bármit - vágja rá Jin szünet nélkül, pedig nyilván tudja, amit te is: hogy nem kis dolgot kértek tőle, és ő se azt fog.  
\- Ha valami.. _Akármi_ félremegy. Nem hozol vissza.  
És Jin most nem felel rögtön.  
\- Ha időben csinálom, még...  
\- Jin. - Nico tekintete szigorú és határozott. - Ígérd meg.  
\- Nem akarlak emiatt elveszíteni.  
\- Egyszer már elveszítettél emiatt - emlékezteti Nico. Jasonről beszél, tudod.  
\- Akkor még nem tudtam, mit csinálok. Most már tudnám.  
\- És pont emiatt mondom - ragaszkodik Nico. - Megfogadtad, hogy nem csinálsz többé tartós feltámasztást. Ismerem a szabályaidat, nem fogom hagyni, hogy semmibe vedd őket.  
\- Egy csomó szabályomat semmibe vettem miattad már.  
\- És egy csomót miattam, miattunk hoztál - teszi hozzá Nico lágyan. - Ezt is. Tartsd magad hozzá. _Ígérd meg._  
\- Jó - fúj Jin. Dühös a hangja, de megadóan lehajtja a fejét. - _Yak-sok._ Hagyjál.  
\- Hagylak - paskolja meg Nico a feje búbját. Aztán föláll, körbenéz rajtatok és széttárja a karjait teátrálisan. - Akkor, drágáim... Rakjunk tüzet.

Persze, azért nem ilyen egyszerű a dolog.  
Nicónak látnia kell Serjet akcióban, hogy le tudja másolni a mágiáját, úgyhogy vár rátok egy kör az Oroszlánbarlangba. Amúgy is ott vannak Esther csontjai is, amiket szintén el kell hoznotok.  
\- Itt akarom csinálni - szögezi le Nico ugyanis. - Az udvaron van normális, beágyazott boszorkányszög, ez meg még egy született tűzmágusnak is komoly összpontosítást igénylő rituálé. Ha tökéletesen sikerül másolnom, és a kontrollom is megmarad, akkor is nagyon rizikós játszma lesz, ott csinálnám, ahol a legbiztosabb vagyok magamban és a sikeremben.  
\- Persze, nem kérdés - helyesel Jin. - Ez védett hely amúgy is, én se javasoltam volna mást. Elmegyünk Serjhez, és jövünk is vissza, mielőtt megint a nyakunkra jönnek Nate-ék vagy valami.  
\- Ti addig elmosogathattok - ragyog rátok Nico.  
Hát, nem így képzelted el a hadművelet újabb fázisát, a sírrablás, magánterületre betörés és autósüldözéses gyomormosás után, de nem reklamálsz.

A fuvar-szituációtok megint nem optimális. Nico nyilván nem állíthat be a Barlangba egyedül, Jin fogja elkísérni, de amikor Doron megpróbálja nekiadni a kocsikulcsát azzal, hogy ő nem feltétlen mozgolódna, a kezére csapsz.  
\- Eszedbe ne jusson - borzadsz el. - Biciklire ülni nem engedném, nemhogy egy sportkocsiba.  
Jinnek a becsületére váljék, hogy van elég önismerete ahhoz, hogy ne reklamáljon a megszólalás miatt. Doron Nicóra néz, aki kiröhögi kapásból.  
\- Tőle tanultam vezetni.  
\- _Miért?_ \- fakadsz ki, mert hogy tehet valaki ilyet önmagával. Jinnek ég tovább az arca.  
Riley a megmentőtök, Doron mellé oson és felnéz rá a kezét tartva. Doron kérdőn pillant rád, de megnyugtatod. Ry is barom módra tud menni, de legalább biztos a dolgában.  
Úgyhogy Doron lepasszolja a slusszkulcsot a lehetőségért csillogó szemmel lelkesedő fiúnak.  
\- Állítsd vissza az ülést, ha megvagytok - teszi még hozzá, mert mégiscsak van egy szűk negyven centi magasságkülönbségük. Ry rábiccent, aztán lelécelnek.  
\- Nico mezítláb ment el? - nézel utánuk eltűnődve.  
\- Aha.  
\- Király. Bírom a csávót.  
Összeesel a röhögéstől, amikor Doron lerángatja a csukáit és félredobja őket.  
Aztán elmentek mosogatni.

Ja, meg felhívod a Clancy-telep munkavezetőjét, hogy nem tudsz bemenni ma este sem. Nagyon dörmög érte, de bedobod kifogásnak Jin nevét, és mivel ő szerezte neked az állást anno, nem átallod megint kihasználni ezt a protekciós kapcsolatodat. Elengednek, hála az égnek. Vagy Sahlónak. Ezen a ponton már neked is az ő neve jön a nyelvedre reflexből.  
Leah az udvarra hív titeket, mentek és segítetek neki átrendezni a helyet. Mint Rubynál, félre mindennel, padokkal, növényekkel és szobrocskákkal, az üresedő padló kövezetében lassan felbukkan a Nico említette pentagramm. Eddig is ott volt, csak elbújt a berendezések alatt. Az ajtó felé néző csúcsából egyenes, vékony csíkocska vezet a bejáratig, a legközepét pedig egy hatalmas yukkapálma takarja, amit Doronnal ketten rángattok odébb. Egy nagy darab lapos, kerek, szürke kő kerül elő alóla, elég sima ahhoz, hogy rajzolni lehessen rá, a csillag epicentrumába.  
Leah rozmaringos füstölőket gyújt, most veszitek észre, hogy a faragott kő sárkány-, tigris- és elefántszobrocskák apró tűzrakóhelyeket rejtenek magukban. Aztán kihúzza sóval a csillag szárait, lenyűgözve figyeled, ahogy tökéletesen követi a vonalakat, pedig nem látja őket elvileg.

Már teljes éjszakai sötétség van, mire Jinék visszaérnek, és a részetekről a lehető legkészebben várjátok őket.  
Riley ront be az ajtón elsőnek, felszerelkezve a dobozzal, amibe Doron átpakolta Esther csontjait még reggel. A nyomában Nico pördül be, mániákus tűz lobog a szemében, ahogy térül-fordul, száll utána az inge. A nyakát tornáztatja és türelmetlenül dobol a lábaival, ahogy megtorpan az udvar közepén, csuklóból rázogatja a kezeit és láthatóan mindjárt szétveti az energia. Jin sétál be utolsónak, ahogy becsukja az ajtót egy döndüléssel és hozzátok fordul, abból látod rögtön, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
Hozzá sietsz, és a tempódból a többiek is leszűrik, hogy gáz van. Jönnek utánad.  
\- Hogy ment, mi történt?  
\- Eeeh - húzza a száját Jin, zavartan vakarva a tarkóját. - Amiért mentünk, az megvan. Nico épp tűzveszélyes, a Barlang másfél étkezőszékkel meg az asztal egy részével kevesebb, de...  
\- Csak ennyi?  
Jin fáradtan sóhajt, ahogy Nishára néz.  
\- Oh - kapja a szája elé a kezét a lány.  
\- Egy ideig működött az elzárásod - magyarázza Jin. Mentegetőző a hangneme, talán ő se tudja, miért vagy kinek. - És Nico is óvatos volt, kevesebbet kért és többet figyelte, inkább. Serj döntött úgy, hogy az nem lesz elég és...  
\- Jin...?  
\- Élni él - szögezi le, és mondhatnánk, hogy leesik egy kő a szívedről, de az itt nagyon rossz választás lenne, úgyhogy nem mondjuk. - A keze... Az, hát annak annyi, úgy könyék fölöttig.  
\- Baszki - szalad ki a szádon. Doron is eléggé lesápad a hírre, Nisha szedi össze először magát.  
\- Vállalta - emlékeztet titeket Serj szavaira. - Kipróbáltátok, hogy ha Nico csinál bármit is, az van-e rá hatással?  
\- Igen, abban veszett oda az étkező - legyint Jin. - Serj kezét már előtte elbasztuk. De Nico nem indítja be a dolgot elvileg.  
\- De eengem beindíííít a dolooooog! - bődül el Nico. Hátravetett fejjel áll az udvar közepén, az égre kiabál föl, aztán rátok néz. - Kezdjük el, vagy fölrobbanok, hát ez durvább, mint egy négysávos sugárútnyi hó. Huh. Aaaaa!

Jin minimális aggodalommal az arcán figyeli a nyíltszíni megbolondulását.  
\- Nagyon remélem, hogy nem lesz sok neki - dünnyögi. - Ha kokóhoz hasonlítja, az nem jó jel, koncentrálnia kellene, faszom.  
\- Menni fog, ne aggódj - hárítja a kétségeit Nico. Ellentmond a szavainak, hogy közben toporzékolva rángatja le magáról az enyhén füstölgő hátú ingét, és úgy rázogatja a fejét, mintha épp próbálná belelovallni magát valami bátorságot igénylő feladatba. - Gah! Oké, szedd össze magad, Bishop, egyre figyelj...  
Jin elnézi még a küzdelmét egy pár másodpercig, aztán egy teátrálisan megadó fújással a srác mellé lép, és nemes egyszerűséggel megcsókolja, a két kezébe fogva az arcát.  
Nico meglepetten nyikkan egyet, de aztán az egész tartása pillanatok alatt ellazul, leállnak a pörgő kezei és a toporgó lábai és megereszkedik a feszülten felhúzott válla. Kicsit bambán pislog, ahogy Jin elengedi és elhúzódik tőle.  
\- Jobb?  
\- Igen? - válaszol Nico elvékonyodott hangon, bizonytalanul. - Asszem. Igen. Hol... Hol vannak a csontok.  
Szédülve néz körbe, mintha most ébredt volna egy mély álomból, és hívogatón int Rileynak, ahogy kiszúrja az udvar sarkában dobozostul.

Ry felzárkózik hozzájuk Nishával, Leah is előlibben a pálmák árnyából, és akkor már te is csatlakozol a csapathoz Doronnal.  
\- Kuss - néz rád Jin, mert ismer már, és látja az arcodon, hogy kommentálni akartad volna az iménti jelenetet. Úgyhogy nem kommentálod, csak vigyorogsz rá. - Oké, akkor. Nico, még egy kicsit bírd ki, felhúzok egy védőkört. Ha Ash még beáll figyelni a területet, csak nem érhet minket meglepetés.  
\- Mi, mi? - kapkodja a fejét Nico. - Jaj, drágáim, ne már. Így is tizenöt dologra kell koncentrálnom egyszerre, amiből tizennégyhez nem értek, ne dobjatok körém még egy rakás idegen mágiát, mert végképp megzavarodok.  
\- De...  
\- Sok lesz.  
\- Valami kell - köti az ebet a karóhoz Jin. - Nem akarok védtelenül belemenni, eddig minden hasonló alkalommal kaptunk látogatókat, ha most is ideállítanak és kizökkentenek...  
\- De ha telepakoltok külsős mágiákkal, akkor azok zökkentenek ki - érvel Nico. Jin fáradtan masszírozza az orrnyergét.

Megérted mindkettejük álláspontját, ami azt illeti. Ez itt a végjáték, most nem szúrhatjátok el a dolgot, ha már ennyit gürcöltetek érte.  
De időtök sincs ilyeneken veszekedni.


	9. i'm flying from a fire, from nico and the niners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: késsel vagdalkozás az érintettek beleegyezésével és némi véres leírások ezzel együtt, további slightly nsfw jokes and a vague hint at knifeplay, body horror-ish leírások Nico tűzzeljátszásánál, és főleg emberre, épületre és életre veszélyes tűz. Most keményítünk be, komoly cucc, be aware: there is a fire in the bulding, and there are people in the fire, trying to escape.)_

Jinre nézel. Könyörgő féltés ül az arcán, és átérzed a dolgot.  
Nicóra nézel. Bizonytalan félelem ül az arcán, és ugyanúgy átérzed azt is.  
\- Ismered Jin mágiáját, nem? - kérdezed Nicótól. Bólint. - És megbízol benne?  
\- Benne igen, magamban nem.  
\- Ha benne megbízol, magadban is kell, mert ő megbízik benned - érvelsz. Nico komikusan összeráncolt arccal próbálja értelmezni a kifacsart logikádat, de nem hagyod többet tétovázni. - Hadd védjen meg. Téged, minket, a várost. Azt mondtad, veszélyes játék, és bele is halhatsz, mégis bevállaltad egy szó nélkül, csak mert Jin kérte. Vállald be azt is, hogy megpróbálja megakadályozni a veszélyt.  
\- Legyen - adja meg magát Nico legyőzötten, téged pedig fejbe vág a Jinből hullámként kicsapó megkönnyebbült hála. - De akkor kapcsolj munka-üzemmódba. Gyorsan _és_ profin.  
\- Mint régen - biccent Jin eltökélten. Leah-hoz fordul. - Smink is kellhet.  
\- Hozom - indul meg Leah máris. Jin tovább rendezkedik.  
\- Egyéb festék?  
\- Tudod, hol a raktár - int Nico, és Jin is meglódul, te pedig kettesben maradsz a boszorkánnyal, és csak egy kicsit értetlenkedsz.

Riley megemeli kicsit a dobozt.  
\- Ezzel mi?  
Nico fontolóra veszi a dobozt is, az előttetek elterülő letisztított pentagrammot is, számolgat és hümmögve nézelődik, aztán Jin után bődül.  
\- Drágám!  
\- He? - zeng az udvarias visszakérdés a ház mélyéről.  
\- Hozz egy tűztálat is! - Rátok vigyorog, szikrát hány a szeme. - Komoly pirotechnika lesz. Egy szűz kés van valakinél, egészen véletlenül? Találnék benn is, de...  
\- Nálam - jelentkezel rögtön, és most már érted, hogy miért raktad el azt a pillangót, amikor pedig semmi értelme nem volt magaddal hozni. De a megérzéseidre hallgattál, és nem véletlen súgták a dolgot.  
\- Nocsak - így Nico. - Jó hír. Kérem.  
A kezét nyújtja, előguberálod a tatyódból a cuccot és a tenyerébe helyezed. Matt fekete a penge hegyétől a nyél végéig, sose vágtál vele még semmit. Hogy most mit fogtok, azt se tudod, de gyanítod, hogy nem répát.  
Nico zsebre vágja egy szó nélkül.

Jin visszatér, az egyik kezében egy festékesdoboz és egy ecset, a másikban a kért tűztálca, nehéz fém, három lábbal, aranyló festéssel.  
Leah egy neszesszerrel érkezik, a becipzározatlan száján rúzsostubusok és szemhéjtusok lógnak ki.  
\- Nem fogom tudni én csinálni - jelzi. - Világosban még talán, de most már nem menne, főleg, hogy mostanában sokat jósoltam is...  
Szóval mégsem vak teljesen. Sejtetted már, nagyon magabiztosan közlekedett.  
\- Megoldjuk - nyugtatja meg Jin. - És ami azt illeti... Rizikós dologra készülünk, nem biztos, hogy neked itt kéne lenned így.  
\- Jason már jön értem - felel Leah. - Nem terveztem maradni, ne aggódj.  
Nyom egy puszit Jin arcára, megöleli Nicót, aztán sok sikert kíván nektek és ellibben.  
\- Sahlo legyen veletek - fordul hátra az ajtóból.  
\- Úgy lesz - bólint Nisha, és Nicóhoz fordul, ahogy Leah rátok csukja a Ninerst. - Szóval?

\- Két lehetőségünk is van - kezd bele Nico. - Vagy csinálom én egyedül, az nektek biztonságosabb, nekem meg, hát, nem...  
\- Vagy? - firtatja Riley.  
\- Vagy besegítetek, az egy stabilabb rituálé, de ti is benne lesztek a veszélyzónában cserébe.  
\- Besegítünk - vágja rá Riley. Gondolkodás és habozás nélkül dönt, mindannyiótok helyett is. De senki nem reklamál. - Következő?  
\- Négy emberre lesz szükségem, a csillag négy csúcsára. Az ötödik én leszek, A tűztálca a csontokkal megy középre.  
\- Eddig tiszta - bólogatsz. - Mindegy, hogy ki hol, vagy...?  
\- Nem. - Nico körbeforog, a lábatok alatt szertenyúló pentagrammon mutogat. - Az ajtó felőli a csúcsa. A jobb oldalán a tűz, és fölötte a víz, a balon a föld, és fölötte a levegő.  
\- És... a csúcs?  
\- A lélek - felel Nico. - A tűz helyére én állok. Mellém, a másik alsó ágra földnek...  
\- Én - jelentkezik Doron. Farkas, a természet gyermeke, és ő ért a legjobban a szilárd talajhoz kapaszkodáshoz, mert ő tud a legjobban elszállni tőle az életét megnehezítő szorongásaival.  
\- Levegő?  
\- Az, gondolom, én lennék - húzza a száját Jin. Bár sejted, hogy miért mondja ezt, meg nyilván Nico is tudja, de a fejét rázza rá.  
\- Téged a körön kívül akarlak. Te vagy a legtapasztaltabb, legprofibb mágus most a társaságban, mozgásképesen kell maradnod, hogy ha bármi történik...  
\- Akkor én - jelentkezel Jin helyett. A telepátia átszeli az étert és áthágja a fizika szabályait, ki más legyen, mint te?  
\- A víz az enyém - szól Nisha. Gyógyító, tiszta, nélkülözhetetlen az élethez. Egyértelmű. De ez azt is jelenti, hogy...  
Egyszerre nézel Rileyra Nicóval. Visszanéz rátok, aztán ahogy elérti a matekot és a helyzetet, a csillag ajtó felé mutató csúcsára pillant.  
\- Szóval én leszek a frontvonalban?  
Bármennyire is nyugtalanít ez a megfogalmazás, a választás tökéletes. Riley a lelke ennek az egész akciónak, ő indította el a láncreakciót és nélküle most egyáltalán nem lennétek itt. És az se fog ártani, ha ő áll a bejáratnál, mert ő áll a legközelebb azokhoz is, akik esetleg feltűnhetnek betolakodókként.

Jin konstatálja, hogy megvan a felosztás, és leterelget titeket a csillagról, a partoldalra a pálmák közé. Nekivetkőzik aztán ő is, mint Nico, próbálja a hülyén félhosszú haját is összeterelni valahogy, kevés sikerrel. Föladja, ecsetet ragad és lecsavarja a kupakot a festékről. Rikító pitypangsárgán örvénylik a massza a kannában.  
\- A nap színe, és vele a fényé, a tűzé és a megtisztulásé. Utat mutat, és az most kelleni fog.  
És ezzel a csillag közepéhez lép. Sose láttad még így dolgozni, most nem pepecsel, mint a hobbifirkálgatásokkal szokott, de nem is rohan, mint az elmúlt napok segélyhívó jeleivel. Kizökkenthetetlennek tetsző összpontosítással, de határozott gyorsasággal húz aprólékos kidolgozású pecsétet a pentagramm legközepén álló kőlapra.  
Nico hozzátok fordul. Az egyik kezében a késed villan, a másikban egy tubus folyékony rúzs vöröslik. És benned lassan kezd körvonalazódni, hogy mi is történik.  
\- Az én jelölésem késsel lesz - írja alá a félelmeidet Nico -, de tőletek nem várom el.  
\- Hagyjuk már - rázza le az óvatoskodását Riley újfent. - Tedd el azt a szart.  
\- Muszáj...  
\- A rúzsra értem.  
\- Ah. - Körbenéz rajtatok. - Biztos?  
Bólogatsz, a többiek is, bár még nem tudjátok, mire szerződtök. A rúzs visszakerül a neszesszerbe. Nico Jint figyeli.  
\- Az ő keze a legbiztosabb - magyarázza -, ezt inkább szintén rábíznám.

Feszült figyelemmel nézitek hát Jin alkotási folyamatát.  
\- Valaki hozza a tálcát - int egy ponton -, meg a csontokat.  
Te viszed oda neki a kért holmikat. A tálcát a kifestett kör közepébe rakatja veled, a dobozt elveszi. Egyesével, óvatos gondoskodással pakolja át Esther halványan ragyogó földi maradványait a tálcára, kis máglyát építve belőlük.  
\- Most már mindjárt vége - suttogja biztatóan, és reméled, hogy Esther hallja a szavait. Valahol messze, ahol vár a végső felszabadulásra, amitől megfoszttatott a saját apja által. Most meg fogja kapni végre, tőletek.  
Jin fest tovább, most a csillag már felsózott ágait húzza át a sárgával és aztán azt a vonalat is, ami a Rileyra osztott csúcsból fut az ajtóig.  
\- A fő védelem a csillagra fog szólni, de ez átviszi az egész házra is.  
\- Nem árthat - értesz egyet. Rossz érzésed van. Megint túl simán megy minden, és sötét az ég fölöttetek, kövér felhők gyűlnek rá és ózonszaga van a levegőnek.  
Csak egy pillanatra érzékelsz körbe, de nincs a környéken rajtatok kívül senki, az megnyugtat valamelyest.

Csatlakozol Jinnel a többiekhez.  
Nico a kezébe nyomja a kést, kérdés nélkül és értőn veszi el.  
\- Hova?  
\- Az számít? - kérdezed.  
\- Nem feltétlen - rázza a fejét Nico. - Szív fölé szokás erőhöz, vagy homlokra koncentrációhoz, de a részetekről tökmindegy, a kört teljessé tenni vagytok itt. Nekem meg... Most lábfejre kéne, nem? Hogy ráfogjon a kapcsolatra. Vagy talpra, bár az rémesen hangzik.  
\- Miért lenne rémes? - horkant Jin. - Amilyen kérges, meg se éreznéd, úgyse vagy csiklandós.  
\- Amiért egész életedben bőszen irigykedni fogsz rám - vigyorog Nico.  
\- Kés van nálam, én a helyedben nem most kekeckednék.  
\- Jaj, mit akarsz, úgyis tudom, hogy fordítva sze...  
- _Nico!_ \- villan meg Jin szeme figyelmeztetően. - Az ég szerelmére.  
\- Jó, hát akkor vagdosódjál - int neki Nico színpadiasan, mintha még nagylelkű lenne tőle, hogy abbahagyja a szívózást.  
Főleg, hogy nem hagyja abba, hümmög egyet, amikor Jin féltérdre támaszkodik előtte a bicskával, aztán felvihog, amikor Jin rávág morcosan.  
\- Most mondd, hogy nem...  
\- Nem - mondja Jin határozottan, és épp annyira fölöslegesen is. Nico mosolyog célzatosan tovább, nem áll le vele akkor sem, amikor Jin egy felfelé mutató csúcsú háromszöget karcol a lábfeje bőrébe. A csíkok lassan hízó vércseppeket könnyeznek, megcsillan rajtuk az udvar boltíveit körbevilágító lámpák fénye.  
Nico csúfondárosan vigyorog még akkor is, amikor Jin zord arccal föltápászkodik.  
\- Tudod, nem fair ám.  
\- Mi? - dúdolja Nico ártatlanul.  
\- Ez, amit csinálsz. Ezért nem járok ide már hozzátok, kidobtál, és mégis így viselkedsz, én meg szakadjak meg. Miért kell?  
\- Nemtudom, szerinted? - nevet Nico.  
\- Mert egy fasz vagy - válaszol Jin minden meggyőződés nélkül.  
\- Ahogy te mondanád - virul Nico -, bingó.  
Azzal egész egyszerűen megpöcköli Jin orrát, és odébb táncol, menekülőre fogva a dolgot. Jin sűrűn pislogva, mélységes elképedéssel néz utána.  
\- Miért nem lehettem heteró, egek - sóhajt föl világfájdalmasan. Aztán feladja a helyzetet, hozzátok fordul a késsel. - Ide a tagjaitokat. Kommentárt nem kérek.

Nisha a kézfejét nyújtja neki. Lefelé mutató háromszöget kap rá, a tűz párját, rezzenetlen arccal tűri a három metszést. Doron az alkarjára kap hasonló háromszöget, egyszer áthúzva hosszában. Fintorog mindegyik késvágásra, de nem ad ki hangot. Te a tenyeredet adod. Tudod, hogy veszélyes, sok ideg van meg miegyéb bőrközelben, de tudod, hogy Jin is tudja ezt, és vigyázni fog. A fájdalom éles és forró, de kibírható, Nico felfelé álló háromszögének a szintén áthúzott változatát kapod meg.  
Már csak Riley van hátra. Lehúzza a dzsekijét, azt a karját ajánlja fel, amelyiket nem takarja a homokóra bandázsa. Kört kap rá. Lenyűgöz a tökéletes szimmetrikussága, a bőr nem könnyű rajzfelület késsel. De persze, Jin meg mihez nem ért.  
A helyetekre állít titeket is. Riley az utolsó, aki a csillagja csúcsára lép, és ahogy a talpra a sárga csíkra ér, megzökken egy pillanatra az elméd.  
\- Felállt a kör - állapítja meg Jin is azt, amit éreztél. - Most már ne mozduljatok el. Azért vagytok itt, hogy balanszban tartsátok Nicót, hogy ne rántsa magával Serj ereje túlzottan. Sok neki, és koncentráltan kell irányítania is a tűztálcára, ha kiléptek a körből, megborulhat az egyensúlya. Az Serjnek se lesz jó, meg nekünk se. A védelem, amit fölraktam, erős, de nem végtelen. Nem akartam túltolni. Ha elszabadul a dolog, azt benn fogja tartani, és a körön belül ti is biztonságban vagytok remélhetőleg.  
\- És te? - kérdezed.  
\- Eh - vonja meg a vállát Jin. Az egyik kezében a sárgafestékes ecset, a másik a hóna alá szíjazott pisztolyán pihen. - Megleszek.  
Nem győz meg, de nincs mit tenni.

Megdördül fölöttetek az ég. Jin fölnéz a felhőkre.  
\- Drámai - dünnyög szarkasztikusan. - Jó lesz sietnünk. Nico, mehet a menet?  
Nico lendületesen bólint a kérdésre, pernye libben le a hajáról és végigpereg az arcán. Megint rázza a kezeit türelmetlenül, de Jin most már nem szól rá. Épp itt az ideje elengednie azt az erőt, ami feszíti az Oroszlánbarlangba tett látogatása óta.  
Lehunyja a szemeit, lehajtja a fejét. Mélyeket lélegzik, a harmadik-negyedik fújásál veszed észre, hogy füstöl az orra. Az ujjai a combján táncolnak, de más nem árulkodik a nyughatatlanságáról.  
Esther csontjai a tűztálcában felragyognak. Nico a torkát köszörüli, hümmög, a combát paskolgatja, a ragyogás pedig erősödik, csorog kifelé a tűztálcából a sárgára festett kőre alatta.  
Jinre nézel. Feszült, le se veszi a szemét Nicóról, annyira koncentrál, hogy még ki is húzza magát nagyjából.  
Aztán a csontok felvillannak egy pillanatra, és sötétség borul a tűztálcára.  
Nico kezei megállnak. Lassan emeli meg a fejét, a nyakát ropogtatja jobbra-balra, mosolygósan csücsörít, ahogy kinyitja a szemeit.  
Lángol a tekintete, és Jin arcán büszke-győztes mosoly villan.  
Kezdődik.

Villám csap be a Niners mögött valahol, ahogy az első lángnyelv felnyal a tűztálcából, és akkor kezded sejteni, hogy nem véletlen és poétikus időzítés a vihar, hanem valami sokkal ijesztőbb. Ti csináljátok, Nico és mindaz, amit éppen varázsol.  
Szikrát hány a tűztálca, füst ömlik ki a ragyogás nélkül végérvényesen hétköznapinak kinéző csontkupacból. Az első lángnyelvet egy második követi, egy harmadik és egy negyedik is aztán, mind egyre magasabbra szöknek és tovább maradnak meg, mielőtt visszazuhanva kihunynának. Nico tesztelgeti a kölcsön-ereje határait velük. A védelem már átengedte, az Esther csontjain ülő átok felismerte a volt férj erejét és megadta magát a tüze akaratának, de még nem kiabálhatjátok el a győzelmet.

Újabb dörrenés rengeti meg az eget.  
Először azt hiszed, csak az ég volt az, de aztán látod, ahogy Jin elszakítja a tekintetét Nicóról, a bejárat felé fordul és a keze a pisztolytáskára villan. Megfagy az ereidben a vér.  
Nyikordul a kétszárnyú ajtó, és a többiekkel együtt tehetetlenül, helyhez szögezve nézed, ahogy Demáék besétálnak a Ninersbe.  
\- Grillparti, és nekünk nem szóltatok? - tárja szét a karjait Nate, megtorpanva a boltívek és az udvar határán. Doronra vigyorog. - Nem kellett volna kihozni a Camarót a garázsból, kispajtás. A feltűnősködés nem kifizetődő.  
\- Mondod te - sziszeg vissza Doron, tehetetlen haraggal szűrve a fogai között a szavakat. Nate felnevet.  
\- Csóró vagyok, mint a templom egere, babám, ne viccelj.  
\- Elég a marháskodásból, seggfej, nem csevegni jöttünk - mordul egy rekedtes hang Nate mögött. Egy kéz félrelöki a fiút, aki engedelmeskedve félreáll. A helyére egy olyan személy tolakszik, akit eddig még nem láttál. Köpcös tartású, leharcolt ruhákba öltözött, baseballsapkás lány, mogorva egykedvűséggel néz végig rajtatok. - Ide anyánkkal.  
Nico megrezzen, a tűztálcán pedig egy pillanatra magasra csapnak a lángok, a pernye a kőre potyog alatta szikrázva. Ő már nem veletek van. A tűzre koncentrál és a feladatra, csak úgy érzékeli a betolakodókat, mint amikor az alvó tehénre légy száll és a farkával odébbhessenti álmában.  
Jin pisztolyt fog a lányra, a csillag szélére állva, de tudod az arckifejezéséből, hogy fölöslegesen fenyeget. Ott áll Sarai is az ajtóban, szelíden összefűzött kezekkel, de figyelmes a békéje, meg fogja védeni az övéit ugyanúgy, mint az Oroszlánbarlangban is tette.

Ahogy a trió felsorakozik az ajtóban, eszedbe jut, hogy mit mondott Jin róluk. Négyen vannak.  
Hol a negyedik?  
Felborzolt bundájú, ordas kutya lép a sapkás lány mellé, kivicsorított fogakkal hörög rátok. Doron szemében fájó harag villan, egy pillanatra látod a farkast az ember mögött. Nico kezéről parázs potyog a meztelen, felmetélt lábára, de Jin most nem rá figyel.  
\- Látom, elhoztátok az egész családot - köpi, Demáékat méregetve a pisztoly mögül.  
\- És még többet is - felel Nate földöntúli mosollyal.  
Volya áll az ajtóban, a vadóc kistesójával a sarkában.  
Hat hat ellen. Csak éppen közületek öten nem mozoghatnak.  
A tűztálca körül füstöt hányva repedezik a kő.

\- Tiéd a buli, Callie - pillant le a baseballsapkás lány a kutyára. Akkor ő lesz Zuzu, a legidősebb. A kutya morogva indul meg felétek.  
Doron szeme villan, már görnyedne átváltozni, amikor Jin süvöltése megállítja.  
\- Ne! Nem törhetitek meg a kört, csak addig él a védelem.  
Szikrát hányó lobbanás csap ki a tűztálcán álló csonthalomból, Nico arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzul, és Doron visszahúzódik.  
\- De...  
\- De mi megtörhetjük - rikolt Nate győzedelmesen. Zuzu kihúzza magát, gúnyos lesajnálással véggisöpör rajtatok, aztán odadobbant a földnek.  
Megindul a lábatok alatt a talaj.  
Inogva próbálsz az egyensúlyodra találni, ahogy a kövek nyögve-recsegve gördülnek, mint a tenger haragos hullámai. Jin sziszegve kurvaanyázik, a támadó kutyára fogja a pisztolyt. Lövés dördül, a kavarodásban is látod a pillanatot, amikor fallá tömörül az állat előtt egy fuvallatnyi levegő és ellenállhatatlan erővel löki félre a lövedéket, a falba csapódik a boltívek mögött.  
A csillag küzd az egyben maradásért, de szétesik a lábatok alatt, alig vannak már már csúcsai, amin megállhatnátok. Látod Doront átváltozni, félelmetes hörgéssel veti magát a Jinre ugró kutyára, együtt csapódnak a pálmák közé visongva-marakodva. Nico fellángol, és Esther csontjait is vadul szikrázó futótűz lepi be. Nisha még a helyén áll, mély koncentrációval és kizökkenthetetlen egyensúllyal, te pedig kétségbeesésedben őrült lépésre szánod el magad.  
Kinyúlsz az érzékelőiddel, az idegen, de még érthető elmébe kapaszkodsz és súgva kiabálsz neki.  
 _Meneküljetek!_  
Volya értetlenül kapkodja a fejét, az irányodba leginkább. Hirtelen és erőszakos volt a kapcsolatfelvétel, érezte, honnan jött. Rádlő, de az egyre inkább elszabaduló lángok között eltéveszt, te pedig tovább győzködöd, hiába támadott meg.  
 _Menjetek, most, amíg még nem késő! Vagy legalább a gyereket...._

Valamelyik állat fájdalmasan felüvölt a pálmák között, aztán látjátok Doront mozdulni, rongybabaként hajítja félre Callie testét.  
Zuzu kurvaanyázva vágja az öklét a boltív oszlopába, ami mellett áll. A kő engedelmesen hullik a lába elé, apró szilánkokban és szálló porral. A terasz megreccsen, Zuzu kilép alóla és az egyre vaduló lángokra fittyet hányva a tűztálcához ered, a lába előtt terelgetve a kupacot. Csak biccent, és a por felkúszik a tűztálcára, körbeöleli és sisteregve elnyomja a lángokat.  
\- Hé, Nate! - szól hátra a lány. - Kellenél.  
Akkor tűnik föl, hogy a Dema-fiú egyedüliként nem mozdult a káoszban. Ugyanott áll az udvar elején, ahova betoppant, Rileyval figyelik egymást feszült mozdulatlanságban, arra várva, hogy a másik moccanjon. Nisha őket nézi, a tekintete különös, amilyennek még sosem láttad.  
\- Ne - kéri Riley Nate-et, még az omladozó Niners recsegése és a lángok tombolása közepette is hallod a szívszorítóan könyörgő szót. - Ne csináljátok.  
\- Nincs más.  
\- Lehetne - emlékezteti Riley.  
\- Lehetett volna - rázza a fejét Nate. A Riley karján húzódó bandázsra pillant, aztán Nishára, és Riley követi a tekintetét.  
\- Még mindig lehetne - mondja ki, amit te is látsz Nisha arcán.  
Zuzu felcsattan.  
 _\- Elnathan!_  
Nate megrezzen, egyetlen halvány bocsánatkérő mosolyt villant Rileynak és indul.

Riley is.  
Ahogy Nate után veti magát elkeseredett haraggal, és lelép ő is a csillag csúcsáról, a Niners megremeg.  
\- Basszameg - sziszeg Jin. A tűztálca körül felcsapnak a lángok, Nico hörögve próbál kapaszkodni a széthulló kontrollja maradékába.   
Zuzu újra dobbant a tűz mellett, a padló egy robbanással megreped, vizet okádó cső bukik elő a kövek alól. Nate a fejét ingatja, mint egy kígyóbűvölő, és a vízsugár a lángokra irányul, gőzfelhő csap fel a csontokról sisteregve.   
Riley nem éri utol, Volya kistesója egy állatias sikollyal veti rá magát, felbuknak összegabalyodva-kapaszkodva a talajon. Riley próbálja leverekedni magáról a kölyköt, aki a ruháit cibálva kapaszkodik belé. Jin küld rájuk egy figyelmeztető lövést, a golyó szikrázva csapódik a gyerek combja mellett a kőbe.  
Már csak ti őrzitek Nishával a helyeteket.

És aztán már te sem.  
A Zuzu megbontotta terasz omlásnak indul, Rileyék alatta fetrengenek, és gondolkodás nélkül ugrasz értük. A talaj megreped a pentagramm vonalai mentén, mintha a Pokol maga nyílna meg alattatok. Elvakít a füst, ahogy köhögve botorkálsz, érzed a mentális védőfalaidat is omladozni a Niners kőszerkezetével együtt, és végleg leterít az érzelmek és gondolatok rémült káosza. Térdre buksz, aztán egy kezet érzel a könyöködön, a melletted megjelenő Jin fürgén, kíméletlen lendülettel ránt talpra.   
Volya a testvérét cibálja le Rileyról hasonló módon, Riley Nate-ék felé lódul talpra kapva. A tűz körülöttetek már fékezhetetlenül tombol, de a tűztálcán kioltotta Zuzu és Nate együttműködése, kapkodva pakolják Esther csontjait Zuzu hátizsákjába, nem törődve vele, hogy forrón égetik a bőrüket.  
Nico tesz még egy elkeseredett próbálkozást a helyzet megzabolázására. Csodálod a kitartását és nem akarod tudni, milyen állapotok uralkodnának anélkül. A csillag vonalaiból kicsapó lángok a pentagramm közepe felé nyúlnak, befutják Zuzuék lábait és a tűztálcára próbálnak kapaszkodni.  
\- Nem! - dörren Zuzu. Két ököllel csap a földre, szikrázó hamu száll fel a kezei alól, a rengés végigfut az udvaron és a boltívekre gyűrődik. Rettegve figyeled, ahogy megreccsennek sorra az oszlopok, pusztulásra ítélve a Ninerst.

És aztán már Nisha se őrzi a helyét.   
Egy megdőlő oszlop elől kénytelen félreugrani, az utolsó pillanatban mozdul, és ahogy ellép a súlyosan zuhanó kő elől, végleg szétesik a kör. Villám csap be a bejárati ajtó falapjába, Zuzu Nate-et és a táskát rángatja el az immár üres tűztálcától, és a Niners gyakorlatilag felrobban körülöttetek.  
Haragosvörös lángok futnak föl a düledező oszlopokon a tetőig. Nico eltűnik egy lángcsóvában, Jin fájdalmas üvöltése egyszerre cseng a füledben és az elmédben.  
\- Hozd Callie-t, és pucolás! - hallod valahonnan a kavargásból Zuzu rekedt kiabálását.  
\- Kifelé! - taszít hátba Jin. - Halberg!  
Doron felbukkan mellettetek, vértől csatakosan és perzselt bundával, de négy lábon. Megered, és botorkálsz utána a romok között, reméled, hogy az ajtó felé vezet.   
Átesel a küszöbön, lehorzsolod az amúgy is összemetélt tenyered és felszakad a térdeden a nadrág, folyik a füstcsípte szemedből a könny, ahogy a hátadra vergődöd magad és a villámsújtotta, lángoló ajtóra meredsz kétségbeesetten.  
Riley zuhan ki rajta Nishába kapaszkodva. Nisha pár lépés után a földre zuhan, elhányja magát, Ry kapaszkodik belé és húzza odébb.  
Jin is felbukkan a füstfelhőből, a viharvert, félájult Dragunov-gyereket cipeli a karjaiban. Az ajtó fél szárnya leszakad utánuk, magával húzva a falat, Jin belebotlik és elvágódik a kölyökkel. Odaevickélsz hozzájuk, segítesz neki távolabb rángatni a gyereket a haláltusáját vívó épülettől.  
\- Nico? - kérdezed, de nem is kell válaszolnia, tőrként szúr beléd a lemondó, tehetetlen fájdalma.  
\- Ha csak megmozdul, vége.  
\- Jin...

A másik ajtószárny is megreccsen. Dőlni kezd, félig leereszkedik, és úgy marad egy pillanatra.  
Emberalak tűnik föl a megmaradt résben. Zuzu az, púplik a hátán a zsák. Miért háttal van?  
Nate-et rángatja ki. A kutya mellettük egy sántítós ugrással menekül ki a szabadba.  
\- ... mit bánom...  
\- Saraiii! - süvölt Nate, elszántan próbálja kiverekedni magát a nővére biztos fogásából és visszavetődni a lángok emésztette Ninersbe. - _Engedj el, te kurva, Sarai benn van!_  
Körbenézel. Volya sincs sehol. A gyerek kétségbeesetten zokogva rángatja a karotokat Jinnel, a szeplős arcára csíkokat festenek a bőrét fedő hamun leszaladó könnyek.  
\- мой брат! пожалста...

Az ajtó feladja a kapaszkodást, és a Niners egyetlen bejárata önmagába omolva záródik le előttetek. Riley fölkapja a fejét Nisha mellől, Zuzu még mindig az üvöltő Nate-et fogja vissza, felkavarodik a gyomrod a tomboló érzelem-káosztól.  
Jinre nézel.  
\- Fentről még megközelíthető.  
\- Ash...  
\- Hárman is benn vannak.  
\- Nico nem...  
\- Akkor ketten! - csattansz föl, bár érzed a lángok káoszában Nico erejének a fényét is valahol pislákolni. - Mindegy, Jin... Nincs más út.  
\- Nem fog menni.  
\- De igen. Most az egyszer igen! - Kiabálsz vele, de nem haragból, csak torokszorító kétségbeesésből. - _Kérlek._  
Jin a pillanat törtrészéig fontolgatja a könyörgésed, aztán a lángokban álló Ninersre néz és bólint.  
\- Egyszer. Annyira talán van idő.  
Föláll, végigporolja magát, szétveti a karjait és mélyet lélegez.  
A következő pillanatban egy hatalmas, koromfekete keselyű áll előtted a kövön tárt szárnyakkal. Mert ugye, mihez nem ért ez.  
Sürgető kérdés csillan az értelmes, kerek szemeiben, ahogy rád néz.


	10. they know that it's almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: továbbra is emberre, épületre és életre veszélyes tűz, sok csúnya beszéd, fizikai erőszak, hányás és egyéb füstmérgezés-hatások, a hint at prostitution, unconsented telepátia, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, pánikroham POV-ból, enyhe növényes body horror.)_

Másodpercek alatt dönteni emberéletekről kivitelezhetetlennek tűnik, letaglóz a felelősség súlya egy pillanatra.  
De most nincs idő még ezen nyomorogni se.  
Fölpattansz te is. Megszédülsz és belehasít a térdedbe a fájdalom, de nem törődsz vele. Magasra rántod a mentális falaidat, ahogy körbenézel felmérni a helyzetet, most semmi szükséged mindenkinek a kaotikus gondolataira.  
A Niners lángol, fölöttetek az ég fenyegetően dörög, és Jin vár.  
\- Hol a _faszomban_ van ilyenkor Sahlo?! - fakadsz ki elkeseredésedben, tehetetlenül kiabálva. - Mi? Azt mondják, ha kell, jön és segít. Akkor HOL VAN MOST?  
\- Ott - mutat Nisha az égre. Melletted áll, sápadt és reszket még, de összeszedte magát valamelyest. Követed az ujja jelezte irányt a tekinteteddel. Megérett a rituálé kezdete óta gyűlő vihar, a város fölé húzódott vastag felhők a Niners felett tömörültek a legsűrűbb csomóba, fekete paplanként borítva az estét narancssárgára festő lángokat. Bármelyik pillanatban esni kezdhet az eső.  
A terv a pillanat törtrésze alatt áll össze a fejedben.

Nate-re nézel. Még mindig Zuzuval birkózik, a hangja már elment, csak köhög-hörög küzdelmesen, a kutya őrzőn figyel rá szintén, nehogy elszabaduljon.  
Riley is mellettetek áll, ingatagon, de tettre készen, Doron farkasalakban fújtat a lábadnál, Grishát fogja le szelíden, aki a földön zokog.  
Jin parancsra vár.  
\- Nate vízmágus, ugyebár? - kérdezed Rileyt. Bólint. - Szedd le róla Zuzut. Üsd ki, ha kell. Doron, szedáld le róluk a kutyát, ha beleállna.  
\- És?  
\- És győzd meg Nate-et, hogy ki tudjuk hozni a tesóját. De segítenie kell elállítani a tüzet.  
\- Hogy?  
\- Így - mosolyodsz el egy pillanatra, bármilyen kétségbeejtő is a helyzetetek, mert Riley hitetlenkedő kérdésével egyszerre koppant egy kövér, hideg esőcsepp az orrodon. - Nico túltöltötte a légkört az erejével. A természet is a mi oldalunkon van. Legyen Nate is. Menj!  
Indulnak. Nishára pillantasz.  
\- Nyugtasd meg a kölyköt. - Szó nélkül guggol le a kis szerencsétlenhez. Jinhez fordulsz. - Repülj. Hozd ki Sarai-t. Én... beszélek Nicóval.  
A keselyű reklamálón csap egyet a szárnyaival.  
\- Már nincs értelme a tűznek, a csontok kint vannak - mondod. - Ha ráoltjuk, megmenekülhet, és talán még Volya is. De ahhoz kell Nate segítsége, és addig nem használható, amíg a lányért aggódik. _Siess!_

Jin nem akadékoskodik tovább, szárnyra kap. Megbillen a vihar feltámadó szelében, aztán a lángoló épület felé emelkedik. Szorítja a szívedet a rettegés érte, de nincs időd nézelődni, csak reménykedhetsz benne, hogy le tudja győzni a félelmeit.  
Végtelenül óvatosan kinyújtod az érzékelőidet a Niners felé. Érzed Sarai-t odabenn, ahogy végigtapogatózol az épületen, meg aztán Volyát is, és bár nem őket kerested, fellélegezni enged egy pillanatra a tudat, hogy még pislákol az ő életük fénye is. Aztán rálelsz arra, amit kerestél. A lehető legkörültekintőbben veszed föl a kapcsolatot Nico lángok övezte elméjével, nem tudod, mi van vele és mi történhet, ha megzavarod.  
 _Nico...?_  
Először nem hallasz mást, csak az épület omladozását és a tűz harsogó lobogását, aztán...  
 _Ki...?_ \- És meg is válaszolja a saját kérdését. - _Ash._  
 _Igen_ \- erősíted meg. - _Megvagy?_  
 _Fogjuk rá_ \- érkezik a válasz. - _Még..._  
 _Figyelj, Nico_ \- szakítod félbe -, _páran még benn maradtak, Sarai és Volya..._  
 _Tudom, őket védem_ \- vágja rá Nico. - _Leállítani nem tudom a tüzet, ahhoz már késő, de visszafogni még..._  
 _Jin bemegy_ \- közlöd, bár tudod, hogy ez fel fogja kavarni Nico koncentrációját. És nem is tévedsz, egy pillanatra felerősödik a tűz hangja, újabb villám csap be valahol a közelben. Még a kapcsolatra koncentrálva is érzed a bőrődre potyogó esőt, és érzed ugyanúgy a Nicóét perzselő hőt is, sietve beszélsz tovább. - _Vihar lesz, ha a lányt kihozzuk, Nate talán el tudja oltani a dolgot. Csak... Tarts ki, tartsatok ki._  
 _Jin..._  
 _Repül_ \- mondod még -, _mennem kell, Nico..._  
És bontod a kapcsolatot, nem akarod tovább feltartani, és másra is figyelned kell.

Csak egy pillantást vetsz Nishára, a lány a földön kucorog, az ölében tartja a sokkos állapotban levő Grishát és ringatja-csitítja szelíden, de biztos fogásban.  
Valamivel odébb Doron a földre szorított Callie nyakán áll, fenyegetően morog le rá és a parkoló betonjához szegezi. Zuzu melletük hever a földön, véres arccal és látszólag eszméletlenül vagy legalábbis elég rongy állapotban, nagyon reméled, hogy Riley mindannyiótok nevében is beverte a pofáját istenesen.  
A terv eddig működött jól.  
Riley Nate győzködése helyett ugyanazt játssza, amit eddig Zuzu művelt: minden erejével próbálja az eszét vesztett fiút visszatartani attól, hogy egész egyszerűen a lángok közé vesse magát az ikréért.  
\- Maradj, már, te... Barom! - rángatja Nate-et, hátrafeszítve a karjait zsarufogásban. - Hallod! Segítünk, kihozzuk, az esőt... Szedd össze! Magad! _Nate!_  
Szikrázó lángcsóva csap fel a Ninersből, még odaérzékelés nélkül is tudod, hogy most omlott be valahol az épület teteje vagy néhány szobája.  
Nate üvölt még egyet tehetetlen elkeseredésében, aztán minden átmenet nélkül kiszáll a tagjaiból az összes erő, a földre zuhan összerogyva. Riley félig elejti, félig utánaesik kétségbeesetten anyázva.  
Hol van már Jin?

Lélegzet-visszafojtva figyeled az eget a Niners fölött, és megbicsaklik a torkodban valami, amikor a vöröslő lángok mögül egyszer csak kiemelkedik egy hatalmas, fekete, szárnyas alak, a karmai között egy élettelenül lógó kicsi testtel.  
\- Ry! - kiáltod, és Riley fölkapja a fejét Nate mellől, együtt nézitek a madár nehézkes röptét. Felétek száll, meg-megzuhanva, lassan, de biztosan.  
Riley elszakítja a tekintetét Jinékről. Nate válla után nyúl, felhúzza a srácot a földről.  
\- Nate! - szólongatja elszántan, kíméletlenül az égen lebegő páros felé rántva a fiú fejét. - Oda, ott... Sarai él, hallod? ÉL!  
Nate ködös-könnyes tekintetében a remény tisztasága csillan egy pillanatra. Négykézlábra tápászkodja magát, de visszaesik, hiába húzza Riley is.   
Zuzu is éledezik a kövön, bugyborékolva-köhögve, vért köpve fordul az oldalára. Bitang erős kobakja lehet, ha ilyen hamar túltette magát Riley abúzusán, de nem érsz rá vele foglalkozni.  
Jin érkezik, kitakarja a szárnyaival a lángoló Ninerst, füstszagot és hamut kavar a röptével. Már csak méterekre járhat tőletek, amikor megzökken a kitartása végleg. Kiejti a karmaiból Sarai-t, a lány teste hátborzongató puffanással zuhan a kőre, és ő is mellévágódik egy tollförgetegben. Nate négykézláb veti magát az ikréhez, az ölébe húzza a fejét páni rémületben.  
\- _Sarai!_ Ugye nem, mondd... Sahlo, valaki, akárki...  
A kért démoni közbeavatkozás helyett Nisha érkezik. Gyógyító pára libben a tenyerein, ahogy Nate mellé térdel és a két kezébe fogja az eszméletlen lány arcát. Hátranézel, Doron akkor zárkózik fel mellétek, immár emberi alakban és a karjain a csendesen zokogó Grishával. A kutya mögöttetek áll, szemlátomást várakozó álláspontra helyezkedett most, hogy látta, őket mentitek éppen.  
\- _Elnathan!_ \- szólítja meg Nisha Nate-et, földöntúlian határozott doktor-hangon, és áthúzza Sarai fejét a saját ölébe. - Él, és élni fog. Megmentem. Te mentsd meg a többieket.  
Nate zavarodottan néz rá, aztán föl Rileyra, ahogy Ry a vállára simítja a kezét egy szorítással.  
\- Oltsd el a tüzet! - mutat az esőt síró felhőkre a fejetek fölött. - Meg tudod csinálni, tudom. Gyerünk!  
Nate keze után nyúl, felhúzza a fiút egy határozott rántással, és megtartja, ahogy Nate megszédül. Nate lenéz még egyszer az ikrére, aki Nisha gyógyító kezei közt köhög, a betonon talpravergődő keselyűre, aztán fel az égre, és mélyet lélegez.

A megdördülő égből leszakadó eső tölcsérbe gyűlik a Niners fölött lassan.  
A távolban szirénákat vélsz hallani, csak egy pillanatra fut át az agyadon, hogy vajon mi a faszt fogtok mondani az érkező tűzoltóknak vagy rendőröknek.   
Jin visszaváltozik, négykézláb támaszkodik a perzselt szélű tollak levedlett kupacán, és azzal a lendülettel el is hányja magát egész egyszerűen. Szenvedve öklendezik és anyázva próbálja összeszedni magát közben, mellé guggolsz és a hátára simítod a kezed csitítón.  
\- Faszom... Sose...Többet. Nicót, ő...? Mondjátok...  
Kinyúlsz, végigsöpörve az immár irányítottan szakadó esőben sistergő épületen, és megtalálod a torkot maró füstfellegben a két pislákoló tudatot.  
\- Megvan. Megvannak.  
És aztán már látjátok is őket. Az esőfüggönyben füstöt okádó, még itt-ott felszikrázó épület romjainak a tetején egyszer csak felbukkan egy amorf alak. Két ember, összekapaszkodva-botorkálva igyekeznek felétek a legörgő kövek és parázsló gerendák halmain át.  
Jin odapillant, felszakad a torkából egy furcsa csuklásnyi köhögés, aztán eldől, szétvetett karokkal a hátára fekve a hamu borította betonon. A zihálása éppúgy lehet hisztérikus nevetés, mint sírás. Esélyesen mindkettő egyszerre, de ha könnyezik is, a koszos arcára hulló esőcseppek jótékonyan elrejti a tényt.

A szirénák hangosodnak.  
A viharosan tomboló eső minden átmenet nélkül szelídül lagymatag csepergéssé, ahogy Nico és Volya párosa lebillen a romhalmaz tetejéről.  
Látod, ahogy Nate kitárt karjai az oldalához zuhannak, lerázza magáról Rileyt és az ikre mellé térdepel, de nem törődsz velük. Futásnak eredsz Nicóékért.  
Mire odaérsz, Nico már a köhögő Volyát próbálja felhúzni a törmelék borította földről.  
\- Őt, segíts - sürget téged, a fiú hóna alá nyúlsz a másik oldalról és együtt talpra húzzátok. Ahogy megindultok a többiek felé, látod, hogy Nate az ikrével a karjaiban noszogatja Zuzut talpra pár barátságos rúgással, közben mellkason taszítja a vele pörölő Rileyt is.  
Még mindig túl sok minden történik egyszerre.  
Volya krákog, a fejét kapkodja szédelegve körbe, ahogy vonszoljátok. Orosz hadoválással kezdi, aztán angolra vált.  
\- Grisha... Hol? Kérlek...  
\- Kinn, velünk, biztonságban - hadarod megnyugtatóan, és Volya meglódul a hírre. Már nem tudod, ki húz kit és ki kapaszkodik kibe.  
A társaság megfogyatkozására értek vissza a többiekhez. Kifulladva, égő tüdővel rogysz a földre, csak onnan látod-hallod, ahogy Riley szintén levegő után kapkodva kiabál valahova bele a világba.   
\- Megmentettünk, te rohadt fasz..! Miért nem bírsz... Gyertek vissza!  
Mire fölnézel, émelyegve a rádtörő szédüléstől, Demáék már messze járnak. Látod Zuzut az orrát törölgetni a parkoló túlfelén álló autó volánja mögött, Callie a hátizsákkal a szájában ugrik be a hátsó ajtón és utána onnan az anyósülésre, és Nate egy zuhanással követi, az ikrét magához ölelve szorosan. Nyitott ajtóval, csikorgó gumikkal indulnak meg, Riley tehetetlenül, artikulátlanul üvölt utánuk.  
\- Kurva! Picsába! Már!  
Süvítve közelednek a szirénák.

Fogalmad sincs már, honnan veszed hozzá az erőt, de talpra kecmerged magad megint. Doron felé indulsz, Nico és Volya állnak mellette, az utóbbi a testvérét veszi át a karjaiba, és rémülten kapkodja a fejét közben az érkező hatóságok hangzavarára.  
Melléjük botorkálsz, Volyára nézel.   
Illegális bevándorlók, és tényleg csak Nate-ék rángatták bele őket ebbe a szarba. Ahogy körbepillantasz, meglátod a kisbuszukat Doron Camarója mellett. Meglököd Volyát.  
\- Menjetek. - Volya értetlenül pislog rád, újra megsürgeted biztatóan. - Gyorsan.  
Úgy megcsap a fiúból feléd áradó mérhetetlen hála, hogy megdőlnél, ha Doron nem támasztana meg, reflexből a hátad mögé nyúlva.  
\- Köszi - suttog Volya -, _mindent..._  
\- Gyerünk! - szólsz rá, és megered végre.

Nico Jin mellett térdepel.  
\- Hahó. - Jin nyög egyet. - Hé, hé. Élek. Itt vagyok, mindenki megvan.  
\- Jönnek a yardok - füleli Riley a szirénázást.  
\- Tudom - bólint Nico -, el kell tűnnötök.  
\- És te?  
\- Maradok, valakinek el kell intéznie a hatóságokkal... Ezt - mutat hátra, a Niners romjaira. Hát igen, épp most égettettétek vele porig az otthonát.  
Jin fölkönyököl.  
\- Nem...  
\- De - hallgattatja el Nico szelíd határozottsággal. - Jól vagyok, oké? Megvédtél, megvédtetek. Most engedd, hogy én is megvédjelek titeket itt, el tudom simítani a dolgot...  
\- Hogy? - bukik ki belőled.  
\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy a rendőrfőnök nagyon szomorú lesz, hogy odalett a földszinti lakosztályom - vigyorodik el egy pillanatra Nico, és meglegyinti a cinikusan felhorkantó Jint. - Csitt. Induljatok.  
Felhúzza Jint a betonról, leporolgatja róla a ráragadt kósza tollakat és megpaskolja a hátát, ahogy Jin elgyötrötten köhög a rángatástól.  
\- Jaj, te. Gyönyörűt repültél. - Jin elborzadva felhüppög a dicséretre, Nico koszos mellkasának támasztja a homlokát. - Bocs, nem emlékeztetlek. De túléltük, most már sírhatsz.  
\- Nincs rá idő - dünnyög Jin reszketeg hangon. Mélyet sóhajt egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, és a harmadikra elszánakozva kihúzza magát, végképp félretéve az átváltozás feltevése óta az elméjét kerülgető pánikját. Felnéz Nicóra, még ahhoz is túl fáradt, hogy a szokásos bosszankodásait játssza, amikor Nico megpuszilja a feje búbját, és feltűnésmentesen megpróbálja lefújkodni a hamut a göndörödő tincseiről közben. - Kösz...  
\- Menjetek - sürget titeket Nico. - Kapjátok el Demáékat, mielőtt messzire jutnának. Még beszélünk.  
Meglódítja Jint, aztán segélykérőn rátok néz, amikor látja, hogy nem éppen áll stabil lábakon a szerencsétlen. Nishával a hóna alá nyúltok, Doron Rileynak hajítja a slusszkulcsát.  
\- Úgyse állítottam vissza az ülést - jegyzi meg Riley, és indultok.

Nem nézel hátra a füstölgő romokra, ahogy bezuhantok Jinnel a hátsó ülésre, és Riley a gázra lépve kiteper a parkolóból. Még látod a visszapillantóban, ahogy az első járőrök megérkeznek a helyszínre, Nico mezítlábasan bicegve megy köszönteni őket.  
\- Hova? - kérdezi Riley.  
\- Hozzám - válaszolsz gondolkodás nélkül. A te kecód van a legközelebb, és nagyon sürgősen biztonságos nyugalomra van szükségetek. - Doron, irányítsd.  
Aztán Jinnel foglalkozol megint, előrehajolva fogja a fejét és görcsösen öklendezik, de persze nincs, ami kijöjjön belőle. Már a parkolóban se volt, nyilván nem evett Nicónál se a bolondja.  
\- Ugh - emelkedik meg egy utolsó hörgéssel. Hátradől, a fejtámlára hajtva a fejét, aztán fájdalmasan nyög és vergődik arra is. - Baszki. Szerintem nekem becsípődött valami a derekamban.  
\- Istenem, miért vagy ennyire _öreg_? - nevetsz fel idegesen. Füstmérgezése van nyilván meg egy pánikroham határán billeg, és ez a legnagyobb baja?  
\- Harminckilenc vagyok, Ashley - felel Jin rendreutasítóan, de nem tudod, hogy ezzel visszavágni akart vagy igazat adni neked.   
\- Ne hívj Ashleynek - morogsz.  
\- Ne hívj öregnek?  
\- Jó - adod meg magad. - Ott vagyunk már, Ry?  
\- Asszem? - így Riley.  
\- Igen - erősíti meg Doron, de akkor már te is felismered az utcátokat.

Akkor jut eszedbe a rohadt portás. De már egy ideje adrenalinon fut az agyad, most is azonnal bevillantja az egyértelmű megoldást.   
Sose csináltál még ilyet, de tudod, hogy lehetséges, és sikerülnie kell, úgyhogy sikerülni fog. Kinyúlsz az érzékelőiddel, és ahogy Riley félig-meddig szabálytalanul lefékez a padka mellett, Doron ideges puffogására nagyvonalúan fittyet hányva, ráfogsz a kuckójában ücsörgő pasas elméjére, regisztrálod az üres hall látványát, ami a szeme elé tárul, és minden erődet összeszedve kimerevíted a képet a fejében. Nem lesz tökéletes, tudod, de maximum azt fogja gondolni, amikor elengedted, hogy megszédült kicsit, addig meg beosonhattok.   
Előreindulsz, a kulcsod után tapogatva a táskád mélyén. Nisha Jint támogatja, az autóút nyugalmában már valamelyest összeszedte magát szerencsére. Doron kérdőn torpan meg, ahogy a nyomodban betoppan az ajtón és meglátja a portást.  
\- Nem lát, gyertek - súgod, a lift hívógombjára tapadva. Besorjáztok, az a két emeletnyi zakatoló csönd egy életnek érződik, a kulcsot majdnem elejted a zár előtt, aztán beestek végre az ajtón és a tűzvihar kezdete óta először fel bírsz lélegezni a lakás szürreálisnak érződő normalitásában.

Jin a kanapéra zuhan. Mellé guggolsz.  
\- Hé. Jól vagy?  
\- Eh - nyöszörög Jin. - Vizet, Xanaxot, és megleszek. Kettőt.  
\- A vízből, vagy...? - kérdezed. Szemforgat. Mész vízért. Ő minimális vergődéssel nekiáll előhalászni a pénztárcáját a farzsebéből.  
Nisha már átvette az uralmat a konyhád fölött. Előguberálta az elsősegélydobozt a csap alól, amit még az első látogatása után sózott rád, mert jó doktorként kiakadt, hogy nincs, Doron sebeit fertőtleníti és kötözi belőle.  
\- Neked? - emeli meg a fejét, ahogy a pulthoz lépsz tiszta pohár után matatni. Csak a fejed rázod, néhol forrón húzódik a bőröd, de komoly sérüléseid nincsenek. Csak egy langyos fürdőre vágysz és aztán úgy két hét óra alvásra, de az persze nem opció. Tudod, hogy mihamarabb össze kell szednetek magatokat. Demáék megakadályozták a rituálét és megléptek Esther csontjaival, oda az eddigi lépéselőnyötök.  
\- Ry?  
\- A fürdőben - felel Nisha. Leszállítod Jinnek a vizet, benyeldekli az időközben előguberált nyugtatóit és visszaborul lihegni, te meg elmész jobb híján a vécé kis csapjában megmosakodni valamelyest. Aztán elmész ruhákat túrni, magadnak, mert bűzlesz a füsttől és zavar, meg Jinnek is, mert bőven ő van a legramatyabb állapotban közületek. Már Doron után, de rá nem fogsz méretben egyező cuccot találni a sajátjaid között.  
Kénytelen vagy kérni némi segítséget Nishától aztán mégiscsak, mert a binderből esélytelen lesz egyedül kihámoznod magad jelenleg. Elküldöd Jint is átvedleni, a klozettra jobb híján, mert Ry még mindig stoppolja a fürdőt. Nem baj, úgyis úgy néz ki, mint aki megint hányni fog. Bár a bogyóit lenn kéne most tartania. Doron a mosogatóban vakarja le magáról az izzadt hamut.  
Nisha is tiszta göncökben bukkan elő, kiszolgálta magát a szekrényedből. Mondjuk a ruha a sajátja volt, még mielőtt megörökölted volna tőle kis könyörgéssel. Mindegy.

\- Riley! - kopogsz be a fürdő ajtaján. - Meddig leszel még benn?  
Mint a régi szép időkben.  
\- Öh - érkezik Riley bizonytalan válasza, és hirtelen fellángol benned az aggodalom -, nemtom, csak.. Mindjárt.  
\- _Ry?_  
De hát nem igazán sérült meg a Ninersben, nem? Szinte elsőnek jutott ki, simán vezetett is aztán, mi a szar van?  
Nyílik az ajtó. Riley a küszöbön áll, egyenesen és látszólag egészségesen, de valami egészen idegen és ijedt-ijesztő arckifejezéssel.  
\- Szóval - húzza a száját -, az van, hogy ez kurvára a lehető legalkalmatlanabb pillanat, tudom, de... Én most, sajnálom, de én most, asszem, elbúcsúzok.  
\- Mármint? - zavarodsz meg.   
Aztán a torkodon akad a szíved, ahogy Riley feléd fordítja a karját. 

Már nincs rajta a bandázs.  
És már nincs semmi az alóla előkerült homokóra felső tárolójában se szinte.   
\- De... Mi, hogyan? - dadogod, a rettegéstől jeges-kiüresedett elmével. - Riley.  
Félretol, mielőtt a többiek is idetobzódnának az ajtóba. Jin kikerekedett szemekkel, Doron mélységes rémületben bámulja a tetoválást, de Riley csak Nishára figyel. A lány könnyes szemmel áll előtte, reszket a szája és bizonyára a lelke is.  
\- Nate vérével és mágiájával készült - mondja Riley színtelen hangon. - A tűz, az életveszély, a káosz megbolygathatta. Nem tudom. Két hónapom volt, abból egy hetet basztam el a Barlang előtt, sejtettem, hogy a Barlang is csak időszakos megoldás lesz, és meg fog szaladni utána, ha kijövök, de nem, hogy ennyire...  
\- Mennyire? - suttog Nisha.  
Riley nem felel.   
Minden másodperc egy emberöltőnek érződik, ahogy az utolsó homokszemek pergését figyelitek a tintával rajzolt átkon, szólásra, mozdulásra, gondolatra képtelenül.

Aztán mind összerezzentek, mikor az áhítatos, lehetetlen csendet kopogás töri meg.  
A homokóra pergése megzökken egy pillanatra, és Riley a bejáratra kapja a tekintetét.  
\- _Nate._  
Esélyetek sincs megállítani vagy reagálni, ahogy megindul ajtót nyitni.   
Nate az érkező valóban, szinte bezuhan az ajtón, koszosan-füstösen, még ahogy a Ninersből eljött nemrég a családjával. Nisha megindul, aztán egy lépés után megáll és csak vár a kezét a szájára szorítva.  
\- Ugye még nem - kap Nate Riley tetovált karja után -, mondd, hogy...  
Elhallgat. Riley vele nézi, ahogy az utolsó szem is lehullik és aztán mozdulatlan lesz a homokóra kétségbeejtő végérvényességgel.  
Nate-re emeli a tekintetét. Mosoly ül az arcán, szomorú és megbocsájtó.  
\- Elkéstél - közli végtelenül nyugodt hangon. - Most már csak Sahlo...  
Félbemarad a mondat. Megdől hátra, mint a béna esküvői bakivideókon az elájuló tanúk, Nisha kap utána mögé ugorva és együtt omlanak a földre.

Hátborzongató a puffanás, visszhangzik a füledben az utána beálló súlyos csendben is.  
Hogy tud egy szempillantás, egy szó, egy utolsó lélegzet alatt megváltozni a világ?  
Mert soha többé nem lesz már ugyanolyan, azt érzed tisztán. Egy új időszámítás első másodpercei ketyegnek előre könyörtelenül. Vákum van a tüdődben, mint a műanyag palackban, amiből kiszívták a levegőt, zúg a fejed, hogy a füled vagy a lélegzeted sípol, azt el se tudod dönteni. Nem is számít.  
Semmi sem számít, csak a kép, ami a szemed elé tárul, furcsán kívülről, mintha nem a saját testedből néznéd, hanem csak egy tévéműsor lenne: Nate az ajtóban, a fél keze még megdermedve a mozdulatban, amivel Riley után kapott, és Nisha a földön térdepelve előtte, Rileyval a karjaiban.  
Riley testével.

Nate töri meg az égig érő, soha nem múló csöndet.  
\- Én nem ezt... De Sahlo még, Zuzuék is már őt... Ry. - Elcsuklik a hangja, körbenéz rajtatok, Nishán állapodik meg újra a tekintete. - Sajnálom.  
\- Tudom - bólint Nisha. Üres a hangja és az arca is, nem emeli föl a fejét. - Most menj el.  
Nate kinyitja a száját, mintha még mondani akarna valamit, aztán becsukja, ahogy rájön, hogy nincs már mit mondania.  
Elmegy.  
A zár kattanása egy újabb elviselhetetlenül hangos, kéretlen zaj a lepelként a szobára simuló némaságban. Másodpercek telnek el aztán, vagy percek vagy napok vagy egy év vagy egy élet, nem hallatszik más, csak Nisha halk, elfojtott, reszketeg hüppögései. Miért nem állt meg a világ, hogy van pofája tovább forogni, amikor ti megfagytatok itt mind benne?  
Miért megy tovább még mindig az élet, amikor már nincs értelme?

A végeérhetetlennek tűnő, időtlen-semmilyen mozdulatlanságot végül Jin töri meg először.  
Mintha mély, távoli álomból ébrednél, úgy nézed, ahogy fölkel a kanapéról. Ellép melletted, csak egy biztató vállszorítás erejéig foglalkozva veled, és Nisháék mellé lép összefüggéstelenül motyogva.  
\- Nem. Ezt most, ezt nem. Nem így. Oké. Még nincs vége, nem lehet, még van...  
\- Meghalt, Jeong - mondja ki Nisha törött, fájdalmas hangon azt, ami mindannyiótok tudatának a szélén ott rezonál, bármennyire is próbáltátok elhessegetni az egyértelmű ellenére is.  
\- Nem - rázza a fejét Jin. - Mármint, de, de még nem... Az még nem jelent semmit.  
\- Ne csináld, Jin - kéred. Miért kell most hitegetnie, basszameg, miért kell még fájdalmasabbá tennie? Tudod, hogy megígérte magának, hogy nem csinál többet ilyet, és nem is hagynád neki, miatta se és Riley miatt se. Akkor meg minek felhozni?  
\- Nem én - hárít Jin, elértve, hogy mire gondolsz. - Azt nem. De Sahlo, az más. Az igazi. Az még lehet, csak..  
\- Csak mi? - kérdezed, lenyelt könnyek sós ízével a torkodon.  
\- Idő - vágja rá Jin. - Minél kevesebb. Demáék. És... _Baszki._

Az utolsó szónak más a hangsúlya, odakapod rá te is a fejed, követed Jin döbbent tekintetét Riley karjára.  
Először azt hiszed, vérfolt vöröslik a tetováláson valamiért, aztán két-három szédülős pislogás után már ki tudod venni, mit látsz pontosan. Virág nő a karján, a homokóra lenti kupacából és az alatta húzódó ütőérből bújik ki egy szál éppcsak bimbót bontott piros szegfű, a szemetek láttára nyílnak szét a szirmai.  
\- Nate egy része is vele halt - dünnyög Jin, az észbontóan lehetetlen és mégis valóságos jelenetre meredve. Megborzong, de az összerázkódástól ki is zökken a bódulatából, rátok néz elszánt arccal. - Van egy ötletem. Még nincs veszve minden.  
\- Jin?  
Tudod, hogy nem lenne szabad reménykedned. De annyira szeretnél. Annyira szeretnél bármit, ami nem a kérlelhetetlen, könyörtelen valóság, ami nem Riley élettelen, vörös virágot szülő teste a volt barátnője karjaiban a lakásod előszobájának a padlóján, ami nem... A vége.  
\- Sahlo csinált már ilyet - hadarja Jin. - És ha friss... A dolog, és a test, akkor utóhatásai se lehetnek. Ha Zuzuéknál vannak Esther csontjai, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy nekik is Sahlo a következő lépésük, Nate is ezt mondta, nem? Szóval csak meg kell előznünk őket. Esther helyett Riley.  
\- Ez... működhet? - kérdezi Doron rekedten.  
\- Szerintem igen - felel Jin. - Nem tudom. De ha, mármint, ha nem sikerül, akkor is ugyanott leszünk, nem?

Úgy buggyan ki belőled a sírás minden átmenet nélkül, mint ahogy az eső leszakadt a Niners fölött ma este. Megszédülsz, csak Doron akadályozza meg, hogy összerogyj. A karjaiba zár szelíden, még a torokfacsaró füstszaga ellenére is megnyugtat a fizikai kontaktus, csak bújsz hozzá és meg akarod állítani az időt. Hogy ne kelljen gondolkodnod, vagy lélegezned vagy létezned, hogy lefekhess Riley mellé a padlóra és megvárhasd a megváltó halált te is, vele együtt virágozva a szőnyegen.  
Ez így nem jó, nem fair, tizenkilenc éves vagy és halálosan fáradt és miért, miért, miért? Nem ezért jöttél ebbe a kurva, kibaszott városba, azért jöttél ide, hogy megmentsd Rileyt, nem azért, hogy orvul cserbenhagyjon és meghaljon itt most neked, nem. Nem! Nem! HALHAT! MEG!  
A sírást, ahogy jött, úgy el is söpri a haragod. Az öklödbe gyűröd Doron koszlott-foszlott, véres pólóját, kapaszkodsz belé, szipogsz egy nagyot, aztán felemeled a fejed. Jinre nézel és a Rileyt óvón ölelő Nishára, és egy hosszú, reszketeg sóhajjal megpróbálod kilélegezni magadból az összes fájdalmat, félelmet, szomorúságot, csak az utolsó eltökéltségnek helyet hagyva.  
\- Csináljuk.

Jin bólint. Föltápászkodik egy hősiesen elfojtott nyögéssel Nisha mellől, hümmög, aztán megvonja a vállát.  
\- Eh, ez az egész már úgyis borzalmas. Szóval bocsi előre is, de... Lehet, hogy nem ártana jégre tennünk. Rileyt, mármint.  
Doronból fölszakad valami hisztérikus kis nevetés-szerű csuklás, szabadkozik érte rögtön mélységesen elvörösödve, de megérted. Meg most van, ami jobban érdekeljen.  
\- Jégre, mármint...?  
\- Hogy.. Faszom, ez, na mindegy. Hogy ne romoljon meg? Vagy mi. Minél tökéletesebben meg van őrizve a test, annál biztosabb, hogy a lélek nem vetődik ki belőle a visszatérés után. Mint a szervátültetéskor, amikor a szervezet elutasítja az új szervet.  
\- Jasonnél is ez...?  
\- Nem - rázza a fejét Jin. - Mármint, ez is közrejátszhatott, de, el is basztam. A harminc óra késésnek rendben kellett volna lennie, harminchat a biztonságos határ a legtöbbek szerint, és még negyvennyolcig elmegy. Ha prezerválva van a test. Jasonnel nem volt, meg baszki, kezdő hülye voltam. Mindegy. Ezt most úgyse én fogom, szóval.. Riley még menthető, ha nagyon sietünk.  
\- Oké, akkor... jég.  
\- Vagy csak egyenesen Demáék után - teszi hozzá Jin. - Az is egy opció. Ha nem, akkor meg... Hát, van fagyasztóm, ami elég nagy. Rubynál is akad.  
\- Jin...  
\- Tudom - húzza a száját Jin bocsánatkérően, mert nyilván ő is tisztában van vele, hogy mennyire abszurdul hangzik ez az egész. Fáradtan masszírozza az orrnyergét, de nincs hogy szépíteni a szituációt. - De Zuzuékat így is, úgy is meg kell állítanunk. Miért ne adjunk adjunk egy esélyt annak, hogy rendbehozzunk még valamit, amit ők basztak el?  
És ezzel maximálisan igazat mond.

A harcnak még nincs vége, a döntést a következő lépésről pedig sürgősen meg kell hoznotok. Még sose szorított titeket az idő úgy, mint most.


	11. my kind will be on my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: more hints at prostitution, disrespectful handling of a human body, gyász, minimális suffocation de szárazon, minor character deaths, gyilkosságok és egy vérbefulladás, semi-unconsented possession, mentions of systemic slavery and a hint at rape.)_

Végignézel a társaságon.  
Bármennyire is szeretnél most azonnal Demáék nyomába eredni, be kell látnod, hogy nem lenne értelme. Nyúzottak és elgyötröttek vagytok mind, különösen Jin és Doron, ki tudja, mit érnétek el ilyen állapotban odarohanva. És ha nem sikerül megállítanotok őket, vagy valami félremegy, ahogy eddig mindig szokott, akkor azt is bánnátok, hogy legalább Rileyról nem gondoskodtatok előtte. Plusz, őket is eléggé romra tette a kaland, kétled, hogy most azonnal további ügyködésekbe fognának.  
\- Menjünk hozzád - mondod végül, Jinnek szánva a szavakat. - Rubyt nem akarom fölöslegesen terhelni... Ilyenekkel, meg össze kéne szednünk magunkat.  
Úgy hallod magad, mint a régi dobozhangú rádióadásokat, tompán és furcsán akadozón. Zúg a fejed és iszonyú nyomás feszíti a koponyádat belülről, nem bírsz a bátyád földön heverő testére nézni és nem bírsz sehova máshova nézni se, és ha még egy percig itt kell állnod ebben a lehetetlen szobában, ebben a lehetetlen, tehetetlen mozdulatlanságban, akkor sírni fogsz vagy üvölteni vagy... Vagy nemtudod.  
Jin zökkent ki a pánikot ígérő merevségből, eléd lép és kitakarja az agyadat megbénító látványt, ha nem is a ványadt testével, de azzal igen, hogy kénytelen vagy rá fókuszálni.  
\- Lélegezz - emlékeztet. - Nem tudom megígérni, hogy minden rendben lesz. De azt igen, hogy mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy rendben legyen, oké?  
Nagyot nyelve rábólintasz a kijelentésre. A hangodban nem bízol jelenleg, szavak helyett már csak könnyek jönnének ki belőled maximum.

Jin Doronra pillant segélykérően, és ahogy Doron a vállad köré fonja a karját, visszahúz vele kicsit a tested valóságába. Abba próbálsz kapaszkodni a rémálom helyett, ami az életed lett valahogy az elmúlt pár napban, bár tudod, hogy muszáj lesz foglalkoznod vele akkor is, ha nem akarsz. Jin leguggol Nishához, szelíden a Rileyt ölelő karjára teszi a kezét.  
\- El kellene engedned, egy kicsit - mondja a lánynak halkan. - Ha, szabad, akkor raknék rá egy pecsétet, ami lelassítja az, öhm, ilyenkor történő folyamatokat.  
Hálás vagy érte, hogy nem nevezte a nevén a dolgot.  
\- Jó - szipog Nisha, de nem mutat semmi hajlandóságot a tényleges megmozdulásra. Érthető. És bármennyire képtelennek érzed te is magad bármiféle cselekvésre, nem fogod hagyni Jinnek, hogy egyedül szedje össze a társaságot és terelje irányba a mentőakciótokat, ő is két nyugtatón és egy halálközeli élményen túl próbál indulásra bírni titeket. Letérdepelsz hát te is Nisha mellé. Olyan fájdalommal az arcán néz rád, amit pontosan értesz és te is érzel, de egy reszketeg hüppögéssel végre megmozdul. Doronnal segítetek neki fölkelni és kikíséritek a konyhába, hogy ne kelljen néznie, Jin mit csinál. Láttátok már számtalanszor alkoholos filccel ügyködni, de most valahogy nem helyénvalónak, rossznak érződik a tudat, hogy Riley... Nem. Nem akarsz még csak gondolni se rá, tényleg.

Doron belétek diktál egy-egy pohár vizet, céltalanul tesz-vesz kicsit, aztán melléd lép. Tétova az arca a rémület alatt.  
\- Ash, én... Annyira sajnálom - dadogja az ujjait gyűrögetve. Nem mer rád nézni, a földet bámulja maga előtt. - Ha tudom, hogy ez lesz... Sose rángatlak bele, nem ezt akartam...  
Halk kopogás szakítja félbe a fölösleges mentegetőzését, odakapjátok mindketten a fejeteket a hang irányába. Jin áll a konyhaajtóban.  
\- Hé. - Doronra néz, megértően, de szigorúan is kicsit. - Tudom, hogy jót akarsz, de erre most semmi szükség. Ez megtörtént volna minden egyéb nélkül is, nem te... Nem kell magadra vállalnod, azzal nem segítesz.  
\- De nem tudom, hogy segítsek - vallja be Doron, mélységesen szégyenkezve. - Bocsi, én... Nem én. Nem fontos. Mindegy. Sajnálom.  
\- Nyugi - mondod neki, bár semmi sincs rendben. Hálás vagy a próbálkozásáért, de Jin igaz szavaiért is.  
\- Én tudom, hogy segíthetsz éppenséggel - közli Jin aztán. - Valahogy le kell vinnünk Rileyt a kocsihoz. Erőben csak te... De megértem, ha nem megy, akkor kitalálunk valamit.  
Doron elsápad, ahogy belegondol a feladatba, de hősiesen bólogat.  
\- Meglesz, túlélem. Mármint.. Faszom.  
Nem reagáltok a nyelvbotlásra.  
Jin végignéz rajtatok.  
\- Menjünk. Szorít az idő.

Le kell nyelned a feltörni kívánkozó sírásodat, ahogy Doron Jin szenvedős segítségével felnyalábolja Riley testét a padlóról. Az élettelenül lógó karján még mindig ott virágzik a szegfű, hideglelős borzongással bámulod a jelenséget. Akkor bököd ki a kérdésedet, amikor látod, hogy Jin is követi a tekintetedet.  
\- Az... Az mi?  
\- Virág - közli a kurvára nyilvánvalót Jin, de azért elismeri egy bocsánatkérő kis mosollyal, hogy ennek a szokásos okoskodásának talán nem most van itt az ideje. - Biztosat én se tudok, de Nate tündér-vérével lesz összefüggésben. Nem emberként élnek, és nem is akként halnak meg, azt mondta egyszer? Én inkább otthagynám, ki tudja, mi lesz, ha megpróbáljuk levágni vagy valami.  
\- Nem lehet, hogy, visszafordítaná az átkot? - veted föl, és nem tudod, mennyire hallatszik ki a hangodból a kétségbeesett reménykedés. Jin szomorú arca alapján eléggé.  
\- Nem tudom, Ash. Nem tudom.  
Nem firtatod tovább. Tényleg indulnotok kellene már amúgy is.

A liftút alatt rákeresel megint a portás elméjére és belevetíted átmenetileg az üres hall képét, mert még csak az kéne, hogy a jelenlegi helyzetetekben lásson titeket. Körbekémlelsz a parkolóban is, de szerencsétekre üres. Későre jár már, mondjuk.  
Nem asszisztálsz ahhoz a rémes művelethez, ami Riley testének a csomagtartóba pakolása, épp elég csak hallgatni és elképzelni is. Csak be akarsz kucorodni a hátsó ülésre Doron ölébe és elfeledkezni mindenről, de persze nem lehet. Amúgy is ő fog vezetni jó eséllyel, Jin még épkézlában is közveszélyes, Nisha meg nem szokott ilyen autókhoz és van épp elég baja enélkül is.  
Hogy elsírod magad azon is, hogy Doron nagy szenvedve visszaállítja az ülését a két méteréhez, az csak kicsit gáz. Nisha magához húz és átölel, elbódít valamelyest a fizikai közelsége és az autó csendes duruzsolása, ahogy Doron Jin irányításával megindul, de így is jó érzés aztán végre megérkezni. A csöndes tétlenségben túl sok ideje van járni az agyadnak, és azt most nem bírod.  
Jólesik a minimális mozgás, a friss levegő és a csönd is, csak Jin veri fel a zsebeiben motoszkálással meg a macskákkal suttogva pöröléssel. Felnyalábolod a lelkesen üvöltöző Biciklit, hogy elhallgattasd, meg mert megnyugtat a meleg, szőrös kis test a karjaidban. Jin is pisszeg rá, aztán a kilincsre tehénkedik, bár még nem bírta megtalálni a kulcsát.  
És megdermed.  
\- Hol a... _Baszki._  
\- Hm?  
\- Ez - néz rád -, nyitva van.  
A következő pillanatban már tol is maga mögé és nyúl a pisztolyáért. Maga elé fogja, végtelen halkan löki be az ajtót, és még a fellángoló idegességeden túl is majdnem kiröhögöd, amikor az ajtaja fölé szerelt kis szélcsengő minden óvatoskodása ellenére jelzi a jöttötöket.

\- Jin? - zendül fel egy kérdés a ház mélyéről. - Mondd, hogy ti vagytok.  
Ismerős a hang, Jin is a szemöldökét ráncolva válaszol óvatosan.  
\- Igen? - Aztán az orra alá dörmög értetlenkedve. - Én lakok itt, hát ki lenne....  
\- Jaj, hála az égnek - sóhajt föl a betörőtök, kényelmes zajjal közeledve, és Jin egy világfájdalmasan szemforgatós sóhajjal megvilágosodik a kilétét illetően.  
\- Nico.  
\- Hát persze - nevet az illető. - Miért, kire számítottál?  
\- Lettek volna rosszabb ötleteim - morog Jin, visszalökve a pisztolyát a tokba és megindulva befelé. Közepesen zavartan és Biciklivel a karjaidban követed.  
És valóban a fekete-fehér, növények borította váróban Nico vár rátok, megtisztálkodva és felismerhetően Jin ruháiban.  
\- Hogy jutottál be? - szegezi neki Jin üdvözlés vagy örömködés helyett.  
\- Én is téged - vigyorog Nico. - Csak nem elhagytad a kulcsodat?  
\- De? - gyanakszik Jin.  
\- Én találtam meg - válaszol Nico büszkén. - Még nálunk szórtad szét, amikor lecuccoltál. Csak, nem szóltam.  
\- Szóval lenyúltad.  
\- Le. És amúgy se lett volna hova mennem. Cserébe - ajánlja fel gyorsan -, ráküldtem Demáékra a yardokat.  
\- Remek - vágja rá Jin, és bár tudod, hogy ez tényleg jó hír és örül neki, azt is tudod, miért nem tud most ezzel foglalkozni. - Figyelj, nem tudom, hogy... Az van... Riley meghalt.

Nico arcáról leolvad a szívózós mosoly, döbbenten mered rátok. Neked is kiszorítja a tüdődből a levegőt a kíméletlenül egyenes mondat, a pillanatra rátok szálló csöndet csak Bicikli dorombolása töri meg.  
\- Mi? - köhögi Nico. Jin komoran bólint, Nico csak néz rá értetlenül.  
\- Elmondom, csak segíts közben kipakolni a fagyót.  
\- Jin - fonja össze a karját maga előtt Nico gyanakvóan.  
\- Nem szabályszegek - siet a megnyugtatására Jin, és sürgetően inti maga után Nicót a konyhába. Nico követi, bár láthatóan nincs teljesen meggyőzve.  
Te letelepedsz a váró egyik foteljébe, a macska az öledben toporogva dörgölőzik és bújik, eltereli a figyelmedet a konyhai csatazajáról. Már amíg elterelheti.  
\- ... Ash? Vagy valaki.  
Lerakod a cicát és megindulsz. Jön utánad mondjuk, de úgyis tobzódik a konyhában még másik három, szóval nem számít. Nisha is veled tart, de leinted, hogy hagyja csak, Jin egy embert kért elvégre és majd te intézed. Nico kioson mellettetek, Jin telefonját szorítja a füléhez sutyorogva.  
\- Doront mentsd ki! - súg utána Jin, csak int rá.  
\- ...tarts föl őket, Dennis, ameddig lehet. Tudom, hogy nagy kérés. De ha ti is véget akartok vetni egyszer és mindenkorra ennek a szarnak...  
\- A rendőrfőnök - válaszolja meg Jin a kimondatlan kérdésedet, a hűtóajtót őrizve. - Képben van a helyzettel nagyjából ő is, Nico megpróbálja elérni, hogy nyerjenek nekünk némi időt. Kelleni fog. Ha mi össze tudjuk szedni magunkat, amíg őket vegzálják, talán lépéselőnybe kerülhetünk megint. Segíts pakolni, hogy ne romoljon rám ez az összes szar.  
Nem a saját emberi készleteiről beszél. Az nincs neki, mert hát, baszik normálisan táplálkozni. Vákumcsomagolt húsoszacskókkal pakolja tele a karjaidat, a macskákat is nyerssel eteti, a bentieket és a megszámlálhatatlan utcai kosztosokat is, azért a fagyláda, meg akad öt terráriumnyi kígyója is szerte a házban. Azoknak a kajáját szerencsére már leszállítmányozták a hűtőbe, így is épp elég rémes a gondolat, hogy Rileyt egy olyan fagyasztóban fogjátok besuvasztani, amiben egy órával előtte még döglött patkányok hada jegesedett.  
Még nem hoztátok be, Doron éppen azon dolgozik meg a kocsi leponyvázásán az utca végében, mert nem kéne még egy lebukást összeszednetek a nyavalyás Chevy miatt.

Ráhagyod Jinre a pakolás végét, csatlakozol Nishához a váró padlójának a puha szőnyegén. A macskákat abajgatja, vagy a macskák őt, nézőpont kérdése. Próbálja ő is kizárni kicsit a csöndes felfordulást a konyhában, oda se néz, amikor Doron fújtatva betámolyog Rileyval, a reszketeg sóhajából tudod, hogy a könnyeit próbálja visszatartani. Nico valahol a nappaliban telefonál a rendőrfőnökkel tovább, de úgy sejted a barátian közvetlen stílusából, hogy a veszekedés ellenére jó híreket fog intézni nektek.  
Jin dugja be a fejét az ajtón.  
\- Nico?  
\- Még telefonál - intesz a fejeddel.  
\- Megvárjuk. Addig gyertek be. Van tea.  
\- Végeztetek? - kérdezed, de csak bólint, hogy persze.  
A friss kamillatea simogatja a füst és sírás marta torkodat, szorongatod a meleg bögrét kábán, ahogy vártok Nicóra.

Fáradt sóhajjal nyomja Jin kezébe a telefont, mikor végre visszatér ő is a köreitekbe.  
\- Hív, ha nem tudják tovább tartani őket, addig van időnk. Azt kértem, hogy balesetnek könyveljék el a tüzet, szóval nincs sok jogalapjuk Demáék piszkálására, meg amúgy is mondtam, hogy azt ne, csak időhúzzanak kicsit, de amit tudnak, megteszik. A lány kórházban van, a kutyát nyilván kénytelenek voltak elengedni, Nate-et meg nem is kapták el, de ha Zuzu feltartása is elég...  
\- Elégnek kell lennie - bólint Jin. - Kösz.  
\- Nincs mit - rázza a fejét Nico. - Korrupt az egész bagázs, de most az egyszer az előnyünkre válik. Meg Dennis is szeretné már lezárni ezt a baromságot, elhiheted, hát felforgatják az egész városát a háborúskodással, hivatalos úton meg nem tudnak semmit tenni ellenük. Miért legyenek kapcsolataim, ha nem az ilyenekért?  
\- _Kapcsolataid_ \- horkant Jin gúnyosan, és úgy döntesz, nem szeretnéd érteni, hogy Nico miért van ilyen jóban Trench rendőrfőnökével, hogy a keresztnevén hívja meg csak így egy telefonnal el tud intézni nektek ilyeneket. Azért sejted.  
\- Jaj, hagyjuk már - inti le Nico. - Ti meg se lesztek említve, azt még kértem, Doron főleg nem, nyugi. Szóval, mi ez az egész?  
\- Nate megátkozta Rileyt egy visszaszámlálással, ami megborult a Niners miatt, és... És most itt vagyunk - foglalja össze Jin tömören. - Ha Zuzuék belevágnak Sahlo Folina megidézésébe az anyjukért most, hogy náluk vannak a csontok, és a megfelelő időben lépünk közbe, lenyúlhatjuk a feltámasztás-igényt.  
\- Azért kellett az időkérés - világosodik meg Nico. - Meg a fagyó is, mi?  
\- Ja. Nálatok?  
\- Szóltam Leah-nak is, hogy ne jöjjenek haza, mert nincs hova - húzza el a száját Nico keserűen.  
\- Sajnálom - motyog Jin.  
\- Vállaltam a kockázatot, nem? - húzza meg a vállát Nico. - Én sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült.  
Jinre emeled a tekinteted.  
\- Hogy is mondtad még nálam? Ez most nem segítség.  
Jin megmosolyog, igazat ad a visszaszúrásnak.

\- Aludjunk, vagy legalábbis próbáljuk meg - mondja ki aztán a verdiktet. - Amíg Nicót nem hívják, ráérünk. Már nincs értelme nekiállni agyalni, amúgy se sültek el jól az eddigi terveink se. Van egy vendégszobám, Ash, nem tudom, hogy...  
\- Elférünk - nyugtatod meg, Nisha és Doron nevében is. Egy ágy van és nem vagytok éppenséggel aprók, de biztos nem fogod hagyni, hogy akármelyikük a kanapén heverjen egyedül, és te se bírnál most magadban lenni.  
Nem ellenkeznek.  
Nico nekiáll veszekedni Jinnel, hogy egyen, aztán persze föladja, mert Jin ezügyben általában meggyőzhetetlen, főleg, ha feszült, és most érthetően az. Neked sincs étvágyad amúgy, megérted. A zuhany alá menekülsz a társaság és a gondolataid elől, égető forróra felcsavarod a víz hőmérsékletét és vereted vele a bőröd, amíg Doron rád nem kopog. Megrezzenve eszmélsz föl, aggódó a hangja.  
\- Ash?  
\- Mindjárt! - kiabálsz ki, és erőnek erejével nem gondolsz arra, hogy mit érezhetnek odakinn most rád várva. A legutóbb nagyon rossz híreket kaptak a fürdőt elhagyó személytől.

Csak azért nem hagyod neki, hogy megöleljen, amikor kijössz, mert most már tényleg durván érezhető és zavaró a szaga így, hogy te lemosakodtad magadról a füstöt meg a koszt. Úgyhogy berugdosod a fürdőbe, meg Jin kérésére lenyúlod a ruháit is, hogy bevághassa őket a mosógépbe gyorsan. Nem mehet haza másikakért, az anyja nyilván így is tud már a tűzről a Ninersnél és Demáék gyanúsításával, le nem akadna Doronról az aggodalmával, a a ház közelébe menne jelenleg. Az az álcája, hogy veled volt a városon kívül és nem tud semmiről, bár kérdés, hogy a jellegzetesen lakli termetével meg a felvágós kocsijával mennyire hiteles a dolog és meddig fog tartani, amíg valahogy el nem jutnak a pletykák a polgármesterasszonyhoz arról, hogy a fia mostanában márpedig igencsak sűrűn megjelenik a városi zűrök környékén. Remélhetőleg addigra túl lesztek ezen az egészen, és úgy játszhatja le vele azt a keménynek ígérkező veszekedést.  
Hamar végez, átengedi a teret Nishának és bedől melléd az ágyba. Callie csúnya sebeket hagyott rajta, de megnyugtat, hogy gyorsan fognak gyógyulni. Átölel, próbál vigasztalni, amikor megint leterít a visszafojthatatlan sírás, a karjaiban zokogod zavaros álomba magad. Még megriadsz valamikor arra, hogy Nisha is bekucorodik mellétek, de erőt vesz rajtad az elmúlt napok kimerültsége és Jin teája.

Fogalmad sincs, mennyi idővel később ébredsz meg, egy ismeretlen csengőhang egyre erősödő dalolására. Az utcafronti szobák felől szól.  
Rémült félálomban, másnaposan dobogó szívvel és kiszáradt szájjal kóvályogsz végig a folyosón, Jinék ajtaja felől suttogós beszélgetés szűrődik ki, de csak mész a hang után.  
A konyhába vezet, Riley dzsekijéhez, ami az egyik étkezőszék támláján lóg. Gombóccá zsugorodik a gyomrod, ahogy utánanyúlsz, remeg a kezed, amivel előhalászod a zsebéből a telefont, és aztán majdnem elejted, amikor meglátod a nevet a kijelzőn.  
 _Seggfejkirály._  
Nem kell elővenned az amúgy se létező sherlocki zsenidet, hogy megfejtsd, ez bizony Nate lesz.  
Jin is felbukkan a nyomodban a folyosón.  
\- Dennis nemrég csörgött - tájékoztat -, Zuzu szabad, csak még hagyni akartunk titeket kicsit...  
\- Jin? - nézel rá a telefont feltartva, és a holtra vált arcodat látva rögtön melléd ugrik, aztán káromkodik.  
\- Baszki. Nate. De mit... Add ide.  
A kezébe nyomod a telefont, olyan vehemensen, mintha tüzes vasat fogtál volna. Jin nézi még pár másodpercig a jelenlegi helyzetben iszonyú abszurdul csengő nevet, amivel Riley jónak látta elmenteni Nate számát valamiért, meg hallgatja veled együtt Halsey Drive-ját, aztán felveszi a hívást. Nem szól bele, csak hallgatózik óvatosan.  
\- ... Ry? - kérdez bele végül Nate a telefonba, és bármennyire is gyűlölöd és haragszol rá éppen, együttérző szánakozást lop beléd a hangja reménykedő csengése.  
\- A másik ázsiai - felel Jin semleges hangon.  
\- Jeong.  
\- Bingó.  
\- Reméltem, hogy valaki felveszi.  
\- Mit akarsz? - mordul Jin.  
\- Zuzu hazajött - közli Nate azt, amit már amúgy is tudtok. - Meg akarja csinálni, azt mondja, tudja a módját. Ma hajnalban... Háromkor. Hozzátok el Rileyt. Mást nem, nem mondhatok... Sajnálom.  
És leteszi. Te kapaszkodsz a széktámlába, ahogy megrohannak a tegnap emlékei és fejbevág a tudat, hogy a bátyád halott, és ma feltámaszttatni készülitek egy démonnal.  
Jin leengedi lassan a kezét, nézi a megszakított hívást hirdető képernyőt, aztán felsóhajt.  
\- Ez is valami - dünnyög. - Akkor keltsd fel a többieket, meg szólj Nicónak is.  
\- És te?  
\- Én csinálok reggelit - felel Jin. Úgy látszik, az ő tisztje ezeket a helyzethez képest zavarbaejtően hétköznapi dolgokat közölni.  
Mondjuk estére jár.

Terített asztal vár titeket, mire mindannyian összeszedelődzködtök. Doron egészen rettenetesen fest Jin pólójában meg a lezúzott bőrével, Nishán a tőled nyúlt ruha van, karikásak a szemei és nyúzott az arca. A lámpafényben Nicón is látszik, hogy azért nem úszta meg a tüzet sértetlenül, rózsaszínen húzódik itt-ott a bőre és sziszegve telepedik le az asztalfőre.  
\- Egyetek - kommandíroz Jin, mintha bárkinek lenne étvágya. Vagy pont neki jogalapja ilyeneket parancsba adni.  
\- Te is - vágsz vissza tehát.  
\- Eh.  
\- Addig nem eszek, amíg te is neki nem állsz - kötöd az ebet a karóhoz.  
\- Zsarolás - véli Jin.  
\- Az - ismered el. - Hajrá.  
Morogva engedelmeskedik, és ímmel-ámmal csatlakoztok ti is hozzá.

Nico közben elmeséli, mit tudott meg a rendőrfőnöktől, meg ti is továbbadjátok Jinnel Nate rövid üzenetét. Elég limitáltak a lehetőségeitek, mindent összevetve.  
\- Odamegyünk - közli Jin.  
\- Csak így? - akad fönn Doron a határozottságán.  
\- Tudsz jobbat? - kérdez vissza Jin. Mintha már lett volna ez a beszélgetés. - Nem tudom, mit terveznek, de úgy vettem le, Nate jelenleg inkább van velünk, mint ellenünk. Dragunovék se lesznek ott, beszéltem Rubyval, nála csöveznek. Elmondta nekik dióhéjban, hogy min ügyködünk, és most azt várják, sikerrel járunk-e, mert az az ő kiútjuk is ebből a slamasztikából. Sarai se lesz probléma szerintem, elvileg hazaengedték a kórházból, de megmentettük az életét, és ezt ő is tudja és Nate is. Ha kell, emlékeztetem rá, hogy már kettővel jön ezért. Zuzuval kell főleg megbirkóznunk, de az ikrek nélkül, legalább két pisztoly ellen ő se verhetetlen. Az időzítés a kulcs, de arról meg nem tudunk mást, csak hogy boszorkányóra. Nyilván.   
\- Legalább két pisztoly - dörmög Doron elgondolkodva. Láthatóan feladta az ellenkezéseit, elszántan néz Jinre. - Akad esetleg egy harmadik is?  
\- Tudsz vele bánni? - kérdez vissza Jin ismét.  
\- Halberg vagyok - felel Doron önérzetesen, de aztán kicsit visszább vesz a büszkeségéből megszeppenve. - Tanultam, mondjuk úgy. Anyu fontosnak tartotta a féltésen túl is, hogy meg tudjam védeni magam, ha kell.  
\- Hát, akad legalább féltucat, szóval még válogathatsz is - egyezik bele a javaslatba Jin, bár ráz a gondolattól a hideg, elvégre aggódsz te is Doronért. - Most van időnk, kaptok rendes védelmet is. Nico, hívd föl Jasont, két kocsival megyünk.  
\- Próbáltam már - rázza a fejét Nico. - Nem elérhető.  
\- Mi az, hogy nem elérhető? - hökken meg Jin, de aztán rálegyint. - Jó, mindegy, akkor nem.   
\- Én se értem, nem szokott ilyet - tárja szét a karjait Nico.   
\- Megoldjuk nélküle - hárít Jin. - Razdan, ez a gyógyításod...?  
\- Esetleges - vallja be Nisha. - Néha sikerül, néha nem, nem tudom, milyen alapon dől el.   
Jin hümmög a válaszra, a lányt méregeti kicsit elgondolkodva.  
\- Nem muszáj jönnöd - mondja.  
\- De - válaszol Nisha keményen. Nem tűr ellentmondást a hangja, és Jin nem is vitatkozik tovább.  
Úgy fogtok holnap hajnalban beállítani Demáékhoz, ahogy ők beállítottak tegnap a Ninersbe.   
Csak remélni tudod, hogy ugyanolyan győztesen is fogtok kisétálni, mint ők tették.

A készülődés órái idegőrlően lassan telnek, még úgy is, hogy van mit tennetek bőven.  
Jin hennát ragad a stúdiójából, füzeteket túr minták után és aztán részletes védőpecséteket tervez és fest rátok egyesével.  
\- Sérülés esetén lassítja a vérzést és enyhíti a fájdalmat, ellenállóbbak lesztek a mágikus támadások ellen is valamelyest, minimálisan növeli az ellenállóképességeteket és a fizikai erőtöket, meg egy kicsit kiélesíti az érzékeiteket és a reflexeiteket - sorolja a bonyolult minta hatásait. - Ja, meg a az esetleges pisztolylövéseket és egyéb durva hangokat tompítja.  
\- Huh - próbálod raktározni a sok infót. - Amúgy ha, ilyen sigilekkel ennyi mindent el lehet érni meg javítani, miért nem használja őket mindenki?  
\- Több okból - somolyog Jin. - Egyrészt baromi nehéz elsajátítani, hogy melyik elérni kívánt hatáshoz mi a tökéletes jelkép-összetétel, és a legkisebb hiba is végzetes lehet. És ha nem tudsz biztos kézzel, tiszta részletekkel dolgozni, baszhatod, márpedig bőrre nehéz pontosan festeni. Másrészt, ha nem tudod, hogy kapcsold a mintákat egy energiavonalhoz vagy bármilyen más mágikus erőtárolóhoz, akkor csak sima, mezei rajzok lesznek és nem több.  
Nico felöltözteti Doront Jin szekrényét túrva, mert a tegnapi ruhái tragikus állapotban vannak Callie után, hiába a mosás. Doron közben baromi hősiesen lejátszik egy rém hosszú és fárasztó telefonbeszélgetést az anyjával, azt haluzza neki, hogy a csónakázótónál vagytok Coeburn és Dungannon között, és nahát, hogy a Niners leégett, borzalmas, hogy mik vannak, nem, nem tud semmit és megígéri, hogy nem is jön haza, amíg Aden rendőrfőnök utána nem jár a dolgoknak.  
\- Utánajárt már elég alaposan, hogy utánam is járhasson továbbra is - sutyorog Nico, mire a karjára csapsz egy kuncogással, hogy kushadjon, nehogy lebukjatok. Doron gyorsan véget vet a hívásnak, mielőtt bajba kevernétek.   
\- Nagyon nem az én kocsimmal kéne mennünk - mondja.   
Nico megpróbálja még egyszer Jasont. _A hívott szám pillanatnyilag nem kapcsolható._  
Hát, mindegy. 

Jin elszólítja Doront felfegyverkezni is aztán. Úgy néznek ki, mikor előkerülnek Nicóval hármasban, mint valami civil álruhás kommandóscsapat, megijeszt a látvány, de biztonságérzetet is ad egyben.   
\- Idő van - állapítja meg Jin a telefonjára pillantva. Rileyé a zsebedben van a sajátod mellett, bár feloldani nem tudod és Nisha sem, de ha valaki keresne titeket rajta, elérhetőek lesztek.  
Doron elmegy a kocsiért, Jinék meg Rileyért. Ti addig a járdán vártok Nishával leplezni próbált idegességgel. Nisha sápadtan köhög, szédelegve rázogatja a fejét.   
\- Megvagy? - nézel rá. Azt nem firtatod, hogy jól van-e, ezen a ponton már fölösleges kérdés.  
\- Igen, csak a kimerültség...  
Megfogod a kezét és biztatóan megszorítod. Mást nem tudsz te se. 

Riley élettelen testének a látványa Nico karjaiban éppolyan felkavaró, mint tegnap volt. Azt mondjuk furcsállod, hogy rongybabaként csuklik összevissza, pedig már egy ideje halott és az idő nagyját fagyasztva töltötte.  
\- Lelassítottam a rigor mortist még tegnap - magyarázza a jelenséget Jin, elnézve Doron és Nico csomagtartónál ügyködését. - És elintéztem, hogy a hűtés se immobilizálja, olyan most kvázi, mintha hipothermiás állapotban lenne. Egy ideig még kitart, de jó lesz igyekeznünk.   
Bekászálódtok, akkor jön az üzenet Nate-től. 

**Seggfejkirály** _ma 2:38-kor_

> Hol vagytok már?? 

\- Siessünk - sürgeted Doront te is.   
Biccent, morran a motor, és most először úgy vezet, amikor megindultok, ahogy egy Chevy Camaróval érdemes menni. Jin irányítja, át a városon és ki a gettóbbik széle felé.   
Nico újra hívja Jasont, változatlan eredménnyel és emiatt aggodalmas arccal. Nisha köztetek hátradöntött fejjel és hunyt szemmel piheg. Láthatóan nincs jól, de nincs időd se ezen lamentálni, Jin leállítja Doront az útszélre egy átlagos külsejű, de valahogy fáradtnak és időn kívülinek kinéző ház előtt.   
\- Itt vagyunk?   
\- Igen - erősíti meg. - Mi megyünk előre Nicóval, Doron, próbálj fedezni, ha tudsz. Ash, vigyázzatok.   
\- Ry?   
\- Marad, egyelőre - válaszol Jin.   
A telefonja felpittyen a zsebedben, csak mutatod az üzit Jinnek. 

**Seggfejkirály** _ma 2:53-kor_

> MOST FASZOM

\- Sahlo legyen velünk - mondja Jin, kibiztosítva a pisztolyát. Nisha mély lélegzetet vesz melletted. Megindultok.  
Jin nem kopog, nem szarozik a kilinccsel sem. Konkrét pecsétnyomót húz elő a zsebéből, az ajtóra nyomja vele a nyilván custom mintát, aztán rávág ököllel és a falap egy hangos csattanással kicsapódik.   
\- Visszavágó! - rikoltja el magát Nico, a sietős léptekkel meglóduló Jin nyomában teperve. Jin reflexből pisszeg neki, hogy minek, azt senki se tudja ezután a zajos belépő után.   
Kinyúlsz az érzékelőiddel, végigsöpröd a területet.   
\- Szabadtéren, előttünk valahol - tájékoztatod Jint. - Három és, még valami? Valaki. Callie.   
\- Az udvar - villan Jin szeme, és már vezet is titeket. Szemlátomást ismeri a járást.  
Parancsoló kiáltás csendül valahonnan a ház túlfeléről, és a következő pillanatban mozgolódás hangja is követi.  
\- Callie! - figyelmezteted Jinéket, de már hallják ők is a négylábas-körömkaparós futását a felétek tartó kutyának. Doron szempillantás alatt változik át, Jinék elé tör és egy olyan leüvöltéssel fogadja az érkező és támadni Callie-t, hogy az tétován megtorpan előttetek. Jin fegyvert szegez rá, de Doron őt is lemorogja oda se nézve. Feszülten farkasszemez a nála jóval kisebb kutyával, aki az unokatestvére, aki egy megbomlott elméjű őrült nő parancsait követi azt se tudva, mit csinál, aki a gyerekkori traumái elől menekült végérvényesen állat-alakba, és aki végül egy meghunyászkodó nyüszítéssel visszaiszkol arra, amerről érkezett.  
Követed az érzékelőiddel, ahogy csatlakozik a családjához ismét, és ti is megindultok újfent, Jinnel és Nicóval az élen. Doron menet közben változik vissza, futtában, már halljátok Zuzu pörölését a nappaliba lépve.  
\- ... használhatatlan szar! Mindent nekem kell csinálni?

A szoba üres. A teraszajtó tárva áll, a függönyöket lengeti a hajnali szellő, a kert a városszéli erdő sötétjébe vesz a faborítású fedélzeten túl. Jin és Nico sietős óvatossággal közelítik meg az ablaksort, tettrekészen emelt pisztolyokkal, Doron keze is a combjára szíjazott tok közelében lebeg, Nisháén a gyógyító ereje gyöngyözik.  
\- Kinn vannak - suttogod -, mind a négyen.  
De aztán már fölöslegessé is válik a tájékoztatásod, Zuzu rekedt-mély kiabálása száll felétek gúnyosan.  
\- Gyertek csak, akkor, gyertek! Már úgyis elkéstetek, de ünnepelhetitek velünk a győzelmünket!  
Jin aggodalmasan néz körbe rajtatok, te a válladat vonogatod, Nisha viszont a szemöldökét ráncolja.  
\- Hazudik. Pont időben vagyunk.  
Nem kérdezitek, honnan tudja, de elhiszitek neki. Megkérdőjelezhetetlenül bizonyos volt a hangja, nem ostobán reménykedő. Jin biccent a szavaira. Kemények a vonásai, osztoztok az elszántságában, ahogy Nicóval tökéletes szinkronban kilépnek az ajtón és követitek őket ti is.  
\- Oké. Kezeket a magasba, el a csontoktól, és senkinek nem kell, hogy bántódása essen!  
A legnagyobb meglepetésedre, Zuzu engedelmeskedik a felszólításnak.

A ház hátsó udvara hatalmas, lekerítetlen, a Trenchet övező erdőkbe nyúlik bele. Olyan, mint bármelyik másik amerikai kert, medencével, székekkel, padokkal, grillel, egy-két közepes fával. Az egyetlen igazán nagyot már rég kivághatták, csak a tönkje áll büszke mementóként a kert közepén, az emelvényén ott fehérlenek Esther sokat látott és szenvedett csontjai egy nagy műgonddal összekészített kupacban. Zuzu a feje fölé tartott kezekkel hátrál el tőlük, Nate valamivel messzebb titeket néz tanácstalanul, a megfáradt tartású Sarai pedig őrá figyel kérdőn.  
Jin nem mutat meglepetést, bár érezni biztos érzi, de Nicóval az élen levezetnek titeket a fedélzetről, lassan közelítve Demáékat és végig sakkban tartva őket. Három pisztoly a három emberre, Doron farkasul csillogó szemekkel figyeli a Zuzu lábánál morgó Callie-t is.  
Csak amikor utolsónak Nisha is lelép a gyepre, akkor döbbensz rá, hogy miért adta meg magát Zuzu ilyen simán, és hogy mekkora dőreség volt elfeledkeznetek róla, hogy földmágus.  
Gejzírként tör föl a talaj több helyen, lereagálhatatlan sebességgel, egyszerre lefegyverezve Jint és Nicót is. Doron elsütött lövését Sarai téríti el, a csillagos ég felé küldve a halálos kis fémet. És bár üres kézzel már amúgy sem túl veszélyesek, ti meg amúgy sem voltatok azok, Zuzu biztosra megy. A lábatok alatt vadul hullámzó talaj gáncsolja mindannyiótok egyensúlyát, csak Doron bír a lábán maradni, de őt is bekebelezi és helyhez szegezi térdig az a föld, ami titeket is lefog, körbeölelve a tagjaitokat engedelmesen Zuzu parancsa nyomán.  
\- Egész kis fogadóbizottsága lesz anyánknak - nevet a lány. - Készen álltok? - fordul körbe, leengedve a karjait.  
\- Nem, ne csináljátok - tör ki belőled a kétségbeesés, de a következő pillanatban fuldokolva elhallgatsz, ahogy a szád megtelik füves-gyökeres földdel.  
\- Ash! - mozdul Doron reflexből, de csak elesik kiforduló derékkal és egy fájdalmas kiáltással, a lábait még mindig mágiával küldött és erősített földkupacok fogják közre.  
\- Aki pofázik, fűbe harap - figyelmeztet titeket Zuzu, így hát csöndben maradtok. Neked amúgy sincs már más választásod, csak köpködsz undorodva. - Úgy, ügyes. Akkor kezdjük.

Dermedt rémületben nézed, ahogy visszalép a csontok mellé. A testvérei követik, Nate a hüvelykujja körmét rágcsálja idegesen. Felétek pislog, de Zuzu mellé áll tétován.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudod, mit csinálsz?  
\- Egészen - vágja rá Zuzu elégedetten. - Olyan forrást találtam, akinél nincs megbízhatóbb.  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Ott volt a legutolsó alkalomnál, amikor valaki feladatra kérte Sahlót megidézéssel.  
Döbbenten fordítod oldalra a fejed, Jin felé. Összehúzott szemöldökkel hallgatja Zuzu magabiztos meséjét, úgy sejted, ez új infó neki is.  
\- Hát jó - bólint Nate. - Akkor, mit kell csinálnunk? Ha egyszer azt mondtad, nem kell semmi, csak mi...  
\- Csak mi - ismétli Zuzu. Leguggol, a békés türelemmel váró Callie elé, és az okos-hűséges szemeibe néz. - És főleg Cals.  
\- Hogy mi? - hökken meg Nate. Sarai is zavartan rezzen meg, te még a köpködést is abbahagyod, annyira próbálsz figyelni az eseményekre, bár a szád roszog és földízű még mindig.  
Zuzu feltápászkodik, Callie érdeklődő tekintettel követi a mozdulatait, ahogy kényelmes tempóval leporolgatja magát, és Nate zavarára fittyet hányva lenyúlja a srác pisztolyát a farzsebéből. Leellenőrzi a tárat, kibiztosítja a fegyvert, elégedetten mosolyog.  
\- Sahlo Folina nem közönséges keresztúti démon. Mesterséges az álma, nem is lehet belőle kizökkenteni akárhogyan. Az ártatlanok erőszakkal vétetett vére ébreszti meg, azt készteti segítségnyújtásra. És ki más lenne ártatlanabb, mint a szegény, alig-ember, engedelmes parancskövető kis Cailean?  
És az utolsó szóval együtt végtelen hidegvérrel Callie mosolygós-lihegős pofájára fogja a pisztolyt.  
Kihagy egy dobbanást a szíved, ahogy rájössz, miről beszél, Jin is döbbenten nyög föl. Doron megpróbál egy mérges nekilendüléssel talpra tápászkodni, de Zuzu egy biccentéssel a földbe ágyazza a karjait is, aztán Nate-hez fordul várakozón. A pisztollyal továbbra is Callie-t célozza.  
\- Hogy... Mi? - dadog a srác. - Zuzu, ugye nem akarod megölni Calst?  
\- De - vonja meg a vállát Zuzu.  
\- A húgunk - emlékezteti Nate, szemlátomást maga is nagyon abszurdnak érezve a tényt, hogy ezt egyáltalán meg kell tennie.  
\- Csak egy kutya - így Zuzu. - És már nagyon régóta csak az. Nézz rá. Nem érti, miről beszélünk. Fogalma sincs, mi vár rá. Buta.  
\- Nem buta, csak más - kel a védelmére Nate.  
\- Te már csak tudod - somolyog Zuzu, megeresztve egy gúnyos fintort Sarai irányába. És hirtelen kezded sejteni, hogy miért nem izgatta magát amiatt, hogy a néma lányt életveszélyben hagyták a Niners-ben. Neki az is kapóra jött volna, ha ti öltök helyette, szintén ártatlant, ráadásul olyat, akinek az elvesztéséért Nate eléggé hibáztatott volna titeket ahhoz, hogy esélyetek se legyen a segítségére számítani.  
De van.  
Van, mert megmentettétek Sarai-t, és elhoztátok neki Rileyt, hogy rendbehozhassa, amit elbaszott.

Nisha suttogása zökkent ki a kétségbeesett gondolatmenetből.  
\- Nem fog sikerülni - mondja. - A felébresztés igen, de segíteni nem fog, nem így. Ez csak számító gyilkosság, nem helyes.  
\- Nem fogja érdekelni őket - sziszeg Nico. Te ebben nem vagy olyan biztos. De abban igen, hogy ezen az áron ti sem akarjátok visszakapni Rileyt. És talán, talán Nate eddig bujkáló morális szépérzékét is felébresztették az elmúlt napok történései, Riley halála és az ikre majdnem-elvesztése, amit ti akadályoztatok meg, Jin, megint, már másodszor életükben.  
Kinyúlsz az elméddel, és rákapcsolódsz a fiúéra, aztán vissza is hőkölsz egy pillanatra attól a statikusan üvöltő káosztól, ami fogad. Nem hagyod, hogy eltántorítson az elvonástól zavaros, valahogy embertelenül idegen közeg, az émelygésedet leküzdve kapaszkodsz és beszélsz hozzá.  
 _Nate! Ne hagyd neki_ \- könyörögsz. - _Ennek nincs értelme, Riley se ezt akarná..._  
 _Riley, ő itt van?_ \- kérdezi Nate, ráérezve a kapcsolatra ösztönösen. Rémítő gondolat körvonalazódik a fejedben, hogy vajon miért kérdezi ezt, de nincs idő dilemmázni, minél hamarabb az oldalatokra kell állítanotok bármi áron. A többivel majd megbirkóztok utána.  
 _Igen_ \- felelsz hát. - _De Zuzu terve..._  
 _Zuzu megbaszhatja_ \- vágja rá Nate szárazon minden átmenet nélkül.  
Döntött, tudod. 

És cselekszik is. Zuzuhoz lép, és a lány gyanútlan meglepetést kihasználva egész egyszerűen kicsavarja a kezéből a pisztolyt. Biztosítja egy kattanással, és félredobja a gyep sötétjébe, Zuzu értetlenül morran fel.   
\- Mi...   
\- Nem - közli Nate. - Anya se ezt akarná, így visszajönni. Azért akartuk Sahlóval, mert az az ő elveivel is egyezne. Mert Sahlo jó. De ha így ébresztjük fel, az hol az?   
\- Elnathan - mered a fiúra Zuzu fenyegetően. - Nem ebben egyeztünk meg.   
\- Callie meggyilkolásáról nem volt szó.   
Zuzu karba teszi a kezeit.  
\- Szóval ellenkezel?   
\- Igen - ismeri be Nate.   
\- Emlékezz a szabályainkra. A te szabályaidra. Aki nem velünk van, az ellenünk.   
\- Akkor - néz végig Nate a kerten, rajtatok, ahogy lélegzet-visszafojtva várjátok a helyzet alakulását -, azt hiszem, ellenetek vagyok. Ellened.   
\- Rossz választás - cicceg Zuzu. Nate szája sarkában bocsánatkérő mosolyt látsz felvillanni, egyetlen pillanatra, aztán a torkodon akad egy földízű sikoly, ahogy Zuzu emberfeletti sebességgel és erővel mozdulva gyomron rúgja a fiút.   
Nate hörögve terül el, Sarai rémült sikolya végigvisszhangzik a fák között, Jin káromkodva küzd közben a tagjait fogva tartó földdel, és a mellettetek feketéllő medence vize kicsap a partra. Átvág fölöttetek, Zuzunak csapódik célzottan, ahogy Nate köhögve feltámaszkodik. Gyűlölködő haraggal sistereg a lányra, te pedig érzed a karjaidat szorító földet meglazulni. Próbálod kirángatni magad a fogságból, Doron is melléd ugrik egyszer csak farkas-alakban segíteni, aztán ketten evickéltek hátra Nishához, közben látod, hogy Nico is Jin szabadításával foglalatoskodik.   
\- A pisztolyok - vergődik Jin -, hol a kurva...   
Zuzu a földre csap két ököllel, a sáros talaj hullámot vetve emelkedik Nate fölé. Az ikre menti meg, viharosan feltámadó szél száguld ki a fák közül és löki félre a fiút a támadás útjából.   
Valahogy sejted, hogy ez olyan harca lesz az elemeknek, ahol lőfegyverekkel már nem sokra fogtok menni. 

Jin rángatja a karodat.  
\- Fel, a fedélzetre, el a földtől, gyerünk!  
Húzod Nishát, futtok, Doron egy ugrással veszi a három lépcsőfokot, Nico két pisztollyal a kezében kapaszkodik utána. Mögöttetek, a kertben ádáz csata dúl, Callie rémülten ugatja a gyep szélére húzódva a küzdő testvéreit. Nate és Sarai vállt vállnak vetve próbálják elmosni, elsodorni a sarat keményet álló Zuzut.  
Jin a korlát szélénél térdepel, anyázva matat a zsebeiben, a pisztolytára koppanva landol a fapadlón, ahogy kiengedi és újat húz elő, pedig teli volt az előző is.  
\- Gondolod, hogy itt még van értelme lövöldözni? - sírod, túlkiabálva a Dema-testvérek harcának a viharos zaját.  
\- Ezzel még talán - villantja föl a kezében ülő tárat Jin. - Pecsételt töltények...  
\- Esélytelen, túl gyorsak - sziszeg Nico, Zuzura célozva tehetetlenül.  
\- Ha...

\- Hé.  
Egy emberként fordultok hátra az ismerős hangú, váratlan közbeszólásra.  
A ház ajtajában Jason áll, blazírt közönnyel figyelve a harcot, és nem foglalkozva a reflexből ráfogott fegyverekkel sem.  
\- Jason! - fakad ki Nico. - Te meg hogy...  
\- Segítséget hoztam - felel Jason egykedvűen, és félrelép.   
A háta mögül, a nappali sötétjéből furcsán alacsony, nem-emberien tömör árnyék közelít felétek. Nisha a szája elé kapja a kezét, elfojtani egy sikolyt, belőled felszakad egy döbbent nyögés, Doron az ínyét húzva vicsorog, és Jinék lassú ámulatban leeresztik a fegyvereiteket, ahogy a küszöböt nehézkesen átlépve egy hatalmas hímoroszlán áll közétek.  
Az egyik mellső lába mereven, megkövülten feszül.  
\- Serj - szalad ki a szádon a felismerés. Az állat beismerőn szusszant egyet, aztán megindul, le nem véve a szemét a gyepen egyre elkeseredettebben viaskodó gyerekeiről. Lebiceg a lépcsőn, megtorpan előtte.  
\- De... - kezded, az átokra gondolva. Nem fejezed be. Minek?   
Az oroszlán megemeli a fejét. Elbődül, a dörgedelmes üvöltéssel együtt ölt újra emberalakot, még visszhangzik a hangja a fák között, ahogy két lábra állva kihúzza magát, és ember-nyelven folytatja aztán.  
\- _ELÉG LEGYEN!_

A küzdelem egy csapásra abbamarad. A sáros medencevíz ártalmatlan loccsanással hull a mozgásban megállt földre, a szél bennszakadó lélegzetvételként áll el, és a négy gyereke lehetetlen áhítattal mered Sergius Demára.  
\- Apa - leheli Zuzu, fájósan ölelve magához a bal karját, aztán értetlenül fintorog. - Te nem lehetsz itt.  
Nate Sarai-ra támaszkodik görnyedten, vér csorog a hajvonala alól a homlokára.  
\- Egy kicsit igen - válaszol Serj. De nem közelít tovább, és beléd hasít a bizonyosság, hogy már nem is tud. Fellázadt az átok ellen az idejövetelével, az ő homokórája is sietve pereg már. - Amíg ennek az őrületnek véget vetek.  
\- Ha megteszed, meghalsz! - vágja hozzá Zuzu. Serj csak bólint.  
\- Hessy már régóta vár rám odaát. Épp ideje mindkettőnknek megpihenni.  
\- NEM!  
Zuzu üvöltését elnyeli a Serj csettintése nyomán feltámadó tűzvihar. A lángok harsogó tölcsére beborítja a fatörzsön álló csonthalmot, az az energia, amit Nico nem tudott kordában tartani a Ninersben, most koncentráltan áramlik a maradványok körül, recsegnek-ropognak, ahogy átszakítja a védelmük falait az egyetlen erő, aminek joga van hozzá.  
Zuzu dobbantva megindul, mire egyetlen lángcsóva fenyegetően kicsap felé, elvakulva sikolt és hátrabukik. Callie a földre lapulva nyüszít, az ikrek csak nézik mindkét szülőjük közös pusztulását. Serj ügyetlenül, félvállasan fordul hozzátok hátra, már a dereka fölé kúszott az átka elkövesítése.  
\- Köszönöm az erőfeszítéseiteket. A segítségetek nélkül nem sikerült volna. - Nishára emeli a kezét, lüktetve világít rajta a lány rontáselzáró mágiája, ami lehetővé tehette, hogy idáig el tudjon jutni. - Átadom Hessynek, hogy üdvözlitek.  
Békés mosollyal az arcán fordul vissza a máglyához. Egyet lélegez még lassan, a tűz pedig az égre csap, aztán magába omolva, szikrát és pernyét hányva kialszik, ahogy Serj megdermed a mozdulatban.  
Végleg.

Hamu hullik az égből szitálva, és a fa kormos tönkjén nincs már semmi.  
Földöntúli csend ül a kertre egy súlyos pillanatig, aztán halk ropogás töri meg. Csak nézitek mindannyian, ahogy Serj szoborrá kövült alakján apró repedések futnak végig. A lehulló darabok súlyos puffanásokkal esnek a sáros talajra, aztán porrá olvadnak lassan, és mire észbe kapnátok, már nincs belőle semmi, csak apró halmok a gyepfoltok között.  
És még időtök se volt feldolgozni a történteket, amikor újabb észbontó látvány tárul a szemetek elé. A legnagyobb kupac teteje élőn mocorog, zöldellő hajtások törnek maguknak utat belőle fürgén, a végeiken ülő bimbók narancssárga szirmokat bontva nyílnak szét, és körülötte a többi halom is hasonlóan viselkedik. Másodpercek alatt vadul virágzó szegfűmező nő Serj elporladt hamvaiból, fittyet hányva harcra, tragédiára és veszteségekre.  
\- Nem emberként halnak - leheled elbűvölten. Nisha hideglelősen borzong melletted, Jin koreaiul suttog valamit. - Hát vége.

És mintha csak meghallotta volna a motyogásodat, Zuzu is megmozdul. Átfordul a hátáról és féltérdre kecmereg, dől belőle a kétségbeesett összefüggéstelenség.  
\- Nem, nem, nem lehet... Csak így, nem. Még nem, nincs vége, még visszacsinálhatjuk. Sahlo segít, igen.  
\- Nem, Zuzu - rázza meg a fejét Nate, elszakítva a tekintetét a virágzó halálról. - Apa elengedte. Most rajtunk a sor.  
\- Nem! - csattan föl Zuzu, talpra pattanva. A farönkhöz ront, kutakodva kapkod a hamurétegben, de csak port ér és kavar a keze, mást nem. - NEM!  
Megremeg a föld. Zuzu ereje végigsöpör a kerten, ahogy kihúzza magát, és Nate felé fordul. Pusztító, végleges harag van a tartásában, Nate a karjaiba rántja a felsikoltó Sarai-t, ahogy átcsap rajtuk a nővérük gerjesztette földomlás, és a harc újra feléled a kert közepén.  
Hullámzik alattatok a fedélzet, recsegve sikítanak a szögelés mentén szétszakadó deszkák, Doron a nyakadba szánkázik, ahogy összecsúsztok a széteső szerkezeten. Hallod Nisha rémült kiáltását és Nico szitkozódását valahonnan, próbálsz kikapaszkodni a faförgetegből, aztán egy hűvös, élettelen kar fonódik a derekadra.  
\- Gyere! - kiált Jason rekedten, és hagyod, hogy magával húzzon. Ketten nyúltok át a törmeléken Nisháért, Jin támogatja a lányt, Nico már a gyepen fekszik a lábát szorongatva szédülten.  
\- Tuti eltört... - sziszeg sápadtan, Nisha mellé térdel rögtön, pedig éppcsak kiszabadították a körétek omlott fedélzetből. - Hagyjad, majd...  
Pisztolylövés fülsüketítő dörrenése szakítja félbe a csatazajt, még Jin pecsétje ellenére is megszédít, és csak egy kis fáziskéséssel esik le, hogy a nyomában beálló csend milyen mély és teljes.  
Nem csak a küzdelem maradt abba, de a viharos szél is elült.

Zuzu még felemelt kézzel áll a szegfűmező mellett, lassan ereszti le a pisztolyt.   
Doron sírósan nyüszít, Nisha ujjairól lehullik a Nicónak szánt gyógyító pára, és Jinben is benne szakad a Nicónak suttogott nyugtatása.  
Elszorul a torkod, ahogy Nate térdre rogyik a lába körül burjánzó hófehér szegfűmezőben, a földön mozdulatlanul heverő húga mellé.  
Zuzu a földre dobja a feladatát bevégeztetett fegyvert.  
\- Ha nem ellenkeztél volna - szólal meg, akadozva, haragos mentegetőzéssel -, ha nem tartotok föl... Akkor most anya is velünk lenne, és ő is élne. A te hibád, miért nem tudtál, miért nem lehetett úgy, ahogy...  
\- Ne - suttogod, talán a kiabáló Zuzunak, talán a remegve felpillantó Nate-nek, vagy az univerzumnak és valami felsőbb hatalomnak, akihez Serj és Esther után most Sarai is elszólíttatott.  
De persze fölöslegesen. Nate szemében ott ragyog az összes tengerek engesztelhetetlen kék haragja, ahogy Zuzura néz.  
\- Nate - kezdi Zuzu, aztán elhallgat. A torkán akad a szava, és a vére is. Halottfehérre sápadva dermed meg Nate tekintete alatt, vörös nyálpárát köhög egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, és a saját vérében fuldokolva térdre rogyik, sárga virágzásba borítva lassan a földet maga alatt. Nate rezzenéstelenül nézi a haláltusáját.  
Nem léptek közbe.   
Igaza van.   
És legyen végre vége, még ha ezen a borzalmas áron is.

Sosemvolt, terhes csend telepszik a kert romjaira, az egyetlen hang, ami megtöri, az Callie értetlen, könyörgő nyüszítése. Nate mellé oson, a mozdulatlan alakját böködi az orrával kérdőn.  
Könnyekkel a szemedben nézed, ahogy Nate magához öleli a kutyát egy végtelenül fáradt mozdulattal.  
\- A picsába mindennel - mondja. Törött, üres a hangja. Kinyúl lassan, kisimít egy tincset Sarai arcából, és a földre hullik a keze a lány teste mellett. - A picsába Halbergékkel és anyával és apával, az egész kurva világgal, Sahlo Folinával is. Elmehet a... Hol van, mi? Hol van ilyenkor? HÁT MI EZ, HA NEM ÁRTATLAN ÉLET?  
Az üvöltése haragos karomként mar a szívedbe. Pontosan tudod, hogy mit érez, és az együttérzésedet nem hatja meg, hogy te őmiatta tudod, milyen ez.  
Megindulsz hozzá Doronnal a nyomodban önkéntelenül, gondolkodás nélkül.

Nisha sikolya akaszt meg félúton. Rémülten fordulsz vissza, még látod, ahogy a földre zuhan megfeszült testtel, mintha görcsöt kapott volna. Futva indulsz felé, Jin is otthagyja Nico ápolgatását, egyszerre értek a lányhoz.  
Elektrosztatikusan száll a haja, megráz, ahogy a feje alá próbálsz nyúlni, és a tudatod beleremeg abba az elképzelhetetlen erőbe, ami a kisüléssel átvág rajtad. Hátrabuksz, Jin odébbrángat, Doron szőrborzolós morgással húzódik hátra, aztán a jelenség úgy, ahogy kezdődött, abba is marad.  
Nisha zihálva hever a földön még egy pár pillanatig, de elcsillapul a légzése lassan és föltámasztja magát köhögve.  
\- Ez meg mi... - dörmögöd értetlenül, aztán elhallgatsz, ahogy észreveszed, hogy valami nincs rendben. Nisha amúgy kedves, melegbarna szemei most feneketlen éjfeketébe fordulva pislognak rátok. - Nisha?  
\- Hm? - fordul hozzátok Nisha. Idegen a hangja is, mélyebb, mint szokott lenni, rég hallottad ilyennek. Ügyel rá általában, hogy a hangszálaitól telő legmagasabb tartományokban beszéljen, amíg még természetesnek hat a dolog. - Parancsol?  
\- Mi a fene - szalad ki Jin száján. - Razdan?  
\- Ó, a doktornőt értik? - kérdezi Nisha félrebillentett fejjel. Vagyis az a valaki, aki alig egy perce még Nisha volt. - Jelenleg házon kívül van, sajnálom.  
\- Ki vagy? - szegezi neki a lánynak a kérdést Jin, gyanakvón összeráncolt szemöldökkel.   
Valahogy már azelőtt tudod a választ, hogy elhangzana.  
\- Sahlo Folina.

És még így se tudod elhinni.  
Már valahol Sarai halálával betelt a tudatod, Zuzuét is csak kis túlcsordulással tudtad befogadni, és most az agyad egyszerűen felmondja a szolgálatot, meghátrál a feladat előtt, hogy feldolgozza az elképzelhetetlent: sikerült felébresztenetek Sahlót.  
Nate-nek sikerült, nyilván.  
És bár a felszínen rövidzárlatol az elméd, a háttérben elszórtan történt, eddig jelentéktelennek tűnő emlékeket vetít eléd sorba: Doron az állatorvosi váróban Sahlo után szólva, mielőtt Nisha megmentette volna, Jason lefagyása az Oroszlánbarlangba és Nisha közbeavatkozása, miután Jin Sahlóért fohászkodott, a tűz a Ninersnél és a felhők az égen meg Nisha rájuk mutató keze Sahlo nevének az elhangzása után, és Sarai meggyógyítása ugyanígy aztán, a számtalan alkalom, amikor az alvó démont kérleltétek, és valahogy mindig érkezett segítség, ha apró is.  
Nisha-Sahlo türelmesen várakozva figyel titeket, ahogy döbbenten hápogva próbáljátok feldolgozni a váratlan, ámbár nem kéretlen felbukkanását.  
\- Mióta...? Hogyan...?   
Az első válaszotok egy röpke nevetés, és akkor döntöd el, hogy nem, ez tényleg nem Nisha.  
\- Úgy egy perce - válaszol aztán Sahlo. - És nem magamtól. Ha tiszta kétségbeeséssel szólítanak, muszáj ébrednem. Feladat köt, nem én irányítom.  
\- De Nisha... Ő már, és ő tud róla? Nem értem.

Sahlo föltápászkodik. Idegenül tartja magát Nisha testében, féloldalasan lóg a válla, hátratűri a vállára omló hajzuhatagot és int nektek.   
Felkelsz te is a gyepről Doronra támaszkodva, segítesz Jinnek felhúzni a fájdalmasan nyögő Nicót, és követitek a meginduló lányt Nate és a testvérei felé.  
\- Félvér démon vagyok - kezd mesélni, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy rá figyeltek. - Az anyám nagyhatalmú dzsinn volt, láncra verve érkezett Afrikából egy rabszolgahajón, átkos béklyókkal szolgálatra kényszerítve. De ilyen ősi mágiát nehéz külső uralom alá vonni. Nem engedelmeskedett eléggé, elégszer, így hát irányíthatóbb megoldást kerestek. Ezért születhettem meg. Nem szerelemgyermek voltam, csak kierőszakolt eszköz, az elpusztított anyámtól elszakítva, borzalmak végrehajtására kényszerítve. Lázadtam én is. A mi varázslatunk semleges, nem csak gonoszságokra teremtetett. Mire el bírtam szabadulni és menekülni, már legyőzött az emberi vérem gyengesége. Idáig jutottam, Trenchig. Egy kedves család befogadott, pedig szökött rabszolga voltam nyilvánvalóan, de önzetlen kedvességgel ápoltak az utolsó óráimban. Nem akartam a halált, jóvá akartam tenni azt a sok rémséget, amit parancsra tettem. Mielőtt a testem elpusztult volna, egy utolsó kívánság teljesítését fogadtam el, ennyire volt akkor ereje az anyámtól örökölt tudásomnak. A kívánságot én magam tettem magamnak, és az volt, hogy elég jót vihessek véghez, mielőtt végleg továbblépnék. Ez tart itt még mindig. Önmagam mágiáját kötöttem gúzsba a mágiámmal. De nem olyan erő, mint életemben volt, és sosem volt olyan, mint egy dzsinné, a halál véglegességét elodázó trükköm tovább torzította. Hívásra éled csak, velem együtt, a borzalmaktól kibillent mérlegnyelvet vízszintbe állítani megint, hiszen már csak azért vagyok. Figyelnem viszont muszáj mindig. A doktornő jó kapcsolat volt erre, megéreztem már, amikor a városba jött. Segítséget kapott ettől a földtől, és igyekszik visszaadni is a jótetteket. Ismerős motiváció, beengedett és ki is ezen keresztül a teste, ha néha egy-egy éber lélegzetet vehettem a nevem elhangzása után. Nem tudta sosem, mitől tanult meg mágiával gyógyítani, vagy honnan jöttek a megérzései, csak elfogadta őket, ahogy elfogadta most is az érkezésemet. Nem tudta azt sem, mostanáig, hogy vele vagyok. Szenderegtem, amíg az a lövés el nem dörrent.  
Sarai-ra mutat szomorúan.  
Nate nézi, ugyanúgy, ahogy az egész történet alatt néztétek mindannyian.   
\- Ha ártatlan vér vétetik - ismétled a szavakat, amiket Zuzutól hallottatok. - És Sarai...  
Nate végigsimít az egyik hófehér virágon, ami a lány arcbőréhez simulva ágaskodik.  
\- Amíg Riley nem jött, ő volt a világban minden, ami jó - suttog. - Zuzu is tudta, és irigyelte, az táplálta mindig az utálatát. Rileyt elküldette velem, és most Sarai-t is elvette...  
Sahlo leguggol mellé, az álla alá nyúlva maga felé fordítja a fejét.  
\- Sajnálom - mondja őszintén. Nate vesz egy reszketeg lélegzetet. Sahlo feláll, lenyújtja neki a kezét, és Nate kábán hagyja, hogy felsegítse. A hóna alá nyúlsz, ahogy megbillen, meglepődik egy pillanatra, de hálásan rád támaszkodik. 

Halottakból nőtt virágmezőben álltok, és Sahlo végignéz rajtatok.  
\- Itt vagyok - közli a nyilvánvalót. - Az erőm szabályai szerint élhettek a segítségemmel. Életet adok az életért.  
Bár felhorgad benned a remény, keserűség árnyékolja be.   
Hiszen a mérleg nyelve egy életért nem kettővel lesz kiegyenlítve.  
\- Gondolom, Riley és Sarai is... Az, nem opció? - próbálkozol naivan. Sahlo szomorúan ingatja a fejét.  
\- Ha megtehetném, megtenném.   
De nem teheti. Ez tiszta sor.  
És mégis, a választás lehetetlen.


	12. sahlo folina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: hints at suicidal thoughts, talk of a past suicide attempt with imagery, leírásban egy vague drowning feeling mention, human resurrection, további növényes body horror.)_

Hallgattok.  
Csak a lágy hajnali szellő suttogása veri föl a mindenek után fülsértő és mégis jólesőn simogató csendet, végigszalad a szegfűmezőn, integetnek a játékos lehelete nyomán a virágok.  
Nate nagyot szipog fintorogva.  
\- Valaki adjon egy cigit - mondja. Jin guberál neki egy szálat, meg is gyújtja, úgy adja át. Nate mélyre szívja az első slukkot, reszketegen fújja a füstöt az ég felé, aztán beleköhög és könnyesre fuldokolja magát. Elkeseredett haraggal hajítja el a bagót, a földre kucorodik a fejét a két kezébe fogva.  
\- Azt hiszem - pillantasz Sahlóra -, egy, kis idő még kelleni fog.  
\- Minek - motyog Nate, mikor fölnézve látja, hogy őt figyeled óvatosan. - Hozzátok be Rileyt, és legyünk túl ezen az ócska napon, hogy beülhessek a kádba megfulladni vagy túladagolni magam vagy valami.  
\- Ezt akarod? - kérdezed szelíden.   
\- Számít, hogy én mit akarok? - horkant föl Nate.  
Végignézel a többieken, de látod rajtuk, hogy ők is ugyanúgy vélekednek a dologról, ahogy te.  
\- Igen - biztosítod a fiút, a tőled telhető leghatározottabban és legőszintébben. - Te idézted meg Sahlót, nem mi. A tiéd a veszteség is, ami felébresztette. És igaza volt Zuzunak, nélküled nem győzhettünk volna, úgyhogy...  
\- Szóval nem tudnátok dönteni, és csináljam én, mert nekem már úgyis geciszar - sommázza Nate cinikusan, és nem tehetsz róla, de egy pillanatra felnevetsz a kíméletlenül őszinte és sajnos kicsit igaz megállapításon.  
\- Nem azért - hárítod a feltételezést, bár ezen a ponton már nem hiteles. Nate is csak kiröhög, aztán hallgat megint keserűen. A füvet piszkálja maga előtt.   
\- Most tényleg? - kérdezi végül, mikor látja, hogy mind rá vártok.  
\- Tényleg - erősíted meg. Hitetlenkedő arccal szipog, nem tudod eldönteni, hogy sírósan vagy csak úgy szokásosan.  
\- Túl jók vagytok - csóválja a fejét. Erre már őszintén mosolyodsz el.  
\- A legjobbtól tanultam.

Szirénák verik fel az éjszaka csendjét, a távolból vijjogva egyelőre. Nico a telefonja után nyúl rögvest, aztán integet Jinnek, hogy segítse félre. Egy kerti székhez bicegnek, Nico belerogyik és nagyon szusszan, aztán már tárcsázza is a rendőrfőnököt. Most semmi szükségetek a hivatalos szervek okvetetlenkedésére.  
Sahló végigmér titeket, aztán bólint.  
\- Szóljatok, ha döntésre jutottatok - közli, és utánuk ered. Az elnyúltan ülő, sistergős suttogással a telefonba pörölő Nico lábát kezdi vizsgálni, Nico először meglepődik rajta, de hagyja neki. Jin magukra hagyja őket a gyógyítással és a rendezkedéssel.  
\- Amúgy - dörmög Nate -, én is komolyan gondoltam... Hogy, hozzátok be Rileyt.   
\- De a tesód...  
\- Senki nem akarja nálam jobban visszakapni őt - sóhajt Nate, és megrezzen benned valami a mondatra, mert fájdalmasan ismerős. - De nem lehet. Nem lenne értelme se, meg fair se. Rileyt én vettem el tőletek hülye fasz módon, és Sarai győzött meg, hogy vegyem le róla az átkot, meg hogy szóljak nektek most, hogy gyertek. Haragudna, ha ezek után őt hívnám vissza, megint. És meg is ígértette, hogy nem fogom.  
\- Mi?  
\- A kórházban, a tűz után - mondja Nate. - Kurvára szétestem, és látta rajtam. És akkor beszéltük meg, hogy szólunk nektek, és tudta, hogy abból balhé lehet. A lelkemre kötötte, hogy nem csinálunk belőle is anyát, ha baja esik. Ő a lelkem, őt hazudtolnám meg, ha ezek után semmibe venném, amit akart.  
\- Nate...  
Nate nem foglalkozik veled és a dadogásoddal, Jinre néz föl. Emberibb és esendőbb a mozgása, mint eddig bármikor volt.  
\- Hányszor lehet valakit visszarángatni a túlvilágról vagy halálközelből, mielőtt azt mondja a lelke, hogy elég volt? Hagyjatok? 

Mint régi barátot kérdezi, nem mint nekromantát, ezt látod Jin fáradt megrendüléséből.  
\- Egyszer már megmentette Sarai életét - meséli Nate.  
\- Tudjuk - bólintasz finoman -, elmondta.  
\- Azt is, hogy hogyan? - kérdezi Nate. Az első eszedbe jutó dologtól elborzadva pillantasz Jinre, de a szomorúsága egészen más, mint amivel Jasonre szokott nézni vagy beszélni róla.   
Nate Sarai mellé telepszik törökülésbe.  
\- Bocsi - suttog a lánynak, mielőtt a keze után nyúlna. Feltűri a könyökéig a csíkos-színes garbó ujját, és elszorul a torkod, ahogy meglátod a világos bőrön is kitűnő hófehér heget, végighúzódva függőlegesen az egész alkaron. Nem kétled, hogy van egy ugyanilyen a másik kezén is.  
\- Négy évesek voltunk, amikor először meghaltunk - mondja. Az elrablásukról beszél, emlékszel Jin meséjére. - Abból, ami ott történt velünk, nem lehet ugyanúgy visszajönni, egyikőnk se tudott. De őt... Csak én tartottam itt. És néha kevésbé bírta, mint én, pedig én se... Akkor el akart menekülni végleg, de nem hagytam neki. Elfogadta. De önzőség lenne megint visszarángatni, rákényszeríteni, hogy együtt éljen azzal, hogy Zuzu is ezt tette vele, hogy lemondtam Rileyról érte. Engem nem zavar az önzőség, de... Basszameg, érte nem lehetek az. Megint. Gyűlölne érte, és jogosan. Bármivel együttélek, ha kell, még azzal is, hogy ő már nincs, de a gyűlöletével nem tudnék. Abba beledöglenék. Ebbe is bele fogok, de legalább úgy, hogy azt mondhatom, hogy ő büszke lenne rám. Talán még anya is. Fasz tudja. Mindegy.  
Akkor fakad sírva. Rettenetes a látvány, és még rettenetesebb, hogy semmit nem tudtok tenni.   
De talán... Riley, ő talán igen. Ő volt az egyetlen Sarai mellett, aki meg bírt látni valami jót ebben az elbaszott, törött, szar alakban.   
És ő lesz az, aki nem fogja hagyni, hogy Nate beledögöljön Sarai elvesztésébe.

Doronra nézel, csak egy pillanatra remeg meg a hangod, ahogy kimondod a verdiktet és Nate szenvedve összehúzza magát rá.  
\- Hozzátok be Ryt.  
Doron visszaváltozik, és könnyes szemmel bólint engedelmesen a parancsra, Jasonnel indulnak meg a fiú testéért. Jin rásimítja a válladra a kezét csitítón, mert remegsz, de lerázod magadról. Nincs jogalapod vigasztalásra, te vissza fogod kapni a tesódat, mert Sarai Dema jó ember volt és meghalt értetek. És Nate ezt a jó embert nem fogja visszakapni, mert benne él tovább a jósága, és tudja, hogy nem lenne helyes.  
De attól még nem egyszerűbb neki.   
Jin tájékoztatja Sahlót a döntésetekről. Nico is tájékoztat róla titeket, a meggyógyított lábával visszatérve hozzátok, hogy a rendőrség átmenetileg várakozásra lett kérve, amíg ezt rendezitek. Csak fél füllel hallgatod, nem tudod a tekintetedet levenni az ikre mellett végtelenül egyedül és elesetten kucorgó Nate alakjáról.  
\- Tudni fogja, hogy mik, hogy mit hagyott ki? - kérdezed azért Sahlót. - Riley, mármint.  
\- Nem - felel a démon, és felnyögsz, de Jin megnyugtat rögtön.  
\- Majd én elmondom neki. Azzal most ne törődj.  
\- És, hogy fog ez működni? - firtatod tovább. - Mármint, csak egy feltámasztott embert ismerek, és az...  
Magyarázkodás helyett csak intesz a visszatérő Jason felé, remélve, hogy Sahlo ennyiből is elérti, mit akarsz.   
Elérti. Mosolyog.  
\- Nem olyan. - Aztán int ő is, a te mozdulatodat utánozva. - Hanem olyan.  
Először azt hiszed, Rileyra céloz, de annak nem lenne értelme, hiszen ő épp halott. Aki viszont él, és cipeli, az Doron.   
\- Mi? - értetlenkedsz, de valami súlyos gyanú húzza a gyomrodat, és Doron is összeráncolt szemöldökkel figyeli a démont.

Sahlo elveszi tőle Rileyt, játszi könnyedséggel kapja a karjaiba és fekteti fel a Serj tüzétől kormos farönkre.  
\- Huszonöt éve ébresztettek fel utoljára, ugyanennek a háborúnak az akkori végén - meséli aztán, felétek fordulva. - Abishag Halberg egy kedves, erős, jószándékú nő volt, fényes jövővel és egy borzalmas apával. Az utóbbit átéreztem. Ez a borzalmas apa vette el tőle a húgát, a férjét és aztán a rengeteg stresszel a még meg se született gyerekét is. Őt kérte vissza, a perlekedésbe ártatlanul belerángatott férje brutális hirtelenséggel vétetett életéért.  
Doron szólásra képtelenül pislog a démonra, és hasonló döbbenet szédíti a te véredet is. Belékapaszkodsz, ötleted sincs, mi mást tehetnél, hogy megnyugtass valakit egy ilyen információ közlése után.  
Jin viszont gondolkodik.  
\- És volt ott még valaki rajtad és Halberg asszonyon kívül, ugye?  
Hát persze. Zuzu szavai, hogy a forrása Sahlo üzletpolitikájáról a lehető legmegbízhatóbb.  
\- Reynaud Marionnak hívták, Abishag protezsáltja volt, egy csendes figyelmű, apró fekete fiú. Nem tudom, vele mi lett.  
\- Mi igen - fintorog fel Nate Jinre. Rekedt a hangja, de Sahlo meséje alatt összeszedte magát kicsit.   
\- Várj, ez... a mókus?  
\- Ja - szipog Nate. - Halbergéknél kezdett, anyu meg az egész undorítóság után állt át hozzánk. Most azt is baszhatja.   
\- Megoldjuk, majd... Beszélünk róla - ígéri Doron. - Anyuval. Mármint, ha te is... Most mér tényleg vége.  
\- Vége - ismétli Nate, Sarai-ra meredve. Letép egy virágot a lány mellől, a füle mögé tűzi és meginogva fölkapaszkodik. - Lássuk Rileyt.  
Az ereje és a kitartása végén jár, látod.  
De ami azt illeti, te sem akarod már tovább húzni az időt.

Sahlo megvárja, hogy felcsatlakozzatok hozzá mindannyian.   
\- Meddig fog tartani? - kérdezed.  
\- Gyors lesz - válaszol -, egy perc se. Utána lehet, hogy kicsit dezorientált lesz, de igyekszem azt is elkerülni.  
A rönk mellé áll. Rileyt nézi, megint azzal a furcsán félredöntött fejjel, mint amikor a kutyák hallgatóznak érdekes hangok után. Szállni kezd a haja, csak a jobb mutatóujjával köröz meg ficerget, mintha keresne valamit vagy nagyon gondolkodna. Megrázza a fejét és még jobban elfordítja, elégedett mosoly kúszik az arcára, ahogy felgörbíti a mutatóujját és aztán a többit is vele, okölbe szorítva a kezét.   
Azzal az ököllel vág rá Riley mellkasára, felszikrázik a keze alatt és a hajtincsei között az energia egy pillanatra, és mire egyet lélegeznél, már Riley is lélegzik veled újra, úgy kapva levegő után, mint a víz alól feltörő fuldokló.  
Aztán leguggol a rönk mellé, hogy egy szintben legyen Riley arcával, és úgy figyeli, amint a fiú légzése lassan elcsitul és magához tér. Élve.   
Él.  
Sahlóra néz, és üvölt a lelked csak a puszta ténytől, hogy mozog, tud mozogni és nézni és beszélni is.  
\- Ki vagy te, és mit csináltál Nishával? - kérdezi zavartan, és nem is tudod, hogy mi tipikusabb Riley-dolog: az, hogy az első dolga a barátnőjéért aggódni, vagy hogy rögtön észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben vele.  
\- Sahlo Folina - válaszol a démon készségesen -, és megszálltam, hogy föltámaszthassalak.  
Riley pislog úgy hármat.  
\- Kúl.   
És ezen a ponton egész egyszerűen elneveted magad. Legalább akkora részben megkönnyebbülés, mint hisztéria egész egyszerűen, túltelített érzelmileg az elmúlt napok stressze és aggódása és most csapódik ki, de nem bánod. Szívből jön, még ha könnyek kísérik is, Doronba kapaszkodsz és csak nevetsz kétségbeesetten nagyon sokáig.

Riley óvatosan föltápászkodik, értetlenül méreget téged is meg Sahlót is meg az egész leamortizált placcot, még regisztrálja a környezetét. Abban se vagy biztos, hogy emlékszik rá, mi történt vele, vagy hogy elhitte Sahlo első, zavarbaejtően tényszerű kijelentését.  
\- Mi a fasz van itt?  
Hogy azt még a pusztításon túl is felismeri, hogy hol vagytok, nem meglepő. Ő többet járt itt valószínűleg, mint ti, már mondjuk Jinéket leszámítva.  
\- Balhé volt, de már vége - tájékoztatja Jin. Odalép hozzá, és a berzenkedésére fittyet hányva ellenőrizni kezdi az életfunkcióit, rávág Riley elhessegető kezére határozottan. - Győztünk.  
\- És én... De várjatok, és akkor én most tényleg...?  
Akkor veszi észre Nate-et, és a torkán akad a szó, ahogy megdermed. Látod, amint megrohanják az utolsó pillanatai emlékei, és halvány lila segédfogalmad sincs, milyen érzés lehet meghalni és visszajönni, és emlékezni rá, és hogy kell ezzel megbirkózni, vagy hogy Riley hogy fogja tudni feldolgozni majd. Mert most már leesett neki, hogy igaz a dolog, látszik a döbbenetéből. De az igazi megértése a jövő zenéje lesz.  
Legalább van zenéje.  
Nicónak is van, csörög a telefonja, félrevonul a rendőrfőnökkel veszekedni megint.

Riley Nate-et bámulja, az egy szem fehér szegfűt a füle mögött és a hasonló virágmezőt a lába körül, a mellette fekvő Sarai körül. Megereszkednek lassan a vállai.  
\- Ó.  
Nate csak az orrát szívja zajosan, a földre meredve, és ebben benne van a világ legelbaszottabb bocsánatkérése is valahol, és Riley érti. A fejét rázza.  
A karján még mindig ott virít a homokórából nőtt vörös virág. Elnézi pár terhes másodpercig, aztán letépi egy fájdalmas sziszegéssel, vérző sebet hagyva utána. Nate másik füle mögé tűzi.   
\- Egy fasz vagy - közli a fiúval, és Nate felröhög. Sose hallottál még senkit ilyen fájdalmasan nevetni. - Sajnálom.  
Nate csak bólint reszketegen. Persze, Riley azt még nem tudja, hogy Sarai élete árán jöhetett vissza. Meg fogja tudni, de az egy borzasztó intim és nehéz beszélgetés lesz, nem itt és nem most van a helye és ideje.  
Igazából nem tudod, most minek van itt a helye vagy ideje.  
Szerencsére Sahlo tudja.  
\- Amit tehettem, megtettem - tekint végig rajtatok. - Úgyhogy, azt hiszem, itt az ideje elbúcsúznom.  
Megrezzensz az ismerős, rossz emlékeket idéző szavakra, de elhessegeted a gondolatot. Hiszen Riley él, pont, hogy a búcsúzó Sahlo miatt él.  
\- Nishával mi fog történni? - kérdezed még.  
\- Meg fog szédülni kicsit megint - így Sahlo -, de utána rendben lesz. Okos lány, hamar át fogja látni a helyzetet.  
\- A legokosabb - mosolyog Riley. - Köszönöm.  
\- Én köszönöm - felel Sahlo. - Hogy segíthettem, és élhettem miatta újra egy kicsit. Újra élhetsz te is, Riley Paget. Ne pazarold el.  
\- Nem fogom - fogadkozik Riley, és bólint, ahogy követi Sahlo tekintetét Nate irányába.  
\- Ég veletek - mondja még Sahlo Folina, biccent azzal a félretartott fejével, és a következő pillanatban Nisha egy köhögéssel összecsuklik.

Jin és Riley elkapják, mielőtt a földre zuhanna, aztán lesegítik szelíden a gyepre.  
Nisha zihálva kapkod levegő után, őket nézi, de nincs zavarodottság az újra barátságos melegbarna szemeiben, csak ámuló hitetlenkedés. A saját remegő kezeit bámulja, aztán lassan felnéz Rileyra. Még mindig reszket a keze, ahogy kinyúl felé, az élő és meleg bőrre simítja az arcán, és végtelen megkönnyebbüléssel sóhajt fel.  
\- _Ry._  
Riley belesimul az érintésbe lehunyt szemmel, az ajkára harapva, kicsit könnyezve.   
\- Annyira sajnálom, Nisha - motyog. - Mindent elkúrtam, nem ezt érdemelted volna.  
\- Mindannyian beletettük a magunk részét szerintem abba, hogy ez lett - jegyzi meg Nisha diplomatikusan és nem mellesleg igazan. - Nem kellett volna választást kényszerítenem rád.  
\- De nem Nate miatt hagytalak el - fogadkozik Riley rögtön vehemensen, és mondta ezt már, és kezd egyre gyanúsabb lenni neked, hogy de, és hogy csak magát próbálja meggyőzni erről.  
Fölöslegesen, mint az kiderül.  
\- Amiatt nem is kellett volna, buta - csóválja a fejét Nisha szeretetteljesen, és Rileynak leesik az álla a döbbenettől.  
\- Várj, mi?  
\- Nem azzal volt bajom sose, hogy mást is szeretsz, Ry - mosolyog a lány. - Sose tudnék rád kizárólagos jogot formálni, idegen még az elképzelés is. Én abban nőttem föl, hogy nincs más tulajdonod, csak a saját gondolataid, érzéseid, szavaid és tetteid. Csak, féltettelek azért. A drogoktól, a bűnözéstől, a veszélyektől. És tudtam, hogy túl makacs jófiú vagy ahhoz, hogy önző légy és féltsd magad és amiatt kilépj. Nem tudtam, mi mást csináljak.  
\- Igazad volt - rázza a fejét Riley. - De... Akkor?  
\- Ki vagyok én, hogy eldöntsem, ki érdemli meg a szeretetedet?  
\- A legcsodálatosabb ember a világon - motyog Riley. - Én meg a legnagyobb hülye.  
\- Túlzás - somolyog Nisha. - Már a csodálatos része. A hülye, az igaz.

Nate ezen a ponton teszi hozzá a magáét a beszélgetéshez.  
\- Az se, mert az meg én vagyok - jegyzi meg kiváló éleslátással. Riley kiröhögi, és Nico ezt a remek pillanatot választja arra, hogy közölje veletek a telefonhívása eredményét.  
\- Dennis jön ki személyesen, hoz járőröket is, de ő felel az ügyért. Mondtam neki, hogy vége lesz az egésznek, új idők jönnek mostantól meg minden, csak segítsen elintézni ezt a lehető legkevesebb felhajtással meg büntetésekkel, és elnyugszik a helyzet, egyszer és mindörökre. Gondolom, ez mindenkinek megfelel?  
A kérdést Nate-hez intézi, aki bólogat rá.  
\- Vállalok mindent.  
\- Vállalunk - helyesbít Riley. - Asszed, hagyni fogom, hogy egyedül vidd el?  
\- Egyikőnk se fogja hagyni - jelenti ki Nico. - El fogok mondani Dennisnek mindent, ami az ügy tiszta megítéléséhez kellhet neki, aztán bevetem az összes sármomat, hogy hagyja is ennyiben, ha lehet. Itt már nincs értelme szankcionálni, eleget szenvedett mindenki. Főleg te, Nate.  
Nate nem kommentálja a vélekedést, de Sarai-t nézi a virágmezőben és talán ugyanarra gondol, amire ti is: hogy Nicónak sajnos túl igaza van.  
\- Kellünk hozzá mind? - kérdezi Jin.  
\- Nem, nem - hesseget Nico. - Én maradok, meg Nate, neked is kéne, de mindenki más szívódjon föl, minél kevesebb szemtanú van, annál könnyebb elsumákolni a papírokat.  
\- Én is maradok, mondtam - szögezi le Riley olyan határozottsággal, hogy tudod, senki nem fogja tudni lebeszélni róla. Nisha megszorítja a kezét jelzésértékűen. - Mi, maradunk.  
Bár elképzelhetetlen a gondolat, hogy Rileyt kiengedd megint a szemed ügyéből, az megnyugtat, hogy nem fogják hagyni Nate-nek, hogy egyedül játssza le ezt a rémálmot a hatóságokkal, a halott családjával körülvéve a kertjükben. A fiú reszketeg sóhaja alapján ő is hálás ezért. Riley a vállába boxol szelíden, ami a leggázabb nohomo-megmozdulás, amit valaha láttál, de egyszer elnézed neki. Fogalmad sincs, mi van köztük amúgy is. Valószínűleg nekik sincs. Nisha a szemét forgatja, szóval neki esélyesen van, ami jó hír, majd gatyába rázza őket, ha kikeveredtetek ebből az egész káoszból. Nisha egy angyal.

Ezt mi sem bizonyítja jobban, mint hogy észreveszi rögtön a tépelődésedet, amikor Nico sürgetően biztat titeket a távozásra a szirénázó rendőrautók közeledését hallva.   
\- Vigyázok rá - ígéri meg neked, Rileyra pillantva. Tudja, milyen nehéz lehet most elsétálnod tőle. - Visszakaptam, soha többé nem engedem ki a kezeimből.  
Nevetsz az ígéreten, de tudod, hogy komoly. Megöleled hát, meg Rileyt is szorosan és sokáig, még az ajtóból is visszafordulsz rájuk nézni egy pillanatra, ahogy Doronnal elsétálsz, rábízva Nicóékra a hivatalos ügyintézést, és hirtelen nagyon vágyva egy ágyra végre. Követ titeket Jin is, Jasonnel együtt, öregségről meg derekakról pampogva az orra alatt.  
Ti Doronnal hazamentek egyenest, mármint Doronékhoz haza, mindketten. Ezt a kocsiban beszélitek meg. Tudod, hogy ő már nem halogathatja tovább az elmúlt napok bevallását, a Dema-birtokon történtek a reggel legszenzációsabb hírei lesznek Nico minden közbenjárása ellenére is, és nem akarod, hogy egyedül vigye el a balhét, ami épp annyira volt a te sarad is Riley miatt, mint az övé.

Doront ideges pöröléssel fogadja az anyja, a telefonját lóbálva harciasan és hazugságokról meg életveszélyekről meg tudodhogyaggódtamokról beszélve, de Doron lerázza azzal meg némi fáradt határozottsággal, hogy igen, hazudott, de már minden rendben van, és ha felkelt, el is mond mindent, csak előbb aludnia kell.  
\- Csókolom - integetsz még a nőnek, ahogy tehetetlenül libegsz a téged vonszoló Doron után végig a hatalmas kúria előszobáján át föl a lépcsőn az emeletre -, Ashley Paget vagyok.  
- _Doron!_ \- kiabál utánatok a nő.  
\- Majd! - kiabál vissza Doron, és hallod Abby hitetlenkedő puffogásából, hogy elfogadta az ultimátumot jobb híján.  
\- Mert látta, hogy jól vagyok, az most még elég neki - magyarázza Doron, de azért rátok zárja kulcsra a szobája ajtaját. - Kinézem belőle, hogy megpróbál beosonni.   
\- Huh - nézel körbe, mert az egy szem szoba kétszer akkora, mint a te lakásod, és vagy tízszer annyit is ér csak így első ránézésre is, és talán nem realizálódott benned eddig eléggé, hogy Doronék milyen gazdagok. Vagy hogy te milyen csóró vagy, nézőpont kérdése.  
De szerencsére túl fáradt vagy ahhoz, hogy ebből most bármi presztízskérdést csinálj. Elmész zuhanyozni, eltöltesz negyedórát a csap beállításainak a megfejtésével, és közben írsz egy üzenetet Rileynak és pánikolsz egész addig, amíg nem válaszol. Aztán bedőlsz Doron unfairül kényelmes ágyába és alszol reggelig, és eljátszod ugyanezt az üzenetesdit Rileyval, mielőtt lemerészkednél Doron nyomában az étkezőbe. És tudod, hogy még nagyon sokáig ezt fogod játszani, talán lesz idő, amikor már nem az lesz az első gondolatod a hallgatására, hogy megint elvesztetted, de nem mostanában.

Doron anyja újságokkal és hírportálokkal felszerelkezve vár titeket kaja helyett, de ez nem tántorítja el a fiút. Bemutat neki rendesen is, mármint téged és nem a középső ujját, meg nekiáll kaját csinálni és aztán lejátszik egy meccset a nővel, amit az életed legkeményebb órájaként fogsz számon tartani mindörökké, még úgy is, hogy láttad a bátyádat meghalni és feltámadni is. De basszus, az lófasz Abishag Halberg elsöprő erejű inkvizíciójához képest.  
Doron abszolút rutinosan állja a faggatást és az eszméletlen mennyiségű lebaszásokat, amiért nem kért segítséget, pedig de, és veszélybe keverte magát, pedig nem ő választotta a dolgot, és hülyeségeket csinált, pedig önmagát meghazudtoló bátorsággal hősködött néha inkább. De Abby először féltő anya-szemmel nézi a dolgot, és csak aztán teszi föl a Mrs. Halberg polgármesterasszony szemüvegét, amin keresztül már be kell látnia, hogy Doron a segítségetekkel véget vetett egy évtizedek óta dúló és az egész város életét megkeserítő háborúskodásnak, az anyja igazi fiaként vállalva a veszélyeket a nagyobb jóért és az ő megvédéséért. És így lesz az anyai haragból büszkeség, persze még mindig haraggal fűszerezve jócskán, de mégiscsak megnyugvást hozó büszkeség.  
\- Hát jólvan - állapítja meg végül csípőre tett kézzel. - Hát jól van. Be kell látnom, hogy felnőttél, fiam.  
\- Anyu, huszonöt vagyok, az már egy ideje megtörtént - próbálkozik Doron kínosan, de a nő leinti.  
\- Csend legyen. Bolond gyerek voltál eddig. És bolondnak még most is bolond vagy, de férfi már. Ideje volt épp.   
Aztán téged kezd méregetni.   
\- Én még totál bolond gyerek vagyok - jelzed sietve, mert akkor az ő mércéjével bőven annak számítasz.  
\- Oda se neki - legyint Abby. - A szíved a helyén van, az a lényeg.   
És valahogy sejted, hogy tőle ennél nyíltabb elismerés és elfogadást nem fogsz kapni, de bőven elég és világos ez is, és hálásan mosolyogsz rá.

Az ebéd ezek után már nyugalmasabb hangulatban telik, még úgy is, hogy Bourbaki közben felhív, hogy második napja jelzés nélkül basztál bemenni dolgozni, és nincs szüksége megbízhatatlan alkalmazottakra, szóval köszöni az eddigi munkádat, de nem is kell többet menned.  
Apatikus vagy az elmúlt napok eseményeitől, ez érdekel a legkevésbé jelenleg. Főleg, hogy Abby kap az infón és kifaggat, majd közli, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy a fia párja alantas kétműszakozásban senyvedjen, és felsőbbrendű elutasítással hárítja az ellenkezéseidet is.  
Jin is felhív aztán.  
\- Gyertek be Rubyhoz.  
Doron hazavisz, hogy átöltözhess, és célba veszitek a Neontemetőt. Még csak ő van ott meg a jelenleg hajléktalan Leah és Jason, de hamar közli, hogy várjátok a többieket is. Hogy mennyire mindenkit, azt akkor tudod meg, amikor befutnak Dragunovék a tragacsukkal, és Jin rásózza őket Doronra, hogy pajtáskodjanak össze. Doron nem ellenzi az ötletet, éppenséggel már megpedzette neked is, hogy fel akar ajánlani nekik egy falkatagságot, ha az anyja is beleegyezik, mert hontalanok, a Halberg-klán meg kétszemélyesen elég vérszegény, mindkét gondra megoldást jelentene, ha felajánlanának a srácoknak egy új jövőt.  
Abby bele fog egyezni, tudod. Csak ezt a két barmot kell meggyőzni róla, de Doron amilyen nyomorult fiatal felnőtt embernek, olyan alfa tud lenni éppenséggel farkasnak, szóval nem félted.

Leah lakáshirdetéseket nézeget Big Stone Gapben és a környéken.  
\- Elég volt Trenchből - magyarázza. - Nem akarok messzire menni, de el innen igen.  
Megérted, bár a részedről tudod, hogy itt fogod leélni az életedet, ebben a varázslatos kis városban, minden veszélye és traumája ellenére nem tudnál már máshol elképzelni magadat, úgy egybeforrtál a hellyel ebben a háborúban.  
Nico Jasonnel táncol be aztán, papucsban, magas derekú, bokáig alig érő farmerben és mintás ingben, mint egy önjelölt Instagram-modell, és olyan lelkesedéssel, mint egy cukorsokkot kapott ötéves.  
\- Mindenki megúsztaaa - dalolja. - Nate kapni fog egy tíz éves próbaidőt, és a biztosítóm minden valószínűség szerint nem fogja kifizetni a Ninerst, szóval földönfutó lettem, de szabadság van!  
Ad egy színpadias kézcsókot a kuncogó Rubynak, meg a puffogó Jin feje búbjára is, aztán rendel egy tequilát és csak röhög a meghökkent pislogásotokon. Idegen tőletek az a könnyedség, amivel túlteszi magát minden ijedtségen és veszteségen, de szükségetek is van rá most valahogy, a néminemű illetlensége ellenére is.  
És mire rád törne megint a para, hogy hol van már Riley, befut ő is, Nishával és az abszolút gyászosan festő Nate-tel együtt. Callie is a nyomukban sondorog, bár rögtön otthagyja őket és Doronra veti magát hízelgősen lapulva. Nate hümmögve veszi tudomásul, hogy Doron magához szelídítette a húgát az elmúlt napok verekedéseivel, aztán cigire gyújt és lehuppan az asztalhoz, kicsit külön mindenkitől. Halottabbnak néz ki, mint a halálból visszatért Riley, és láthatóan nem tud mit kezdeni veletek és a társaságotokkal, a mindenek utáni befogadásotokkal se, de itt van, és egyelőre az is elég. A többi Riley dolga lesz majd.  
Összeköltöznek. Hárman, együtt, Riley megpróbálja újra Nishával és megpróbál valamit Nate-tel is, segíteni neki, legalább. Ezt ő közli veletek, Nate az orrát szívja és a pulcsija ujját rágja közben, mint általában, Nisha meg csak szolid elégedettséggel mosolyog, és szürreális az egész és szédítően gyors, de persze Riley mindig mindent így csinál: határozottan, a rizikókat vállalva és az ellenjavaslatokra fittyet hányva. Yolóba, pedig ő az élő bizonyíték rá, hogy faszság a mondás.  
És nem hibáztathatjátok azért se, hogy kétségbeesetten élni akar, most, hogy kapott rá még egy második esélyt is. Vagy hogy arra használta első körben, hogy adjon Nate-nek is még egyet.  
Mert megbocsájtott Nate-nek, és ez bármennyire érthetetlen is, az ő dolga csak. Te nem tetted volna, de te nem is vagy olyan menthetetlenül lágyszívű, mint Ry, és pont így, ezért szereted őt.   
És tudod, hogy lesz még sok zökkenő az útjukon, de talán még egy ekkora már nem, mint az elmúlt pár nap volt, és az is valami. 

Végigbeszélgetitek az estét, csöndes fáradtságban főleg, néha felröhögve Nico műsorozásán vagy Volya szórakoztatóan keresetlen őszinteségén, Ruby főz és csodát tesz, mert még Jint is meg bírja etetni, ha már Nate-et nem, Grisha pedig megharapja Callie-t és Doron valamiért kifakad az összebaszás rendezése közbeni ijedtségében, hogy ne csinálják ezt, ő még túl fiatal a gyerekneveléshez, és ezzel még Nate-et is meg bírja nevettetni. Az este egyetlen pozitív érzelmét csalja az arcára egy pillanatra a barom elszólás, szipákol is nagyon utána, de ráhagyjátok. Csak ő szenvedett visszacsinálhatatlan veszteségeket közületek, legelőször már négy évesen, egy életen át fog tartani neki a gyógyulás.  
De nem maradt egyedül, mert Trenchben senki sincs egyedül.

Elmentek mind Sarai és Zuzu temetésére is egy héttel később, támogatjátok Nate-et az egész rémes procedúra alatt meg utána is a letisztulós és gyászolós szenvedéseiben, aztán segítetek Nicónak becuccolni Jinhez, dacára annak, hogy mindkettejük szerint borzalmas ötlet amúgy, meg segítetek Rileyéknak kipofozni a Dema-házat, mikor rájönnek, hogy oda költözniük egyszerűbb lesz, mint a városban bárhol máshol lakást találniuk hármukra meg egy bazinagy kutyára, kiröhögöd Doront, amikor megkapja kvázi mostohatesóknak a Dragunov-tesókat, mert az anyja lazán elindítja az adoptálási folyamatukat, hogy honosítsa őket az országba és a falkába is, kapsz egy chill ügyfélszolgálatos munkát a polgármesteri hivatalban, ahol szolid hasznát veszed a telepátiádnak és nem kell megszakadnod a pénzedért, Jin elküld a terapeutájához a tüzes rémálmaid és Rileyért aggódós szorongásaid miatt miatt, és az élet valahogy visszaáll egy kerékvágásba, ami nagyon nem a régi ugyan, de lassan rájössz, hogy jobb lett a rémes-küzdelmes múlttal és a másságával együtt is. Van persze, ami szar, szorongsz még mindig eleget és Doron kevésbé elérhető, mert az anyja újabb és újabb felelősségeket sóz rá, Jinék veszekednek Nicóval, mert nagyon más habitusú emberek és nem együttélésre teremtették őket az összes megszállott szerelmük ellenére sem, és Riley néha felhív hajnalonként, ha meghalós-szegfűvirágos pánikrohamra kel és épp nem akarja Nishát zargatni vele, és Nate rettenetesen szarul van általában és azon is stresszelnek, de a fény az alagút végén közben határozottan ragyog előttetek, és tudod, hogy Sahlo Folina fogja a kezeteket, kísér titeket felé és vigyázni fog rátok az úton, és az a lényeg.   
Hónapokkal később van egy igazán ráébredős pillanatod, az ebédszüneteden ülsz egy apró kávézó teraszán egy kollégáddal, és kapsz egy üzit Dorontól, egy szarul szerkesztett Scooby Doo-s mémmel, a leleplezett, kotnyeleskölykökről dörmögő gonosz feje mellett Zuzu nevével, és két percig fuldokolva nevetsz rajta, és amikor végre bírsz egy nagy lélegzeted venni, akkor jössz rá, hogy Doron első segítségkérő üzenete óta nem vettél ekkora mély lélegzetet.  
És hogy minden rendben lesz.


End file.
